


Gamma Love

by Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 129,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel/pseuds/Dr_Harleen_Frances_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain doctor finds himself hiding out in a small town. He soon finds out that he’s not the only one with secrets. What the hell is the rustic haired boy’s problem? And is a new love on the horizon or will it be doomed once again? Everything seems to be so wrong, yet so right. </p><p>Crossover- Avengers/Twilight</p><p>NC-17</p><p>Bruce Banner/Bella pairing</p><p>In Progress</p><p>Story by: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Bixby

Gamma Love

This story is rated NC- 17 for a reason such as violence, language, SEX, etc. This story will contain romance, drama, humor, angst, horror, adventure, friendship etc.. This takes place Bella's senior year. And instead of India Bruce Banner goes to the small town of Forks under the name Bill Bixby (A nod to the original Hulk btw) I will not follow exact story line and will be mixing something's up. She does however start out with Edward Cullen... You'll see how things turn out and why from there… (Bruce Banner I believe is more like 40 to be honest but just put my own age there.)

Chapter 1

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. (Questions as to why Edward can do what he can even through Bella's shield will be answered in later chapters)

Mr. Bixby

The teacher wrote on the board. Bella looked up from her seat and the new teacher nodded towards her. He then took off his gold framed glasses and wiped them clean with a Kleenex. He held them up to the light and put them back on. Bella thought the teacher was rather attractive. He had dark brown eyes salt and pepper hair. He was very tall and all bulk. He wore gray slacks, black shoes, a navy blue dress shirt and gray blazer. The teacher waited until the students were all seated and the bell had rung. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Mr. Bixby and I'll be your chemistry teacher this year. Let's see I'm 33, like to read, watch classic films, and all about science. I'd like to start off by getting to know each of your names, ages, and tell me something about yourself such as whatever hobbies you may have."

Mr. Bixby cocked a brow towards the rustic haired boy. He was sitting next to a very pretty fair skinned brunette. She was looking down to her desk as if upset about something.

"I can sense you…" The boy hissed.

The teacher narrowed his eyes thinking that was a rather odd thing for a teenage boy to say.

"I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir." The boy said but with slight agitation to his voice.

"Very well, why don't we start with you then Mr…"

The boy lifted his eyes towards the teacher.

"Stand up and tell us who you are."

He sighs and comes to his feet.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 17."

"And what do you do for fun Mr. Cullen?"

The teacher lifted his eyes towards the back where a man with the same complexion was laughing. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth. The teacher nodded towards him but his focus went back to Edward. Edward shrugs.

"I play piano."

Mr. Bixby nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."  
"How about you…?" He pointed to the brunette.

She lifted her eyes towards him and the teacher swallowed back.

Now she's certainly pretty, beautiful eyes too. She looks incredibly miserable.

Edward curled his upper lip at the teacher's thoughts. He also didn't understand why it gave him a severe migraine to be in the teacher's head. There was something strange and off about him. Edward couldn't peg what it was.

Bella stands up looking rather nervous. The teacher notice how she kept looking to the rustic haired boy off and on as if for permission to even speak or so it seemed. The boy even nodded as if that were the case.

"Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm 17."

"About to be 18!" The boy that was laughing earlier called out.

Bella smiled and the teacher was rather blown away. He pushed his glasses up.

"Thank you Em." She softly said.

"Welcome Bella!" He playfully replied.

"And I like to read or listen to music."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Bella nods and takes her seat. Edward took her hand the moment she sat down. The way he did it though was more possessive than that of being loving. So it seemed to the teacher's point of view. The other students introduced themselves as well. He soon realized that Edward had four other siblings in this class. He wondered if they quadruplets. It was eerie how much like they looked. They even had the same odd golden honey colored eyes.

Mr. Bixby decidedly handed out some papers for them to fill out. It was just about who to contact in case of emergency and things of that nature. Since they were dealing in chemistry he knew there were chances of injury and high school students weren't always the brightest to work with. Then again he hadn't a whole lot of experience in teaching. He was a doctor all the more reason he knew chemistry would be his strong suit. Once the students finished he gathered their papers. Before long the bell had rung.

The students hopped up and grabbed their books and bags. Bella and Edward were last to make it out. Edward was whispering something in her ear as she grabbed her bag. She nodded. Once she rose from her seat he had an arm wrapped around her. Edward kissed the top of her head, but his eyes were locked onto the teacher's in a menacing way. The teacher raised his brows on this and shrugged it off as to foolish adolescence. He rather reared back however swearing that the young woman was wearing an engagement ring.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and took his seat. He looked out the window waiting for his next class to arrive. Try as he might though he just couldn't get Bella and Edward out of his mind. Something was very strange about their relationship. Then again when it came to strange he had no room to talk. Mr. Bill Bixby wasn't his real name either. He was laying low. He'd just returned from Canada. His real name was Bruce Banner and he had a very big secret of his own. He'd decided against India after all for some reason, he found himself residing in this small town after a bit of hitchhiking. He'd seen a house up for rent and next thing he knew he was calling the landlord. For now, Forks was home. He just hoped it could stay that way before they came snooping around and figured out where he was. If he could keep his anger under control, he'd have no issues or so he hoped.

Bella exchanged her books for her next class. She reached to her head as she shut her locker. She'd been getting more and more migraines. They'd taken place ever since she'd gone to Italy and saved Edward from the Volturi's demise. And there it was again… As the memory hit she was growing angry all over again. An anger she kept forgetting about and wasn't sure why or how. She snapped a look upon Edward. Jasper glanced her way as she cut Edward a rueful glare. Edward sighed as if merely annoyed. Jasper put a hand upon Edward's shoulder and jerked him back into a corner.

"You can't keep doing this." Jasper hissed.

"You're making her sick."

"She'll be fine. Besides, once she graduates, I'm turning her anyhow."

"I'm serious Edward, you're not sensing what I am. Her headaches are getting worse. This isn't right and you know it."

Edward sighs and yanks out of Jasper's hold.

"I know what I'm doing. This is none of your business. I'm handling it."

"What the hell happened to you back in Italy? This isn't the brother I know. He'd rather die than to cause Bella Swan any type of harm. You're fucking with her mind. That's a very dangerous thing. The mind is very fragile and so are humans!"

Alice sprightly makes her way over.

"Jazz it's going to be ok." She says with a warm smile.

Jasper looks back to Bella then to his wife.

"You're not sensing what I am. She's hurting and very confused."

"And you don't see what I do. In a few months she'll become one of us! Edward's right she's going to be ok Jasper. I promise. She loves Edward. He just needs to be reminded of that from time to time."

"If she truly loves him, then why does she have to be reminded Alice?"

Jasper bitterly fires and struts off.

Dr. Banner had just opened his door to prepare for his next class. That's when he took notice of Edward taking Bella into a corner not far from the class.

Bella took off her engagement ring and threw it at Edward.

"I'm not doing this Edward. You know I never wanted to get married. I didn't want this! ANY OF IT!"

"You don't mean that Bella. You're just upset."  
He lifts her chin up with his fingers.

"Look at me Bella."

Bella shut her eyes and recoiled.

"Stop it Bella. Look at me."

Her eyes shot open. He nods in approval and caressed her cheek.

"Everything's going to be ok. Just calm down… Forget about everything else. You love me Bella always remember that." He kisses her and Dr. Banner swore Bella's eyes were dilated and like she was in some sort of trance.

Once he was done Edward bent down and picked up the ring. He placed it on her finger and kissed it. He then wrapped his arms around her. Dr. Banner noticed how Bella's arms shook as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry Edward. I…"

"Shh… don't be. It's ok."

At this Edward took her hand and started down the hallway. Bella however reached to her temples as though she had a headache. Dr. Banner nodded towards the next class as they started to enter the room. He was trying to piece together everything he'd just witnessed.

"You alright kid?"

"Um yeah…"  
"Another headache?"

She nods.

"Why don't I finish supper up tonight?"

"It's ok dad, you just got off work."

"I can cook supper Bella. Why don't you go take you a bath or something? There's a new bottle of Tylenol in the cabinet."

Bella sighs as Charlie takes the spatula from her hand and takes over fixing the burgers. Once she heads into the bathroom, Charlie sighs and grabs him a beer. He kept in mind to set her up a doctor's appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Bella didn't even make it through supper, before falling asleep at the table. Charlie shook his head on this growing more and more concerned. She'd had these headaches all summer long and it seemed to be getting worse. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. Charlie kissed the top of her head and pulled her door shut.

The next morning he tried to encourage her to stay home. He offered to call in and take her to the doctor. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. She insisted on going to school that she was ok. After she left he called and set up an appointment with Dr. Cullen.

Jasper sighed to himself once he took notice of Bella. He gritted his teeth. His brother was pissing him the fuck off. In fact he'd already had it in mind that he was going to teach him a thing or two if he didn't stop his foolish ways with Bella Swan. He took it upon himself to walk Bella to class personally. He didn't care if it pissed Edward off. Edward hated anyone touching his girl even his own brothers. Jasper had his arm around Bella's shoulder trying to ease her headache as much as he could. Something he tried to do often when he was within range.

Edward sneered upon Jasper as he helped Bella to her seat.

"Don't even." Jasper warned with a hint of authority to his voice.

"You don't want to push your luck."  
Dr. Banner raised his brows on this and twirled around in his chair. He interlocked his fingers curious to the situation before him. Jasper and Edward menacingly locked eyes. Dr. Banner cleared his throat letting his presence known. Jasper nodded towards him and took his seat.

"Is something wrong?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"No…" He said with derision in his voice.

She nodded with that timid look about her again. The bell rang and Dr. Banner came to his feet. He undid the buttons to his blazer.

"Alright before we begin I'm going to assign you to some partners. We will be starting our very first lab. You will research, document your research, and represent. You will be given a week. After everyone has done their presentations there will be a quiz given on each one. It's my way of making sure you paid attention to the other students and to whatever else is said during class for the remainder of the week on these topics."

He looks to his attendance sheet.

"Alright Mike your partner will be Edward, Angela your partner will be Emmett, Rosalie your partner will be Jessica Stanley, Kevin and Alice, Jasper and Bella, Josh and Tina, George and Eric. Go ahead and get situated with your partners. Then you will begin. You're welcome to use the library or computers if needed."

The students found their partners and began. The only ones that stayed behind were Jasper and Bella, and Josh and Tina everyone else had gone on to the library or computer labs. A few minutes into their project he overheard Jasper whispering to Bella.

"Bella, I really think you should end things with Edward once and for all."

Bella looked to him oddly. Dr. Banner discreetly lifted his eyes towards them as he was going over some paper work.

"Why would I do that?"

The blondish boy with the thick southern drawl looked to her with great concern. He also looked to be concentrating. He gently cupped her hand with his own as she jotted down notes.  
"Because it's what you want and what should matter is your happiness."

Bella blinked a few times.

"You need to end it and in a public setting like today at lunch. Everyone needs to see it Bella."

Jasper was doing his best to keep her calm while he influenced her to do the right thing. His plan? To keep his brother away from Bella at all cost. He'd do whatever it took. He too knew what it meant to be controlled and treated like a fucking puppet. His family however didn't see it the way Jasper saw it. What Edward was doing to Bella reminded him of what Maria was pulling with him. Maria filled Jasper's head with such lies. She pretended to love him, when it was all about control. He knew his brother loved Bella. He could sense it, but he also had grown to see her as more of a possession of his. Edward never once used his charm to draw Bella in. He had made clear once that he wanted something pure and real. He had sworn he'd never do that to her. They all were very aware of how easy they could draw humans in. Humans were meant to be their prey after all. However Edward's point of view quickly changed once they returned from Italy. Bella had made clear to Edward and the rest of the Cullens that she was done that she wanted free; that her feelings for Edward weren't the same. That she cared for each of them and hoped to always remain friends. She swore that their secret was safe. She'd never tell a soul. Edward though had grown desperate to win Bella over. He assumed proposing to her and promising to turn her would do the trick. It only pissed her off. When Bella came to Italy to save Edward she was a different person. She was resentful, angry, and though she still cared for Edward and would willingly die for him. She no longer loved him, not the way she used to. He'd ripped her heart out and she was done with the games. She couldn't believe he wanted her back after everything he'd pulled. She thought that's what she wanted. She dreamed of the day he'd return to her and admit he was wrong. Only instead she ends up going to another country in order to save him from committing suicide, because he assumed through Alice's visions that she had. Jasper sighed hating to do this to her, but she needed the reminder.

"Do you not remember ending things back in Italy? You weren't too happy with how my brother handled things and how much trouble he caused. How he almost got you and Alice killed? Strange how you broke up with him yet not even a few weeks after you got a damn engagement ring on your finger."

Bella blinked a few times and looked to the ring on her finger. She gasped back and shot out of her chair. Jasper nodded as she looked upon the ring as though seeing it for the first time ever.

"Jasper?!" She says as if in alarm.  
"Easy now darlin'."

She shakes her head looking frightened out of her mind. Dr. Banner came to his feet as Bella's eyes rolled back.

"Shit…" Jasper uttered just as he caught her.

Dr. Banner ran over to them. He grabbed Bella from Jasper's hold and set her up on one of the lab tables.

"You two should go on to the library." He said to the other two students. They looked on in surprise, but did as told.

Dr. Banner checked on her pulse it was faint, but there. He lifted her eyes to see they were dilated again. He looked to Jasper oddly.

"You want to let me in on what's going on?"

Jasper looked to him bewildered. Dr. Banner shook his head knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Can you at least get me a cold wet cloth?"

Jasper nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Wake up Bella." Dr. Banner uttered as he gently slapped at her cheeks.

He reached over and grabbed a tissue and stopped her nose bleed. Jasper returned quicker than expected. He handed him the wet paper towels and Dr. Banner placed them on Bella's forehead.

"So this girl is engaged to your brother?"

"Not for long." Jasper says with a certain tone.

Dr. Banner noticed how his eyes had grown dark at this. Bella's eyes shot open and her hand instantly wrapped around Dr. Banner's wrist. He nodded towards her.  
"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Jasper says.

Dr. Banner helped her sit up. He checked on her vitals again before letting her come to her feet.

"Jasper?"  
"Yes darlin'?"

"How'd I end up with this?!"

She flashes him her engagement ring.

"What's going on?!"

Jasper sighed.

"We need to talk preferably when no one's around."

Bella takes off her ring and hands it to Jasper.  
"I don't want to get married! HE KNOWS THIS! I SAID NO! We're not even together!"  
"Which is why you need to break up with him again; only do it to where others can see it, Bella, you need witnesses."

Dr. Banner shook his head on this completely puzzled.

"Witnesses?" She questions looking just as confused as Dr. Banner.

"Yes Bella, today at lunch. Let him know it's over. I'll take matters into my own hands from there."

"I don't understand. He knows we're not together."

Dr. Banner reached to his own temples feeling lost himself now. What the hell was going on?

Jasper hands the ring back.

"Throw this in his fucking face and let him know how you feel. Then go about your life and stay away from him!"

Bella looks to the calendar in the classroom. Her heart begins to race and panic sets in.

"Jasper…" She whispers wide eyed.

"Is it really August the 28th?

Jasper nods. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't remember anything after Italy!"

Jasper winced.  
"What's happening to me?! What is this? MY DAD?! Is he ok?"

Dr. Banner reared back in bewilderment.

"He's fine. I promise and we'll talk about this later." Jasper tries to hint desperately noticing the look their teacher was giving them.

"Why don't you give us two a minute?"  
Jasper glowered upon Dr. Banner. He nodded towards the door. Jasper sighed and headed out. Dr. Banner made his way to the door and shut it. He walked back over to Bella.

"How long ago was Italy, Bella?"

Bella swallowed back.

"I'm not sure…" She covered her face and lost all composure.

"I don't remember anything. How is that possible?! It's like this void in my life. I don't even know who you are!" She shouts in a panic.

Bella reached to her heart. Dr. Banner quickly positioned her with her head lowered down. He brought up her knees so she could get better circulation. Bella wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face and rocked back and forth.  
"Is there someone I can call? I strongly advice that you see a doctor."

Bella lifted her eyes towards him. She looked to be in even more of a panic.

"No… not him…. I'm fine really. I just… I'm fine. I'm sorry I disturbed your class today. It won't happen again."

"Bella ,what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm really ok."

She hopped back down and Dr. Banner quickly helped her catch her balance.

"Maybe you should rest a bit longer."

"I'm ok, really." She forces a smile and then looks to the ring in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Bixby. I feel a lot better."

"I didn't really do much."

Bella grabbed her bag as the bell rang. She damn near ran out of the room. Dr. Banner rubbed his face with agitation.

Come lunchtime Dr. Banner sat with the other teachers. It wasn't long before he learned even more about the awkward relationship.

Edward was sitting with his siblings when Bella approached the table. She placed the ring on Edward's tray. He looked upon her and sighed.  
"Really Bella? Again?" He whispered.

"No, not again Edward, in fact NEVER again… I never said I was going to marry you and you know that! I told you I didn't want to get back together!"  
"So you're causing a scene?!" He harshly whispers as everyone looks upon them.  
"You won't listen to me, so yeah Edward, a scene."

"You look incredibly foolish Bella."

"No Edward… You do and soon everyone here will see that. Because you never could take no for an answer and everything was always done your way. Well now I'm doing things mine. Don't come near me. Don't call. Don't text. Don't email me. Stay the FUCK away from me!"

Everyone's jaw dropped on hearing Bella Swan drop the F-bomb. Mike and Eric died in laughter. Angela and Jessica looked to be in shock.

A set of balls and a set of lungs… wait… you're her teacher! What the hell was I thinking taking this gig?! I can't be THAT guy. The pervy teacher that scoping out one of his students. No matter how hot she is. Ok, it's been entirely too long. That's the problem. Yep, that's what it is. You haven't had sex in what 2 or 3 years now? HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG?!

A couple of the teachers at the table looked to Dr. Banner rather oddly.

"Are you alright Mr. Bixby?"

One of the women questioned. She was closer to his age. In fact she was a very pretty blonde.

Maybe I should ask her out. Get my mind off this high school drama crap.

Dr. Banner noticed how Jasper placed a hand upon Edward's shoulder as he went to rise. The brothers cut each other a look of hell. Jasper shook his head and forced his brother back down as Bella exited the cafeteria.

"That poor boy, he's so sweet. He can do much better. I'd no idea Bella Swan was such little drama queen! She always seems so shy."

Dr. Banner raises his brows on this. On second though scrap that idea. He didn't comment and he felt it was entirely in bad taste for the teachers to be discussing the young couple's relationship. They gossiped as if they personally knew the two. It seemed Edward had them all fooled. Then again there was mention of his father and how he too was a doctor and he was apparently very attractive. Not a single woman at the table dared to cut down the Cullen's, no. Somehow Bella Swan was the devil in disguise and this horrible person that ripped this young boy's heart out. Dr. Banner wanted to hurl. He'd seen enough to know damn well Edward wasn't at all what he seemed. Personally, he felt Edward was full of shit and nothing more than a con. That the young girl could do better.

That was something else that had him unnerved. He had seen where Bella was the top of her class last year. Only towards the end of the year her grades had started to decline. In fact she barely managed to move on to her senior year. He also noticed a good lapse in her attendance records. Bella Swan had gone from an A student to a C to a flat out D student in half of her classes. Her biology class was one of them. The only thing that truly saved her was her altogether GPA that got her through. He kept in mind to watch over her progress this year. Edward didn't seem to be struggling at all. He too had some lapse in his attendance records in fact all the Cullens did. Ironically, around the same time Bella was absent. He'd wondered just how long the two had been dating. It wasn't long before he had his answer.

"Hadn't they been together since sophomore year?" One of the other teachers inquired.

"Why yes and I hear he proposed to her over the summer."

"Oh, that poor boy."

"I know. Right? Nearly three years right down the drain. She barely seemed fazed!"  
"Did you see the look on his face?!"

"And how dare she humiliate him like that. What sort of girl publically humiliates a sweet boy like that?!"

What idiot proposes during high school? What's romantic about that? He couldn't wait until they graduated at least?

After school Dr. Banner had decided to head to the local library to see what reading selection they had. Ironically, someone else was already there as well. She was sitting at one of the tables with a stack of books; ones about mythological creatures, mainly of the vampire variety. He peered over as he scanned through the classic section. Bella had a memo pad and seemed to be jotting down some notes from the books. At one point she pinched her eyes shut. She looked to be frustrated. Dr. Banner picked up a book and skimmed through it reading to see if it was anything that would catch his interest. He hadn't cable or internet. He kept the basics he needed for survival. He was always prepared to have to up and leave when needed. So he kept things simple and light. He preferred to read and preferred silence anyhow. The TV often enough just got on his nerves. He lifted his eyes towards Bella as her cell quietly sounded. She answered it in a rather hushed tone.

"I'll be home soon dad. I'm at the library doing some research."

"Love you too."

Bella looked to the phone once she hung up. She looked to her notes and then to the stack of books. She groaned to herself and covered her face for a moment. She came up with gritted teeth and grabbed the stack of books. Dr. Banner quickly turned his back towards the section behind him. Bella walked through and was putting up the books. She ended up in the next aisle he could see her through the stack of books on the shelf. Bella leaned against the bookcase. Her eyes were closed and her hands were balled up.

He narrowed his eyes as she opened them once again. She wiped a tear off her cheek. Bella then reached up on her tippy toes trying to grab a book. It was too high up though. Dr. Banner grabbed another book and "absent mindedly" made his way over.

She had started to climb the bookshelf in order to reach a certain book on mind control. Just as she managed to grab the book she began to fall back and the bookcase was about to land with her. Dr. Banner quickly dropped his book. He reached out and caught her with one hand and kept the bookshelf from falling with the other. She looked to him wide eyed.

"Mr. Bixby?"

He nodded. He fixed the bookcase and lowered her back down.

"That's some reflexes. I didn't even see you!"

He shrugs. Bella looked the book in his hand.

"Don Quixote?"

He nods and looks upon hers.

"Mind Control Mastery? Are you looking for victims Ms. Swan?"

Bella half smiled.

"Not particularly and thanks by the way."

He shrugged.

"I'm all for my students getting the best education they can. But you can go home after school you know. No need to hang around the library all day."

Bella flipped through her book.  
"It's peaceful here. I can think easier."

He nodded understanding that all too well.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Thank you."

"While we're here I thought I'd bring something to your attention. I was curious as to how an A student becomes a D student." He whispered.

Bella blushed a bit.

"I don't mean to embarrass you. I simply want to help you improve. Mrs. Tanner said you were struggling in her math class as well. Another subject you never seemed to have an issue with."  
Bella takes in a breath.

"It's just taking a bit to get back into the grove of things. That's all."

Dr. Banner shook his head. Mrs. Tanner had showed him Bella's most recent quiz. One in which shows where the students are currently standing, Bella missed over half the questions. Her teacher was speechless. She said that Bella's never scored this low and most of the problems were one's Bella excelled in last year.

"Look I'm just putting the offer out there. If you ever need some help my door is always open. I don't usually leave until four thirty sometimes five. So feel free to drop by anytime. Not just for chemistry. I'm willing to help in whatever way I can. This is an important year for you Ms. Swan. I'm sure you're looking into college and you could use some grants. Therefore it's important to keep your grades top notch."

Bella's entire face was flushed over and she looked to the ground.

"I'm having some trouble remembering things, even little things."  
"Such as?"

She lets out a nervous laugh.

"I froze today trying to remember what 7 plus 8 was, Mr. Bixby. Something elementary level and that I usually know by a mere glance. It took me the entire class period to finish that quiz. 7 plus 8 was only part of the equation. I still had four more steps to go."

He looks to her puzzled.

"What happens when these instances take place?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"Like what happens to you physically or emotionally even?"

"Blank… I'm merely blank. I just stare off trying desperately to search for the answer. But I can't even remember what I'm supposed to do in order to figure it out. But like now I know it's 15. At the time though I felt as though I were doing a college course problem I'd never laid eyes on."

"How often does this happen?"

"I'm not sure." She says softly.

Bella looked around as if fearful she shouldn't be sharing this information.

"Would you mind horribly if we started our tutorial sessions tomorrow? Based on what you've told me I think it would be wise to get started right away. I would like to run a few test quizzes in all your subjects and look over them myself. I say we go from there and figure out what the problem may be. Perhaps together we can get you back to that A student you once were and get you set up for some scholarships or grants even."  
"I'm not so sure about college, Mr. Bixby."

"I must say that would be a great waste. I truly believe you could go far, if you allow yourself to do so."

"I just feel I don't have the focus needed."  
"Perhaps, it's time you find what that focus is. Where do you see yourself in five years?"  
Bella softly laughs.

"Sorry… but that's such a typical teacher question."

Dr. Banner grinned and pushed his wire frame glasses up.

"Five years huh?"

He nods.  
"Truth is no one knows the answer to that. Even the ones that think they have their lives figured out. We cannot control change Mr. Bixby. All we can do is work around it to the best of our suiting. I haven't a clue where I see myself in five years. Nor do I know where I want to see myself in five years…" She says with a playful grin as if knowing he'd ask her that instead.

"And you say you don't have the focus needed for college. That was damn near an essay answer for applying for college."

"Short and to the point?"  
"Sometimes those are the best."

Bella goes to check out her book.

"So tomorrow? After school?"

She nods and waves him off as she heads out of the library.


	2. Hot For Student?

Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight or Marvel. Read then leave your review.

Bella gasps out as she heard her window slide open. She couldn't believe she forgot to lock it. Not that it would have mattered… Bella braced herself expecting someone else.

"Are you awake?" His thick southern drawl carried over and Bella took in a breath of relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok Jasper. I just thought it was him."

Jasper nods and narrows his eyes as he makes his way over.

"I don't have long. He believes I'm out hunting and it's not always easy to keep him out of my head. I can only do it for so long."

Bella nods in understanding as Jasper sits on the edge of her bed.

"First thing you need to know is you cannot trust Edward not even for a spilt second. Bella, he's not the same. He's… well he's something else. His concern used to be all about your safety. Only after realizing how bad he fucked up and lost you. He decided to take matters into his own hands. You remember how Edward once told you that we draw you in?

She nods.  
"Well there's a bit more behind that. They're going to hate me revealing this to you, but you have every right to know what's been going on." Jasper looked over to the mind control book on her nightstand.

He picks it up and nods flipping through it.

"I see you're on fire… Not bad. You always were intuitive. However… nothing in here even comes close to what Edward is doing. He's charming you Bella. Something we normally do just to attract our prey so we can feed. Only Edward's taking it to a whole new level. He's using it to control you. Through doing so he's wiping away any bad memories you have of him. So you can remember back to when you once loved Edward. Every time parts of those bad memories come through and you start to remember. You break up with Edward all over again. Bella darlin' you've dumped my brother at least a good 4 or 5 times now! Each time he manages to manipulate you through his charm. He's sick Bella. Like mentally my brother has lost his fucking mind, he truly deems this to be ok. He ignores the headaches and confusion it causes you, because all his focus is going to merely making sure you stay. He does love you this is true. I can sense it and feel it. But that just makes him far more dangerous. He's willing to do whatever it takes to keep you. He wants to marry you. And for once, he truly does wish to turn you. He's become entirely selfish. All things that were not there once when it came to my brother are now chillingly there. He was against turning you out of concern for you and your soul. As time progresses though he becomes more possessive. Don't be caught alone with him. Do whatever you can to be around others when he's around. I will do my best to keep an eye on him as well. Bella to be honest you'd be better off if we left town. This has gotten entirely too out of hand and I'm so very sorry. This isn't fair to you. You've been nothing, but kind and understanding when it comes to my family.

Look at me Bella."

Bella locks eyes with Jasper. He gently cups her chin.

"You will start to remember everything little by little. Everything my brother has done. You will understand why my brother is NOT to be trusted and why you need to steer clear of him. Protect yourself Bella at all cost. You and Charlie's lives mean more than ours. Now get some sleep. When you wake in the morning, I want you to focus on what makes you happy and what you really want."

At this Jasper lays her back down. He takes her hand and squeezes it, before long Bella's eyes close. Jasper however looked towards the window sensing him. He quickly shot up and rushed out. He slammed his brother back against the tree in Bella's yard.

"Not this time Edward. You're done. Time to move on and forget all about Bella Swan."

"NEVER!"

"Dammit Edward! I mean it! If you truly love her than be done with this foolishness and realize it's OVER! You fucked up! You made your fucking bed now sleep in it! You can't force this! You're going to be the death of her!"

"I'd never hurt her!"

"The hell you wouldn't! What do you think you've been doing?! Wake up! Time to move on!"

 

"Dad seriously, I feel much better. I don't need to see Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, I've already set you up an appointment after school."  
"I can't. I have tutorials today."

"You?" Charlie looks to her oddly.

"Since when do you ever have to go to tutorials?"

She sighs looking embarrassed.

"I just need a little help that's all."

"Is everything alright? Do I need to set up a meeting with the school?"  
"Dad please… I'm fine, just let me do this and I really don't want to see Dr. Cullen. So would you cancel the appointment?"  
"Um no. I'll set it for later, but I will not cancel. Bella hun you've been dealing with these migraines for too long. I really think we need to have this looked at. It's not something we should shrug off."

"That's just it dad I don't even feel anything now. I feel great!"

"Bells…"

"Dad, I promise. I'm really ok. If I start to get the headaches again I'll see a doctor. Just not him."

Charlie leans back peculiarly completely lost as to what's going on.

"Are you and Edward having some issues? I mean what's this about?"

"We're not dating anymore if that's what you mean."

Charlie sighed as if in relief. Bella cut him a look.  
"Sorry kid, but you already know how I felt about the guy. I think you're better off. You just don't see quite yourself around him. To be honest I don't even know when the last time you really laughed or smiled around him was. You just… well honestly you seem like you're in a damn trance around him! It's damn near creepy. I don't like it! Never have."

Bella nodded.

"Well it's over. So we don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I'm sorry kid. I know it's gotta hurt just the same. You two have been together for quite sometime. I still can't believe you were going to marry that little shit."  
"Dad!"

"I'm just saying Bells hun you can do so much better than that Cullen boy."

"I think I'm taking a break from the whole dating scene anyhow dad. I've had my fill."

"You've only dated one guy Bells. Don't go giving up just yet. Did I just seriously say that?" Charlie shuffles his paper about.  
Bella softly laughed. Charlie looked to her in surprise. He hadn't seen her laugh or smile at all in a while, not a true smile anyhow.

"I take it you dumped him. No woman I know is that happy after being the dumpee."

"You really want to talk about this dad?"  
"Not really… I don't think so."

Bella smiles.

"That's about what I thought."

"I just don't want you to feel as though you're alone in all this. I know I'm your old man and all, but I'm all ears even if I don't always know what to say."

"Thanks dad. I'm really ok though."

He nods and Bella hugs him before she heads out the door.

"Have a good day."  
"You too dad!"

Bella rushes to her truck and heads on to school. After she exchanges her books from her locker she makes her way to class. Only she freezes seeing Edward at their usual table. Dr. Banner nods towards her. She reluctantly takes her seat. Dr. Banner couldn't help the disconcerted face he was making taking notice of Edward literally breathing the poor girl in. It was more like she were something to eat rather than lovingly. Edward's eyes even went cold and dark. Dr. Banner cleared his throat and began to write something on the board.

New seating arrangements 

Angela, Bella 

Mike, Jessica

Edward, Jasper

Emmett, George

Alice, Rosalie

Eric, Emmett

Josh, Tina

Bella mouthed the words thank you. When no one was looking he cut her a wink and sat down. Of course Edward automatically picked up on it. He hissed out and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh knock it off." Jasper harshly whispers.

Dr. Banner caught this as well and thought the boy to be very immature. Yeah he got that he was just 17, but Bella seemed far more advanced than the boy was. All the more reason the relationship didn't pan out he assumed. Besides the fact it was clear as day the boy was very controlling and apparently had some anger issues. Not that Bruce Banner could talk. Then again he'd worked very hard to get himself under control. It'd been sometime since he revealed that side of him. However this kid seemed to be tugging at his strings as of late.

He couldn't help, but to notice. Bella looked more relaxed. Her eyes weren't blood shot today or sunken in. She was actually smiling off and on. Something Dr. Banner found himself fond of. She had a beautiful smile and he felt she should smile and laugh more often. Something about being in her presence oddly enough made him feel at peace. It was strange. Normally he fought to keep his anger at bay. It was a constant thing for him. He was always angry. One look at Bella and it's like he could breathe. That odd sense of pressure was gone. He'd never felt such a thing. He just couldn't peg what it was for sure. Was he using her as a distraction? He leaned back in thought. Once the bell rang he had them get with their partners and began their projects he'd assigned them yesterday.

He didn't say much today. It was more about observing. Bella was so different today. Part of her had shined through at the library yesterday. Only that part seemed to show even more today. She laughed with Angela and Jasper. It seemed as though this Jasper guy was very protective of Bella. When Dr. Banner watched the two of them working together it was like brother and sister. Jasper seemed to get along with Bella more than that of his own siblings. Edward stayed pissed. His eyes stayed cold and dark. He cut Jasper, Bella, and Dr. Banner go to hell looks off and on throughout class. They all ignored it. That only angered him more.

The students were deep into their projects when Edward had everyone's eyes on him.

"Would you stop that?!" He hissed at Mike.

Mike looked to him oddly.

"Just stop looking at her."

Mike had been daydreaming about Bella in a rather sexual matter. One that had Edward all riled up.

Dr. Banner raised his brows on this and took off his glasses. He rubbed his tired eyes and put them back on. Bella was in a skirt for a change today. She was seemingly catching the attention of the boys in class. Dr. Banner hadn't even noticed until he overheard the conversation. Edward leaned back and looked directly upon Bella.

"You shouldn't wear that to school. It's uncalled for and you're just seeking attention!" He snapped.

Bella's jaw dropped.  
That was when Dr. Banner took notice of Bella's low ankle gray converse shoes, her black shirt, and burgundy top. Even he found her very pleasing to the eyes. He'd been so focused on reading her face this morning he hadn't even noticed what she was wearing. She looked stunning. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing. It was appropriate under the school guidelines. Something also told Dr. Banner that Bella just wasn't the type to be immodest. Edward's true problem was that Bella was sexy and other guys most certainly took notice. Edward's attention quickly snapped back to Dr. Banner.

If I was younger and not her teacher, I'd definitely make a pass. Not only is Bella Swan very intelligent she's a knock out! Oh don't even look at me you little shit. It's no one's fault but your own. 

Edward sneered at him and Dr. Banner raised his brows on this.

"Do we have a problem, Mr. Cullen?"

"You knock it off as well!"

Jasper looked over wide eyed.

"Edward…" He hissed.

Edward's other siblings looked up as well now.

"Excuse me?"

Edward reached to his temples in agony.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Edward gritted his teeth.

"THAT!"

"Edward." Alice and Jasper warned in unison.

Edward turned back to Bella.

"I want you to go home and change! NOW!"

"MR. CULLEN!" Dr. Banner shot up at this and slammed his hands down on his desk.

The students couldn't see that he'd managed to crack it right down the middle. And he'd spilt parts of the desk around his hands. Bella could have sworn that the teacher's eyes had flickered to that of a green hue. The entire class looked on and Bella swallowed back in disbelief. Dr. Banner shut his eyes fighting the rage he was feeling.

"You may excuse yourself from my class. You are to head to the principal's office at once. I will not have you harassing anymore of my students nor will I have you interrupting my class. Now grab your backpack as well you will not be returning today. Believe me, it's in your best interest."

Edward bitterly came to his feet and grabbed his things. He stopped however once he got to Dr. Banner's desk. He looked him dead in the eyes.

"You don't want to do that. You're going to let me stay in class."

"Excuse me?!"

Edward's jaw dropped and he looked to the teacher in surprise.

"Yeah that's what I thought get the hell out of here."

"You can't talk to me like that."  
"I JUST DID! NOW OUT!"

Edward stormed out of the class. Dr. Banner immediately took off. He had to get out of there and calm himself down before HE made a presence. He damn near fucked up and he knew it. He even saw his hands had begun to turn green. Once got his heart rate back down and he was somewhat more at peace he went back to the classroom. He thought of the irony once he looked towards Bella. She was what entered his mind when he pushed the raging monster aside. Just the thought of her seeing that side of him made him cringe.

Bella hid her face as she put her forehead to the palm of her hand. She went back to working on her notes. Jasper patted her back.  
"I'm fine…" She uttered softly, but her voice quivered.

Jasper sighed and looked to the others shaking his head. Dr. Banner cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry…" Alice whispered as if she were starting to truly see what Jasper was.

"Please just…"

Bella looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"Can I be excused?" She asked with sheer desperation in her voice.

He nodded and Bella couldn't get out of there fast enough. She rushed into the bathroom and focused on breathing. She felt a panic attack coming on. The way everyone looked at her! Like she was something to be pitied. Her hands balled up anger consumed her. She didn't want anyone's pity! She wanted to get on with her life! She wanted Edward to LEAVE HER ALONE! She'd only dressed up to feel better about herself! She wanted a change! She wanted to feel more confident. She didn't dress up for anyone other than herself! Yet Edward acted as though she were selling herself. Bella thought she looked nice when she left for school. She hadn't any idea that just wearing a skirt for a change could cause all this.

That's when the flashes begin. One of them being when Edward had her break up her friendship with Jacob Black, her best friend. She gasps back in revelation. The way she humiliated Jake! It was all coming back. Bella staggered back and her heart raced. She remembered how the Quileute's and Sam's pack hated her! And it was all because of how she ripped Jake's heart out in front of them all. It wasn't even her doing! It never was what she wanted or what she thought. Edward had somehow made her say and do the things she did. At the time she thought she felt the way he'd feed her to believe. Bella picked up the trashcan and furiously threw it at the mirror. Her jaw dropped once she'd realized what she'd done. Glass was everywhere and she immediately shut her eyes and felt for the faucet. Glass had gotten into one of her eyes and it hurt like hell.

"Ms. Swan?"

Panic set in as she recognized the voice. He knocked before entering the bathroom. Once he entered he froze in a state of disbelief. He'd heard the glass shattering from the classroom, but didn't expect to walk in on this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bixby! I…."

Dr. Banner quickly locked the door and placed her up on the counter. He checked over her eye.

"Stay put. I'll be right back."

She nodded shamefully. Dr. Banner returned before long with a pair of tweezers and some sort of eye drops.

"I need you to stay still and keep that eye open."

He placed the drops into her eye numbing it.

"It's going to feel funny, but it won't hurt." He says and uses the tweezers to remove the small shard of glass.

"I'd give you a patch if I had one. Then I doubt you want to go all pirate either. Do you have any shades?"  
Bella nods.

"I'd wear those for the rest of the day even indoors. That eye is going to water and be extremely sensitive. I'll let your other teachers know so they won't give you any trouble about wearing them in class today. Go on now. I got this."

She looked to him oddly.

"But…"  
"Bella, it's ok. Go on now. There's no need for anything further on this. We both know why this happened. I think it was long since overdo. You needed an outlet."

She starts to head out.

"By the way Ms. Swan."

She freezes and turns to him.

"Don't think of me as your teacher at the moment, but a friend when I say this… I wouldn't let anything he says or does rain over your parade. You look stunning Bella and he knows it. So he feels threatened, as he should. If you allow him to feel as though what he says truly matters then he will only get worse. This stays between us. Now back to class."

She nods looking to him in utter astonishment and awe.

A few teachers questioned Dr. Banner about what took place in the girl's bathroom. He shrugged it off as some mere accident. Made it sound as though the mirror was cheaply made. By the time he was done explaining it they all seemed bored by it. He was beginning to see the women teachers around here were nothing more than gossiping hens. They talked about the student's love lives, grades, and other personal information as if they knew more about the students then the students themselves. This turned Bruce Banner off to the thought of dating any of the faculty up here. Some of the students were more mature than the teachers. He didn't hear Bella Swan go around bad mouthing other students or teachers. Now Jessica Stanley, that was another story, she was just as bad. In fact Bella didn't seem to have a problem with anyone other than Edward.

By the time he had cleaned up Bella's mess class was over. He returned to see that they'd all gone on to their next class. However he sat at his desk there was a yellow sticky note that on his attendance list that read Thank you- Bella. He narrowed his eyes and picked it up. He found himself pulling out the top drawer to his desk, where he placed the sticky note. Something he'd see now every time he dug into his desk.

Bella sat with her old group from sophomore year today. Each of them looked upon her rather oddly except for Angela who looked rather relieved to have her old friend back.

"So you're good enough to sit with us again?" Jessica mouths off

"Jess…" Angela says shaking her head.

"I'm just saying she practically ignored us all year last year!"

"She didn't ignore us Jess."

"Um yeah sure, whatever."  
Angela cut Bella an apologetic glance. Bella nodded towards her, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well I for one am glad you're back!" Eric said and pecked her on the forehead.

Bella half smiled.

"Um thanks Eric."

Angela smiled as well. Kevin lifted his eyes towards Bella.

"Does this mean you're on the market?!"

Mike rolled his eyes. Bella drank her tea so she wouldn't have to answer him. Each Cullen except for Jasper glanced upon Bella every once in a while. Edward damn near stared the entire time. Anytime one of the guys even talked to Bella he'd make a hissing sound. Jasper rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Dr. Banner was picking up bits and pieces of everything as well. The more he saw of Edward the more he felt Edward Cullen was nothing more than a spoiled brat.

Whereas Edward was making ugly faces and damn near stalking Bella. Bella kept to herself. She didn't even look his direction. What he wouldn't give to let the green guy after the little bastard. He had it coming! Ok so he was a just a kid, but he was still an ass. If nothing else he'd love to make the guy piss himself. That would be totally worth being run out of town, just seeing the look on the little bastard's face. Edward randomly snapped a look his direction. He nodded towards him as if to say that's right I'm thinking about ripping you apart. Edward hopped up and took off. Dr. Banner shrugged on this and went back to eating his crappy spaghetti. He kept in mind to pack his meals from now on instead. He'd forgotten just how bad cafeteria food was.

"So that's it? She's not going to be our sister after all?" Emmett whispered over the table looking down in the dumps.

Jasper nods.

"She's better off. You really think she was going to be happy with Edward? Just think how she'd feel about us after he turned her and her memories returned. Knowing we each stood by and let this happen. There is no going back once you become one of us. We all know that. She would have never been happy with Edward. And he'd have been up shit creek once he turned her. He'd realize she has more free will then he'd ever dreamed of since she cannot be charmed as one of us."

Emmett sighs.

"Damn. She was really cool too."  
Alice looked as though she wanted to cry. Jasper put an arm around her.

"I knew she was nothing but trouble!" Rosalie utters harshly.

She looked upon Bella with disgust.

"Rose!" Emmett scolds.

"Oh come on, she was so needy, so whinny, so…"  
"Human?" Jasper fires bitterly.

"And you tell me out of the two who was more the bitch Bella or Edward? I think we've all seen the truth when it comes to our brother! He's the handful, not Bella. And I don't get where you see her as needy and whiny? Since when?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"That's right you can't even think of a time can you?"

"Oh please she's always needing to be saved."

"Um hello? Again OUR faults… Think about it! Every life threatening event has been because we exist. Because she loved Edward and was willing to do anything to prove that. Think about everything she's been through and then for him to turn his back to her afterword. You're damn right she's pissed and no longer shares the same feelings. He backed out when things got to be too much and now his way of handling things is to literally take control of the situation. And the situation being her… I joined this coven because you were not monsters. If we support Edward we all are no better than he. She's always put the needs of others before her own. Even when she knew it was over between her and Edward she went to Italy knowing the risk. She didn't have to do that! It was out of the kindness of her heart, because she cares about others more often than herself. Then you look at Edward, who left her when Laurent and Victoria were at large. You tell me who's got more balls the needy and whiny human or our century old brother who should know better."

"Oh please. She's the one that got herself into this mess! Bella knew damn well what she was in for."

Dr. Banner noticed that the Cullen's looked to be arguing and deep into discussion about something. After the bell rang the students put up their trays and went on to class.

 

At the end of the day Dr. Banner graded some papers while he waited for Bella. He'd already made her some quizzes to try out and see where she stood exactly. He heard the creaking of the door and Bella stepped inside. He noticed that Alice and Jasper had personally escorted her to class. Jasper nodded towards Bella and she waved them off.

Dr. Banner rose to his feet as she took a seat. He handed her the quizzes. She looked upon him with alarm.

"You don't have to finish those today. Those aren't even for grading purposes. I just want to see what's going on exactly. So take your time and answer whatever you can."

She nodded and took out a pen and pencil.

"Holler out if you have any questions. All I'm doing is grading papers."

Bella took in a breath and got started. She seemed to whiz through her English Literature. Once it got to the Biology she froze as if lost. She wasn't aware that Dr. Banner had merely made copies of the same quizzes she took last year. He was going to use them to compare to her taking them now. He used nothing from the curriculum this year it was all from her junior year.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked to be frustrated.  
"Need help on something?"

"I know this… I've heard it before. But I can't remember what it is."

"What would that be?"

"Photosynthesis."

He had to keep from rearing back at this. This was something you'd learn in elementary. Just like the 7 plus 8. He looked to her old biology paper and saw that she'd aced it. Photosynthesis wasn't even the actual problem she had to figure out it was just one of the words in another issue she had to answer. Bella had forgotten what it even meant.

Dr. Banner made his way over and cleared his throat as he glanced upon her paper.

"Photosynthesis Bella… you remember what that is. Right?"

She looked to him confused and reached to her head. He points to a plant in one of the windows as a hint.

"What does that plant need in order to survive Bella?"

She blushed as if truly embarrassed.

"Sunlight, oxygen, and water."  
"What does the sunlight do for the plant?"

"It provides a chemical energy that can be stored in the form of glucose, which is how the plant feeds." She explains.  
He raised his brows as Bella even wrote down the formula for this.

6CO2 + 12H2O + light → C6H12O6 + 6O2 + 6H2O

He taps on the formula with his finger.

"I think you know what photosynthesis is."

She sighs with frustration.

"I don't understand. What's happening to me?"

He swallowed back wondering the same thing himself. There were lapses in her memory.

"Hold on. I'm curious about something."

Dr. Banner went to the closet and pulled out a set of old flash cards. He also grabbed one of the harder algebra quizzes.  
"Now remember this all stays between us. Don' take offense. I'm not belittling you. I'm only trying to help."

He opens the flash cards they were multiplication. Once again something elementary level.

She got 5 times 2, 3 times 6, and 6 times 7, but when it came to 8 times one, she argued with him insisting it was 9. She was adding instead of multiplying. Even when he pointed the fact out she didn't get it.

"8 times 1 is 8, Bella." He softly states. And sits the card down showing her the answer.

He slides over the quiz he'd grabbed and circled one of the problems he wanted her to solve. It was college level. Normally, a bonus question at the end of their usual quizzes. Bella answered it fluently, without struggle. Something was targeting her long term memory, but it seemed to be in patches.

"Well I believe I know what the problem is now. From there I think I can help."

He leans back as he was sitting beside her.

"You need a reboot in some areas. Bella have you discussed these issues with your doctor?"

Bella looks to him and shakes her head.  
"I think you should."  
"I can't…"

He looked to her oddly.

"And why not?"

She sighs.

"He's Edward's father."  
Dr. Banner takes off his glasses.

"This family sure gets around now don't they?"

"I just don't want to see him. I'll be ok."

"Then perhaps you should get a new doctor."

"My father won't hear of it. He only wants the best and that would be Dr. Carlisle Cullen."  
"Carlisle Cullen huh?"

She shrugs.

"Well you're 17 about to be 18 you have the right to decide that for yourself. I don't mean I want to stir up trouble between you and your father, but you should run the show when it comes to your health. If you don't want to see this doctor anymore, then find someone else. Someone, that makes you feel comfortable."  
Bella nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Bella, I know this is going to sound like a very bizarre question, but I have to ask. Do you believe the stress that Edward has caused you is a factor perhaps?"

She half laughs.

"I believe it's a little deeper than that."

"Deeper?"

He thinks back to the mind control book. To how Edward acts around her and everything else he can think of.

"How long has he controlled your life Bella?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's over and I'm handling it. I thank you for your help, but I don't want to see any doctor."  
"Would you at least be willing to get a CT scan?"

"Why would I need that?"  
"It's just a safety precaution since this seems to be all neurological. I strongly advice you do this. Are you still getting headaches or nosebleeds?"

"No I'm fine and I don't need a CT scan. I don't have a tumor or whatever it is you're thinking. I already know what's wrong with me."

"And what would that be?"  
"I just need you to trust me Mr. Bixby. I'm going to be fine. Like I said I'm handling it."

Dr. Banner sighs and he writes down his personal cell number.  
"What's this?"

"Personally, I just would feel better knowing you have it."

"Um ok."

"I know this is something typically frowned upon. Then again, I tend to do things the way I see fit. I don't really care what other's think. I want you to call me if you ever need anything even if it's just to talk. If you change your mind about getting a new doctor, call. I'll give you a list of some trusted ones within the area."

"Call you?"

"Yes Bella, for whatever."

Bella holds his number in her hand. She gets a playful smile to her face.

"What if I drunk text or call?!" She questions as if mortified.  
"Well that depends, are you admitting to drinking underage Ms. Swan. And what exactly are you afraid of sending me?"

She softly laughs.

"So you don't think I'm completely hopeless?"

"Far from it, I think you're going to be fine. We just need to give your brain a bit of a kick start again that's all. Honestly, I don't believe you have anything to worry about. The CT scan I'll admit is for my own peace of mind. I do wish you'd at least do it for yourself. I'd feel better about it."

She sighs as if in defeat.

"Fine, I'll have them take a picture of my brain."

He chuckles.

"Be sure to have it framed."  
"Are you insinuating I need proof of having one?"

"I don't need proof of that. You're extremely intelligent."

"Please, I can't even answer the simplest of problems."  
He taps his finger on the formula she wrote down for photosynthesis.

"I didn't ask you to do this. You just did it. Bella, you weren't even looking at your paper when you wrote this down. You were still talking to me. It's all in there. We just have to find it. So yes… I stand by my word. We're going to do this. You'll see!"

Dr. Banner looked over to the time.

"You might want to head home now. We went a couple minutes over."

Bella grabbed her bag and rose from her seat. She passed by his desk on the way out. She turned to him with wide eyes, finally taking notice of the damage that was done to it.

"Anger issues?" She said in a teasing manner.

However he froze and lifted his eyes towards her. Bella was slightly bent over his desk running her fingers along the damage. Thoughts he knew he had NO right to be having ran through his mind. He quickly pinched his eyes shut feeling like a complete DICK! It didn't help that his dick was being a literal dick. By deciding to "Hulk" out causing some serious bulge. He only prayed Bella didn't take notice of her teacher being a perv.

He said nothing just sat there in a frozen state as if afraid to move or talk.

"You don't strike me as the type." He heard her whisper as she exited the class.

He shut his eyes and shook his head.  
Great, since when does the teacher get the crush on the student?! How old am I again?! That's right! You sick bastard! God she's hot… DAMMIT!"


	3. Chemistry

Chapter 3

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.

"What's this?" Dr. Banner inquires as Bella slides a large yellow envelope along his desk.

He sipped at his coffee as he picked it up. She simply smiled and took her seat. He curiously opened the envelope. He pulled out a black photo frame inside was an X-ray image. He died in laughter. Bella said nothing.

Dr. Banner held it up and looked at it before the other students arrived.

"Well that's one beautiful mind. I'm keeping this by the way."  
"It's yours. I even put my John Hancock on it."

"I can see that. I can also see that you're surprisingly normal!"

"Hey…"

He clears his throat before the other students make their way inside.

"Dr. Cullen?" He inquired curiously.  
"No actually, took a friend's advice. Thanks for the list by the way." She says with a whisper. She'd braved up yesterday and sent him a text asking his opinion on who she should see in town.

He nodded in approval.

"Good deal." He whispers and winks in return.

Bella blushed a bit. She got her book out from her bag.

Bella had changed doctors not long after Dr. Banner's reply yesterday. Charlie tried to argue it at first, but once she got her point across he understood and didn't fight it. She told him she felt it was a conflict of interest. Once she explained some of her issues to her new doctor he ran some test and the requested CT scan. He found nothing abnormal. He insisted she was perfectly healthy. He prescribed her some pills to help with her memory and headaches if they should ever come up again.

Once the bell rang he had them break off into their groups again. He was glad to see that Bella hadn't let Edward's comments change the way she wanted to dress. Selfishly, he loved seeing her in skirts. She had the perfect body for that. No matter how much of an ass he knew he was for even looking. Dr. Banner couldn't help himself.

Bella and Jasper had nearly finished their entire project. Edward didn't show up to class today. He wasn't missed, by no means. Because of this, Bella had a much better day. She felt more at ease and didn't concern herself on whether she was being watched or not.

Yet again she met Dr. Banner after class. He had her doing some basic spelling, math, history, and etc whatever he could think of. Right now he was more concerned with learning her weaknesses and strengths. He sat beside her this time and kept an eye on her off and on. If she seemed to be struggling with something, he'd step in. This continued throughout the rest of the week. A week, in which Edward remained a no show.

Come Friday, Bella seemed more confident in herself. She still had her moments, but nothing near as bad. She was finally getting the hang of it and her grades were improving throughout. They found themselves laughing like usual towards the end of Friday's tutoring session. They often enough got through these sessions bantering with one another. At times both were blown away on how they perfectly meshed, personality wise. Once it came time to call to call it quits they both rose simultaneously. Bella stumbled forward a bit and Dr. Banner wrapped his arms around her breaking her fall. Before either of them could truly think about it they were kissing. They immediately stepped back afterword. Each shared the same look of utter shock about their faces. Dr. Banner shut his eyes with guilt overwhelming him. Not only was he her damn teacher…

Bella hadn't a clue, who Mr. Bixby really was. Nevertheless, he just kissed her, granted she kissed him in return. That didn't make the situation any better. Bella had her secrets as well. Not only did Bella fear getting hurt all over again, but she feared what Edward might do to Mr. Bixby, if he ever found out. That and besides the obvious. Bella knew he could get fired. Hell she could ruin this man's entire life. She knew nothing about him was he married? Did he have children?! Bella quickly looked for a ring. He didn't strike her as that type of man, but still she had to factor in all the possibilities. She wasn't that kind of girl! She couldn't be! But neither could deny seeing literal fireworks.

oh crap! Bella thinks she hurriedly grabs her backpack and takes off. As for Dr. Banner he put his fingers to his lips still stunned beyond belief. He too continued to argue with himself. Bella was too young. She was a student! She had enough going on in her life without him adding to the mix. She'd just gotten out of a horrible relationship. But the number one issue? It wasn't the fact that he was her teacher that even bothered him the most. It was what she would think of the other guy and visa versa.

When Bella got home she went straight to her room. Charlie had to pull an all-nighter and wouldn't be home until morning. Bella put on her headphones and had the music blaring trying to forget what just took place. But her body felt as though it were wired. Her lips still tingled as well as other places. She paced around in thought and ran her fingers through her hair. She decided to clean her truck hoping for that to be a good enough distraction. Bella found herself spending hours cleaning her truck inside out. Bella kept her music blaring.

Once she finished with her truck. Still, she felt amped up, so Bella went for a walk. She took one of her old routes. There was an old log cabin she used to walk to all the time. Only she hadn't in quite some time, not since Edward had started his controlling ways. He'd made certain that nearly all her time was spent with him. If not she was at home. Bella breathed in the fresh air. No matter what she did or how much she tried. Mr. Bixby and that amazing kiss stayed on her mind. She'd never been kissed like that. Edward's kisses felt so forced so cold and not just temperature wise. The two men couldn't be more different. She'd dated Edward for damn near three years! Yet she swore she'd laughed with Mr. Bixby and smiled more than she ever had with Edward during those three years. Yet, she'd only known Mr. Bixby for a couple weeks. Only it didn't feel that way. The way they connected she felt she'd known Mr. Bixby much longer than that. He was just so easy to be around. She never dreamed she could look forward to tutoring sessions, but that seemed to be the highlight of her day. Bella groaned to herself feeling awfully childish and silly. She'd heard of students crushing on their teachers, but this was ridiculous. But was it a crush or something deeper than that?

Bella laughed to herself in thought and covered her face miserably.

"It doesn't matter. He's off limits. You should know better!" She whispers to herself harshly.

"Is that so…?"

Bella uncovered her face and froze. A pair of crimson red eyes bared into hers. The young boy smiled upon her as he crouched before her. She swallowed back as he reached over and moved a strand of hair from her face. He leaned into her and breathed her in.

"Oh yeah… you're the one. Someone wishes to see you."

She never knew the boy personally, but knew who he was just by appearance alone. He was the senior that was missing from last year. He'd been all over the news. His parents were devastated and had a huge award out for his safe return. He'd been missing for nearly a year. His red eyes were a clear indication of what had become of him.

"Riley?" She inquired nervously.

He tilted his head upon her with confusion.

"How do you know that name?"

She swallowed back and came to her feet.

"You've got loved ones looking for you."  
"That's enough! She said you'd try to talk your way out of this. I'm to bring you to her at once."

Bella nods and starts to back up.

"To who?" She inquired, but was sure she already knew.

The pack had taken care of Laurent, but Victoria was still very much at large.

"Victoria." He says with a genuine smile.

"Maybe now she will see, we're meant to be."

Bella nods as she tries to piece it together. She continued to back away from him as he menacingly smiled and inched his way over.

"Has she not told you about James?"

He narrows his eyes on this.

"James was her mate. Victoria's one true love, Riley, she's playing you. There's no need for this. Just let her know that Edward and I are no longer together. So there is no need for this feud to continue. I do not wish to pay for the mistakes of someone else."

Riley appears before her and presses her up against a tree. Bella gasps out as he grabs a lock full of her hair.

"Please Riley, don't do this."  
"SHUT UP!"

He shouts, but looked conflicted.

Bella nods and her heart raced.

"Victoria will decide your fate!"

"Dammit Riley, she thinks Edward and I are still together. She wants him to watch while she tortures and kills me! Personally, I prefer NOT TO DIE, especially for fucking EDWARD CULLEN!"

Riley grits his teeth and wraps his hand around her throat. He lifts her off the ground and up higher against the tree. Her hands wrapped around his wrists.

"FINE BUT BE A FUCKING MAN AND KILL ME YOURSELF. WHY DO YOU NEED SOME BITCH TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO?!" Bella says through gritted teeth and watery eyes.

Bella's jaw dropped however as she saw what was directly behind Riley. The enormous beast grabbed Riley as though he were nothing more than a rag doll. He used his other hand to catch Bella breaking her fall. She looked down the massive hand that was wrapped around her. A pair of glowing green eyes locked with hers. The creature looked as though a man. He even had remains of clothing on his back and shredded pants. His entire body was vibrantly green his hair was pitch black. The creature's entire body was ripped like one solid muscle. Bella screamed out as the beast crushed Riley in his hold. When he opened his hand it was as though dust landed on the ground beneath them. Riley's head rolled around the aftermath. Bella covered her mouth in ultimate fear as he crushed Riley's head with his foot. She squirmed about desperately fearing she was next.

The beast brought her closer to his face. Oh great, he's going to eat me! I suppose it's better than being tortured by fucking Victoria! Bella screamed out and shield her face as if that would make a difference. She felt her body being lowered back down. The creature released his hold on her. He tilted his head about as he looked upon her. Bella backed up against a nearby tree. She thought her heart would fly out of her chest it was racing so bad. The massive man nodded towards her. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming out again as he began to morph right before her. The remains of the creature's clothes had fallen off in the process.

"No fucking way." Bella uttered in shock.

"Mr. Bixby?"

He now stood before her completely naked. He nodded again and kept his eyes on hers.

Bella shook her head.

"Great, I'm having another one of my totally fucked up dreams."  
She points upon him as if accusingly.  
"This is because I kissed you isn't it?! So now I'm having dreams where you're HUGE! AND GREEN?! WHY GREEN?!" She puts a hand to her heart and closes her eyes for a moment.

After a few more moments she opens them.

"And you're still there and you're totally naked. And hot! Dammit, can't you be like hideous! Next time you enter one of my dreams try being more revolting! It would certainly help!"

Dr. Banner looks down and his eyes widen as he quickly covers himself.  
Bella nervously begins to giggle.  
"This is sooo not happening. So I'm going to wake up and go back to living my already awkward life where only vampires and shifters exist not massive green men. At least not a man that's entirely off limits to me! I mean, I'm sure you're married with like two kids and a golden lab or something! THIS IS BULLSHIT, YOU KNOW?!"

He clears his throat. He could tell she was going into a bit of shock and truly believed none of this is real. She starts walking away from him.

"Bella…"

Bella ignores him and keeps walking.

"I'm such an idiot." She groans to herself.

"So I turn into a savage beast and your concern goes to wondering if I'm married? And do you really think that low of me?!"

Bella freezes.

"You're not real. None of this is. In fact I'm sure things between us are going to be pretty awkward come Monday morning Mr. Bixby. For whatever it's worth… I'm sorry."

"My name isn't Mr. Bixby. Bella, we really need to talk."

She turns around facing him. He approaches her and stands before her.

"My name is Bruce Banner." He sighs.

"I'm not even a teacher. I mean I have a degree in teaching, but it's not my actual profession. I'm a doctor and scientist."

Bella nods still gazing upon him in disbelief.

"Look my cabin isn't far from here. Do you mind if we go back there and talk? It's a bit drafty." He hints.

"I imagine so, Dr. Banner… right? Do you have any idea just how farfetched this is?"

"No more than you being associated with vampires and whatever the hell a shifter is."

Bella's eyes widen and she covers her mouth. She hadn't realized what she'd done until now. She just exposed the Cullen's and the Quileute's secret."

"Oh no…" She groans in misery.

He sighs with frustration. Bella let out a squealing gasp as he flipped her over his shoulder and carried her back to his cabin.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

She sighs and looks down remembering he was still naked. His bare ass was right there. She starts giggling and Bruce cocks a brow, but doesn't comment as he continues towards his cabin.

Once they're inside he sits her down on his brown leather couch. Bruce grabs a pair of jeans from a recliner and places them on. Bella leaned back on the couch with her fingers tapping along the arm rest. Bruce zipped his pants and sat on the matching brown recliner only he pulled it closer and sat in front of her. She starts laughing again and shakes her head.

"I'm not waking up. Am I?"

He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid not, Bella."

"So all that was…"  
He nods.

"So you…"

He nods again.

"Well… huh…"

She looks to be in thought.

"How?" She whispers as if others were listening in.

"Gamma radiation blast, pretty bad one at that…

"Really…"

"Yeah…"

"You survived, but turn into…"  
"A monster, beast… however you want to put it."

"And when does this take place?"

"When I lose my temper."  
"So you were mad?"

He nods.

"He was hurting you… mad doesn't quite sum it up."

"Do you get mad a lot?"

He smirks a bit and shakes his head.

"Not like I used to."

"That gives me nothing to go on."  
"Let's just say, I hadn't done that in a good 11 months or so."

"So almost a year."

"Yep gotta start all over again."

Bella softly laughs again and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"So let me get this straight. My ex is a vampire. My best friend or was my best friend is a giant wolf. Now I find out my teacher is… Well what are you exactly?"  
"Some referred to me as the Hulk."

"The Hulk?"

He nods. Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're shitting me."

Bruce sighs.

"You're not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I did a report on you my freshman year!"  
He rears back.

"Oh yeah, you're believed to be either dead or a mere myth. I made a damn C for lack of imagination on my theories."

"That's because you had the wrong teacher."

Bella shakes her head and covers her mouth for a moment trying to take this all in.

"I remember reading about you during a dentist appointment. You could tell they were trying to keep everything under wraps and hush, hush. But some of your story leaked out and was printed out in Newsweekly, I think it was. I still have the old magazine with my essay. They had no other name to go on other than The Hulk. They tried to get a general to do an interview as he seemingly had close contact with you, but he wouldn't do it. With no real proof your story became nothing more than a Grimm's fairy tale or something."  
"What made you do a report on the Hulk?"

She shrugs.

"I remember how much the story intrigued me. That and well…"  
"Well…?"  
"It was way better than the overdone President Lincoln or Martin Luther King."

"Wait, what class was this assignment for again?"

"History."

He chuckles.

"No wonder you made a C."  
"Hey, that was a good damn paper!"

"I don't doubt that. Still… history? That should have fallen along the lines of science."

"Well it was history, if you really think about it."

"OK now the Hulk isn't that old."  
"Wanna bet?!"

He raises his brows on this.  
"Sorry, this is just a lot to take in. I never thought I'd be doing a report for school only to end up meeting the real deal later on, much less him becoming my teacher and kissing him!"

"I can imagine that is a lot to take in. Believe it or not I'm dealing with same issues…"

She looks to him puzzled.

"Well for starters… Bella, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"I haven't a clue what you mean."

"So vampires, wolves, and shifters whatever those are… That's all completely normal?"

"In the life of Bella Swan?"

He nods.

"Perfectly normal, at least for the past 2 or 3 years."  
"So your ex is a vampire?"

She nods.  
"That certainly explains things."  
They both sigh and lift their eyes towards one another.

"So about us…"

Bella lowers her head blushing a bit.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't immensely enjoy that kiss. But there are other things that we both need to take into consideration. Such as the most blatant one, our age difference. I can honestly say I've never been with a woman damn near half my age before. I'm not so sure what to think of that to be honest. Then there are other factors to take into account. Such as you've now met the other guy. He tends to visit off and on especially when I'm pushed over the edge. I'm not so sure how you felt about him. It seems he was fond of you, seeing how you're still alive."

Bella's eyes widened a bit.

"But Hulk also has enemies. That's exactly why I went into hiding. Why I came to this small town in the first place and why I've been on the run for a few years. I can't have my real name or rumors of the Hulk getting around or I'd have to up and leave again. Which to be honest might be in your best of interest. Bella, I'd really hate for you to get hurt; even more so at my own hands or his even. If other's found out about my feelings for you they could very well use that against me."

"Bruce, I have enemies as well. I got one mad ginger out to kill me any day now. That's what that vampire was here for. He was going to take me to her. She wants me on display where she can torture and kill me in front of Edward. Because he killed her mate! And I doubt it ends there for me. I will always have enemies, because of my past and who I chose to associate with. Every damn day it seems I have death knocking at my door just waiting. So that's nothing new."  
Bruce sighs in thought.

"We could just base our relationship on sex so there's no pressure." She teases hoping to break the tension.

He lifts his eyes toward her looking to be the one blushing now. Bruce shuts his eyes trying to gain composure. Three damn years was too long. It only added to his suffering to have a teenage girl fucking with his mind. He knew she was playing around trying to break the tension between the two of them. Still, he couldn't think about anything else now. He wanted her in a bad way.

"Bella, I want you to really think about this. I don't want you making any rash decisions. You're young, smart, and beautiful you still have your whole life ahead of you. This has more to do with your wants and desires than that of my own."  
She clears her throat and grows serious.

"You want to know; what I want?"

He nods.

"I want to be free to follow my heart. To do what I deem is best for me not what everyone else assumes. I want to make my own decisions. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have something real." She takes in a breath.

"I've been more alive during these two weeks than I ever was during those three years."

Bruce takes her hand, still looking to be in thought.

"I wouldn't be able to date you Bella. And I don't mean in the sense of not wanting to. I mean, I can't take you out or things of that nature. We couldn't be seen together in an intimate setting ever. Our entire relationship would have to be kept under the table. At least until the year was over with. By then there wouldn't be anything anyone could do other than frown upon us.

"I know."

He reaches over and caresses her face.

"If we are to do this I'd want to be monogamous. You're more than just some lay to me Bella and you need to know that."

He grits his teeth and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"And I hate that I won't be able to show you that to my fullest potential."

His eyes shoot open as Bella was crawling into his lap. His hands went about her waist as she kissed him.

"I don't need fancy dinners or anything like that." She whispered in his ear.

He gripped her tighter as she rocked about him. The two of them heatedly kissed. Bella felt him swelling up below as he lifted up her skirt. Bruce lifted his hips off the recliner the more aroused he grew. He took her jacket off and tossed it about the living room. He then lifted off her blouse. He gently lowered the straps to her lacy white bra as he kissed along her shoulders.

His eyes got that green hue to them. Bella took notice and put a hand upon his cheek. Bruce put his forehead to hers for a moment and focused on breathing. It'd been so long everything about this was overly thrilling. The struggle was there to keep the other guy at bay, but not near as bad as he assumed it would be. Bella had a way of keeping him somewhat tame. He focused on the fact that he didn't want to hurt her. So he took his time and was being careful.

He ran his fingers along a patch on her arm.

"Birth control?"

She nodded timidly.

"But it's not what you think."

He looks to her puzzled at first. She bit her lower lip at first and her fingers ran along his chest.

"I've never…"

His eyes widen in absolute surprise.

"Bella…"

He scooted back feeling even more nervous now. He had no idea. Bruce assumed after three years that Edward and Bella had been sleeping together.

"Are you certain you want to do this then?"

"Bruce, I waited for damn near three years…"  
"Wait what?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Are you saying you've been on birth control the entire relationship and nothing ever came of it…?" He hinted.

"I should have seen the signs a lot sooner right?"

"Ok I'm lost. What exactly are you telling me?" He felt bad all a sudden wondering if maybe she was the one that wanted to wait. But oh no it was much more confusing and worse than that.

"He didn't want to have sex." She said looking embarrassed.

"What the hell?"

"He said he was afraid of hurting me. But even something as simple as basic affection seemed to be a problem as well. All of his intimacy was done more for the public eye then there ever was behind closed doors. I just never truly saw the real picture until I ended the relationship."

Bruce was baffled. The way Edward acted around Bella he was certain they were having sex. How could he stand it? Being near her for that long, and nothing?! Bruce would have climbed the damn walls. Bella was entirely too sexy for resisting. Though he understood about not wanting to hurt her, but he felt Edward had other agendas as to why. Considering the way he acted.

Nonetheless it was strange. Deep down it's like Bruce knew he'd never hurt her. As to why no matter how much he wanted her right this minute. He was taking his time taking extra precaution. In a way Bruce felt like the virgin. He hadn't had sex since the other guy had taken over. His last relationship was Betty Ross. With everything that happened with her father and the other guy taking over, their relationship didn't pan out. Bruce found himself on the run and hadn't seen or heard from Betty since. For a long time he thought he'd never get over Betty. But three years certainly gives you some time to think things over. In the long run he knew they were all better off. There was no future there. It always came down between Bruce or Betty's father General Ross. General Ross wanted him either dead or experimented on. Bruce lifted his eyes towards Bella in thought. He knew her father would hate his living guts as well. It seemed to be a trait. In this instance though he had it coming and he knew it. Charlie would see a grown man that should know better; a man that was stealing his daughter's virtue.

Bruce reached back and unclasps her bra. She had mouthwatering perky breasts. They were just the right size. It didn't take him long to have his tongue running along them. He eagerly sucked on them. Bella found herself grinding against him again. She'd never had her breasts sucked on before. She never realized that just that could send her vibes below. Bruce would take his entire tongue along them then suck on them taking turns with both. It was maddening.

Bella lifted up enough to unfasten his jeans. He lifted up so she could pull them down enough to expose him. Her jaw nearly dropped. Apparently Hulk wasn't the only thing big about Bruce Banner. In fact she felt rather intimidated. She took her hand to it curiously. His cock twitched at her touch. It was also very warm and stiff. She had no experience in this part whatsoever other than what she'd learned in sex education and that was years ago. Bruce closed his eyes momentarily as she curiously stroked him. It felt so good he had to focus on not coming.

He kissed her lips as he positioned her and managed to slip off her panties. He took a gander and moaned out at the view. It didn't help that she was still stroking him. Bella had this sexy v shaped trail of hair, that was it. He gently moved her hand.

"You're about to make a very big mess…" He warned as if out of breath.

She blushed. He took a moment to calm down by kissing along her neck and shoulders. Bella arched back as his hand ran along her sex. She was damn near hot to the touch and already wet. Two of his fingers slid right into her pussy. He wanted her prepared first. He curiously watched her reaction as he fingered her and moved about. He could feel his fingers becoming soaked. He took the lubricant she was leaving behind on his fingers and stroked himself with her juices. He was doing whatever he could think of to make this easier on her. Bella was going to be hurting enough as it was; once he busted her hymen.

"You go at your own pace, whenever you're ready. I'll help guide you along. If it becomes too much let me know. You don't have to do anything you're not ready to do."

She nodded looking slightly fearful. He gave her an assuring wink and kissed her again. He felt Bella guiding his cock inside. He lifted off the recliner a bit helping to aide her. She clenched up once he was in all the way. He brought her against him and had her break for a moment. Bruce was in suffering desperate for release. But he knew she was in far more than he was. He pushed the selfish thoughts of wanting to literally fuck the hell out of her out of his head. That time would come later. He felt her rocking about him again. The urge grab her and take control was there, but he resisted letting her handle it to her comfort. She was incredibly tight and his cock was in agony. She felt too damn good. Her breasts were pressed up against his chest driving him even madder with lust. Bella began to rock herself about him again. He took in a breath of relief. Her pace picked up letting him know she wasn't hurting as much now. In fact she was kissing along his neck and had her hands running along his chest.

Bella still felt the slight sting but the pain was starting to subside and it was feeling a little better now. That and she loved the feeling of being this close to him. He smelled and felt so good it was unreal. She could feel him swelling up even more inside her and this pulsating thing began. Bruce had her wrap his arms around his neck

"Hold on." He warned.

He firmly gripped her hips and took three swift movements as his hips lifted off the recliner once again. Bruce significantly moaned out. Bella too cried out at this. His eyes widen in revelation that she too was about to climax which was rare for a first timer. He wasn't about to leave her hanging. He quickly came to his feet with her still in his hold. He lay her down on the couch and kept going as he gripped the arm rest.

"It's ok, let it go, Bella…" He encouraged knowing she was holding back.

"Your body knows what it wants."

At this he felt her tension subside. His eyes rolled back as he felt her give in. It helped that he had the knowledge of how to go about these things. When it came to getting her off; he knew he'd never have an issue. He knew the anatomy of a woman like the back of his hand. He knew what buttons to push and that was just from reading and studying about the female body alone. At times it pays to be the quiet geek in the background. Bruce had learned things most men never know. Once he pulled out he reached over grabbing some tissues. He cleaned her up first both had come and traces of blood along them. He then cleaned himself off.

Afterword he lay beside her on the couch. Bruce propped his head upon one hand. He then pulled her up against him with the other. Bella smiled as he kissed along her shoulders.

"I'm so suing for statutory rape by the way."

He grins and plays along.

"You're what just a few days shy of turning 18? Besides, the legal age is 17 now. So like it or not you're an adult under law now. Besides, I'd go to jail instead."

"Ok fine, I'll say you blackmailed me. That you said you'd flunk me if I didn't give into your wants."

"Very well, I suppose that means you can never leave." He utters.

"And just how do you plan to keep me here?"  
"Like I said the other guy seems fond of you as well. I'm sure together we can figure out something."  
"So we're like King Kong and Ann."

"That's not really a fair analogy."

"And why's that?"  
"You're a lot prettier than King Kong."

Bella's jaw dropped and she elbowed him. Bruce died in laughter.

"You earned that one."

Bella rolls over facing him. Both were running their hands along one another's body.

"When do you have to be home?" He hinted about her father.

He returns in the morning he's pulling a double.

"Where does he work?"

Bella sort of laughs and he looks to her curiously.

"He's the chief of police."

Bruce sighs.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, have something against cops?"

"It's more like the other way around. Like I said Bella not many people like the other guy."

"Isn't it funny, when you go out your way to help other's they always seem to find a flaw somewhere in the system. The only flaw they saw in the Hulk is that he was a "potential" threat or danger to society. They chose to ignore everything else."

He narrows his eyes upon her.

"I'm rather curious about that report you did."

She smiles.

"Then perhaps Mr. Bixby will receive another gift."

His eyes widen all a sudden as he looks over to a certain area. Bella noticed how strange he was acting all a sudden. She curiously rolled over to see what he was looking at. He immediately covered her eyes and rolled her over.

"Bruce…" He hopped up off the couch and nearly tripped over his coffee table trying to get to something.

Bella covered her mouth in laughter already seeing it before he could get it down. He had her framed brain over his desk in the living room.

"You really are a strange man."

He sighed and pinched his eyes shut, but he had a grin on his face.

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Bella came to her feet and made her way over. She took it from his hand and hung it back up.

"So is that like porn for scientist?" She taunted.

"Did I not tell you that you had a beautiful mind?"

"I should be like creeped out. But that's actually kind of cool."

He looks to her in surprise.

"Unless, you really use it for self-gratification… Then that's just…"

He covers her mouth.  
"You didn't note any stipulations on the gift when I received it."

She mumbles against the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't make that out."

She moves his hand and he kisses her backing her up against his desk.

He lifted her up on the desk. He couldn't count how many times he'd fantasized about having her up on his desk at school. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't help himself. Yet again they get into intense make out session.

"So can you stay the night if I set my alarm?"  
She nodded.

At this he carried her to the bedroom. Bruce's cabin was just a one bedroom with all the essentials needed. He lay Bella down on his bed. His bed sheets were gray, but his comforter was black. The bedroom furniture was limited to a bed, chest with drawers, and a nightstand with a lamp.

"I thought this place was abandoned."

He shakes his head.

"It came up for rent I suppose over the summer."

"That's so weird. I don't live that far from here. In fact I used to walk here all the time. I crawled in through one of the window's once to get cover from a storm." She points to a wall by the bathroom.

"My initials are carved into that wall."

Bruce looked to upon her rather intrigued by all this.

"Really?!" She nods and he makes his way to that area.

Sure enough he found B.M.S engraved into the wood of the cabin.

"Wonders never cease…" He uttered as he ran his finger along the initials.

"What's the M stand for?"

"Marie."

"Robert only it's Robert Bruce Banner. I preferred to go by Bruce."

Bruce heads back to the bed and slides in next to her.

"What time do you need the alarm set?"

"About 6 to be safe he gets home at 7."

He nods and reaches over setting the alarm. Bella lies against his chest and he pulls the covers up over them.

Bruce blindly and tiredly reaches over hitting the alarm. Bella was still passed out on his chest. He ran his hand along her back and shoulder. He hated to but Bruce gently shook her awake. She tiredly rolled over and stretched out. He loved that she had a genuine beam about her as she looked upon him. At least he knew she didn't regret her decision. Bruce rolled over hovering over her as he kissed her. Her arms locked around him. He looked to the time once more.

He curiously ran his fingers along her pink slit.

"How's that feeling?"

She moaned out as he placed a finger inside.

"Good enough answer for me."

Bella's mouth flew open in surprise as he placed himself inside. She couldn't get over the difference. Bruce froze however as he focused. His eyes had that green tone again as he looked upon her. He stayed perfectly still for a moment. His eyes though Bella noticed stayed green as he went back to thrusting. She cupped his cheek and kissed him. Bruce stopped once more and looked directly upon her.

"He knows…"

She was confused by what he meant. Bruce broke into a smile and shook his head in marvel.

"Bruce?"

He took her by complete surprise as he picked up the pace and began to thrust even harder. For once Bruce found himself able to give his all. The Hulk wasn't about to hurt Bella either. It was a strange feeling, but it was there and strong. Bella truly was safe he could give Bella everything. He just wished their relationship itself didn't have to be kept secret. Her back arched off the bed.

"God, you feel so good." Bella cooed in an incredibly sexy way.

Bruce wasn't aware he could grow even harder than he was already. Bella was moaning, crying out his name, running her nails down his back, and ruining his bed sheets. He'd never been so turned on in his entire life. Bruce pulled out. Considering she was new to all this he felt the need to give her bit of a show. That and it was all a learning experience as well. He gently grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his cock. He hintingly motioned her hand about. He moaned out as she began to stroke him. Her jaw dropped as he began to come across her tits. Bella hadn't ever seen that before.

"Keep going Bella."

She watched with full on curiosity as he finished getting off. She smiled once he was done. She took her fingers to one of the drops.

"Chemistry teacher huh?" She mocks showing him the drop on her finger.

He chuckled.

"In more ways than one apparently."

Bruce looked to the time once more.  
"I better hurry and get you back."

Bella nods and rushes off to the bedroom. She quickly rinses off and gets dressed. She places her jacket on as Bruce grabs his keys.

"I can walk."  
"We're running late as it is. You also admitted yourself that someone's still out there looking for you. I'm getting you as close as possible and will make certain you get there safe. You still have my number?"  
She nods.

"Then use it. Just check in every once in a while so I know you're ok. Remember if you need me for anything, I'm just a phone call away."

They head on to his car that was parked behind the cabin. It was a simple black Nissan. Bruce parked one house down from hers out of precaution.

"He's not home yet."

He nodded and looked around cautiously before kissing her.

"Be safe, Bella."

She smiled.

"I'll see you Monday morning, Mr. Bixby."

He grinned in return.

"With bells on… I should hope."


	4. Temptation

Chapter 4

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review and yes the Avengers will be in this story eventually… Just not quite yet ;) Answers about Bella's mental shield and Edward's ability to charm her will be discussed soon. 

Once Charlie got home Bella made them some breakfast. Afterword Charlie showered and then crashed. Bella did the dishes, laundry, and cleaned the house. She waited on the vacuuming so she wouldn't wake her father. A genuine beam came about her as she thought about Bruce. Her body felt all tingly again and her face flushed over a bit. Still there was a lot to take in. Bella made her way to her room and dug around for her old report. She sat at her desk as she read through it.

Bella smiled and laid it out with the magazine so she'd remember to take it with her Monday morning. She gazed upon the bracelet on her bedpost. She'd forgotten all about it. It still had the diamond Edward had given her and the wolf Jake had. Bella went and picked it up. She took the diamond off the bracelet. She'd always hated that Edward had managed to slip that right past her. Bella put the bracelet on with just the wolf charm.

She left a note for Charlie letting him know she was going to La Push. Bella then got into her truck and headed that direction. Before she got to the reservation she pulled over at the cliffs. She took the diamond heart and threw it out to sea.

"Bella?" Billy Black said in utter disbelief as he answered the door.

"Um yeah, is Jake here?"  
Jake peered over from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He said with disdain to his voice.

"Just wanted to talk Jake."

He half laughs.

"Yeah well, I remember the last time you wanted to talk."

Billy sighs and wheels himself aside.

"It's ok Billy. She won't be coming in."

Jake walked up to the door and slammed it in her face. Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"If you'd just let me explain."  
"Explain what leech lover?"

Her skin crawled and she slowly turned to see Paul, Quill, and Embry behind her.

"This is between me and Jake."

Paul shrugs and roughly grabs her by the arm. He literally drags her back to the truck.

"Your kind's not wanted around here. So get the fuck out! And stay out of La Push!"

He kicks her truck afterword. Bella starts the truck and rushes out of there as Paul had shifted. Once she was out of La Push. Another memory hit… Bella's jaw dropped and she jerked the wheel. Bella slammed on her brakes and the truck spun around several times before coming to a stop. Bella quickly stepped out of her truck and promptly vomited. Tears streamed down her face as she suddenly felt violated. She now knew why Edward so easily turned her down. She remembered not wanting to do it. How awkward she felt when he first suggested it. She thought he was joking. When she said she wasn't comfortable doing that; he managed to somehow get his way anyhow. He'd had Bella putting herself on display for him. By display aka strip teases.

Bella hopped back into her truck. She floored it all the way to the Cullen house. No one was there when she arrived. That didn't stop her from breaking and entering. She went straight to Edward's room and began to dig throughout his drawers. She found nothing until Bella got to his closet. She froze and the entire room spun. There were pictures of her caked to the wall from during these times. A trunk was pushed up against the wall directly beneath. She opened the trunk and grimaced. Every pair of panties that had ever come up missing were in this trunk. She gritted her teeth and slammed the lid down. Bella began to rip all the pictures off the wall. She opened the trunk once again and began to throw every picture inside. After she was done she dragged the trunk down the stairs. She brought it outside. Bella went back in and looked for some lighter fluid and matches. She found some by the fireplace. She strutted back out and began to douse the entire trunk in the lighter fluid. Bella went to throw in the lit match and got knocked down.

Edward gritted his teeth and pinned her wrists down.

"That's all I have left of you! You can't take that away from me too!" He shouted proving just how much of a sick monster he was. To think she used to defend him when he referred to himself a this, but he was telling the truth all along!

Jasper and Emmett yanked Edward off her. Bella looked him in the eyes as she lit another match and threw it in.

"Why would you destroy everything I had left?!"

"You didn't have my consent! Edward that was damn near RAPE and you know it!"

"Rape?! You're kidding me right? You don't even know the true meaning of RAPE! I never touched you during those times! You were mine! I had every right to look to my heart's content. We couldn't have sex! What did you expect me to do?! I'm still very much a man Bella!"

"I expected you to handle it like any other boyfriend would! If you wanted something sexual you get my permission! YOU don't force it on me when you don't get your way. You know damn well I wasn't comfortable with that! I love how truly selfish you can be! I went those three years without yet you couldn't even muster it. You had to find a way to get some sort of self-pleasure while turning me down in the process. There's something so very wrong with you! You're mental!"

"Fine! You want me to fuck you?! Is that what you want Bella? You want me to risk killing you in order to satisfy you?! Then by all means we'll go right up to my room and we'll get started! I won't hold back. I'll fuck you through a damn wall!"

Bella found herself in shock. She'd never heard Edward talk that way EVER. Jasper gritted his teeth furiously and socked Edward as hard as he could in the gut. Edward came down to his knees. The impact was so hard his sternum cracked.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk that way to a woman again brother. You will show her respect!"

"Fuck you Jasper and the hell with her! YOU HEARD ME, THE HELL WITH YOU BELLA SWAN!" He tries to charge after her only to get slammed into the earth.

Emmett had his knee to his throat. Jasper hand one of his arms in a snapping position.

"I wish you had died back in Italy! I wish I had NEVER gone with Alice to save your sorry ass! Hell, I WISH YOU WERE IN THAT TRUNK FUCKING BURNING AND SOON TO BE ROTTING IN HELL! YOU ONCE SAID YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT IF VAMPIRES HAD SOULS! WHY? Why would you care if you had a soul nor not?! When you chose to become a monster!"

At this Bella got back into her truck. She drove back to the house. Bella just sat there staring off into space as the memories continued to flood her mind. Finally, the tears started to fall and she wept. Powerful sobs wracked her body as she cried for a young girl named Bella. A young girl who would never feel at home in Forks again.

 

Bella got out of her truck and took off towards the woods. She made her way to the cabin and knocked on the door. Bruce opened the door and looked upon her with alarm.

"Bella?"  
She said nothing once he shut the door. Bella latched onto him. Bruce held her in silence, but wished he knew what the hell happened. He led her to the couch; where he had her lay in his lap. He ran a soothing hand along her. When she calmed down she rolled onto her back. She softly cleared her throat.  
"I'm gaining back all my memories."

He nods.

"Are you alright?" He asked feeling senseless the moment the question left his mouth.

Of course she's not! He just wasn't sure what to say or do. He had to learn as well when it came to relationships, it'd been so long. That and he had to consider her age as well. Bella was highly mature for her age. But even through that maturity she was going to have teenage moments. Then again it wouldn't matter how old you are. You find out someone's literally been brainwashing you for a year or so. You're going to have a rough transition overcoming something of that nature.

She shakes her head no. Bruce took her hand into his own.

"I was nothing more than a puppet. He had everyone fooled! I should have never gone to Italy!"  
"What is happened in Italy, Bella?"

Bella sighs and explains how Alice had come to get her. How Alice had told her that Edward was about to expose himself so that the Volturi would end his very existence. How a vampire's exposure to humans is a death sentence. That Bella merely knowing they existed almost had her meet her doom as well. That the only reason she was saved is due to the fact they believe she's going to end up becoming one of them. Bella played the part so perfectly. She had them truly believe she was this love sick girl. That she couldn't bear the idea of losing Edward. So well in fact Alice still saw Bella in their future. Aro believed Alice's visions. Part of her at the time did feel as though she couldn't bear it if Edward died. Though she was no longer in love with him; she couldn't stomach the idea of him dying, before she knew the evil truths about him. After they were out of that palace though and rushing to get out of the Volturi territory. Bella's true feelings came out.

She'd let Edward know exactly what she thought of him. She wasn't too happy about all the mess and drama he'd unfolded. Even then he had the balls to somehow pin the blame onto her. Saying how if she wasn't suicidal none of this would have happened etc… Like he was one to talk… Bella however, never was fucking suicidal! Alice's vision was wrong! She wanted the thrill! It's what she needed to feel alive again! All Alice saw was her jumping! They automatically assumed it was over fucking Edward that she was ready to die. Yeah she was destroyed and hurt, but not fucking suicidal! If anything she did what she did so she could live! That was her way of moving on. And once she came back up she felt alive! That is until a wave slammed her back and knocked her out. That part wasn't planned. Jake saved her and that's how it went from there. But Italy…

Bella was done with Edward the moment she jumped that cliff. She was already done with him before she ever arrived in Italy. She did what she had to in order to save him! On the way back, Edward had begged for forgiveness. He professed his undying love. He let be known he was NEVER going to give up on Bella that he'd do whatever it took to get her back. Part of her felt bad for him. She truly wanted to cry on his behalf seeing how destroyed over this he was. Yet on the other hand she was livid and her feelings for Edward in any sort of romantic nature were dead. They just weren't there. She went to Italy to save a "friend" one she truly cared about deeply. Edward and his family meant a lot to her. She truly thought of them like family as well. The fact that Bella knew their secret only made her feel that much more protective of them. Yeah a human feeling protective of her vampire friends? That was who Bella was! She felt the same way about the Quileute's and Bruce! They entrusted her with their secrets and she'd take each of theirs to the grave.

When his begging didn't work that's when the finger pointing started. He became irate and started to blame her for everything. Bella shot up in Bruce's lap as another one struck her. She put her hand to her cheek in revelation. On the way back Edward had slapped her. Bella could recollect everything! Alice was mortified and in shock. She pulled over and bitched Edward out. Edward looked to be in shock himself on what he'd done. That's where it began! That was the very first time Edward had ever charmed her. He'd wanted her to forget what he'd done and been using it ever since.  
She told Bruce everything, from how she first met the Cullen's and Edward, all but left out the sexual acts he'd had her preform. Yeah he never made her do anything physically sexual. But nevertheless Edward didn't have any consent on the things he did have her do! Bella was smart enough to keep the other guy in mind and didn't want him making sudden appearance. She could see it was somewhat of a struggle already. Bruce was trembling all over and his eyes were getting that green hue to them. His hands were in fists.

Bella looked to the time and knew it wouldn't be long before Charlie was up.

"I better get back home."  
Bruce nodded and rose from the couch. He took her hand and helped her up. Bruce walked her back he stopped once the house was within viewpoint. They hugged before parting ways. Bruce didn't head back to the cabin until he witnessed Bella getting into the house safe and sound.

 

Monday morning…

Once again Bella was the first to enter class. He nodded towards her as he sipped at his coffee. Bella handed him a blue folder. She then took her seat. He opened it to see the magazine and her report from freshman year inside. He grinned and shook his head.

"Gives me something to look forward to later." He whispers.

Bella smiled in return and merely nodded. That smile soon faded as she looked towards the doorway. For some stupid reason she had forgotten all about Edward's mind reading ability. Her jaw dropped and she turned towards Bruce then back to Edward. Jasper and Emmett quickly grabbed Edward and dragged off with him. Bella rushed out her seat and followed the Cullen's outside. Bruce reared back in wonder.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!"

Edward barks once they're outside. Bella apprehensively looks around thankful no one else was around but her and the Cullen's.

"Um no, you're not going to touch him!"

"I'll have him fired and run out of town. Everyone will know the truth once I have him exposed!"

Bella grits her teeth.

"You don't want to do that…" She says looking upon Edward with detestation.

"You see… Then I'd have to expose you for everything that you are. Believe me when I say EVERYTHING! You touch one hair on that man and I swear to GOD I will make your life far more miserable than it already is!"

"HE'S SICK! A MONSTER!"

"No Edward. You're the monster and you seem to forget I just recently learned just how sick you truly are. Is your family aware of just how fucked up your mind is? Do they you're your dirty little secrets. You're so busy being in other's heads and judging how they live their lives. That you don't even take the time to think about your own. You put on this image, but that's all it is. You're nowhere near who I thought you were!"

Bella turns to Alice with a devilish smirk.  
"I bet you knew… didn't you?"

Jasper cut his wife a look. She looked downright shameful. Bella nodded at this.  
"That's about what I figured."

Edward squirmed about trying to break free of his brothers' hold.

"I'm going back to class. I'm moving on with my life. You will no longer dictate it. I will pretend as though you simply don't exist. I might be human, but believe me when I say you don't want to fuck with me. In every given situation, as of now you're dead to me." Bella said with tears streaming down her face.

Bella turned her back to him and went back to class. Bruce took in a breath of relief once she entered. He feared if he stepped out to see what was going on the other guy would appear and neither of them needed that at the moment. He glanced upon her but neither could react at the moment. He had to remain professional.

"Have a seat Ms. Swan and we'll begin."

She nodded sat down. As he handed out their assignments he discreetly handed Bella a tissue along with her paper. She wiped her eyes with it and kept her head down. Only two Cullen's returned to class Jasper and Alice. Jasper patted her on the back as he headed to his seat. He then leaned into her ear.

"I knew you had it in you. I just wasn't aware that little Bella Swan had such big hairy balls."

Her jaw drops and he chuckles as he sits down. Bruce had caught the tail end of what Jasper said to her. He cocked a curious brow. She snapped a look back towards Jasper with wide eyes.

"Did you just…"

He shrugged.

"And I thought you were a gentleman." Bruce heard her hiss.

Jasper covered his mouth in laughter. Bruce cleared his throat and they both turned to him apologetically. He nodded and they got started on their assignments.

The day surprisingly went by with no more incidents. The other Cullen's remained a no show. Yet again Bella met with Bruce for tutorials. Bella pulled the door to as she stepped inside. Bruce took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair for a moment. He folded his arms about his chest and looked to be studying her. She looked to him oddly as she took out her chemistry book.

Bruce looked back to the door then to her.

"So what was that about? You know this morning?"

Bella sighs.  
"I'm sorry… I forgot like one key detail about Edward."  
"Besides the obvious?"

She nods.

"And dare I ask what that is?"

"You're not going to like it."

"That's no surprise."  
"Edward's a mind reader."

Bruce raises a brow on this.

"Mind reader?" He says in a mocking matter.

"Yeah as in he can read whatever you're thinking about at that moment."  
"So…"

"Yep…"  
"Great!" He sarcastically remarks.

"Right?"

"How could you forget something like that?"

"I'm sorry Bruce…" She whispers.

He sighs and looks towards the door again.

"So he knows?" Bruce hints.

Bella timidly nods. Bruce nods in return.  
"Apparently he read your mind. He can't read mine. So far I'm the only one Edward's never been able to read."

"That's rather interesting." Bruce looked to be in thought.

"Do you have some sort of block on him?"  
Bella shrugs as if clueless.  
"That or my brain's abnormal."  
"Can't get away with that one; I have the proof back home."  
Bruce comes to his feet.

"So everyone but yours." He says but more like it was to himself.

"But he can lure you in with his charm or glamour so to speak."

"Bruce…" She whispers with a wrinkled nose.

"Just thinking out loud Bella."

"Another one of those weird scientist things?"

He nods.

"You might as well get used to that."

"Hearing you talk to yourself?"

He nods yet again and sits beside her.

"I wonder…"  
"Wonder?"

"If during these headaches of yours… if your mind was trying to fight Edward's influence."

"I'm lost."

Bruce opens her chemistry book and takes out the papers they'd been working on.

"Think about it, Bella. If you're the only one that can do this; then there must be something about you. Something no one else has or can do. This truly has my curiosity. There just might be something about that wonderful mind of yours!"

"So you're not mad at me?"

He looks to her puzzled.

"Mad?"

"Well yeah, I could have really screwed us over. I can't believe I didn't think about that. I mean I did when we first kissed but…"

Bruce looks towards the front of the room where the door was. Bella took notice of this as well.

"I'm handling it. I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is not the issue. My concern is you and you only. I don't want you getting hurt in all this. If the two of us gets out…" He sighs.  
"Then we take whatever comes our way and go from there."  
"Are you certain about all this?"  
Bella shakes her head looking rather hurt.

"Well that depends are you ready to run? I'm just wondering because you sound as if you're having second thoughts."  
Bruce flinched at this.

"I'd just like to know ahead of time that's all."

"Bella… I told you from the beginning I was in this all the way." He reassures.

"You need to realize that this isn't about me."

"That's where you're wrong. I get that you're not used to hearing that with you being like a prodigy and all, but you're wrong. It's about you just as much as it is me. It's about us. There is no I or you but we."

"Prodigy? I'm hardly a prodigy."

"And you're humble at that."

Bruce half smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. If I were, you'd be the first to know."

He looks to the time.

"Ok we really need to get started."  
"On…?" She says in a rather seductive matter.

He clears his throat and takes in a breath. He slides her paper over.

"This…" He taps his finger on it.  
Bella sighs and grabs her pencil.

"Fine… but shouldn't I be sitting your lap or something." She taunts with a blush.

Bruce raises his brows on this.  
"Not at school." He says sternly.  
"Like never?!"

"Yes."  
"Never ever?!"

He nods.

"Well that sucks."

"Just work on your paper. We're running out of time."

She sighs again.

"Fine…" She mumbles bitterly.

"Act your age."  
"That's just it... I am." She taunts again with a grin as she starts on her paper.

"Oh you are? Are you?"

She nods assuredly and continues her work.

"Hmmmm…"  
"Shhhh… I'm trying to work here."

Bruce rolls his eyes but softly laughs.

"Now who should be acting their age?"  
"Get to work."

"Get to work…" She mocks doing her best Bruce impersonation.  
"I sound nothing like that."  
"Sure you don't."

Bella finishes her paper and hands it to Bruce. She looks to the time and grabs her backpack. Bella then leans in as if she was going to kiss him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Bixby."

He cocks a brow at this as she leaves him hanging and exits the classroom. Bruce pinches his eyes shut and groans to himself.

"I'm so fired…"

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes upon the black Mercedes Benz, a brand new one at that, parked outside of his cabin. He parked beside it and stepped out. The door to the Mercedes opened and out stepped a pale man with slick blonde hair. He looked to have come straight from work. He was still in his lab coat and his name tag read Dr. Cullen. Bruce half laughed to himself.

The man aka vampire nodded towards him. Once he approached Bruce he offered his hand.

"Carlisle Cullen."

Bruce hesitated at first, but shook his hand in return.

"Mr. Bill Bixby." Bruce said testing him.

Carlisle smiled.

"Well sure you are…"

Bruce nods.  
"And what brings you here Dr. Cullen?"  
"Might we talk in a more private setting?"

Bruce sighs with slight agitation and looks back towards the cabin.

"I suppose that can be arranged."

Carlisle nods and follows Bruce inside.

Bruce places his things down on his desk and sits on his recliner.

"Have a seat Dr. Cullen."  
"Thank you."

Dr. Cullen sits down on the coach and clears his throat.  
"My son Edward has brought it to my attention that you and Bella Swan are having a rather intimate relationship."

Bruce presses his lips together and leans over resting his elbows on his knees as he gazes upon Carlisle. Bruce interlocks his fingers together.  
"And that's your business because?"

"The young lady we happen to see as one of our own. She is family and we are quite protective of her."  
Bruce nods.

"Oh I can see that! Do tell me Dr. Cullen do you allow your other children to be treated as though mere marionettes? If so then yes you're right on the money. She is certainly family. Very protective you are."

Carlisle sighs.

"I'm handling the situation with my son. He realizes that what he has done is not acceptable."  
"Does he now?"

"Yes sir."

"And why didn't you deal with your son when this first started?"

"I wasn't aware."

Bruce half laughs and shakes his head.

"You weren't aware? You weren't… Hitherto you're the one that leads your family. A family of vampires nevertheless, a very important role you play Dr. Cullen. If you had paid closer attention and did something a lot sooner, Bella Swan wouldn't be going through the torment she is now! You haven't any idea just how much it takes to erase the damage your son has inflicted on this young lady. He had no right. NONE Whatsoever… You see Dr. Cullen, I too am a doctor. We both are well aware of what could've been. Not only did she experience headaches, nosebleeds, and confusion… but memory loss. Your son FRIED HER BRAIN! Bella is having to start all over in some areas just to get back to where she was. She was nearly flunking out and we both know Bella's extremely clever Dr. Cullen."  
"I wasn't aware of all this."  
"But she's like family…" Bruce mocks with a sneer.

"That she is."

"Hmmmm…"

"That is why I'm here. As I stated from the beginning… this relationship."

Bruce nods.

"Once again that is none of your concern. That is between Bella and I."  
"Doesn't it seem highly inappropriate? Not only are you her teacher, but clearly there is somewhat of an age gap. Not to mention she just got out of a relationship."  
"I don't really care what you think Dr. Cullen. If I had I would have gone to you for permission, but seeing as how I did not! Clearly, it means I do not need your permission. As for this other relationship you speak of; that actually ended sometime ago. Your son merely chose to ignore that and kept pressing his luck."  
"And what of that permission of Chief's Swan's? What if I was to bring this little diabolical to his attention? How do you think he would feel knowing that his 17 year old daughter is sleeping with her 33 year old teacher?"  
"Are you threatening me?!" Bruce snaps his eyes flickered. The veins along his body became green and began to move as his hands balled up.

His breathing picked up and his heart rate skyrocketed.

"You don't want to make me angry Dr. Cullen. That would be a very big mistake. If I were you, I'd tread lightly. I'd keep to my own affairs and stay out of everyone else's. If your son so much as comes near Bella again. I will take matters into my own hands and you will not like the outcome! You try to sabotage mine and Bella's relationship and you and I will be locking horns. Unlike your son, I will take care of Bella and at all cost. She is my responsibility now and that's something I take very seriously. You do not wish to know the lengths I will go to in order to keep her protected."

"This relationship is highly uncalled for! It's only basis is sexual. Nothing else will ever come of this. She will only wind up getting hurt in the end."

Bruce grits his teeth.

"NOT BY ME SHE WON'T AND DON'T YOU EVEN PRETEND TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US DR. CULLEN! I BELIEVE YOU'VE WARN OUT YOUR WELCOME!" He roars as he hurriedly grabbed Carlisle by the collar and shoved him out of the cabin.

Bruce slammed the door and leaned against it. He came to his knees as he fought the raging beast within.

His cell rang and he looked to see it was Bella. He hurriedly answered it out of fear she might be in danger.

"Bella."  
"Bruce…? Are you alright?"

He closes his eyes focusing on her voice.

"Just keep talking." He says through gritted teeth.

"Um ok… I was just checking in. You know like you requested."  
Bruce takes in a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?!" She said with slight panic to her voice.

"I'm perfectly fine, now…"  
He says looking to see the green veins had vanished. His heart rate was dropping. It became easier to breathe.  
"Thank you, Bella."  
"…for…?"  
He smiles to himself and puts his hand upon his heart.

 

Bruce took off his glasses once he was done reading Bella's report. He was laying in his bed in complete marvel. He truly couldn't get over how smart she truly was. So much of her theories were dead on.

"A C? What a croc…This is easily college material…" He utters and tosses the folder down on his nightstand.

He thought about the irony of the report and Bella's initials being in the cabin. How she could also tame the beast… Bruce was finding himself in complete awe lately. Everything as of late seemed as though they were merely fated. He reached over and cut off his lamp. Before he called it a night though he looked to his phone, he reached over and grabbed it. He scrolled through his numbers and found Bella's. Bruce argued with himself. He wasn't sure if her father went through her phone or not. Surely not considering she's legally an adult now. Still he knew nothing about her father other than he was a cop. Decidedly, he braved it.

Goodnight Ms. Swan

Bella rolled over hearing her cell phone vibrating. She'd just put down her book and was about to go to bed. She picked up her phone and was surprised to see it was Bruce.

Goodnight doctor… 

She was careful not to put an actual name. If people were looking for him, she wasn't sure the lengths they would go to in order to find him.

They both put their phones back down and went to sleep.

 

Bruce's eyes widened as Bella walked into class. Her hair was down and untamed. She was in wearing a black and blue plaid skirt, a buttoned black blouse that fit rather snug and black low heeled Converse. He swallowed back as she took her seat. Bella crossed her legs and Bruce thought he'd lose his mind. He covered his face and quietly groaned into his hands.

Bella however was completely oblivious of how much she was torturing the poor man. She got out her chemistry book. Bruce cleared his throat. Trying to focus as the other students began to enter the class. Bruce grabbed one of Bella's paper's that he had graded. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed a red pen. Bruce marked through the 95 score she had made.

+5 bonus aka skirt… = 100 Do keep up the good work Ms. Swan.

So very, very, very FIRED if anyone ever saw this. He couldn't help himself. Considering everything as of late he figured they could both use the laugh.

He noticed that Edward was a no show today, but the others were all here. Bruce secretly hoped the little bastard would never return. He knew they weren't that lucky though.

Bruce handed out the papers once the bell rang. He heard Bella gasp out and stifling a laugh. She swiftly flipped her paper around so no one can see it.

Once class was over Bella discreetly placed the paper on his desk. He looked to her oddly as she walked away. He waited until everyone was out of the room.

Mr. Bixby! I'm completely appalled and mortified! That is highly offensive and I will not tolerate such behavior! I feel we should have a discussion about this after school! 

P.s – you leave my skirt out of this!

Bruce dies in laughter.

 

The Pack…

Jake paced around as the others sat at the dining room table. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Would you just relax?"

Emily makes her way over and places a hand upon his shoulder.

"Man, let it go!" Paul says with annoyance.  
"Yeah, it's bad enough we always know what you're thinking." Embry adds.

"She's not worth it man. Let's see how did she put it? She needed a real man not some stupid MUTT? Right?"

Jake flinches at Paul's hurtful reminder.

"Then she went on about how immature you were and admitted that she was just using you to get under her fucking leech's skin. That's all she wanted remember? He left and she just wanted the damn leech back. You were pretty much tossed aside like mere garbage once he returned!"

Emily looked onto the boys oddly.

"That doesn't even sound like Bella."

"Well she did and it was. We all witnessed it ourselves even Sam!"

Sam sighs and nodded his head.

"Well there must be some sort of explanation."  
"Yeah she's a bitch and needs to be smacked around a bit, taught a fucking lesson."

Jake growled towards Paul.  
"What it's true?! I can't believe you still give a damn about this chick. What is it about her?"

"I for one think you're being incredibly unfair."

All the boys turn to Emily. She normally wasn't one to get involved in the pack's meetings.

"HOW?!" Paul snaps at Emily.

Sam cuts him a look of warning and growls under his breath. Paul sighs.

"Now think about it. We've all been around Bella. We've seen just how protective she is of Jake. Jake when I say this I say it as a friend. But you've got to stop thinking with this crush you have on this girl and start to think more like a real friend would. Don't let your feelings overcloud your judgment. You need to come into terms with the fact that Bella will always see you as nothing more than a very special friend of hers. If you don't then you're going to let that anger consume you and while you're doing that you're not only punishing yourself by pushing Bella out of your life, but you're punishing her."

"GOOD!" Paul barks.

Sam points upon him.

"You will not interrupt when she's talking. Shut your damn trap!"

Paul sighs.

"Why should I care about her feelings? She never cared about mine."  
"That's not true and everyone in this room knows that. Anyone that's ever paid close enough attention, such as myself. They can see that girl loves you. It's just not the way you desire. For that I'm sorry Jake, but you can't force something that's just not there. That and I truly think there is far more behind this then we realize."  
"How do you mean…?"

"Well for starters you, yourself have admitted how much she's changed since this vampire came into her life. You've said yourself she's just not Bella. That it's like she's not even there. Ever think that maybe you're dead on? We all know the legends and what these vampires are capable of. I say you give her a chance. Hear what she has to say. She wouldn't come all this way for nothing. And I'm sure it was very nerve wracking to begin with for the poor girl. It took a lot of balls showing up back here after what all took place. All the more reason I truly believe you should at least hear what she has to say."

"And why should I do that?"

"I too know what it means to be hurt by someone that's meant to be the one protecting you."  
Sam flinched but didn't comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I believe deep down you already know."

Jake sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

Bruce keeps his distance and stays at his desk. Normally, he sits beside her but feared he wouldn't have the greatest self-control today if he did. He lifted his eyes towards Bella every once in while during tutorials. She finished the two papers she had and made her way over to have him check on them. As she did her scent hit him as she leaned over. His jaw clenched as he took the papers. He cleared his throat. It didn't help that Bella flirted with him off and on the entire time. So he spent the entire 40 minutes hard as hell. He was determined that at school; he remained professional. He had no choice! No matter what little fantasies played out in his mind. He was a grown ass man and he needed to act like it; only his dick didn't agree at all neither did his teenage girlfriend. Bruce wasn't completely oblivious he knew damn well that she'd been trying to seduce him into breaking his rule. Yet he loved the way she blushed during those times. He could tell she was very new to this as well and often enough she'd be flirting with him but her cheeks would be rosy red and she'd look down to her desk rather shyly. That only added to the appeal. Bruce loved that hint of innocence about her. He thought it was entirely too cute and sexy as hell.

"You're getting faster. That's a good sign."

She nods and turns around heading back to her seat. Bruce checks her papers and sees that this time she hadn't missed a single answer. He smiled on this and nodded in full approval.  
"I do believe we're getting somewhere." He flashes the papers showing she made a hundred on both.

Bella smiled.

He looked to the time and with 15 minutes to spare.

"I suppose we can call it a day if you want."

Bella grabbed her backpack and was heading to the door. Only she dropped her pencil and picked it up. The most cliché thing that could get him hot under the collar. He undid another button on his shirt. Bruce found himself coming to his feet and discreetly inching his way over, directly behind her. She went and opened the door just to have him push it shut with one hand again.

"Wait, didn't you have something you wished to discuss with me?"

Her eyes widened not realizing he'd managed to get right behind her. Bruce pulled down the shade to the window in the door. Bruce locked the door and was pressing himself against her.

"Something about how you were appalled and mortified… And how you wanted your skirt left out of this."

Bella's entire body heated over as he ran his fingers along the ends of her skirt and thigh. Bruce sighed to himself with that inner war going. He knew this was highly inappropriate. This is something they needed to wait and take care off back at the cabin or a hotel. Not here! This sort of behavior was just uncalled for! He was going to get them caught! After all life isn't a porno! But even as he had these thoughts he found himself raising her skirt. Bella tried to talk. She even tried to come up with something totally snarky to say in return flirtatiously, but he'd had her off-guard. She truly didn't expect this. Her breath was completely taken away as both his hands now were along her thighs and he was gazing upon her black panties. Bella couldn't move or think. Her body was at his mercy. Bruce unzipped her skirt and it fell to the ground.

"Skirt's no longer involved." He whispered and started unbuttoning her shirt.

She wore a bra that clasped in the front today. He quickly freed her breasts and ran his hands along them.

HOLY SHIT! Bella thought over and over in her mind. Dr. Banner was fucking HOT when he got all seductive like this. She didn't know this side of him existed. Before she could think, Bruce had her panties off. He undid his belt, unfastened his slacks, and the sound of a zipper was heard. He had her up against the corner of the wall. Her knees were over his arms. She gasped out as he thrust into her. Her arms automatically wrapped around him.

"Shhh…" He whispered as she softly moaned.

She blushed and he winked. He decided to keep her mouth busy. Bruce kissed her as he continued to thrust his cock into her. He'd never ever done anything like this. He couldn't believe what he was doing. The risk! This was very, very bad. If anyone walked in… Yet that was part of the thrill. The mere danger had him excited in ways he couldn't truly understand even as a scientist. He found himself baffled by how the human body could react in situations like these. Where it truly seems like it's too much and you cave. Bruce continued his stride but carried her to his desk where most of his fantasies played out. He lay her down and his cock swelled up even more drastically at the sight. Her unbuttoned blouse had her perfect breast exposed, her pink nipples were hard, and her pussy was glistening with wetness. He spread her about with his fingers taking a good look. He fingered her until his desk was nice and coated with her sexual essence. He ran the tip of his dick along her slit before reentering. Bella covered her mouth to stifle a moan.

Bella had to fight with everything she had not to scream, moan, or call out his name. She had to either cover her mouth or bite down on her lower lip. She wasn't the only one having this issue and it was about to get worse for Bruce. He was about to come. He drove into her harder and faster, stretching her out even more. Bruce looked down to see his cock in his very cozy, and snug new home and after a few more thrusts he lost it. They both froze as he moaned out. He winced and listened to see if anyone else heard it. Bella nervously giggled as he pulled out and helped her up. Bruce hurriedly helped her get dressed and he fixed his belt and pants.

He kissed her once more as he led her back to the door.

"That can never happen again. It was just the one time. Okay?"

She smiles.

"Well sure it won't."  
"I mean it, Bella."

"Ok Mr. Bixby. It's whatever you say." She says with a certain grin about her.

"Bella…" He whispered in a scolding matter.

But even as he opened the door and watched her head out the building. He too knew he was lying his ass off. He still had too many fantasies he wanted to test out. He sighed to himself in shame and pinched his eyes shut.

"Yep, I'm so fired."


	5. The Skirt

Chapter 5

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. (No She Hulk in this story to those that asked)

Bella headed to her locker like usual. Only today when she opened it there was a small box in silver wrapping paper. She curiously took out the box and looked around in wonder. She undid the wrapping revealing a black jewelry box. Bella opened it up to see a white gold bracelet. It had three charms with some periodic table abbreviations. Be (Beryllium 9.012182) L (Lithuim 6.941) La (Lanthanum) 138.90547. It spelled out her name and had two sapphire hearts on each side. There was no card or anything indicating where it came from. Considering the periodic table she had a pretty good clue. Only when she flipped over the bracelet to put it on she had her answer for sure. B(Boron 10.811) Ru (Ruthenium 101.07) Ce (Cerium 140.114).

Bella got a genuine beam to her face. She normally hated it when people made a big deal about her birthday. However she found herself rather smitten. Bella put the bracelet on with her name showing. Though she wanted to wear it with Bruce's name showing. She found it quite ingenious how Bruce managed to pull this off. She loved it. It was very… well.. him.

Bruce nodded towards her seeing that she'd found his gift. He took pride in the fact that she was already wearing it. He said nothing though and began to write down their assignment for the day on the board.

Yet again, Edward was a no show. The other Cullen's however came to class. Bella took out her chemistry book and froze upon the item in her bag. She swallowed back and picked it up. Her hand quivered as she held the diamond heart. Bella turned back cutting Alice an accusing look. She had to have seen it in her visions and told Edward about it. Bella gritted her teeth and her hand clamped around the diamond so tightly it was cutting into the palm of her hand.

Bella dug through her bag making certain that was it. She winced seeing an red envelope with a card inside.

Bella,

I found my heart. It belongs to you. Please do not discard of it again. I'm sorry… for everything. I will be gone for some time. But I will return. Only this time, I plan to make it up to you. I will do whatever it takes to win your heart. This isn't goodbye and you and I are far from over… I'm not giving up!

Love Always And Forever,

Edward

Happy Birthday

Bella angrily clutched the card and envelope in her hand. She balled them both up so she could throw it away with the diamond heart after class.

When class was almost over; the students handed in their papers. Bruce couldn't help, but to notice that Bella looked pissed. He knew it wasn't his gift; considering the smile she had on her face when she first entered class. He'd been grading papers and hadn't seen her take out the diamond heart or card. In fact he didn't even know about it until Bella threw the items away after class. He narrowed his eyes in wonder as she headed out afterword. When everyone was out of the room he made his way to the bin. He reared back surprise seeing the diamond on top of the red envelope. He bent down and took the items out. A wave of guilt hit. He knew he shouldn't be snooping like this, but he wanted to know what had her so upset; when she seemed fine at first.

Bruce soon had his answer and he wasn't too pleased. Neither was the other guy who desperately wanted to make an appearance as he read Edward's card. It pretty much indicated that he wasn't ever going to stop. Bruce looked upon the diamond in disbelief. It was a very expensive one. In fact he was pretty sure this was at least a five thousand dollar diamond. He tried to think of how he could put this to use for Bella. He just wasn't sure how to go about it without offending her. After all the hell Edward put her through. Bruce personally wished she'd hawk this instead and have fun with the money. He put the diamond in his drawer next to her sticky note in thought.

 

"What the hell Alice?!"

Bella had a hand upon her shoulder just as Alice and Jasper were about to enter the cafeteria for lunch. Alice sighs as if already knowing.

"You told him?! After everything you're still giving Edward the rundown on what I'm doing!"

Bruce was making his way over with one of the other teachers. He lifted his eyes towards Bella and the Cullen's as they stood outside the cafeteria.

"I thought you were my friend! I get that he's your brother but dammit Alice you already know probably more than I do about what he's capable of. I can't believe you're helping him!"  
"I…"

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry Bella. But he really does love you! He really means well and he's trying. I meant no harm by it."

Jasper rears back at his own wife's words.

"What the fuck Alice?!" This came from Jasper's mouth.  
"Quit keeping tabs on me and quit giving Edward the play by play of what I'm doing. It's nobody's business!"  
"What happened?" Jasper questions.

"You remember that stupid diamond Edward gave me?"

Jasper nods and Alice lowers her head.

"Well I threw it out to fucking sea I never wanted to see it again! But Alice must've seen it in one of her visions and told Edward about it. It was in my damn backpack this morning. So where is he guys? I mean what's his next move?!"  
Bella grabs Alice by the shoulders.

"TELL ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! WHERE IS EDWARD?! AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE UP HIS SLEEVES NOW?!"

"It's going to be ok Bella. You'll see." Alice says with a smile.

Bella starts laughing.

"Oh it is, is it?"  
Alice nods assuredly.  
"Edward just needs sometime."  
"Sometime for what?" Bella inquires through gritted teeth.

"To find himself again, so he can be what you need."

Bella shocks everyone even Bruce as she socks Alice across the face.

She reaches to her hand immediately after.

"The hell with you Alice!"

Alice just stood there with her jaw dropped.

"Did you see that coming?!" Bella shouts irately.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella walked away holding her hand up to her chest. It pissed Bruce off that he couldn't really react or get too involved. The blonde teacher that he was walking with only made matters worse. She strut right up to Bella and grabbed her by the arm. Bruce's eyes flickered and his jaw clenched.

"We do not allow that sort of behavior Ms. Swan." She began to escort Bella to the office.

Bruce made his way over to the Cullen's. He looked around before he said anything. Once he saw that the coast was clear he looked directly upon each of them.

"I have my eye on each and every one of you. I suggest that you all watch your backs."

At this he walks away.

 

"You hit someone?!"

Charlie says as he enters the office. Bella groaned to herself and sunk down in her chair.

"Hey dad…"  
"Don't hey dad me! What the hell is going on Bella? Since when do YOU EVER get in trouble?! And hitting?! Really?"

"She had it coming."

Charlie looked to his daughter in disbelief.

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just really say what I think you did?!"

"Nope they sure didn't and yes you did!"

"What the hell kid?!"

"OH come on dad you said so yourself! I never get in trouble! I think I'm allowed one time and it's my birthday so there!"

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He dragged Bella out of the office and pulled her into the hallway.

"What is going on with you?!" He barks and points upon her.

Bella sighs.

"Dad…."  
Bruce had just returned from the cafeteria and was about to head on to the classroom. He froze however as he caught this from the corner of his eye.

"I don't ever want to hear those words coming from your mouth again!"

"Dad!"

"I had to come up here in the middle of a lead! Your principal leaves a message with my BOSS about how you punched another girl at school! I taught you better than that and you know it!"  
Bella lowers her head.

"So who'd you hit?"  
Bella sighs again.  
"Alice…"

"Alice? As in Cullen?!"

She nods. Charlie thought Jacob Black and Alice Cullen hung the moon and stars.

"I thought she was one of your best friends?!"  
"Was…"  
"Why would you hit Alice Cullen? She's gotta be one of the nicest people I've ever met! She's been a good friend to you and you know that! There is no reason whatsoever for this behavior."

"OH please dad she's a two faced bitch."

Even Bruce winced at this, though he too agreed with Bella.

"What did you just say?"

Bella's eyes widen once she caught what she said as well. That oh shit look came about her face. Charlie nods.

"That's about what I thought! You already ran Jake off and now you're determined to run Alice off as well. I guess you don't need any friends right?"

"You know NOTHING!"

"You know what kid?! You're right! I don't! I don't even know who the hell you are anymore! I have to pull another all-nighter! So I won't be home until the morning! Which in this case might be best! In the meantime, I want you to think about this path you're setting up for yourself! Jake and Alice… pushing them out of your life?! Not a smart move!"

"Once again you know nothing…"  
"I don't have time for this! Get your ass to class. I'll sign off on this just this once. If it happens again I might just have to call your mother and see about you going back to Arizona! I can't have you pulling the same crap you did last year with all this Edward drama!"

Bella flinches and shakes her head.

"They don't even live in Arizona anymore."

Charlie looked upon his daughter confused.

"Mom and Phil were traveling around Europe last time she called. They sold the house back in Arizona. Mom couldn't wait to get me out of the house so she could begin her new life. I hardly even hear from her anymore! When she does call she's distracted or in a hurry. And now you can't even deal with me… So don't worry dad. If I cause any more trouble. I'll use my savings to find my own place."

"Bells…"

She ignores him and walks away.

"…dammit…" Charlie groans lost as to what to do.

 

Bella pulled the door to as she entered for tutorials. Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. She took her usual seat. Bruce yet again made his way over. He handed her the paper he wanted her to work on. He honestly knew she wouldn't need the tutorials for much longer. As of now it was merely about making sure the curriculum stayed fresh in her mind. That she wasn't going to have any relapses in the process.

"Thank you." He hears her whisper as she was working on her paper.

He smiled and ran a finger along the bracelet.  
"So it's not too geeky for you?"

She softly laughed.

"That only adds to the appeal. It's very you…"  
"I'm glad you like it, Bella."

"Like it? I love it."

Bella wore a pair of jeans today that perfectly molded against her body. Bruce absentmindedly ran his hand along her thigh admiring her body.

"Is someone breaking his rules?" She teased as she continued her work.

He smiled and looked towards the door.

"We both know that I meant intercourse."

Bruce however moves his hand and places it along her back instead.

"So what are your birthday plans for tonight?"

"Homework, laundry, a good book."

He looks to her oddly.

"My dad gave me his gift this morning. He's has to work tonight."  
He looked to be in thought as he ran his hand along her back. He knew just that alone was a big no, no. But outside of school they hardly had time together. This was pretty much it; grabbing whatever opportunity they could and pray they didn't get caught.

"Think you could come by the cabin tonight? I'm not the greatest cook, but I'm sure I could come up with something. No sense in us both being alone and on your birthday no doubt."

"Sounds like a date to me."

He nods.

"Just drop by whenever you can then."  
Bella finished her paper and Bruce went ahead and checked it over. Yet again she hadn't missed a single answer. He nodded once he was done.

"Good deal."

They then went over one of her homework assignments just to kill whatever time they had left. He wasn't ready to send her out the door. He craved whatever time he could get. Once their time was up Bella rose from her seat. She grabbed her backpack. She then leaned over and kissed him. Bruce pulled her into his lap as they continued to kiss. Bella rose back up hearing someone walking down the hallway. Bruce nodded as well and adjusted himself. Bella headed for the door. Sure enough the blonde teacher was just about to knock on Bruce's door.

She smiled upon Bella.

"Well hello Ms. Swan."

Bella smiled in return.

"Hello Ms. Jones." Bella replied.

Bella exited the room and Ms. Jones stepped inside. Bruce looked upon her peculiarly. She looked around.

"I like the set up. It's a lot better than the last one Mr. Harris had."

Bruce nodded and sat at his desk.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Actually this is rather embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" He inquires.

"Well you see Mr. Bixby I've been waiting for you to ask me out."

She makes her way to his desk and sits upon it. She crosses her legs in a very seductive way and runs her hand along his desk. He looked towards the door praying to god Bella didn't return for some reason.

Bruce clears his throat uncomfortably. Ms. Jones was a very attractive woman. But she wasn't Bella and he didn't care for her personality. Bruce leaned back and folded his arms about his chest.

"I'm already involved with someone else Ms. Jones."  
She looks to his wedding finger seeing it was bare.

"So girlfriend?"  
He nods.

"Is she from around here?"

"I'm rather private when it comes to my personal affairs, Ms. Jones."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes it is."

"Just how serious are we talking?"  
She says with a smile and reaches over fixing the collar to his shirt. He gently grabs her hands and lowers them back down.

"I think it's time you left Ms. Jones."

She sighs as Bruce hops to his feet. He places his hands about his hips. Ms. Jones bitterly makes her way to the door. The sound of her high heels echoed throughout the hallway. After she was gone Bruce pinched his eyes shut. That was the last thing he needed.

 

Bruce opens the door and steps aside motioning for her to step on in. Bella looks to him in surprise seeing lit candles about the place. He pushes the door to and locks it up tight. He then takes her jacket and places it on his desk. Bruce then led her to the small wooden dining room table. He had their food already prepared. Or so she thought… He cleared his throat as he pulled out a chair for her. He was treating this like an actual date considering he couldn't actually take her out on a real one. For now this was the closest they could get away with.

Bella nevertheless broke into laughter as she picked up an eggroll and it had the familiar mark of a local carry out place.

"You must've worked very hard on this meal Bruce."

He grinned.

"That I did."

"Oh I'm sure. I can't even make a decent eggroll in fact I don't believe I've ever tried. At least not from scratch..."  
"It's not easy."

"Oh I bet. Did you make the fortune cookies too?"

"You know, I'll admit to cheating on that one."

"Oh did you now?"  
He nods as if looking truly ashamed.

"Hmmm." She opens the fortune cookie by her plate.

"A new love is on the horizon" She reads.

"Who's the lucky guy?"  
"You know… I'm not sure." She taunts in return.

Bruce snaps his open. He laughs at the irony.

"What?"

He takes in a breath before reading it.

"Stop procrastinating. Tell them how you feel."

They both looked to be blushing now.

"I'd say we've been set up."  
"By Chinese cookies?"

"Yes precisely."

"Well it looks really good Bruce."  
"I imagine it taste just as good as it looks."

He observes as Bella takes a bite of her Lo Mein. Once she chews and swallows she points to him with the chopsticks.

"Taste very familiar."

He chuckles.

"Huh…"

She nods and takes another bite. Bruce dives in as well.

"It was very good."  
"Yeah not a bad little place; I wasn't sure about Chinese with it being small town."

"Wait… You didn't fix this yourself?!" She pretends to be mortified.  
He shrugs.

"Fraid not."

He starts to pick up the dishes and Bella goes to rise and help. He puts a hand upon her shoulder and sits her back down.

"I got this."

She looks to him oddly as he heads into another room. She covers her mouth in surprise as he returned with a small birthday cake the candles were already lit. He held it before her and she blew out the candles.

"You got me a cake?!"

He nodded and sat it down.

"You should at least have cake on your birthday, Bella."

The cake had white icing with red roses and green vines around the sides of the cake. It had her name in red italics.

"It's almost too pretty to eat."

"I wasn't sure what you liked so it's half chocolate half vanilla."

"I like both actually."

He nods and cuts her a small piece of both and places it on a smaller plate.

"Bruce, you really didn't have to do all this."

"I can't even take you out on a proper date Bella. It's your birthday. You deserve an actual celebration of some sort."

Bruce sits down as they eat their pieces of cake.

"Did you make the cake as well?"

He grins.

"Maybe…"

"Well it's very good as well. Maybe you should rethink this whole scientist thing and become a chef."

"I've thought about it."

Bella laughs in thought.

"I could just picture you in some white chef jacket and one of those massive hats."

"Would you find that attractive?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Then I suppose I better scratch that as a next job opportunity."

Bella clears her throat and grows serious for a moment.

"Think there's ever a time you won't be on the run?"

Bruce lowered his brows in thought.

"As long as the other guy exists?"

"Right…" She whispers in understanding.

"Believe me Bella. If there was a way…"  
"I know…"

Bruce takes her hand and pulls her into his lap.

"Being in a relationship with me is never going to be easy. All the more reason you need to know I will never force anything upon you. If you ever decide it's too much…" But even as he said this… he knew deep down he'd be crushed if she ever gave up on him.  
She puts a finger upon his lips.

"You're talking to someone who faces drama on a daily basis. I've learned that giving up is just not an option. Especially when it comes to us…"

He caresses her cheek and kisses her. Afterword he brings her against his chest and simply held her. He thought about everything he'd witnessed at school. He knew she didn't have that great of a birthday. It also didn't help that her father truly knew nothing about her life and what Bella faced on a daily basis. She didn't have anywhere near the typical teenage life. If anything her life was more difficult than most. She's had to grow up significantly just to blend in with the events she's dealt with.

"So what was your life like? You know before…?" She hints curiously.

Bruce finds himself opening up to her. About how his father being a drunk and abusive and how they couldn't stand one another. That often enough his father was jealous of him, because of how close Bruce and his mother were. The jealousy became too much to bear; when his mother let his father know that she would always chose her son over him. It wasn't long after Bruce witnessed the murder of his mother and at the hands of his father. His father had threatened him to never tell a living soul. However his father lost his mind and began to brag about the murder. He ended up in an institute for the mentally insane.

Bruce was a very shy child growing up and kept to himself. He'd keep himself busy through his own little experiments and studying. He became obsessed with all things science. Later he earned a doctorate in nuclear physics and began a career with the military, where he eventually met General Ross and his daughter Betty Ross.

He told her about his and Betty's relationship. About how she was his first love and how things took a terrible nose dive. There was an experiment with a gamma bomb for the U. S Defense Department at a nuclear research center that went horribly wrong. In order to save the others involved Bruce took the hit and was struck full force. It wasn't long after Hulk made his appearance.

At first Hulk had fully taken over. Only he was the grey Hulk; nothing more than a mindless beast. Bruce didn't know how to tame the grey Hulk. He was still in there and was aware off and on of the destruction Hulk was causing, but there was nothing he could do. The beast had taken over because Bruce's anger became overwhelming. The only one that ever came close to taming the beast was Betty Ross.

He admitted that he'd hurt Betty once. During a fight between General Ross and The Hulk; she'd gotten in the way and for Hulk there was no difference. Hulk didn't see Betty Ross the way he saw Bella Swan. Betty turned out to be ok in the end, but their relationship continued down a very rocky path. Her father was dead set against it. He wanted Bruce dead or turned in for experiments. He truly felt Bruce no longer had right to any sort of freedom. He didn't belong anywhere near his daughter. Before long the military turned against him even after all his years of service. They attacked with guns, grenades, missiles, tanks, and some of his friends he found to be shooting at him. Hulk once again took over only this time it wasn't the grey Hulk. It was the green and this side of Hulk knew it was time to run and they never returned.

Bella straddled his lap and hugged him. They held one another in silence. She thought about his story and wondered how the hell he managed to become the man he was now. After the traumatic experiences he faced. How did he keep from being angry constantly?!

Bruce shut his eyes as he felt Bella kissing along his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands along his chest. His fingers ran through her hair as she kissed along his chest. He lifted her chin with his fingers and passionately kissed her. He had his hands about her hips and rocked her about him. Bruce's hands ran along her waist as he lifted her shirt up. He continued to lift it up then gradually pulled it up over her head. He tossed it about the room.

Bella arched back as he kissed along her neck and shoulders. Whilst he did this he unclasped her bra. His mouth latched onto her breasts. Bella moaned out feeling his tongue rolling along her pink nubs. Her fingers ran through his hair as he took his time worshipping each one. He loved her breasts he could easily do nothing but this all day.

Bruce unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. At this he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Bruce took his shirt off. He then stepped out of his shoes and undid his belt and pants. He stepped out of those as well. Bruce untied her shoes and threw them into a corner of the room. He slid her pants off along with her socks and panties.

His hands ran down her legs as he gawked at her pussy. He ran a single finger along it. Bruce spread her legs even more so he could get a better look. He licked lips in thought and Bella's entire body snapped to attention. Bruce still had her spread about but was licking her. Bella threw her head back on the pillow as he began this literal make out session with her pussy. He went at it like he did when they were kissing. He found himself loving the way she smelled and tasted. Bruce desperately buried his tongue in as deep as he could and began to lap down whatever of her nectar he could. He lost count in how many time he was able to get her off just through this alone.

The only reason Bruce even stopped was due to the need of his own release. His cock couldn't take much more. He was so hard it was agonizing. Her pussy was so wet and warm he fought the need to come the moment he entered. Bruce stopped for a moment wanting to prolong it. He kissed her and Bella looked to him in surprise as she was able to taste herself. Something about knowing that had Bruce riled up. He rolled his tongue along hers making certain she knew exactly what she tasted like. He began to thrust again and Bella was already coming within the first few strokes. Bella pulled at his hair and clawed at his back the orgasms continued.

"Bruce!"

He gritted his teeth as she cried out his name, he came instantaneously.

He stroked himself within her a few more times before pulling out. They latched onto one another heavily kissing. Bella then curled up against him. Bruce caressed her leg as she had it up over his waist. Bruce swallowed back and kissed the top of her head.

Words he'd never thought he'd say to anyone ever again made their escape.

"I love you."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. Her body felt this odd sensation washing over it.  
"I love you too."  
He sighed as if relieved she said it in return. His fingers ran along the bracelet he had made for her. He wanted something that she could wear that would signify their relationship without being too obvious. They spent the rest of the night kissing and holding one another. They soaked up as much as they could; knowing they'd have to start all over again in the morning.

"Our field trip is tomorrow and it's supposed to rain." He reminds.

"It's always raining." She says with a groan.

He chuckles.

"Not fan of rain?"  
"Nope. I hate being cold and wet. It's the combination itself. I miss the sun."

"Hmmm then I guess I'll have to make certain I always keep you warm. I suppose staying Forks isn't in your interest."  
She wrinkles her nose at this.

"Ugh and I don't just mean about the weather."  
"I hear you on that one."

They both let out a sigh looking to the time.

"I better walk you home." He says with true disappointment.

She frowns as they hesitantly make their way out of bed. They both get dressed and Bruce blows out the candles before leaving. Yet again Bruce stops before getting to close. He looks around like usual making sure there were no eyes on them.

"Does your father read your texts or look through your phone records?"  
She shakes her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Charlie's never one to hover or go through my things. He's never been like that."

"So if I wanted to call or text you?"

Bella smiles.  
"I'd like that actually."

He nods.

"I'd keep it safe and wait until I know you're about to go to bed."  
He looks to her in thought.

"Out of curiosity what do you have me down as? You know for when I do call?"

She takes out her phone and shows him. He nods in approval.

"I doubt anyone would think to find you under that name."  
She had him under the name Robert.

"And what am I under?"

He grins at this.

"Eh, I don't think it matters. No one's going to go through my phone."

She slants her eyes upon him.

"Let me see…"  
He shakes his head.  
"You should get to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow Ms. Swan."  
"Bruce." She hisses.

"Goodnight Bella!" He calls out and starts to walk away.

She rushes over and snags his phone from his back pocket. He winces and hurriedly reaches out for it. But she'd already seen it and it was too late.

"The Skirt?! Really Bruce?"

He shrugs.

"Is this the 50s?"

"Could be."

"Want me to put you down as The Meat or The Hunk?"

"I wouldn't mind that actually."  
Bella breaks into laughter.

"You should laugh more often." He says sincerely.

They hear the sound of thunder off to the distance.

"Guess the storm is coming early."

She frowned as a few drops of rain trickle down her face. Bruce reached over and wiped them off.

"Get inside before you melt Ms. Swan."

She hands his phone back. As she does he pulls her in for one more kiss.  
"Happy Birthday Bella. Now go on!"

She nods and takes off as it started to downpour.

 

The next day Bruce was waiting for his students by the bus. He had the attendance roll with him. For once Bella was late all the other students were on the bus. He cleared his throat and looked to the time. He grew concerned hoping she was ok. Bruce sighed after a couple more minutes passed. He knew they had to hurry and get on the road. He was just about to get on the bus; when he someone clearing their throat. He looked towards the back of the bus, where Bella was peeking over.

"You're late…"

She nods. He narrowed his eyes thinking she looked somewhat different.

Bella steps out rather timidly. His eyes widen and shock coursed through him. Bella's hair had a strip of green in it now. Her eyes were deep green and her body had become more voluptuous. Both gaze upon each other with complete alarm. But neither could react or say anything without risk. Bella got on the bus but sat in the far back. Bruce was in panics and thought he'd have a damn stroke.

Oh no. No. No. No! What the fuck have I done?! This isn't happening! NOT HER! DAMMIT BRUCE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Bruce got on the bus, but had to focus on not vomiting. His hands shook as he took his seat. Ultimate fear shot through him as the bus headed to the water treatment plant. Once they arrived Bella was the last one off the bus. He stopped her before she got out.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine."

"Are you certain?"

She nods. The other students were already waiting for them. Bruce followed her off the bus. Bruce tried his hardest to focus as the tour began. Only when he turned back to his students; he noticed a couple of buttons had popped off of Bella's black blouse. She was wearing a dark blue bra and the bra itself looked as though it barely fit.

"You all go on and follow Mr. Goodman."

His students continued to follow the guy giving the tour. Bruce hurriedly took Bella by the arm and led her back to the bus. She hadn't a clue she was even exposed. She gasped out as the sound of a third button hitting the bus floor was heard. She looked down and quickly covered herself.

"Bruce?"

He took off his jacket and handed it over.

"So what happened?"  
"I haven't a clue. I woke up this morning and bam! Like my body was all… well you know… And this…" She points to the strip of green in her hair.

"So your body it's…"

"My breasts are like two cups bigger and my body's all toned."  
She looks around again. Bella swiftly rips her shirt open the rest of the way and shows him just how toned she was. Her body was still slender but cut. Her breasts and hips had grown a bit. Her tummy was still flat and sexy but it had slight definition to it. Wrong as it was he was rock hard and gawking.

"Bruce!"

He lets out nervous laugh and clears his throat. He runs his fingers through his hair. Bella sighs and puts his jacket on. Bruce helps her fix the jacket making certain it's hiding everything.

"I'm going to have to run some tests."  
"Tests?"

He nods.

"I need you to come by right after school. This can't be ignored."

"You're freaking me out!"

He sighs feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry Bella. I..." He shakes his head.

"I'm going to figure this out. I promise."

"I'm ok, Bruce. I feel fine. Just the way you're acting… you've done nothing wrong."

He didn't believe that even for a moment. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt her!  
"We better head back before we raise suspicions. If you're questioned about the jacket…"  
"I'll just flash them and they'll forget about it." She teased.  
"That could work but that might piss off the other guy…" He hints.  
"Right…"  
"I'll think of something if it comes up."

He nods and they hurry back to the tour. Thankfully, no one bothered to ask why she was wearing the teacher's jacket. Most of them figured it was because she was cold due to the never ending rain. However Bruce wasn't the only one to take notice of Bella's sudden bloom. Kevin, Mike, and the Cullen's had as well. Bruce rolled his eyes as Kevin was checking out Bella's ass. He gently smacked him in the back of the head as he walked past.

"Pay attention."

Kevin looked to his teacher in surprise. Bruce kept walking as the tour continued.

"I thought I was… damn…" Kevin mumbled under his breath as he went back to staring.

 

Bruce waited for Bella after school. He paced about the cabin. He canceled their tutoring session for today. He'd already set up a lab so he could take a sample of blood and go from there. Once she knocked he hurriedly opened the door and got her inside. He locked up.

"Go ahead and take off the jacket."

Bella nodded and took it off. Bruce immediately took an alcohol wipe and cleaned off an area on her right arm.

"You're not going to stick me with that are you?!"

She looked to the syringe wide eyed.

"I need to do some blood work."  
She shakes her head and takes a few steps back. He raises his brows on this.

"Like I don't do well with that… I almost passed out last year at just having my finger pricked!"

"Then you can lie down, but this is something I must do Bella."

"Ugh… fine."

She makes her way over to the couch and lies down.

"Just…" She gasps out as he stuck the needle in and began.

She cut him a go to hell look. Bruce would laugh if it weren't for the circumstances. He took a couple of samples and wiped her down once more, before putting a Band-Aid on the area.

"Could have warned me."

"I've learned it's better not to warn those that pass out easily. They seem to do better. It has more to do with this." He points to his head. "Than anything else."

He helped her back up and scanned her over. He checked on her vitals as well. Everything seemed normal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

Bruce heads over to his desk and takes out a measuring tape. She looks to him oddly.

"Take off your clothes and I'll begin measurements. I need to take notes on everything."

She takes in a breath and strips down. Bruce couldn't believe what he was seeing. He twirled her about taking her in. His eyes flickered to that glowing green the more he took her in. Bruce pinched his eyes shut for a moment and he staggered back. He was mad at himself for even having the thoughts he was. All he could think about was sex. At a time like this? He could be killing her?! Or worse she could be turning her into something like HIM! He'd have to run all sorts of labs, mental, and physical tests as well.

Bruce trembled all over and quickly turned his back to her. He leaned against the wall with one hand. Bella placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Bruce…"

He cleared his throat. Bruce was having a full on anxiety attack. He couldn't breathe. He was sweating profusely and freaking out. Bella had him face her.

"Just breathe Bruce… Please. I'm ok."

Bruce tossed his glasses onto his desk. He rubbed his face with both hands.

"You think I'm going to be like you, don't you? I think we both know if that were true I wouldn't be near as composed as I am now. I'm not going to "hulk" out Bruce. Look at me… I'm fine. We just need to run some tests, that's all. You just gave me like a gamma STD or something." She says with a playful grin.

Bruce pinched his eyes shut on this, but softly chuckled. Bella wrapped her arms around him. Yet again, Bella just had that way about her. He wasn't sure what it was. Bruce sucked back a breath and kissed the top of her head. Once he calmed down he began the measurements and jotted everything he could think of down. After he finished he handed her clothes back and she got dressed. He curiously ran his fingers along the green sliver of hair.

"How'd you explain this?"

"I made it sound like some sort of new fashion statement. So by the way my new favorite color is green. Even though my entire room is done in purple. At least that's what I told my dad."

"Your eyes?"

"My father swears they were already a little green anyhow. He thinks it has to do with age and hormones."

Bruce nods.

"He didn't seem to notice anything else. Just the hair and eyes…"

"But he will eventually."

She sighs on this.

"I just need to hurry and get some clothes that fit me better. You'd be surprised on how naïve my father can be. I can always dye my hair."

Bruce takes out his wallet and hands her 300 dollars.

"Um what's this?"  
"For the clothes and hair dye."

"Bruce!"

She stuffs it back into his hand.

"I'm not taking your money."

"You're in this situation because of me. So yes you will. I have no use for it anyhow. And you know better than to argue with me…" He hints with a playful wink.

He stuffs it into her bra.

"Well now I know what that feels like." She smarts looking into her bra.

He cocks a brow at this.

"Would have you preferred…"

He takes it back out and places it around the waistband of her panties instead.

"Either way it's going to look very awkward when I go to pay. I imagine they'll think I'm like a hooker or something."

"A rather pricey one at that; I'd say you're good at your job!"

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not?!"  
Bella looked to the time.  
"I better get home. I gotta do my homework and get supper on the table."

"Ok I'll finish these labs and keep you in touch."  
"Just stay positive Bruce. Everything's going to be fine."

He nods and heads to his room. He returns with a simple black shirt for her to change into. She places the shirt on and he helps adjust her hair. Bruce walked Bella to her truck. She'd parked behind the cabin. This was something they never risked but they did today in order to hurry and get these tests started.

"Please, just promise me you'll call or text if you need anything or if anything changes. No matter what it is, Bella."

"I will Bruce. Just relax…"

He presses his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He opens the door for her as they were both getting soaked. Afterword he shut the door and watched as she drove away. From there Bruce went straight to work. He wouldn't stop until he had answers.

 

"Supper was good Bells."

"I'm glad you liked it dad."

Bella started to do the dishes and was about to get ready for bed.

"Um Bells, I thought you said you were going to dye your hair."

She looks to him oddly.

"I did…"

He rears back as the dye was flaking off and revealing the green strand of hair once again.

"What the hell?" Charlie uttered.

He rose to his feet and looked upon the strand of hair. The black dye had completely flaked off.

"Hell, I probably don't even want to know." He grumbles and grabs a beer.

Bella took off to the bathroom to see the green strip was back. She grabbed a towel and dusted off the flakes. Her hands shook and she scrambled around looking for a pair of scissors. She figured if nothing else she could cut it and just fix her hair a different way until it grew back. Once she got a hold of a pair of scissors. Bella held out the strand of hair and went to cut it. Her jaw dropped as the metal scissors bent in half like they were merely paper.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Charlie heard this from downstairs and shook his head.

"Teenagers…" He bitched under his breathe and turned up the TV. He took a sip of his beer.

"Teenage girls…" He scoffed hearing a door slam.

Bella was still holding the scissors in shock as she entered her room. She was just about to text Bruce and let him know what happened. Only someone came up behind her. They covered her mouth with their hand and pinned her against the wall.


	6. In Honor Of Your Presence

Chapter 6

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you.

"My turn…" She whispers raspingly into Bella's ear and roughly twirls her around.

Bella's heart raced as they locked eyes.

"Victoria…"

She smiles and wraps her arms around Bella. Before Bella can even blink Victoria takes off. She tosses Bella into a field. Not just any field but the field Bella and Edward use to go to. Bella groans out in pain and rolls over. Only to find herself surrounded by more vampires, newborns at that. She grits her teeth and comes to her feet. Victoria smiled and circled her menacingly.

"What to do with you… It seems your lover turned his back to you. He's left you defenseless yet again. Such a tragic ordeal, for you. So where is he?"  
"He's dead!" And to Bella he truly was.

Victoria raises her brows on this. Lightning cascaded through the sky and the ground shook as it thundered. The earth beneath them was becoming nothing more than a giant puddle of mud. Bella took precaution as the mud was slippery. She only had on her black pajama set so she was freezing and barefoot. Victoria picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"YOU LIE!"

She tossed her about again and Bella's body slide across the mud. Her head hit against a tree. Victoria leaped over and straddled her. She roughly cupped Bella's chin forcing her to face her.

"Better yet, I believe I have better plans for you. I'm still going to kill you of course. But I'm curious…"

Victoria hops up and yanks Bella back up. She drags her by the hair into the middle of the field. Lightning struck a nearby tree. It began to rain even harder. Victoria waved her newborn followers over.

"This one lives after she dies of course. Do we have an understanding?"  
They each nod.

"For Riley…" Victoria says egging the newborns on as they chant out his name.

Bella gasped out as Victoria plunged her fangs into Bella's neck.

"NO!"

Jake had been tracking the vampires as he'd picked up their scent earlier. The rain however had been masking it somewhat harder to stay on their trail.

"BELLA!"  
He shouted as he shifted and took off towards the field. Victoria shoved Bella down. Bella landed on her knees and reached to her neck. Fire… What felt like fire coursed through her neck, down her chest, across her arms, abdomen and legs. Bella screamed out in agonizing pain.

Jake slammed Victoria down. Bella came down in a fetal position as her body began to convulse. The newborns hissed out and began to help Victoria against the massive rustic brown wolf. They jerked Jake off of Victoria and tossed him about the woods. He shook it off and came soaring for them again. The newborns swarmed him in order to protect Victoria. Victoria turned her attention back to Bella; who now lay in silence. She was now on her back and her eyes were closed. Victoria smiled and hunkered over Bella. She reached out and was about to move strand of hair from Bella's face. Victoria jumped nevertheless as a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

Bella's eyes shot open and glowed a deep emerald green hue. Her teeth were gritted as she squeezed the hell out of Victoria's wrist. As she did this the venom that had entered Bella's body was being excreted through her pores. Victoria looked upon Bella in utter disbelief. Before Victoria could truly think about what was happening. Bella had her pinned down to the ground. She was punching her face repeatedly. Bella's knuckles became raw and bleed as she continued to beat on Victoria.

Victoria hissed out and used her knees to fling Bella off her. Bella landed in a crouching position and came barreling right back for her. Victoria stepped aside and Bella barely missed her. Bella groaned out as Victoria took her fists across Bella's back. Bella came down to one knee. Just as Victoria was sailed right for her, Bella threw back her elbow. Victoria fell back and wrapped her hands around her throat where Bella had hit. Bella was about to bring her knee across her sternum; when a few of the newborns grabbed her.

They hit her in the face, chest, stomach, and back. Bella tried fighting them off but was outnumbered. Jake whimpered out as he witnessed this. He himself was trying to overcome a broken paw. One of the newborns had Bella in a kill switch with their arms around her neck. Two more held her arms back. Jake ignored his own pain and dashed over just as they were about to snap her neck. He bit down with everything he had around the newborns neck. He violently shook until their head rolled onto the ground. Bella smashed the other two vampires' heads together and their marble skin cracked at the impact. One of them latched onto Jake's neck as he was attempting to take the life of another. Bella yanked them up by the roots of their hair and took her knee to their back. They came down to their knees. Without another thought Bella kicked at their neck and snapped it in half. She looked to Jake wide eyed as she held their head in her hold.

"Bella?!" He called out in shock.

"NO!" He shouted as Victoria grabbed Bella by the hair and took off with her.

Bella kicked out her feet and wrapped her hands around Victoria's wrists as she fought to break free. Victoria dragged her throughout the woods. Thorns, rocks, and branches tore into Bella's flesh as Victoria continued to drag her along. Victoria leaped up into a tree and continued to jump up with Bella in her hold.

Jake fought tooth and nail to rid of whatever newborns were left, so he could get to Bella.

Bella cried out at the impact as Victoria shoved her back against the tree they were in. Victoria socked her in the gut causing Bella to fall out of the tree. Jake had just managed to get there in time to switch back and catch her. Victoria leaped back down before them. Bella hopped out of Jake's hold just as Victoria took off. Bella and Jake chased after her. Together they managed to trick Victoria. Jake had her at one end of the woods and Bella on the other. She hadn't anywhere else to go without crossing either shifter or vampire territory. She knew her odds were better off facing them instead.

Victoria sailed right for Bella. Jake bounded over and violently ripped off one of Victoria's arms. Bella snatched her up by the throat. She lifted Victoria up off the ground. Something came over Bella as she stared into Victoria's eyes. Victoria's skin began to crackle and chip around her neck. Bella continued to squeeze with everything she had. Bella drove Victoria's head through a tree and twisted it into a snapping position. Jake bit down on one of Victoria's legs as he and Bella began to rip her apart like a mere game of tug-a-war. Once Victoria was ripped into shreds; Jake and Bella gathered the bodies. Jake took off to find a way to burn them. He returned with a zippo and some lighter fluid.

They merely watched as though they were at a bonfire. Jake looked upon Bella as the fire continued to burn them into nothing more than ashes.

"So what the hell was that loca?! And what happened to your body?!"

She smirked even through the pain she was experiencing. Her entire body was in agony.  
"To be honest… I haven't a clue."  
After the fire died down, they took cover under a tree from the storm. Fog escaped Bella's breath and she shivered. Jake sighed hearing Paul and the others making their way over.

"You better go…The others are coming. We'll talk later. I promise."

She nodded and glanced towards the direction they were coming. It truly sucked to know she was pretty much the pack's enemy now. But it's how things were now thanks to Edward. Her entire world had been flipped around.

"Go Bella! Be safe!"

She nodded yet again and took off. Bella somehow succeeded to climb up and crawl through her window. She was soaking wet, covered in mud and leaves, and she was all beat up. Bella leaned against the wall not able to move another inch. Her eyes came to a close and she was out. She wasn't even aware that Bruce was on her bed. He'd snuck in and had been waiting for her.

"Bella?" He whispered in alarm and shot to his feet.

He'd wondered why she didn't answer his calls or text when he tried to inform her about the lab results. Something didn't set right with him. Bruce had to make certain she was alright. Only when he climbed up and managed to pry her window open; (which had him totally feeling like a teenager again) he saw she was nowhere to be found. Her phone was still on the nightstand.

Not sure what else to do; Bruce quickly scooped her up. He carefully crawled back out the window. Bruce struggled to make his way down with her in his hold but managed to do so. He then took off to his cabin. He knew with Charlie being home, he couldn't very well take the risk. Thankfully, Charlie had already gone to bed. So he wasn't even aware Bella had been missing.

As soon as Bruce got her in the door, she stripped her down. He carried her to the bathroom and propped her up on the counter. He started a warm shower. Bruce stripped down as well and picked her up once more. He carried her into the shower and sat down with her between his legs. He began scrubbing her down. Her entire body was caked in mud. He winced seeing the cuts and bruises along her body. He washed her hair and maneuvered her around making certain he got all the dirt and grim off her. When he was finished he carefully propped her up against the tub. He rinsed himself off as well and shut off the water.

Bella whimpered out as he dried her off. Afterword, he laid her on his bed. He quickly covered her up as she shivered and goose bumps covered her body. Bruce dried himself off as well. He then crawled under the covers and held her doing his best to keep her warm as possible. About an hour or so passed when Bruce heard her suck back a deep breath. She shot up with startled. Bella reached to her heart and Bruce rose and ran a hand along her back. She turned towards him with surprise and confusion.  
"Bruce…?"

He nodded and noticed that some of her cuts and bruises had started to heal or was already gone. Her eyes got real wide as it all came back to her. She covered her mouth.

"What happened Bella?"

"I'm not really sure." She says with a quivery voice.

"Bella, I really need to know. So tell me whatever you can."

She nods and tells him about Victoria and how she'd kidnapped her. She tells him about the battle and what she was capable of. Bella even tells Bruce about Jake helping her take out the newborns. How they killed Victoria and burned the remains. Bruce looked upon her in sheer astonishment. Bella could have died tonight. And Bruce didn't even have a clue all this was taking place. He was just sitting there on her damn bed, when he should have been out there helping her! He sighs feeling pissed with himself.

"How'd I get here anyhow?"

"I'd tried calling you about your lab results. When you didn't answer, I sent you a couple of texts. I grew concerned when a couple hours passed and you never replied. So I came to check on you. Ended up sneaking into your room and it wasn't long after you crawled through your window and passed out."

Bella grimaced. But she perked her head back upon him.

"Wait, you did know my dad was home right?"

Bruce nods.

She looks to him in surprise.

"I was that desperate, I suppose. I knew something wasn't right."

"And my results?"

"It seems you were right. I did pass some of the gamma radiation on to you. From the looks of things it merely took a few days to take its course. I believe this took place the first time we had sex. Whatever this strand is… it seems it's stable and you're now immune. I ran several tests for my own peace of mind. It's rather remarkable. Your DNA strand, I've never seen anything like it. But you do not carry the genetic factor that causes the Hulk transformation. However it seems you have some of his abilities. I'm just not sure to what degree."

"So I'm not dying. Nor do I have some sort of she beast transformation?"

He grins.  
"That'd be correct. Thankfully."  
"And we can still have sex?"  
He nods with full assurance.

"My guess is that the other guy wanted to make certain he got his "mark" in you as well."  
"Mark? As in… he wanted a mate?!"

Bruce has a good laugh at this.

"With him? You never know."  
Bruce felt this overwhelming need to hold her. He still wasn't too happy to learn what all she went through tonight. Though in a way, part of him was rather relieved he did pass this odd element onto her. If he hadn't… He hated to know the possible outcome of tonight.

He kept a mental note to record everything Bella told him about tonight. About her strength, how her body rejected the vampire's venom, about how he witnessed her body healing and how it slowly but surely continued to heal. He noticed she seemed to heal faster when she was sleeping. He figured that was why she passed out. Her body had gone into overdrive trying to protect itself. So it shut down completely and started to emphasis solely on restoring itself.

"So tell me about your friend, Jake."

She nods and tells him about how they sort of grew up together. They used to play together when she'd come stay with her father during the summer. However she wanted Bruce to be aware of the truth behind their relationship. About how at times Jake could often enough prove his age by his immaturity. That because of his shifter aka wolf side, he also had some anger issues. Something that often enough, through Bella, he learned to work on. Bruce didn't comment, but thought of the irony. Jake was just one of those people Bella found it easy to get along with. She could be herself around him and didn't have to hide anything. Around Jake she felt free; more so than she ever had with Edward. But she never saw anything sexual in Jake. And that's what Jake had a hard time understanding. Bella admitted to Bruce that she figured that's also what did their relationship in. Besides the shit Edward pulled.

Jake always read far more into their relationship than she ever had. She expressed that she felt he was too young for her, but she didn't mean by age alone. No, mentally, Jake was too young to keep up with Bella. That youthfulness, she often enough loved about him. But then there were times it was overwhelming, because their mental levels were so different. Things that bothered Jake, Bella wouldn't even so much as bat an eye at. Ironically, she had the same issues off and on with her century old ex. For once, Bella truly felt as though she found her match. Not only was she fully free to be herself around Bruce. But for once she felt she had someone that got her and understood her on not just a physical level but mental as well. Bruce and Bella were on mutual ground. They seemed to get one another completely. That was something Bella never had with Edward or Jake.

Bella told Bruce how Edward took it upon himself to glamour her into sabotaging their friendship. That she said some pretty horrible and unforgiveable things to Jake; things that she'd never say, things that had Edward Cullen written all over it. She admitted to Bruce that she went there not long ago to set things straight. But to let Jake know the truth behind everything that took place. But his pack ran her off and told her to keep out of La Push.

During this she'd curled up against his chest. Bella groaned as she looked to the time. She saw that they had less than three hours before school started.

"I better go so you can get some sleep. That and Charlie will be up before too long."

Bruce nodded in understanding, but didn't want her to go. He yet again found her something to wear. Only this time he walked her all the way to the house. She climbed up to her window and crawled through. He grinned as she tossed over the clothes he'd let her borrow. He wiggled his brows as she stood before him in the buff. Bella blew him a kiss before closing her window.

 

Bruce damn near fell back in his chair as Bella entered class today. It was picture day and Bella must've put that 300 he gave her to good use. She'd certainly got her some new clothes. Her hair was slightly pinned back while the rest flowed about freely. She wore a black skirt and white blouse. Instead of her usual Converse she was wearing some black knee high laced boots. Bella had a way of keeping somewhat modest yet classy, which he found to be very sexy. Women like that were hard to find they were either too much one way or the other. Bella had it nailed down perfectly. She truly was more mature than her age in every which way. It's like she knew how much was too far and never stepped over that boundary. Yet it was enough to make Bruce sweat. That's what drove him even crazier. He wanted to show her off dammit. To let others know that she was his girl. This whole secrecy stuff… yeah it was exciting, in some ways. But he felt pride in the fact that he and Bella were together. He didn't like not being able to express that.

Bella took her seat and crossed her legs as she got out her book. Bruce was in suffering. If he could get away with it he'd have her secretly meet him somewhere. And he'd fuck the hell out of her. He knew there was no way in hell he'd survive their tutorial session today. They still had a good 10 minutes before the tardy bell. Bruce hadn't even seen Ms. Jones enter the room. His eyes were still on Bella. He couldn't pry away even if he wanted to. Bella's attention however darted over to Ms. Jones. She raised her brows as she leaned over the desk and whispered something into Bruce's ear.

Bruce shook his head. Bella took notice of the uncomfortable glare he was cutting Ms. Jones. Bella rolled her eyes as the teacher ran her fingers through his hair before exiting the room. Bruce pinched his eyes shut and his hand was balled up on the desk. What Bella didn't know was that the teacher had asked if they could get together for lunch. In her room… "for dessert". This woman was getting on Bruce's nerves big time. Women like Ms. Jones never appealed to him. Apparently, she had no morals and would sleep with anyone she wanted. Of course he denied the invitation. Only this time he whispered about how he was now engaged. If he had to, Bruce would buy a fucking ring and wear it. He had no intentions of seeing anyone else now. Bella was it for him. All the more reason Ms. Jones was getting under his skin. He thought of the irony. When he was single it seemed women didn't even so much as look his direction. Now that he only wanted Bella's affections. He had been advanced three times since they first started dating. Ms. Jones, one of the local librarians, and a nurse that worked at the hospital in Seattle. All fairly attractive women, all lacked the same problem. They weren't "her". They were simply closer to his age other than that there was no real appeal.

Then again Bruce noticed Bella had the same issue. It seemed Kevin and Mike had it bad for Bella Swan; even more so after her newest transition… And they weren't the only ones. Bruce had witnessed Alice smacking Jasper in the back of the head for staring a couple times as well. But like Bruce, Bella hadn't eyes for anyone else. In fact she didn't even seem to notice the boys around her and how they'd ogle her.

Once the bell rang Bruce had them doing an assignment about their field trip from yesterday. It was mainly to see if they were even paying attention. Bruce however looked up from his desk. It looked as though Alice and Jasper were arguing.

"It's none of your damn business." Bruce heard Jasper snap.

Alice's jaw dropped and Jasper rolled his eyes and went back to working on his assignment.

Emmett and Rosalie looked upon them curiously as well.

"Everything's ruined. She won't be able to become of us now."

Bruce narrowed his eyes towards them. Bella overheard this as well and turned back towards Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked upon Bella apologetically.

"Knock it off Alice…" Jasper demanded through gritted teeth.

Alice pointed upon Bella.

"Where were you last night? You just disappeared."

"ALICE!" Jasper slammed his hand down on the desk.

Everyone's attention was on Alice and Jasper now. Bella's pencil snapped as she turned back around looking pissed. She knew Alice couldn't see past the shifters. That must be what Alice meant by you just disappeared. But she must've seen something about her new transformation. How else would she know she couldn't be turned now? Alice just let it slip that she was STILL keeping tabs on Bella.

"Ms. Cullen… Do we have a problem?" Bruce questioned with that hint of authority in his voice.

One that had Bella biting on her lower lip a bit… She kept her head down out of fear she'd start laughing at the expense of Alice. Bella reached into her bag and grabbed another pencil.

"No…" Alice replies with a hint of attitude behind it.

"Can we get back to our assignment then Ms. Cullen? Without any more interruptions?"

Alice bitterly went back to work on her assignment. She kept quiet the remainder of the class period.

Come lunchtime it seemed Bella and Bruce were both having their patience tested. Not only did Ms. Jones return to her flirtatious ways, but Alice decided to drag Bella to their table at lunch. She sat her down as though she were merely a child. Bella let out a rather annoyed laugh as each of the Cullen's looked upon her. Jasper however was leaning back with his arms folded about his chest.

"Alice…?" He whispered in question harshly.

Emmett just looked confused. Rose was her typical bitchy self.

"What's this about Alice?"  
Alice smiles.

"Just a little reminder, that's all."  
"Reminder?"  
"Yes Bella… We're not ready to give up on you." Bella suddenly felt as though she were sitting with a cult rather than a coven.

Jasper shut his eyes on this. Bella swore she heard him grinding his teeth together. Bella narrowed her eyes as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered rather puzzled not looking to see who it was.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle?" She said in a hint of surprise.

Bruce lifted his eyes that direction as he overheard this. Ms. Jones was leaning against him laughing about something. He hadn't been paying attention.

"What do you mean you think you can help me?"

Bruce saw Bella shoot out of her chair. She hung up on Dr. Cullen. She looked to no one as she exited the cafeteria. Bruce closed his eyes for a moment. He was wondering when the hell the Bella got a break. He wrinkled his nose upon Ms. Jones as she clung onto his arm. Another hand however was traveling in areas it had no business being! He gently moved her hands. Bruce hated being like this with women but he wasn't about to let her ruin what he had going with Bella. The last thing he wanted was for Bella to believe he was acceptable of this behavior or worse that there was something between him and Ms. Jones.

"Ms. Jones, I've mentioned to you before that I am very much engaged. I wish to stay that way. In order to do that I need you to keep your hands to yourself and understand that even when a man says no it still means no."

At this he too rose and headed back to the classroom.

Time seemed to go by incredibly slow as he looked forward to seeing Bella afterschool. Bruce found himself merely watching the clock as during his other classes. Once it finally came time he took in a breath as if he'd been holding it all day. She nodded towards him as she entered the room. Bella took her usual seat. Bruce looked over making certain she locked the door. He then motioned for her to come to him. She looked to him oddly but came to her feet and made her way over. Bruce was getting to the point where he didn't even care. If he got fired went to jail whatever… the only thing he truly cared about was her reputation. He knew how these small towns were. He just wished this year would go by a bit faster. So they could legally be together.

Bruce pulled her into his lap. He kissed along her shoulders and handed her a red pen

"What's this for?"  
"You're going to help me grade papers."  
"No assignment today?"  
"I think we both know you're caught up with everything. We just need to make certain you keep it all fresh within that mind of yours, besides grading papers takes skill." He says with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"Most certainly."  
"Huh."

He splits the stack of papers with her and they began grading. He closed his eyes a couple times as she squirmed around during the grading. His dick had other ideas and every time she moved, it reminded him of that. Bruce placed his pen down and ran his hands up along her skirt. He was about to break his own rule and he knew it. He slightly lifted off his chair as he thudded against her. Bella's breath was taken back as he pulled her panties to the side and began to finger her.

"God, you're already wet Bella." He whispered in longing.

Of course, hearing him say that only added to her excitement. His fingers became soaked. Bella crawled out of his lap and got down on her knees before him. He glanced upon the door just for safety purposes. He knew it was locked but still… Bella unclasped his belt and undid his pants. Bella stroked his cock a few times and licked off whatever precum he had. She then took him into her mouth. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth in pleasure. Bella had never done this before and she hoped she was even doing it right. After what he'd done for her the other day she wanted to return the favor. That and she were curious. She moaned out enjoying the way he felt in her mouth. Something about the way he pulsated against her tongue and the way he softly moaned was sexy as hell.

Bruce found himself holding her hair back so he could watch. He could tell she was a little shy about it. He tried his best to encourage her and hint on how to go about it. If anything that only added to Bruce's thrill. He loved that innocence about her. It was so incredibly sexy. He took pride in being the one to teach her. Deep down, he hoped that this was it for the both of them. That they'd both met their match and there was no need to look elsewhere ever. But then again he was older and he tried to keep that in mind. He could only hope Bella felt the same.

"Bella, I'm about to come." He warned in a hushed tone not sure how she'd feel about him just randomly firing into her mouth.

His eyebrows raised she continued. He couldn't help the bucking motion his hips started. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out. Not only did she swallow every drop but she was licking him clean.

"So what was that like?" He whispered curiously hoping she wasn't offended.

To his relief she smiled and wiped her mouth clean.

"You taste good."

And at her words he was ROCK HARD again! Bruce reached over and slipped off her wet panties. He pulled her back into his lap and had her ridding his cock. He lifted her shirt and was happy to see she wore one of her front clasp bras today. He undid it with his teeth and he buried his face between her breasts. He bathed them with his tongue as she continued. He firmly gripped her ass and had her ridding him even harder now. Her tits were bouncing away and Bruce was losing his mind. Bella was already sexy to begin with it just became enhanced. Everything about Bella Swan literally shouted in big bold letters SEX! Bella was full blown woman now nothing about her body even read teenager.

Bruce feverishly kissed her. He then whispered in her ear using his voice of authority.

"Get up. I want you bent over my desk, Ms. Swan."

Bella ached below as a heat coursed through her. She crawled off him and did as he wished. He just sat in his chair for a moment enjoying the view. She still had her skirt on and her cheeks were slightly showing. He scooted his chair up and slightly lifted her skirt some more. Bruce had the perfect kitty shot. He couldn't get over how hot that was. He softly moaned out as he witnessed Bella having come running down her legs. He placed a couple fingers inside wanting to see more of it stream down her sexy legs. Bella covered her mouth as he began. He didn't stop until she had it all over her legs, the floor, and him. Her eyes widened as he gave her a good pop on the butt.

Bruce came to his feet and began fucking her against the desk. They both fought desperately to keep quiet, but it was no easy task. That green hue flashed through Bruce's eyes as he released. Afterword they hurriedly dressed and helped check each other over. Bella was giggling off and on. He smirked and shook his head.

"What?"

"I knew you couldn't resist." She taunted.

He chuckled on this.

"That's your fault."  
"Oh it is? Is it?"  
He nods confidently.  
"The way you smell, look, even the way you smile." He says with a shrug.

"So don't shower, dress like a bum, and never ever smile again right?"  
"It would certainly help matters."

She sighs. Bruce places her on his desk and kisses her.

"So mind telling me what was going on between you and the Cullen's today?

Bella frowns.

"You just had to ruin my good mood."

He smiles and kisses her again.

"Not my intention. I just wanted to make certain everything is alright."

Bella ran a hand along his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That was Carlisle that called during lunch."

She shakes her head.

"He actually offered to try and help me with whatever this is."  
"Help you?"

She nods.

"And in what way dare I ask?"  
"He thinks that there might be a way to cure me or something. He said he must find a way. Well I don't feel this is something that you can just rid of and even if it were. I'm not certain I would want to."

Bruce caressed her cheek.

"It's like having a part of you within me now. I know that sounds silly but…"

He shakes his head.  
"I think I understand more than you know. And he hasn't any business trying to cure something he knows nothing about. He could prove to do far more harm than good. He needs to stay out of this and leave this be."

Bella looked to the floor for a moment.

"Is it wrong of me to wish they'd just leave? I feel like such a bitch about that. I know it's wrong and it makes me a terrible person. But I just wish they would go. What's keeping them here now anyway?"  
"Aren't you and Jasper close though?"

Bella nods.

"Yeah but that's what hurts even more about this. He won't fully stand up to his scatterbrained wife. Like I understand that he loves her and he doesn't want to disrespect her I'm sure. But he knows what she's pulling and lets her get away with it. As much as I love the guy. That's lost some of my respect. I mean I'd like to think if I ever got out of hand like that you'd set me straight."

Bruce chuckles.

"For some reason I don't ever think that'd be an issue. It's more about me getting out of line…" He hints.

"Oh no. I most certainly have my moments. If you knew half of the things I think about you'd probably cringe."  
"Try me…"  
"Well for starters, I wanted to tell Carlisle to go fuck himself… I wanted to snap Alice's pretty little neck the other day. And you haven't met Paul and believe me you don't want to. But I wanted to bust a cap in his ass. So believe me I'm not all that innocent."

"And I'm sure each of them has warranted these feelings. Though I must admit, I never thought I'd hear the words "bust a cap in his ass" out of your mouth. You also seem to have a bad habit of dropping the F-bomb."

"I don't what you're fucking talking about."

He covers her mouth and shakes his head with a smirk. Bella giggles against the palm of his hand. She moves his hand.

"Ok fine, I've picked up somewhat of a bad habit. I'm not even sure where it came from to be honest. I guess I just gradually started to get tired of being everyone's doormat."

"That's completely understandable."

"But in all fairness you turn into a raging green beast so…"

He grins and shakes his head.

"I guess that makes us even?" He replies playfully.

"I'd say so!"

"Hmmm…"

Bruce sighs as he looks to the time.

"I'll check in with you tonight. Hopefully, you'll be home and not on some sort of vampire hunting spree."  
"I can't make any promises."

Bruce brings her back down from his desk. Bella wrapped her arms around him and briefly leaned into his chest.

"All joking aside Bella, just please be careful and watch your back. Remember, I'm a phone call away or a walk away." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Bella nodded and dropped her hold. She grabbed her backpack before heading out.

 

Two weeks went by. Bella had begun to wonder if Jake was going to keep his promise. The Cullen's surprisingly kept to themselves. Though occasionally, Bella and the boys would check in or banter with each other like old times, but when it came to anything Edward. It simply didn't get brought up. Bruce and Bella continued to see each other when they could. However do to Bruce's suspicions about Ms. Jones suspecting something. He had to drop his and Bella's tutorial sessions. That made things slightly harder on their relationship. But he still found ways to sneak in a kiss here or there. Even little touches such as a simple hand upon the slope of her back. A couple times he even braved running his hand along her rear when she was the last student out the door. They continued their flirtatious letters back and forth on her assignments. And they would call and text each other often mainly at night if she wasn't already at the cabin. At times they'd have supper together when Charlie was at work. Bruce continued to keep an eye on Bella since her new transition, but saw no other changes in her body or otherwise.

Bella was on her way to Bruce's when she heard the clearing of a throat. She narrowed her eyes and turned that direction.

"Jake?"

He smiled and stepped out of the shadows.

"I see you still haven't learned a thing. Leave it to Bella Swan to be lurking about the woods at night. How you're still alive is a wonder to me."

She sighs.

"Thanks Jake."

He nods and leans against one of the trees. He folds his arms about his chest.

"So where are you going? Isn't home the other way?"

"Jake…" She says hesitantly.

"I'm just curious that's all."

"That's not something I can really discuss. I mean it's like not we… you know." She says with a rather sad tone.

"You know…. What?"

"I thought you wanted to talk."  
"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you'd want to ask me a whole bunch of questions and point the finger."

"Who says I'm not going to?"  
"Then you might as well get it over with."

Bella text Bruce and let him know she's going to be running late.

"Ok then. Let's see first thing's first. Where's Eddie boy?"  
Bella sighs knowing this was going to be a long night.

"To be honest I haven't a clue."  
"And why's that?"  
"We're not together anymore Jake."  
Jake raised his brows and rather perked up on this.

"Really?!"

"Jake…"  
"So you're like… available?" He says with full hope.

"Um no."

He shakes his head and half laughs.

"Well you sure move fast."  
"If you knew the truth you wouldn't be saying that."

"Hmmm... then let's hear it."  
"You might want to sit down."  
"I'm good."  
"Suit yourself then."

Bella tells Jake everything from what actually took place in Italy and the truth from there. She even tells him about how Edward had been charming her into doing things. Such as the horrible things she'd said to him. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should have known that sounded more like fucking Cullen." He says with a growl.  
"I'm sorry Jake."  
"So all this time… it was never even you… he was controlling you?"

Bella winced on how he said this.

"I TOLD YOU! DAMMIT BELLA! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME! I TOLD YOU HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING! THAT I DIDN'T TRUST HIM! WHAT ELSE DID HE DO?!"

Bella nervously swallows back. Jake was trembling all over.

"Jake just calm down."

"Calm down?" He punches at a tree.

"How the hell do I calm down?! I LET HIM DO THIS! DAMMIT, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG AND I DID NOTHING!"

Jake made his way over and cupped her chin.

"He did other things as well didn't he?"

Bella recoiled and stepped out of his hold.

"It doesn't matter it's all over with. He's gone and that's all that matters. I'm moving on with my life."  
"Bella…" Jake says more softly.

"Tell me the truth… Did he force himself on you?"

"No…"  
Jake takes in a breath of relief, but saw the look on her face.

"What did he do Bella?"  
"It doesn't matter! Now please, just let it go!"

"NO! I KNOW YOU! I DOUBT YOU'VE TOLD ME EVERYTHING! HELL, I DOUBT YOU'VE EVEN TOLD YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER EVERYTHING! YOU'RE ALWAYS HOLDING BACK! LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US! LOOOOKKK! TELL ME GOD DAMN IT!"

"I can't! I can't tell you and I can't tell HIM!"  
"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TELL ANYONE, EVER!"

She sucks back a breath and staggers back.

"Can't tell me what Bella?" Only this didn't come from Jake.

Bella froze and swallowed back. Jake narrowed his eyes towards the direction it came from. Bruce made his way over and nodded towards Jake. Jake nodded in return but looked puzzled. Bella's heart sank and she shut her eyes for a moment.

"What are you not able to tell me?" Bruce inquired softly.

Bruce was outside cleaning his car out when he heard the shouting. He wasn't too thrilled with Jake at the moment. He didn't see the point in yelling at her and making her feel worse than she already did. This kid had some serious anger issues.

Bruce knew he was taking yet another risk. But he felt this was too important to ignore. If he had to he'd set this Jake kid straight himself. Bruce gently put his hands upon Bella's cheeks.

"Talk to me Bella."  
She covers her mouth and shakes her head.

"I can't." She whimpered behind tears.

Bruce felt ill; he knew it had to be pretty bad if she was acting like this.

"It's me Bella. You know you can tell me anything. If Edward did something…"

Her face turned vibrant red and she looked to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The significant other…" Bruce felt the need to get this point across right away. He already knew Jake's secret anyhow and knew he'd have leverage if needed.  
Jake rolls his eyes but his focus went back to Bella.

"If he didn't force himself on you then what did he do?"

Bruce flinched at Jake's question.

Jake staggered back as a certain memory hit. At that moment he felt literal bile swimming up his throat. He remembered how mad he was! He remembered thinking he couldn't believe Bella was like that! He'd come to see her once and saw her "preforming" for Edward. He wanted to KILL EDWARD!

"Oh no… . no." Jake pinched his eyes shut as the memory continued to haunt him.

Another situation in which he did NOTHING! He blamed her and was mad at her! All this time it wasn't even her! It was Edward!

"I'm so sorry… Bella… I…"

Bruce took in a breath wondering what the hell was going on. Bruce felt as though he was about to lose his fucking mind. What did Edward do?! Bella looked to Jake confused.

"He had you preforming for him didn't he?!"

Bruce snapped to immediate attention. The beast within struggled to be kept at bay. His eyes glowed and his veins were lively and green. Bruce shut his eyes for a moment knowing that was the last thing Bella needed was the other guy appearing.

"No Bella!" Jake called out.

His eyes shot open to see Bella had taken off.

Bella ran home as fast as she possibly could. She rushed inside and locked up all the doors. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Bella knew Bruce would never see her the same way again. Bella never wanted Bruce to know that! She didn't want ANYONE TO EVER KNOW THAT! She felt disgusting, cheap, and used. Once she got to her room she hurriedly locked up the window and closed the curtains she kept the lights off and sat at her desk. The only light about the room was from her computer. She turned towards it and felt something beneath her hand. Bella saw a vanilla envelope with her name on it.

When she turned it over it had a red seal of wax on it with a capital V. She took in a breath and unsealed the envelope.

Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen request the honor of your presence 

In the celebration of their marriage on Saturday the first of June seven o clock in the evening. 

Volturi Palace, Volteraa, Italy.

Bella wrathfully screamed out and literally snapped. She began to destruct whatever was in her path. Bruce and Jake popped their heads towards her window as they were right at her house. Jake hurriedly leaped inside busting the window in order to get in. Bruce hurriedly climbed up and crawled through. Jake was staring at the invitation in disbelief as it lay on her desk. Bruce however grabbed Bella and stopped her from destroying anything else. She was in full blown panic attack mode. Bruce swiftly laid her down on the bed. He brought her hands up above her head as she couldn't breathe. Jake picked up the wedding invitation and snarled back.

"Bella, I need you to breathe."

She shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"Look at me Bella baby…" Her eyes dart towards his.

He'd never referred to her as this before.

"That's right." He takes in a deep breath and lets one out.

"Breathe with me, ok..."

She nods with tears in her eyes. She finally sucks back a deep quivery breath.

"Good girl. Breathe with me… nice and slow baby…"

Bruce stays hovered over her as he gets her under control. Jake made his way over with the invitation.

"I think I found what her breaking point was."

Bruce narrows his eyes towards the invitation.

"I always wanted to go to Italy…" Bruce says darkly as his eyes flashed to that of a familiar green hue.


	7. Puny Flea

Chapter 7

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review please thank you.

Once Bruce finally managed to get Bella to fall asleep, Bruce turned to Jake.

"I believe you and I need to have a little discussion."

Jake rolls his eyes proving his immaturity all too well.

"Couldn't agree more." Jake replied smugly looking over to Bella.

"Not in here." Bruce points outside as he whispers.

Before they head back out, Bruce kissed Bella's forehead. He then took the invitation and placed it in his jacket.

"Let's go."

Jake nodded and leaped out. Bruce climbed back down and headed towards the woods. Jake half laughed to himself and followed him. Bruce stops once they're further away from the house. He points his finger upon Jake.

"Are you and I going to have a problem?"

Jake shrugs.

"That depends on you."  
Bruce shakes his head with a slight grin.

"Oh no, trust me. That's all on you. Three things need to be made clear. One- don't ever yell at her like that again. I don't care what the circumstances are. Two- Bella and I are dating and yes it's serious. Three- don't make me angry. And I would take number three quite seriously."

"How old are you?!"

"It's not really any of your business. However considering the circumstances. That's another thing we need to discuss. Just be sure to keep number three in mind. I'd truly hate for Bella to wake up to any casualties. I believe she's been through enough and I do not wish to add to her dilemma."  
Jake starts laughing as if all this was some sort of big joke.

"Whatever you say…"  
"Yeah that's right whatever I say…" Bruce says with a hint of warning.

"You're soon to find out anyhow. So it might as well come from me. So here it is… I'm 33 and I'm also Bella's chemistry teacher."

Jake's lip curled at this.

"Please, tell me you're joking!" Jake said as he trembled all over.

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

"So you're telling me, that not only are you're over half her age, but her god damn teacher? What are you some sort of sick ass pedophile? And what the hell is Bella thinking? I swear she can be so fucking ignorant! Can she not see when she's being used?!" Jake barked furiously.

Bruce raises his brows on this. He was beginning to see what Bella was talking about. He could see why Bella saw nothing romantic in Jake. If anything he sounded like some sort of pesky ass little brother.

"You are aware that's not only going to get you fired, run out of town, but prison time as well?!"

"I'm well aware of the risk. However Bella and I feel strongly about one another and I for one am willing to put my reputation on the line. I will do whatever it takes."  
"Your reputation?! What about hers?! Have you even thought about what this makes HER look like? You're just using her for some sort of sick fantasy! You want some fucking school girl? Go rent a god damn porno! Or find yourself some other girl in class to fuck! JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Bruce closes his eyes and grinds his teeth together.

"Do you not remember what I said about number three again?!" He uttered through gritted teeth.

His eyes shot open and Jake reared back in surprise. They too glowed green like that of Bella's when they were taking on Victoria and the newborns. Jake could sense something coming from Bruce, but he couldn't quite detect what it was. The hair however stood on his back as his skin crawled. Whatever it was Jake wasn't taking lightly now.

"I cannot stress enough how important it is that you do not ANGER ME! I won't have any control if you do! Another thing you need to get straight is Bella Swan is NOT your girl. Don't you even begin to play this territorial game with me. Believe me, you will not win. You might have your secrets Mr. Black. But I also have mine and I can assure you that mine is by far BIGGER than YOURS! If you continue down this path you will only prove that you are no better than Mr. Cullen. If you ever were a true friend of Bella's you will realize that is not what she needs right now. She needs the friend she grew up with and that was there for her when Mr. Cullen wasn't. Not the boy with the crush and a bad temper. As you can see I'm well aware of yours and Bella's history. She's told me quite a bit. And I can respect what you two have. I do not wish to get in the way of that. But you must know I will not allow anyone to interfere with what Bella and I have. Nor will I allow anyone to cause her any harm.

You can judge me in whichever way you like. I do not care what you think of me. All that matters is what Bella thinks of me. I will not defend myself or my relationship to you. I will not stand here and listen to your allegations as well. So you see Mr. Black. It truly is up to you. How much does Bella's friendship mean to you? How much do you truly care about her feelings and how she perceives you? Those are the questions you need to be asking yourself. So stop pointing the finger and learn to think rationally. Before you end up destroying what you and Bella have or even worse, before you wind up emotionally scarring her more than she is already. As you can see Bella has already been pushed past her limits."

Jake shakes his head.

"There's not a chance in hell I'll ever approve of this relationship."  
Bruce shrugs.

"I don't need your approval, neither does Bella. Besides something tells me no matter whom Bella ended up with, you would never approve. My only true concern at the moment is keeping Bella safe. That wedding invitation was nothing more than a sign that Mr. Edward Cullen is clearly suicidal. He just signed his own death certificate."

"About the only thing you and I will ever agree on."

Bruce nods.

"Well that's something at least."

 

Bella stretched out her arms the next morning. She frowned at the sound of rain hitting against her window. She came to sitting position and reached over as her cellphone was vibrating.

Check in whenever you can. So I know you're alright. 

Last night began to replay as it all came rushing back. Bella closed her eyes and that heart sinking feeling came about her. She went to text Bruce back, but froze. Her hands shook and she placed the phone back down. Bella forced herself out of bed. She showered and got dressed. She glanced towards the phone once more afterword.

She hadn't a clue what to say or do. After everything that just took place. How could she even face him? She was beyond humiliated. Part of her even felt unworthy of Bruce now. She still felt revolting. How could Bruce even stand to look at her? Bella turned her back to the phone and headed downstairs.

Charlie was at the table reading a paper and having his usual coffee.

"Hey kid."

She nodded towards him and headed to the fridge.

"Got any plans today?"

"In this weather?" She says with a frown.

Charlie shrugs.

"Might be a good day to make amends with a couple of people."

Bella doesn't comment she just shakes her head. She poured a glass of orange juice and drank it at the counter.

"Going fishing I take it?"

Charlie nods. Not even the rain could stop Charlie from going fishing. He hardly had any days off to begin with.

"Harry's old spot?"

Charlie smiles a bit.

"Yeah Bells..."  
She nods and pats her father on the shoulder. Charlie finishes his coffee and rises from the table.

"If you do go anywhere just be sure to lock up."  
"I will."

"I'll be back Monday night. So you'll have the house to yourself for a couple days. Don't worry about supper I'll be eating with the Clearwater's before heading home."

"You mean Sue?" Bella says with a playful tone.

Charlie sighs and rolls his eyes. Bella smiles.

"It's not what you're thinking kid."

"Come on dad. I'm not blind and neither are Leah and Seth."

"That's hardly appropriate…" He utters.

"What is?"

"The mere idea Bells."

"I don't see how."

"Harry was my best friend."  
Bella looks to her father oddly.

"Dad, it's been nearly three years. And you think he wouldn't want Sue to be happy? I've seen the way you two are together. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"Hmmm… I think you need to quit reading so many romance novels."

He mumbles and grabs his keys.

"Dad…"

He turns towards Bella before he heads out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I think Harry would want you to be happy as well."

Charlie looked to be in thought. But he said nothing and merely nodded. He locked up before heading out. Bella took in a deep breath. She looked around the empty house. She began to keep herself busy with cleaning and the laundry. A few more hours had passed before she even went to her room.

She looked towards her phone and had this inner war playing out through her mind. Bella jumped however as her cellphone rang. Bella reached over and hesitantly answered.

"Hello."  
She heard Bruce sighing on the other end.

"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?"

Bella leaned against the wall feeling ill.

"Bella?"  
"I'm here."

"I wish you were here instead."

Bella had a lump form in her throat. A wave of emotions was hitting her. She felt so conflicted. Bruce could hear it in her voice.

"Is there anyway you can get away?"

Bella swallowed back.

"Bruce…"

"What is it Bella?"  
"What if…"  
"What if what?"

"What if we're not the same?"

Bruce shook his head and grabbed his keys.

"Just stay put." He says and hangs up.

Bella looked to the phone oddly. Within the matter of minutes she heard the sound of a car door and the doorbell ringing. She narrowed her eyes in wonder and heads downstairs. Bella froze as she opened the door. There was Bruce getting soaked as he stood before her.

"Bruce…" She looked around with concern.

Bruce scooped her up and carried her to his car. After he shut the door he ran back to the house and locked up after grabbing her keys. Bella looked to him oddly as he got back into the car. Bruce hurriedly peeled out.  
"Should I be worried?"

He shifted his eyes towards her as he hit the highway.

"Did you just kidnap me?"

"Yes."

Bella half smiles.

"Awesome!" She says but still had that hint of sadness to her voice.

Bruce grins but clears his throat.

"For the night…"

She looks to him with raised brows.

"Didn't you say the other day your father was going on one of his fishing trips?"

She nodded.  
"Did he go?"

"Yes."  
"When will he return?"

"Monday night, before supper. He usually brings home some fish for me to fry for supper. Only this time, he said he'd be eating with some friends of ours."

Bella realized that Bruce was leaving Forks.

"Where are we going?"

"Seattle. So you might want to get comfy."

Bruce takes her hand and kisses it.  
"So ever "Hulked" out in a car before?"

Bruce has a good laugh at this.

"No actually."  
"Darn…"

"Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint."

"You should be! I can only imagine how cool that would be."

Bella however quickly looked out the window. She was struggling to keep it together. Bruce took notice and pulled over at the nearest rest stop.

"I'm sorry." She said as the betraying tears began.

Bruce immediately put the car in park and undid his seatbelt. He unfastened hers and brought her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her as he held her. Bruce wiped a few of his own tears away. He didn't even know her then and still he took it personal. Because it was her! He couldn't even begin to imagine how violated she felt. Edward Cullen was a grown ass man, a century old vampire! Yet he literally took advantage of Bella. When Bruce did the math he knew Bella had to of been only 15 or 16 when they started dating. He wondered just how long this was truly going on. He was afraid to even ask. As of late Bruce's patience was being tested throughout. He wasn't sure just how long he could keep this up without another episode.

He knew one thing for sure. He was going to Italy and he'd let the other guy loose. He was dying to be released anyhow. And he meant what he'd said to Jake about Edward.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong."

"I let him do this Bruce! I…"

"The hell you did and we both know that. This is all on him! You were nothing more than his prey and he knew it and he took advantage of that. Don't you think even for a second that this is somehow your fault, or that there's something wrong with you."

She recoils and Bruce shakes his head.

"Look at me, Bella."

He gently lifted her chin with his index finger.

"You're still the same girl that walked into that classroom and literally swept me away. Don't even..." He takes in a breath.  
"Don't you ever think otherwise…"

He wiped the tears from her face.

"Nothing could ever change that. Do you have any idea how tempting it is?"

Bruce caressed her cheek.

"I know you hate it there. I know you want more than what Forks has to offer. Bella, if I could I'd take you away from it all. We'd just disappear. But at this very moment, I can't."

Bella buries her face into his chest.

"I love you."  
"I love you too. Just no more pushing me away. I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me anything ever. I have more control than you think. Trust me if I didn't… well… let's just say I'd probably end up solving your issue with Forks; seeing as how it'd no longer exist."  
Bella rather grimaced in thought.

"And what about the other issue?"  
"And that would be?"

"The vampire kings forcing me into this damn marriage."  
Bruce chuckles.

"Vampire kings?"

She nods.

"This is serious, Bruce. They have guards and everything!"

"Hmmm…"  
"Bruce!"

"He can handle it."

"But…" He shakes his head and covers her mouth.

"Bella, let's just be us for now and we'll discuss this whole Italy thing on the way back. I'm not shrugging it off, by no means, not even close. But you need to get away and honestly, so do I. So let's go, baby."

And there it was again. Bella found herself grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and zealously kissing him. Her fingers were madly running through his hair.

Bruce's hands ran along her waist. They found themselves in a heated make out session. It was still pouring down with rain and the windows were fogging up. Bella arched back at one point as Bruce had his hands up her blouse. The honking of the horn snapped them out of their spellbound session.

Bella blushed with a wide eyed expression. Bruce died in laughter. Bella made her way back over to her seat. Bruce cleared his throat and adjusted himself. They put their seatbelts back on and Bruce turned on the defroster to rid of the steam they caused on the windows. Once they got to Seattle Bruce drove them to a seaside bed and breakfast. He parked the car and went and got them a room. He had to use his Bill Bixby driver's license but he paid in cash. Thankfully, they didn't ask for a credit card like most.

Bruce purposely parked a little ways from the room, just in case. That way if anyone did come looking for either of them. They'd head for the wrong hotel room. Once they stepped inside they saw a queen bed with sea blue bed sheets and comforter. Seashells were plastered about the walls of the room. It was nothing too extravagant, but that wasn't the point.

There was a patio door to the back of the room, that led right to the beach. Neither of them had packed anything. That's how random Bruce's decision was. He just went with his gut. He pulled the door shut once they stepped inside. He locked the door then tossed his wallet and keys on the table within the room.

Bella made her way over to the patio door and looked to the view.

Bruce came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head rest against her shoulder as they enjoyed the view for a moment.

"At least it's not raining here." Bruce said softly.

Bella smiled. Bruce took her hand and opened the patio door. There was a couple patio chairs on a cement slab. That wasn't where he was taking her though. Bruce headed towards the beach. She looked to him in surprise, but didn't comment. He wrapped an arm around her as they walked the beach. Bella had hers around his waist and leaned against him. This was something Bruce craved; to be able to be with her freely. He felt as though he couldn't express himself the way he wanted. They walked over to one of the piers and crossed it. Bruce held her as they looked out to sea.

Night however was falling and it was getting dark. They started to head back only halfway there. Bruce stopped and tugged gently at her hand. He cut her a certain look. Bella felt completely girlish as her heart did that fluttery thing. Bruce pulled her up against his chest and kissed her. He slightly lifted her off the ground as he continued to kiss her.

"This is what I want." He whispers afterword.

He had his forehead pressed against hers.

"I never was able to say that before. I never was sure of anything. I never knew what I wanted. After everything that took place; I never gave myself the option. After all it wasn't like I had one right?"

Bella reaches up and cups his cheek. Bruce closed his eyes and leans into it.

"So… you need to hurry up and graduate."

Bella laughs and he grins.

"Out of curiosity… if you could go anywhere. Where would you go?" Bruce inquires.

"Anywhere?"

He nods.

"I've never really thought about it to be honest. I suppose that's what makes different from everyone else. Everyone else seems to have their futures already mapped out for them. All their expectations right there. Such as what town, college, career… ugh. Not me." Bella rather blushes a bit and looks back out to the beach.

"The only part of my future that I'm certain of… is hoping you're there."  
Bruce genuinely beamed at this.

"So we're on the same page about at least one thing."

Bella smiles and nods. She clears her throat though and turns to him with a playful expression.

"Only you're not my teacher."

He chuckles.  
"Let's hope not."

She bites her lower lip for a moment.

"You'll be my professor instead!"

"Hmmm as much fun as that would be. I'd prefer it if we didn't have to hide our relationship." Bruce sighs, thinking of the irony to that.

"Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and places his fingers around the loops of her jeans. He picks her up as they wind up kissing yet again. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he headed back to the hotel.

Once they were inside he reached back and locked the patio door. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He continued to kiss her and rubbed against her in longing. He could already feel the heat coming off of her from below. Bruce however took his time. He gradually stripped her down; kissing whatever part of her was exposed to him.

Bella squirmed about with a giggle though as he got to her inner thighs. He grinned and lifted his eyes towards her. He took his fingers and grazed them along her thigh as well.

"Bruce…" She fidgeted about again.  
"Someone's ticklish."

"Don't even…" She warns.

He cuts her a wink and licks her thigh instead. Only he doesn't stop he keeps going. His tongue traveled up to her breasts. Another area he took his time in. He throbbed against her sex as he thoroughly tongued and sucked on her erect nipples. Bella unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way to her lips. She then reached down and unfastened his jeans. Bruce moaned out as she fondled his dick through his briefs. Bella took his cock out and began stroking it. It was nearly hot to the touch and unyielding. Bella found herself moaning at just the way it felt in her hold. His dick felt as if it had a heartbeat of it's own it thudded so hard. It made her pussy ache for him.

Bruce came to life as he felt her placing him inside. He began this steady pace of thrusting. Bella literally wrapped herself around him. This only further enticed him. Her body draped around his, felt unbelievable. They locked lips once again. Bruce's hand made it's way beneath her ass. He moaned into her mouth as he firmly gripped it. Bella cooed out as his drive became harder and faster now. These heavy sexual grunts formed within his throat. That had Bella coming unglued.

She bit into the pillow and let out a scream of sheer ecstasy. One that made Bruce fire off immediately after she came. Bella's eyes widen though as she looked to Bruce. The pillow she had bitten into she'd ripped in half. Bruce couldn't help but to laugh at the innocent oh crap expression she was giving him.

"I suppose I owe the hotel a pillow now."

Bella winced.

"Sorry…"  
Bruce laughed again and rolled over as he pulled out.

"I'd say you don't know your own strength."

She groans into his chest. Bruce propped her over his body and pulled the covers up over them. His hands ran along her back and ass. Before long she'd fallen asleep. Bruce reached over and cut off the lamp. It wasn't long after he too was sawing logs.

 

Bruce's eyes shot open the next morning to find Bella riding him like there was no tomorrow. He firmly grabbed her ass and egged her on.

"Hmmmm keep going baby." He murmured before feverishly kissing her.

Bella rose up to a sitting position. His eyes widen as her tits were putting on a lively entertainment. Bruce gritted his teeth trying to last longer, but there was just no way. She had him too riled up. Bella felt him swell up and throb even more just before he spilled his seed within her.

"What I wouldn't give to wake up to that every morning." He uttered gruffly and brought her back down against him.

He felt her giggling against him. He stretched out as Bella rose and headed to the bathroom. He looked to the time as he heard the shower start. Bruce rolled out of bed and yawned as he came to his feet.

Bella's cellphone vibrated and the screen flashed for a moment. He picked it up. Not meaning to be nosy, but was hoping it wasn't her father checking in. Last thing he'd ever want is to get Bella into trouble. She had enough to deal with; without him adding to it. Only it wasn't at all what Bruce expected. He narrowed his eyes seeing it was some sort of video. With a text message that read… You're so beautiful. I love you so much. I'll come for you sometime after graduation. Bruce looked towards the bathroom hearing the shower still going. At this Bruce played the video message.

It was an old recording of Bella doing one of her strip teases. He grimaced at how young she looked. Not only that but how miserable she seemed. It was the same look she always had when she was around Edward. She wasn't smiling. She was just dead pan.

Show me some skin Bella… He heard Edward say in the background.

Bruce's jaw tightly clenched as the poor girl actually flinched and cut Edward this look of desperation.

"Edward…" She said in a bashful pleading voice.

It's ok Bella, it's just us.

Bella covered up looking lost and she pinched her eyes shut. The recording device was put down for a moment. Bruce couldn't hear or see what was going on. Before long she was back on the screen. She was wearing a black bra and black cotton panties. He had her twirling about the post on the bed. Bruce didn't recognize the room they were in.

Touch yourself Bella.

Her hand went south as she rubbed herself outside of her panties.

I'm almost there Bella. Edward panted and Bruce's eyes lit up. The veins in his hand became green.

Bruce let out a growl and the other guy smashed the phone. Bella had just come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her. She saw Bruce's body turning green. He was trembling all over and hunched over the table in the room. She swallowed back as the muscles along his back were growing and moving about.

"Bruce…" She cautiously whispered and made her way over.

She placed a hand upon his shoulder. He was panting heavily and his hands were balled up.

"Look at me Bruce…"

He growled out and smashed the table in half.

"No Bruce! He can't take over. Not here. Too many witnesses." She reminds and looks to the ceiling of the hotel knowing there was no way this room could contain the fucking Hulk.  
"Please, don't do this… I don't want you to have to leave." She pleaded.

His body became frozen at her words. She ran her hand along his back soothingly. Gradually the green faded his body returned to its normal state. She took in a breath of relief.

"Thank you…" She whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

She rests her head against his back as Bruce came down from his fury. Bruce ran his hands along her arms and took in a deep breath as he centered himself.

"What happened?" She questioned softly.

He didn't answer. Instead he slowly turned around. He kissed her forehead and headed for the bathroom. Where he too took a shower and focused on keeping his anger in check.

When he stepped out of the bathroom; Bella looked to him oddly. She pointed to the pieces of her phone on the floor.

"Was that my phone?"

He nods and starts to get dressed. She sighs and starts picking up the mess.

"Don't…" He utters.

"It's my mess."

"Like you haven't been cleaning up after me?"

He shakes his head.

"I'll get you a new phone before we leave town today."

Bella grabs a waste basket and tosses pieces of the phone and table into the trash bin. She looks around the hotel room afterword.

"So a pillow, phone, and a table? Not bad! I say we're making progress!" She teases.

Bruce raises his brows on this and smirks as she winks upon him. He kept in mind to pay for all the damage as he checked out. Bella approaches him as he was leaning against the wall. He had his jeans on and shirt, but his shirt was still unbuttoned. Bella found something incredibly sexy about that. She ran her hands along his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head. They held one another in silence.

They walked the beach once more before leaving. They took advantage of the opportunity by hugging, kissing, and holding one another. Melancholy washed over the both of them though once Bruce replaced her phone. They grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to hell. Both were having the same fantasy. The one where they say fuck it and run off together. Bruce knew he could easily make her a fake ID as well. Have her listed as a graduate already and enrolled into whatever college she wanted to attend. If that was what she wanted. He'd never force anything on her. But he did feel she was entirely too smart not further her education. But he'd support whatever she wanted. All he cared about was her happiness and making this relationship work. He'd do whatever it takes. Bruce was beginning to feel more youthful as well. That euphoric feeling washed over him every time he was around her. He truly was in love and that often enough made him like a teenager again himself. Something he hadn't felt in quite some time.

On the way home though, reality hit. Something they both hated. But certain things had to be discussed. Bruce told her the truth behind the phone. He hated it! But knew that she needed to know. Bella's skin crawled and she looked as though she were truly getting sick. She even grabbed at her gut and leaned against the window of his car.

Bella told him about the Volturi and what she knew of their powers. About the guards and how many vampires lurked about the palace. She even told him about the horrible things they did with the tourists. How they'd lure them right in. She cringed at the memory. They even fed on children. She remembered how Edward and Alice rushed her out of there. She could still hear them screaming to this day.

"You alright?"

She nodded as she looked out the window.

"They're monsters Bruce. But naturally they don't see it that way. The Cullen's feed off animals and they survive just fine. Yes, it leaves them somewhat weaker than if they'd fed from a human, but they're not taking the lives of innocent people. The Volturi… they're basically the government of vampires. If any vampire laws are broken; they must answer to the Volturi. The kings decide their fate. And now that I know their secret… They're going to do whatever they can think of to blackmail me into this marriage. To them that's an act of kindness considering they let me live. You gotta love irony…"  
Bruce gazes upon her in question.

"I went to Italy to save Edward. Only now I'm going to Italy to put an end to it all, even him."

Bruce clears his throat and looked to be in thought as they sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you certain about going?"

She nods.

"Bella… I…"

"You're NOT going without me and neither is the other guy!"

He raises his brows and shrugs.

"Well, ok then."  
She looked to him as if caught completely off-guard.

"Ok?" She inquired wondering why he wasn't yelling at her and throwing a fit, like most men in this case would.

"I'm not too keen on the idea. But I do understand. I can put myself in your shoes and know I'd be just as inclined about going. After all, this started out as your battle. Things nevertheless have changed Bella. You need to in keep in mind that I am a part of your life now. So this has become OUR battle. We're in this together and there's no other way around it. Just promise me you'll let the other guy do most of the work."

"Why does he get to have all the fun?"

Bruce grinned on this and shook his head. He thought about what Bella said about how they'd lure the tourist inside. Bruce began to think of a plan.

"I think I have an idea…"

"And that would be?"

"Following through with the invitation..."  
Her jaw drops and she looks upon Bruce as if he's lost his mind.

"Just hear me out."

He tells her about his plan. Bella would go on as if she's following through with the marriage. Only Bruce would find one of the tours leading to this palace. He'd set himself up as one of the victims. Another thought came to mind as well.

He looked to her apprehensively.

"Can you still be charmed though?"

They both looked to be in thought now.

"I suppose I could have Jasper test me."

Bruce curled his lip a bit on this.

"But can he be trusted?"

"It's Alice we have to worry about. If she gets wind of any of this…"  
"Yeah what is her deal anyhow?"

Bella lets out a nervous laugh realizing she never told Bruce about Alice or Jasper's abilities. Bruce shook his head with slight annoyance about Alice's visions and Jaspers gift of empathy.

"So there's a chance of her seeing our plans?"  
Bella sighs. Bruce nods and taps his fingers along the stirring wheel.

"I suppose we'll find out." He says knowing there was nothing else they could do. He didn't trust Alice, by no means. In fact when it came to the Cullen's he didn't trust any of them. He wasn't about to let his guard down. Not even around Jasper.

When they entered Forks Bruce took one of the back roads to his cabin. He figured it'd be safer to walk her home rather than drive her. Like usual he kept a safe distance once the house was within view. He figured he'd taken enough risks the past couple of days.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late."

"And if I am?" She taunts in a seductive matter.

"Are you testing me Ms. Swan?"

She bit down on her lower lip. Bruce leaned into her ear.

"You've been late to my class twice already. Late again, I have no choice but to give you detention." He says sternly.

At this he walks away.

 

Bella entered the house with a smile about her face. Only that smile soon faded as she saw who awaited her on the couch.

"Alice…" Bella damn near hissed.

"I can't let you do this Bella! He needs you!"

Bella raised her brows on this. She reaches back and opens the door.  
"And you can leave now…"  
Alice sighs and comes to her feet. She nods towards someone behind Bella. They grab her and take off.

The other Cullen's hop up as Bella was shoved into the house. Carlisle rushes over and helps Bella to her feet. Bella yanks out of his hold.

"Don't touch me! Just…"

She looks to each of them and backs up. Alice and Emmett enter the house. Bella's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"Em?"

She pointed upon him heatedly.  
"That was you?!"

He looked upon her rather shamefully and lowered his head.

"Oh… my… God!"

Bella couldn't believe it.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Easy Bella, we only want to help."

Esme was coming down the stairs. Rose was on the couch. Bella desperately looked around for Jasper.  
"Help?" Bella questions rather sarcastically as she steps back.

Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe Emmett would betray her like that.

"Just STAY BACK!" She shouts at Carlisle as he stepped towards her again.

"I don't want any of you coming near me! I don't need or want your help!"

"What in the living fuck is going on?!"

Bella took in a breath of relief as he made his way down the stairs as well. He nodded towards her and checked her over making certain she was alright.

"Are you ok?"  
She shakes her head no and was trembling all over.

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella." Emmett says.

Jasper tilted his head about. He looked upon his wife.

"What did you do?!" He says behind gritted teeth.  
"She needs our help! So does Edward!"  
"NO SHE DOESN'T! AT LEAST NOT IN THIS SENSE! DAMMIT WOMAN, YOU'RE REALLLLY STARTING TO PISS ME THE FUCK OFF! I made it clear that we were to leave her alone!"

"With all due respect son that's not your decision." Jasper snaps a look upon Carlisle.

"Excuse me?"

"I make the decisions around here. Edward and Bella really could use our help right now. If we're to get Edward back; we really need to talk to Bella and get this all sorted out. She's our only hope."

Bella screams as Jasper slammed Carlisle back against the wall with his hand clasped around his throat.

"Last time I checked you never led in battle. So as far as I'm concerned; I now run the show and I say what's what! I'm the fucking major! You're just a god damn doc!"

They all turned to a tapping sound at the door. Jasper hisses out and goes to answer it. Bella's eyes widen as she was first to see the green mass at the door.

"BELL!" The voice demanded in a rumble and the entire house shook as he pounded his fist amongst the ground.

Jasper took a step back to the side and looked to Bella in shock.  
"Friend of yours?"  
Bella nodded but she immediately gasped out as Hulk reached in and picked her up as though she were merely a doll inside a playhouse. Hulk brought her up to his face and was checking her over from head to toe. Bella starred upon him wide eyed.

"So you again...?"

Hulk nodded and was panting heavily. Bella looked to see he'd destroyed each of the Cullen's cars and they were all up in trees. She wondered how she didn't hear all that taking place. Then again her focus was elsewhere. Hulk reached inside with his other hand. He reached for Alice and Jasper quickly shoved her out of the way. Hulk grabbed Jasper instead. Bella's jaw dropped.

"NO HULK! Put him down! We don't want to hurt Jasper!"

He began to squeeze the hell out of Jasper.

"NOOOOO! PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" She demanded.

Hulk looked upon her as though a wounded pup.

"You can't hurt him. He's my friend!"

Hulk snarls back and bitterly drops Jasper. Jasper hurriedly scooted back as his body was cracked all to hell.

"Shit…" He uttered in a panic reaching to his dead heart.

Alice rushed out to check on Jasper. Hulk however roared right in her face as he did this all the windows to the Cullen house shattered. The ground beneath the Cullen's feet shook. Alice shrieked out as he punched right through the wall of the house beside her.

"Puny flea!"

Hulk took off into the woods with Bella. He was uprooting trees as if they were nothing as he continued to run.

"Stop!" Bella shouted in a panic as he was almost to the highway. She feared he'd expose himself.

"DAMMIT HULK, KNOCK IT OFF!"

He stopped and raised her up again as he still had her in his clutch. He growled at her. She shook her head.

"Get mad! But you're not going on that highway!"

He punched at three different trees uprooting those as well and growled again. Bella covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Run!"

Bella narrowed her eyes as he was pointing to the highway.

"Bell run!" He said behind gritted teeth.

Her heart sank a bit realizing he was trying to protect her. All Hulk knew now was running when things got bad.

"No Hulk... Bella stays. I can't run."

He boxes down another tree down and stomps back into the woods. He placed her on his shoulder though and she clung onto him for dear life afraid she'd fall.

Hulk randomly sat down in the middle of the woods. Bella struggled to hold on as she was wrapped around his arm. He reached over and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. He took his time looking her over. He took a single finger along her hair, cheek, and then lifted her shirt taking a gander.

"Hulk…"

He snarled back as she smacked his finger away.

"Behave."

Her jaw dropped as she felt him looking into her pants now. She knew he was merely curious but it felt weird. He brought her up to his nose and breathed her in.

"Bell…" He said more softly and sat her down.

Bella curiously ran her hand along his chest and arm. He didn't feel any different the only thing she seemed to notice was that he was somewhat denser.

She took a few steps back as Bruce was finally making his debut.  
"Bella…"  
She nodded.

 

"We're leaving and that's final!"

"But…"  
"SHUT UP!" Jasper snaps at Alice.

"Don't make me an enemy. Trust me, that's not something any of you want. I'm leaving Forks and so are each of you! We will leave her be!"  
"But you saw it yourself! He almost killed you!"  
"That he did and for a good damn reason. I'd have wanted to kill me to!"  
"He's a monster! Bella could get hurt!"

"No Alice. Edward's the monster! That man there only did what he did in order to get his point across and to protect Bella!"

"You're defending something that nearly killed you?! He almost killed me too; he could have ended us all!"  
"GOOD! It's no more than we deserve!"  
"You can't possibly mean that!"  
"The hell I don't!" Jasper punches at the wall furiously.

"If any of you wishes to stay here you will have to face me because I won't allow it. You all didn't sense what I did from either of those two! BUT I DID, SO WE'RE DONE HERE! We will leave Bella Swan alone from here on! She's to live in peace!"

"And what about Edward?"

Jasper rears back in disbelief upon Carlisle.

"He made his decision. If he wants to fuck around with the Volturi, let him."  
"But he's your brother."

"He's no more my brother than you are my father! You all seem to forget I can sense you ALL! The only ones that truly seem to give a damn about Bella are Esme and Emmett! Everyone else their first concern is fucking EDWARD! WHY?! Look at what he's done! You would honestly choose to stand behind Edward on this and wish to risk your lives in sheer hopes of saving him? There is no saving him. HE'S DONE FLOWN THE CUCKOO'S NEST AND HE'S GONE! He's of the Volturi now. Then we got Bella whose world he's turned upside down. And you want to bring her back into all this? Make her go back and face the Volturi all over again? As if once wasn't enough? This wedding is nothing more than a joke! She's going to spit in Edward's face and rip him apart! She's not the same girl anymore. She's not going to put up with his shit!"


	8. Interference

Chapter 8

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and review. 

Bruce lifts his eyes towards Bella as she entered class. He turned back to the clock. He had to resist the urge to smile. However he cleared his throat.

"You're 16 minutes late Ms. Swan."

She shrugs and takes her seat.

"That makes three times. You know what the penalty is for this I assume?"

Everyone turns towards Bella.

"Name on board?" She smarts.

Bruce was dying. He swallowed back forcing a scowl upon his face.

"If we were in the second grade maybe…"

She rolls her eyes looking bored and retrieves her book from her backpack.

"Judging by your attitude; you might be about that age range."

Her jaw drops.

"Excuse me?"

"I do not believe I stuttered Ms. Swan. You will be seeing me for detention."

"But I can't!"

"I'm not giving you a choice."

She grits her teeth. Bruce had to cover his mouth for a moment as he pretended to clear his throat again.

"I can stay tomorrow. Not today."  
"Do you have a date or something?"  
"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Ms. Swan!"

"Mr. Bixby!"

"Bella…" Mike warned in disbelief.

"What?"

"He's the teacher…" He whispers.

"Whatever…"

"Are you ok hun…?" Angela whispered as well.

"Yep. Just awesome!"

"After school, don't be late or I'll tackle on more days."  
"I said I can't."

"Then you should have been on time to class."  
"You've made your point."

"How about you go to the principal's office instead and explain why you cannot attend detention, but can be late to my class."

He walks over and hands her a pink pass.

"Fine…" She grumbles and grabs her backpack and book.

Bella slams the door on the way out. Bruce majorly fought against the urge to laugh. It was scary how well she pulled that off. She was a bit too good of an actress. He damn near believed she truly was pissed off.

Once Bella was in the hallway she looked to the pass. Only to realize it wasn't a pass but a doctor's prescription. It read…

Protein injection must be administered orally by doctor.To her surprise he signed it Dr. Banner though it was hardly legible. She grinned to herself and shook her head. "Great, my boyfriend is a closet perv…" She whispered to herself behind a giggle.

At the end of the day like clockwork Bella entered the classroom. Bruce leaned back in his chair. He nodded towards her and motioned for her to lock the door and pull down the shade. It'd been awhile since they had done anything like this. Not since he canceled their tutorial sessions.

Bella took her usual seat. Bruce grabbed a quiz they'd done in class today. He came to his feet and made his way over. He then placed it on her desk.

"You can either get started on this, or…"

Bruce unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants. Bella got this devilish smile on her face. Bruce was hard as hell, but she had to toy with him. She sighed and grabbed a pencil from her backpack. He raised his brows on this. His cock did this bobbing up and down motion as if begging. Bella started on her paper. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Bixby?"

"I believe Dr. Banner gave you specific orders."

"Did he now?"  
He nods.

"I do believe he meant he was to personally handle this injection. After all what would you know about injections? It's not like you have your doctorate Mr. Bixby."

Bruce shook his head with a smirk.

"You're entirely too good at that." He utters.

"Good at what?" She questions innocently.

He decides to take that as a hint and places himself into her mouth.

"This…" He says behind a moan.

He pulls her hair back and observes.

"That's right baby, keep going." He whispered spurring her on.

Bruce was losing his mind the more Bella got into it. She moaned against his cock. He also noticed that she was fingering herself beneath the skirt she was wearing today. He reached over and lifted her skirt so he could see. His cock swelled up even more inside her mouth. She could feel him pulsating against her tongue and lips. That alone had her already reaching her climax. Bruce pulled out as he witnessed her fingers becoming drenched. He raised her up and bent her over the desk.

Bruce hunkered down and licked her clean. Bella gripped the desk firmly trying to keep from moaning too loud. She could feel his entire tongue lapping along her slit. Her hand immediately clamped over her mouth as he replaced his tongue with something even more appeasing. Bruce couldn't help but to moan out. She was already coming all along his cock and down her legs. Not only could he feel it but he could see it. He gritted his teeth and plunged himself even deeper. Her pussy literally hugged his cock. He stroke he gave felt as though he were being milked. Bella flooded him once more as he thrust. Bruce hurriedly pulled out and he twirled her around and shot into her mouth. He couldn't believe the things he found himself doing when it came to Bella. Things he'd never dared to try with any other woman. He shut his eyes with sensitivity as she licked him clean.

Once they were done they quickly fixed their clothes and checked each other over. He led her to his desk after word and had her sitting in his lap. She worked on the quiz she'd missed and he graded papers. When it came time to part for the day; Bruce kissed her goodbye.

Bella was on her way home when someone appeared before her in the middle of the road. She narrowed her eyes and slowed down.

"Jasper?" She whispered as she pulled over and got out of the truck

He nodded towards her and made his way over. It was unusually sunny today that was why she figured the Cullen's didn't come to class. Carlisle usually made the excuse that he was taking them camping. Naturally, they got away with it.

Jasper leaned against the truck for a moment as if in thought. His arms were folded about his chest and he was staring off into space.

"Jasper?"

"I just wanted you to know; you no longer have to worry about us. We're leaving Forks darlin'. You won't be bothered by any of us again."

She looks upon him with guilt.

"Don't…" He whispered already sensing it.

"You know as well as I do, it's what best. And deep down, it's what you want. I don't know what all went down between you and Edward. But I've seen and sensed enough to know that they are wrong Bella. The coven they think they know what's best for the both of you. They're only doing more harm than good. We're not mind readers like Edward. So we have no way of fully knowing what all has taken place. Yet even with what little we do know. Edward was and still is in the wrong. That's what makes this far more irritating. Even they have to know that what he's done is inexcusable."  
Bella half laughs.  
"You don't even know the half of it. Believe me… by no means am I claiming to have been perfect in our relationship. I can look back and realize I too made mistakes, had my own insecurities, which lead to other issues. That being said though, I could never even envision the things Edward came up with. He insists that he loves me. There was a time I felt that as long as I was with Edward, no one could ever hurt me. I felt safe. He just had that way about him. So how am I supposed to accept the fact that one person; has become my worst enemy?"

Jasper nods.

"Well, I'm more than certain your man will be taking care of him soon enough."

Bella blushed in thought.

"I really am sorry about that."

Jasper sort of chuckles and shakes his head.

"Eh, had it coming. Edward tried to warn us. He'd seen it within Mr. Bixby's mind but we weren't truly aware. I don't even think Edward is. He just has an idea of what he's capable of. If he had any clue I think he'd be shitting himself, knowing what he's getting himself into. I gotta admit though. I cannot believe that little Bella Swan is dating her teacher of all the things in the world, much less a man that turns into well… whatever it is."

Bella smiles.

"But he loves you…"

Bella looks to him oddly.  
"I don't just mean Mr. Bixby, Bella. The big guy as well. You're in good hands now. He's determined to keep you safe. That's all that matters. That and well you're both happy. Don't need the gift of empathy to see that. All the more reason we need to move on. That and I'm still dealing with this whole vegetarian diet; makes it a little difficult, with this ridiculous going to school business. At least I don't feel the need to plunge my fangs into you everytime I see you though now!"

"Yeah, that was awkward." Bella admits.

"Oh I'm sure." He says behind a soft laugh.

"Despite what you think Jasper; I'm going to miss you…" Bella confesses.

"I know you will darlin'. I get you more than you realize. I'm going to miss you too. You're one tough gal, that's always had our backs. Now it's time to return the favor and do the right thing. However…"

Jasper takes something out from his jacket. He hands it to Bella.

"If anything shall arise and I do mean anything. You call me. Even if you just need to talk. But know that I have your back. If someone means you harm Bella. I will fight in your corner."  
She nods looking to his phone number.

"No matter whom I'm fighting against. And yes that includes Edward."

Jasper sighs as if in thought about something else.

"You should know that Emmett truly does feel horrible about his betrayal. Often enough, he's just a big kid. He's just upset that you're no longer in our future. He really was looking forward to you being his little sister. He means well unlike the others. He's just clouded by his own selfish desires. Emmett's biggest problem is his desire to be more human than he is. You make us feel that way often enough, just something about being around you. That doesn't change the fact that what he did was wrong. But I wanted you to know he honestly feels awful about the entire situation and at the moment he's just conflicted."  
"Rose…"  
Jasper narrows his eyes in wonder on how she said this. Bella sighs.

"Rosalie would understand my situation more than anyone."

"How do you mean, Bella?"

"Let's just say we have more in common that she'd ever realize."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me?"

"There are something's I wish to keep to myself."

Jasper nods.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Is Alice going to be an issue?" She hints.

Jasper takes in a deep breath.

"Let's put it this way. If that'd be the case… than a divorce is the least of her problems." He says with a certain tone.

Bella looked to Jasper rather wide eyed. He merely winked.

"I better get before your man happens to see me around ya. I'd hate to heal from something like the last time all over again. I think I damn near cleared out the fields around Forks that night." He hints on how much he had to feed in order to fully heal from Hulk's attack.

Bella grimaced.  
"He has a bit of a temper.  
Jasper has a good laugh at this.  
"I hadn't noticed…"

Bella smiles as well and shakes her head. Jasper kissed her forehead before leaving.  
"You take care, darlin'."

Before Bella could utter another word Jasper was gone. She swallowed back as a knot formed within the back of her throat.

"You too…" She whispered and got back into her truck.

 

Paul let's out a wolf like snicker as he reads Jake's thoughts. Jake lets out a growling bark sound of warning.

She had it coming! Fucking leech lover!

Jake dives right for Paul and the two of them start full on brawling.

KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU! (Sam)

They both whimper out at his command.

He really did all those things? (Seth)

Jake nodded but kept his eyes locked onto Paul.

Damn… (Seth whimpered and shook his head)

Oh come on, don't even feel sorry for her. Jake tried to warn her after all. She got what was coming to her! (Paul)

THAT'S ENOUGH PAUL! (Sam)

Despite the situation, no one deserves that and you know it. But I will agree it's not our problem. Bella made her choice. It's just unfortunate how it went from there. The Cullens have already left town. Bella is no longer a concern. (Sam)

It wasn't even her fault! He was controlling her! (Jake)

Oh cry me a motherfucking river. Poor Bella Swan got doped by a leech. Big surprise! RIGHT? (Paul)

SHUT UP! (Jake)

Kind of harsh bro. (Embry)

I agree you're sounding like a jackass. (Quil)

I just call it like I see it. (Paul)

This is to be dropped at once. (Sam)

The pack continued throughout the woods.

So does this mean you don't care about Emily's feelings on this? (Paul sarcastically remarks)

The entire pack comes to a stop. Sam slowly turns with full on agitation. He growls at Paul and Paul takes a few steps back.

When I say she's no longer our concern it's only, because they're gone. If they were still in town we'd be going to deal with them immediately. This matter is now between Bella and Jake. We as a pack it in general? I could give a rat's ass. I side with no one on the matter. My main concern is the pack. Not some love sick teenage girl; that's already getting nailed by her teacher. 

And what if it was one of your own then what? 

Each pack member turned to the familiar thought. She nodded towards them as she made her way over. Sam rolled his eyes. She nodded towards her brother.

Even I agree that Bella doesn't make the best decisions. But what that vampire did to her? What if it was one of your own?

Sam shakes his head.

What would Emily think of her wonderful husband then? (Leah bitterly thinks)

That's enough Leah! (Sam snaps)

We've all seen it! We know what Jacob knows! He humiliated her! He used her! And now he wishes to force her into marriage?!" (Leah)

You're going soft. Knock it off. I thought you couldn't stand Bella Swan! (Sam)

That was before I knew the truth behind everything. Jake's right it wasn't even her fault. She tried to end it, but the damn vampire wouldn't let her! She made the wise decision. We cannot blame her for something she had NO CONTROL OVER! We know what they're capable of!(Leah)

From the looks of things, she's soon to be family (Seth)

Very well then, it's between the three of you! THE PACK STAYS OUT OF THIS! IT'S NO LONGER MY BUSINESS (Sam barks and takes off with full irritation.)

Jake, Seth, and Leah look upon one another.

I'm sorry, Jake. (Seth)

Jake merely nods towards him. Leah however merely nodded towards Jake and took off to catch up with the rest of the pack. Jake looked upon Seth.

So Sue and Charlie are really hitting it off? (Jake)

Sure looks like it! (Seth)

Jake nodded in thought. But wanted to beat the living shit out of Paul.

 

7 months later… (Sometime in April)

"Well what about this one?" Angela holds up a really pretty white prom dress.

Bella wrinkles her nose.

"I'm not going… remember?"

"Oh come on, please?"

Bella laughs.

"Angie…"  
"This would look amazing on you! I'm sure Kevin or Eric would dance with you."

"Prom's just… not my thing. That and it would just feel weird not having a date and all."

Bella and Bruce had officially been together and somehow managed to successfully hide their relationship for a total of nine months now. Since that one day with the Cullen's, Hulk hadn't made an appearance. Bruce and Bella's bond only became that much stronger. In fact the two of them had even been discussing plans about their future… rather offhandedly, but nevertheless it was discussed off and on.

And Jasper making the Cullen's leave was the best thing in the world for Bella. Though she still felt a hint of guilt about it; she no longer felt as if she had to watch her back. She finally felt 100 percent free for once. Bella and Angie had become closer as well. Though Jessica and Bella still had their moments. Bella often enough couldn't stand Jessica's snobby better than everyone attitude. That and well Jessica and Mike were dating now. That only added to Jessica's insecurities about Bella. It was no real secret Mike still had a thing for Bella. Jessica often enough, still had her feelings hurt that she was Mike's second choice. Bella would always be his first if he ever had the chance. Kevin still flirted from time to time. Eric however had stopped all together. He was all about Angela Webber. He was smitten. Bella thought they were adorable together. He was always giving Angie some sort of little gift whether it be flowers or some sort of little trinket. He was always thinking of her. Mike and Jessica's relationship? To Bella often enough it felt forced and fake. They didn't mesh well and were always fighting.

And as everyone had suspected… Charlie and Sue were now engaged. Charlie had proposed on Christmas. Bella couldn't be happier for her father. And she thought the world of Sue. They made plans to wed over the summer. Bella also thought of the irony to that but never uttered a word to her father. There was no way she'd ever put his life at that sort of risk. Renee was rather taken back and surprised when Bella revealed the news. But it rather pissed Bella off when Renee mentioned something about how it probably wouldn't last. They hadn't really talked much since, not that they did to begin with. But it was because of things like that as to why Bella hadn't much to do with her mother, not since she moved to Forks.

Bruce also had been helping Bella with applying to certain colleges. They kept their options spread by applying across the nation. That and even a few in Canada just in case. Still she hadn't a clue, what she really wanted to do. So for now they just tried to get her accepted and would go from there. Bruce knew she wouldn't have any trouble whatsoever. Her GPA this year was remarkable; in fact she already had all the credits needed to graduate.

As for Bella and Jake? They still saw one another from time to time. Nonetheless, they had a mutual understanding without needing to discuss it. For once Jake kept his hands to himself. He respected her… the main reason? Jacob Black wanted to be nothing like Edward Cullen. After knowing everything he'd done to her. Jake took extra precaution around her. That and Bella had made it abundantly clear that they could never be like that again. She wasn't about to risk what she and Bruce had.

"So, are you getting the dress?"

Bella sighed as she lifted her eyes up from the book she was reading.

"Nah… you should though. It'd look awesome on you!"

"You think?"

She holds it up against her and Bella smiles. She comes up behind Angie and shows her what her hair would look like up; giving Angie the full visual. Angela rather beamed on how it looked.

"You should try it on. I gotta take this book back to the library anyhow. I'll be right back."

"Ok. We'll be waiting. I think Jessica's trying on that gold looking one."

Bella nodded and headed on out. The library was a few blocks down so she walked considering they were in Angie's car anyhow. Bella returned her book and was heading back towards the store. A bit of déjà vu had washed over her as she noticed it was getting dark. She thought about the day that Edward had saved her from the drunks. Chills filled her spine. The closer it came to June the more apprehensive she felt. She hadn't any real clue what to expect; if she and Bruce's plans would even work…

Bella froze as she could have sworn someone was following her. She looked around and half laughed to herself. She knew she was just being paranoid because of that déjà vu feeling. Bella started walking again with the thought about calling Jasper. She still needed to be tested on whether or not she could be charmed. Something she knew she needed to know, but had been putting off out of fear, that she might still be susceptible.

Once again, Bella's skin crawled. This strange feeling came over her and she began to walk faster. Bella saw the shadow of someone standing before her. Like that day she ducked into the alleyway. Her heart raced and panic was coming over her. She didn't understand why she felt so fearful all of a sudden. Her entire body was in full alert. Not too long after entering the alleyway, she heard someone behind her. She quickly snapped a look that direction. Bella froze as she looked around.

"Bella…"

The familiar voice carried over. She started to laugh once again. She knew it was her imagination running away with her. Bella rolled her eyes and started to walk once again. She took out her cellphone about to call Bruce just for her own peace of mind.

And that's when she saw him. He nodded towards her. His hands were stuffed into a black jacket.

"Bella." He said and smiled upon her.

"Wedding's not until June…" She states hoping she was losing her mind.

He nods and continues towards her. Bella takes a few steps back. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"You don't need to fear me Bella." He half laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Thank God, I got here in time…"  
Bella looks upon him confused.

"What do you mean, in time?"

Bella swallowed back as he continued towards her. She noticed how his eyes were crimson red now. His hair was wild and he looked entirely different from the Edward she remembered falling head over heels for. He even wore the necklace with the Volturi symbol.

"Say something, Bella. Help me get my mind off it!"

"Off what?!"

"The terrible thoughts they were thinking! What they wanted to do to you!"

Bella shut her eyes for a second, feeling nauseas. Had Edward truly lost it or was he just trying to freak her the fuck out?! It were as if he were trying to relive that night!

"Edward…"  
She gasped out as she opened her eyes. Edward stood directly before her now.

"They could have really hurt you! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Bella gritted her teeth and shoved him back. He looked upon her in shock.

"Bella?"

She gazed upon him with hatred in her eyes. Everything he'd ever done, came to mind. Her eyes flashed and glowed with that familiar green hue.

Edward tilted his head about.

"What's come over you?!" He hisses.

Edward's eyes widen as she slammed him into the pavement.

"BELLA!" He shouted and quickly reversed the pin.

"KNOCK IT OFF! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"  
She brings up her legs and propels him off her. He points upon her irately as he lands in a crouching stance.

"You will show me some respect!"  
She smiles damn near demonically.

"Why? You never did…"

He dashes over furiously and shoves her up against one of the brick buildings. She gasps out as her back made a popping sound at the impact. Her eyes watered and she couldn't breathe. Edward picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her up against a dumpster. Bella's entire body thrived in pain. She forced herself to her feet and quickly braced herself. Edward came for her yet again. Only this time she managed to grab him and slammed his head against the corner of the dumpster. He reached over immediately after and grabbed her by the roots of her hair. He violently shook her.

"HOW ARE YO DOING THIS?! YOU'RE TO STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"FUCK YOU, EDWARD CULLEN!"

Edward gasped back in full astonishment as she had her hands wrapped around his throat. She began to squeeze with everything she had.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Bella…" He whimpered out in sheer skepticism.

"Look at me…"

She started to laugh again.  
"Oh no you don't Romeo… I'm not falling for that shit again. You just keep your little voodoo crap to yourself."

His skin began to crackle and he truly realized Bella could very well end him right here. At this knowledge he used everything he had within him and broke out of her hold. Without another thought Edward knocked her head up against the wall. The wall cracked where the impact took place. Bella's eyes rolled back as Edward swiftly caught her. He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief.

"It's going to be ok now Bella. You and Charlie are in good hands. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

 

Bruce looked to the time noticing that it was now seven minutes after and Bella hadn't come to class. He checked his cellphone wondering if maybe she'd tried to call. But there wasn't a single text or call. However he overheard Jessica and Angela talking. They were both looking to Bella's empty seat.

"Have you tried to calling her again?"  
"I called her and Chief Swan. Neither is answering their phone." Bruce heard Angela say.

She looked of been crying. Jessica sighed and leaned back.

"I can't believe she pulled this shit again. She could be more respectful!"

Angela cut Jessica a go to hell look.  
"I really think something's wrong!"

"Oh please… she's fine. She probably got swept away with some other man or something. Do you not remember the last time we went shopping together?"

"That was so long ago!"  
"Still…"  
"And she came back remember?! She never did last night!"

Bruce rose to his feet and he looked to the time again. He picked up his phone and tried to call and text Bella. He got no answer. Bruce passed out the assignment for today. Eventually ten more minutes had passed. Still Bella was a no show. He tried yet again to call and text her. Angela continued to look to Bella's empty chair. She looked to Jessica once more.

"Should we call the police?"

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Her father is the police stupid."

"You don't have to be such a bitch!" Angela snapped and quickly covered her mouth looking to Bruce apologetically.

He merely nodded towards her. She sighed in relief as if expecting to get into trouble. Truth of the matter was, he couldn't stand Jessica and though Angela made a valid point. He was surprised nevertheless to hear Angela say this. She was one of the shyer students of his class. But he'd noticed that as of late she and Bella had become really good friends. Something he felt Bella truly needed.

Jessica's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"That's enough, Ms. Stanley." Bruce warns not in the mood to deal with her shit and usual drama crap. She was the worst when it came to the pity parties. He never could understand why Bella or Angela hung out with her. Jessica was just another scatterbrained cheerleader with her nose held high to keep from smelling her own stench and a stick shoved up her ass.

"But…"

Bruce cut Jessica a certain look and she nods going back to her paper. Once class was over and it was apparent Bella wasn't coming to school today. Bruce headed on to the office. He made up an excuse about some family emergency. They didn't question it, considering he'd never even missed a day since he started teaching. Bruce rushed out to his car and headed straight to Bella's house. He no longer cared about exposing himself or their relationship. Something within him knew something wasn't right. Bruce noticed that Charlie's squad car and Bella's truck was parked outside. Slight relief washed over him praying that maybe Bella was just sick and not able to answer her phone. He bravely went and knocked on the door.

He'd already had some excuse in his mind about how he was just checking in. Since one- he was her teacher, two- she was missing a "very important test." He had it playing out through his mind just in case. Only there was no answer. Bruce took a few steps back and looked towards Bella's bedroom. He knew she usually left her window unlocked in case he was dropping by, which he did on occasion.

Bruce climbed up and lifted her window open. He crawled through seeing her nowhere about the room. His heart sank as began to look around. He noticed the suitcases she kept to the corner of her room were gone. At this he looked in her closet and saw that a majority of her shoes and clothes were gone. Her drawers were bare as he skimmed through them as well. It was as though she packed up in a hurry and left.

Bruce decidedly went throughout the rest of the house. Knowing her father could very well walk in, at any given moment and he'd be fucked. He just knew something wasn't right though. His gut wrenched and he felt as though he'd have a damn panic attack. Like Bella, Charlie's things were packed as well. It truly looked as though they'd just randomly left. But why would he leave his squad car? Was there a possibility of Charlie finding out about them and he just decided to up and leave town period? That just didn't set right with Bruce though. Being a cop he knew for a fact that Charlie would have strut right up to him at school and taken matters into his own hands.

A million things ran through Bruce's mind. He picked up a picture that Charlie had in his bedroom of Bella. Ironically, it was her prom picture from her freshman year. She was in a gorgeous sapphire dress and breathtaking as usual. He sighed in thought and set it back down. He ran his fingers through his hair. As he did this his eyes darted towards Charlie's nightstand. Bruce narrowed his eyes and approached the area. He hunkered down noticing a few specks of blood on the wooden floor and on the edge of the nightstand. He looked towards the bed and around the area.

Bruce noticed more drops of it on the side of Charlie's brown comforter. He swallowed back feeling ill. It looked as though Charlie had maybe hit his head on the edge of the nightstand. Or some part of his body. It wasn't a whole lot of blood still enough to cause concern and to make Bruce realize there was far more behind all this. Throughout the rest of the house, he found nothing. Everything else was intact.

He thought back to what the girls were discussing in class. From the sounds of it, Bella never came back from where ever she went. He was rather irritated at the girls for NOT calling the police. He knew that Bella had told him they were going in Angela's car and that they were going shopping for prom though she made it clear she didn't want to go. He insisted, not wanting to keep Bella from a true high school experience just because of their relationship. He even let her know he wouldn't take offence if she danced with the boys in her class. Still Bella was stubborn and made clear she had no interest in going. So Bruce had been setting up a way to surprise her for their very own prom, just the two of them.

Bruce locked everything up before he left. He headed into Port Angeles the very store Bella had mentioned they'd be going to. As he drove to Port Angeles the story about Edward saving her from those men hit him. That's why he was surprised she'd even want to return to that area at all. He tried to remember everything Bella and he had talked about before she left town. He remembered her mentioning that she often went to the library there that they had a better selection than Forks. That the librarian, would often let Bella keep the books a week longer than usual because of the distance. So Bruce began to map out all the areas he needed to check over. He even took out a picture Bella had given him out of his wallet to show other people. First thing he did though as he parked before the shop was call to the police station.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought to do that before he left Forks. It just hit him though. He asked for Chief Swan. The secretary however said that he hadn't come to work today; that they hadn't been able to get ahold of him. He was supposed to have been at work three hours ago. He left a message for Charlie to call Mr. Bixby Bella's chemistry teacher, in case he did come in. But Bruce knew he wouldn't. Deep down he knew Bella and Charlie were missing and something was dreadfully wrong.

He showed the shopkeeper Bella's picture but she didn't recognize her. Then again she admitted she didn't work last night. Afterword, he hit the library. The woman there knew Bella right off the bat. She even squealed at her picture and talked about how lovely she was and how she adored Bella. That she was her favorite customer. She mentioned that Bella had left just as it was about to get dark. She also stated that Bella had walked that she didn't see her usual red truck outside. At this Bruce thanked her and left the library. He looked to his car in thought. Then back to the direction the shop was.

He took in a breath and began walking towards the shop. He tried to think of how Bella would go. He decidedly walked there like normal, seeing no signs of anything. Only as he looped around he decided to head back taking the alleyway. Within a couple blocks Bruce froze. He crouched down and picked up Bella's cellphone. It was still on the ground. That's when Bruce took notice that there had been one HELL of a struggle here. Bella's blood was in various places. The first area he took notice of was the asphalt right beside him. Then the dumpster and brick wall to one of the other shops. He grimaced seeing the cracked area of the brick. It looked as though something had been smashed up against the wall and that's where most of the blood was. There was a dried up puddle of it and trail indicating that she had been kidnapped.

Bruce shook his head as it swam. The area around him spun and he felt sick. He pinched his eyes shut and staggered back. He was fighting against having a complete fucking meltdown. Not only did the other guy want to take over. But his worst fears were coming to play in his mind. Did he just lose the one person, he'd vowed to always protect?! The one he couldn't possibly picture living without.

Bruce went through her phone. Once he unlocked the screen he saw that she was about to call him before whatever took place. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary on her phone. There was only one conclusion Bruce could come up with… Edward Cullen.

Bruce scanned through Bella's contacts. He paced the alleyway looking to the areas where the apparent fight had taken place. He sucked back a breath and called Jasper. The only hope he truly had of finding Bella now. He knew she was probably in Italy now. However he hadn't a clue where this palace was. From the way Bella described it, the place was hidden within Volterra, Italy.

"Bella?" Jasper answered sounding rather alarmed.

"Fraid not…"  
Jasper sighs as if already knowing.

"What happened?"

"From the looks of things she and Mr. Swan have been kidnapped."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to hold off that long, the bastard! I'm surprised he lasted this long!" Jasper hissed.

"Where's this Volturi palace?"

"Are you in Forks?"

"Port Angeles."

"Think you could meet me at the airport?"

"On my way."

"Give me about 30 to 40 tops, I got a good run ahead of me, but I'll be there asap."

At this Jasper hung up. Bruce rushed back to his car and drove on to the airport.


	9. Hey Lady, That's My Head

Chapter 9 

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review.

Bella's vision was blurry as she came to. She felt something icy cold and hard pressed against her entire body. Her head was pounding and she felt confused on where she was and what was going on. She heard the sound of a familiar moan one that made her skin crawl with repugnance. She felt little pecks along her neck. That's when her vision finally returned. Bella growled out and instantly grabbed a lock of his hair and pried him off her.

"Get the fuck off me!" She shouted and sent Edward sailing across the room they were in. Bella hopped out of the bed. She looked down to see she was in some sort of red silk nightgown.

Bella rushed to the door and hurriedly exited the room. She froze however seeing a never ending hallway leading two different ways. Having no clue where to go for sure she took off to the right. She was barefoot and the marble floor beneath her feet was freezing. It wasn't long though that she got slammed back against the wall.

"Would you KNOCK IT OFF! I don't know what's come over you Bella Swan, but you need to stop this irrational behavior."

It hadn't truly dawned on Bella as to where they were. Not until three other vampires were making their way down the hallway. They wore red cloaks. Bella looked around and groaned in misery.

"No…" She whispered.

"What have you done Edward?"

He caresses her cheek.

"I know I'd said I'd come for you after graduation, but let's face it. Why does that even matter now? Why wait? We both know what we want. We know where our future lies. So I say we just go ahead and begin our lives together. So the wedding will be set for tomorrow. And there's no need to worry about your father giving you away. He's here as well. I know how much you love him and this way you can truly be happy. I want to give you everything you've always wanted. So after the wedding I'm going to turn not only you but Charlie as well."

"My dad…" She damn near whimpered.

"Edward… no… what have you done?! HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS?!"

Edward smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Shh… Trust me, everything's going to be ok. You'll see."

"ARE YOU MAD?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

She shoves him off her. He points upon her heatedly.

"I said to stop that!"

"Where's my father?!"

"He's ok Bella. I promise." He says in a soft loving tone.

"No! I want to see my father and I want to see him NOW!"

"Keep it down."

"I swear to God, Edward if Charlie gets hurt or turned…"

"He's fine! I wouldn't let any harm come to him and you know that!"

She shakes her head. Her hand shook as she ran her fingers through her hair. She slightly pulled at it as her heart frantically raced.

"No. No I don't know that. You're insane! You've lost your ever loving mind. I'm NOT marrying you! You're not turning me or my father. YOU WILL RELEASE US!"

"You're not prisoners, Bella." He scoffs as if she were being ridiculous.

"Good, then we're free to go. So where is he?"

Edward nods and approaches her as though he were about to lead her that direction. Only he presses himself against her and locks eyes with hers.

"Come now, Bella. Everything's going to be ok. We were meant to be together. And you know it. You love me and I love you. Tomorrow after we wed, I will turn you, and then we will make love as husband and wife. I want to do it the right way. For once in my life, I want something pure and that's you Bella." Bella found herself thinking of the evil sheriff from Nottingham in Robin Hood. It was just the way Edward acted and said this. "All your focus will go to me now; your fiancé and soon to be husband. Do we have an understanding?"

She blinks a few times and nods. Edward sighs in relief. He presses his forehead against hers.

"Thank God. I got my Bella back…" He whispers and kisses along her shoulders.

The vampire guards that were visiting in the hallway however quickly turned their heads in utter surprise. Edward had cried out in agony as Bella had him suddenly pressed up against the wall. His face was forced up against it and she had her knee to his back.

"WHERE'S CHARLIE?!" She demanded furiously.

When he didn't answer she banged his head up against the wall.

"TELL ME! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FATHER?!"

Edward threw out his arms and propelled himself back off the wall. He rapidly twirled about and backhanded Bella. Bella backhanded him in return.

"ASSHOLE!" She retorted and shoved him back again.

One of the guards started laughing. Edward and Bella turned towards them angrily.

"Are we having a bit of a domestic dispute?" His deep bass like voice carried over. He tilted his head upon Bella.

"You're not near as puny as I remember."

She rolled her eyes and caught Edward completely off guard as she yet again had him up against the wall. Bella gritted her teeth and grabbed his arm forcing it back to a snapping position. Before the guard's feet, now lay Edward's arm.

"That's not even half of what I can do! Now my father…"

Edward looked to his arm in sheer panic then back to Bella.

"Bella…?" He staggered back.

Felix genuinely smiled. Jane shrugged as if merely bored. Alec simply bent down and picked up Edward's arm.

"Now that's a spot of bad luck. Isn't this your wedding hand? Where will you wear your ring now?" He says tossing it back.

Edward sneers at this little joke and catches his hand.

"It could have been worse." Felix hintingly suggests.

He takes Bella by the hand and spins her about as though she were a ballerina.

"You sure have flourished."

Edward ground his teeth together upon Felix's thoughts. Felix merely winked upon him. Felix was dying to know what Bella looked like naked. He also was thinking about how Edward was too pathetic and weak to be honored with someone such as Bella for a wife.

"She truly is something else… I'm sure Aro will agree. You really should have warned us Mr. Cullen. It seems we now have something new to report. Come along now Ms. Swan. I'm certain Aro wishes to see you now at once." Felix escorts Bella to the throne room.

Meanwhile, Edward was desperately trying to reattach his arm. Aro rose to his feet as soon as they entered the room. He had a genuine beam to his face.

"Ah, the lovely Belladonna!"

Aro immediately starts towards them.

"I'd be careful with this one, Aro. She's not quite what she seems." Felix says behind laughter.

Aro narrowed his eyes upon Edward as he held his arm.

"And what do we have here?" Aro says as though a curious child.

The guards took off their red cloaks revealing their black outfits. Aro cautiously takes Bella's hand. He sighs with frustration. Just as before, he couldn't get a read on her. However when Edward came to him… He read something else entirely different. He read the illusion Edward had created. Edward truly was delusional now. Because of this, Aro never once saw the Mr. Bixby, Bruce Banner, or the Hulk in his thoughts. As far as Aro was concerned Bella was very much still in love with Edward. She just needed some extra convincing. She was still bitter about how things went down the last time they were in Italy. Edward truly believed this and so that is what Aro saw when he read him. Edward made a deal with Aro. If he could convince Bella to marry Edward, they would join the Volturi as husband and wife. Aro naturally couldn't resist the challenge. He'd had his eye on Edward and Alice Cullen for quite some time. Only now, he was even more curious as to Bella and what sort of vampire she would become. None of them were aware of Bella's newest transition. They were expecting the frail, lovesick girl that was immune to they're mental abilities. Nevertheless, Edward seemed to have an easy time glamouring her. As to why Aro wondered why Edward hadn't just merely glamoured her into betrothing him. He had some issues when reading Edward. It skipped around and caused Aro a bit of a headache. It felt as though there was something missing throughout Edward's life. Just patches here and there. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Aro cupped her chin and looked into her green eyes.

"Weren't your eyes beautiful as though sweet chocolate when we first met my dear?"

Bella recoiled and jerked out of his hold. He smiles.

"Not that they aren't now; no need to take offence. I'm merely… curious." He tilts his head about.

"And I must say, these three years have done you wonders! Simply scrumptious you are!" He licks his lips as Felix forces her to turn around so Aro can get a better view.

He squeals in delight.

"How remarkable! A great addition you will be Ms. Swan! This is very exciting. I must admit! A wedding and two new members! How I do wish your sister would come to her senses, but the lovely Belladonna will do just fine. I simply cannot wait!"

Bella wanted nothing more to unleash her fury upon every vampire in the room. But she wasn't foolish either. They outnumbered her greatly. She thought back to her fight with Victoria and the newborns. She knew if it hadn't been for Jake, there was no way she would have survived that. She had too many close calls as it was. That and she knew Charlie would pay the price if she acted out against the kings. Bella only prayed that Bruce was onto them and bringing in the big guns aka Hulk. For now, she had no choice but to endure whatever hell they unleashed. This also meant something else. Alice hadn't been to see Aro as Bella had feared she might in order to save Edward yet again. Aro clearly had no knowledge of the big guy. Bella only prayed that's how it stayed.

"My father… please…"

Aro nods and sits back down. He motions to Caius and Marcus they lean in and looked to be in discussion about something. After they're done Aro taps his fingers along the arm rest of his throne.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that there has been a betrayal amongst us. One in which involves your father as well I'm afraid."

Bella's heart sank and she became paralyzed for a moment. She shook her head and took a few steps back.

"What do you mean there's been a betrayal?"

Aro makes a tsking sound with his tongue.

"I'm sorry to say that one of our guards took your father's life."

Bella continued to shake her head.

"No." She utters.

"No you're lying!"

"Leave us. And Felix, do bring in Demetri. However you're not to say a word, just bring him in."

Felix nods and they leave the room. Edward cuts Bella this oh shit slash remorseful glance. She mouthed the words you're dead. Tears streamed down her face her entire body shook. Her eyes were greener than ever. Her hands were balled up into fists. Caius smiled on this and nodded towards Aro. Aro nodded in return.

Once Demetri was brought into the room, the doors were shut. All that remained in the room now were the three kings, Demetri, and Bella.

"You needed me sir?"

Aro doesn't comment. He looks upon Bella and waves his hand upon Demetri.  
"Our betrayer…"

Demetri looked upon Aro confused. Within seconds Bella had tossed Demetri across the room. He came to his feet wide eyed dusting himself off.

Demetri hissed out and came barreling right for Bella. Caius grinned ear to ear as Bella her hand clamped around his throat. She drove him into the marble flooring of the palace leaving a good indention where Demetri's head hit. Demetri rolled her over and went to punch her in return.

"Enough!"

Demetri bitterly froze and turned to Caius. He and Aro were beaming at this. Marcus seemed indifferent. That and he kept staring at Bella as if trying to solve a piece to a puzzle. Caius made his way over and shoved Demetri off of Bella. Caius looked her over.

"Fascinating! Isn't she Aro?"

"I couldn't agree more. By the way…" Aro claps his hands about and a set of double doors open to the side of the throne room.

Bella's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Dad?"

Charlie nodded and Bella took off running towards him. She hugged the daylights out of him and began to cry.  
"No hard feelings of course. We were merely… curious…" Aro announces.

Demetri looked completely puzzled.

"Betray me again Demetri and I will let Ms. Swan finish the job next time."

Demetri looked to Aro wide eyed. Demetri was the only Volturi member able to track down damn near anyone they ever wanted to find. He was an asset to the Volturi, the only reason they allowed him to survive. He'd been lying as to the other Cullen's whereabouts and Aro knew it.

"Away with you!"

Charlie couldn't believe the things he'd witnessed or overheard. He'd never been so lost. He held his daughter protectively and eyed the kings.

"I'm so sorry dad. All of this is my fault!"  
"Your fault? What on earth are you talking about Bells?"

"Ah yes, it seems you and daddy have somethings in which need to be discussed."

"Heidi, do show them to their chamber. And when you're done, bring me Mr. Edward Cullen. It seems we have some matters to discuss as well as a wedding to prepare!"

 

On the plane 

"I can show you where to go. I can also take out some of the guards if needed. However I cannot go with you. That will only give us away. They will be expecting one of us Cullen's to make an appearance. That's just too risky."

Jasper shows Bruce an example of the way the palace is laid out. The hallways, rooms, and the throne room itself. He even shows him where they keep their prisoners just in case and the underground catacombs that connect to the palace are. He was drawing it on one of the napkins provided by the stewardess. Jasper felt rather nervous the entire flight. He could not only see but sense that the big guy wanted to make an appearance. He could also sense that Bruce didn't fully trust him. Jasper was trying his hardest to influence Bruce and keep him calm. He wasn't even sure if it was really working or not. Jasper goes over everything he can think of. He hated the fact that he couldn't walk right on in with Bruce. The least he could do is get Bruce all set up. He liked Bruce's idea of going in as one of the tourists. He thought it was brilliant. They continued to discuss the plan the throughout entire flight. Jasper wanted to make certain Bruce knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

 

Charlie continued to console Bella. She truly thought they had killed her father. He rocked her just as he used to when she was little. The room they were in had two connected bedrooms. They were massive and the ceilings seemed to be never ending. Charlie had never seen such a place in his entire life.

Bella finally forced herself to calm down. She felt nauseas however as she came to her feet and paced the room.

"I'm sorry, dad. I never meant for you to get involved."

She wipes her eyes and sucks back a quivery breath.

"Bells hun, you're going to have to tell me what the hell is going on now."

She nods looking ill. Bella tells him everything except for the part about Mr. Bixby aka Bruce Banner. She decided to save that for the very last. She knew that was pretty much the nail in the coffin for her and Bruce's relationship. Still, by no means was she giving up! She'd fight for Bruce no matter what. But for now she had to focus on fighting for Charlie and getting Charlie out of here alive and in every way.

Hours had gone by. By the time Bella finished her story about Edward and the Cullen's about the truth behind it all. Naturally, she left out the sexual acts he had her preform. Charlie just sat there stone faced. She feared he'd gone into shock or something. After a solid minute, Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not waking up from this am I?" He uttered.  
She shakes her head.

"I never wanted you involved. I…"  
Bella leaned against the wall of the room and shut her eyes.

"That little shit has another thing coming if he thinks he can force my daughter into marriage!"

Bella opens her eyes and lifts them towards her father.

"I never could stand him!"

"I'm not quite done with my story. But dad please… this is the part where I really need you to keep an open mind. Please… especially, considering the situation. And before I say anything else about this man. You need to know that I love him. We've been together for nine months now and we're already planning a future together."

Charlie raises his brows on this.

"Nine months?!" He inquires with full on disbelief.

"What is he another damn vamp? A shifter?"

Bella bites upon her lower lip and shakes her head.

"Think bigger dad…"

He sighs in defeat and Bella tells him about Mr. Bixby and his secret. She prayed Bruce would forgive her but she knew they no longer had a choice. Charlie had to know everything. He was already involved, he might as well know why. He also needed to know that help was on its way. Bella didn't doubt that for a second, she just hoped it was soon.

Charlie takes in the deepest of breaths.

"Considering the situation, Bells hun, that's the lesser of two evils. I will admit though, he had no business in dating you whatsoever. But if nothing else, he should have waited until he was no longer teaching and you were graduated! Clearly now, that doesn't mean that this Bruce Banner and I won't be having a conversation. I don't care how big the guy gets. And I thought this Hulk was nothing more than an urban legend. Even at that, isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"You remember coming home that one day and joking around about how the department thought there was big foot sightings in Forks? Because of the uprooted trees and footprints and not far from our house?"

Charlie nods.  
"That was him…"

"So you're dating Big Foot?! This just gets better and better!"

"Well think of it like this… he's a doctor!"

Charlie shakes his head.

"Dad… He really means a lot to me. So please, just keep that in mind. And when dealing with him, you got to keep the other guy in mind as well."

At this the door opens and is slammed back. He didn't even take notice of Charlie being in the room. Edward grabbed Bella and pushed her up against the wall.

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I'M TO BE YOUR HUSBAND!"

"Get your god damn hands off my daughter!"

Edward winces and slowly turns. Charlie was pointing directly upon him.

"You will not touch her again, you son of a bitch."

Bella's eyes widened, Charlie hardly ever cussed. The only times she ever heard him was during a game or if he hurt himself while tinkering on something around the house. But she'd never fully heard him cuss someone out before.

"You got another thing coming if you think you're going to marry my little girl! I never did like your sorry ass! Looks like I was right all along. You're completely worthless!"

Charlie kept in mind about Edward's mind reading ability. He focused on everything but Bruce Banner and his secret.

"I love her! And I'm sorry but you have no choice in this. She wanted you to give her away. I respect her wishes. That's the only reason you're here."

Charlie shrugs.

"Not happening. I'd never give my daughter away to someone like you."  
"We will be getting married."  
"THE HELL YOU WILL!"

Edward goes after Charlie and Bella quickly seizes her father and wraps herself around him. She gasps out as she takes the blow intended for Charlie.

Bella goes limp and Charlie quickly braces her back up against him.

"She wasn't supposed to get in the way!" Edward hisses.

Her eyes water as Charlie checked her over.  
"Come on, Bells…"

Bella catches a painful breath and Charlie hurriedly places her on the bed. Bella arches back in agony. Charlie rolled Bella over and felt around her back. He grimaced realizing her ribs were broken.

"OUT!" Charlie points upon Edward.

Edward rolls his eyes and snatches Bella out of Charlie's arms.  
"Don't you even…" Charlie says with a death stare.

Edward cuts him a smirk and locks him in the room as he takes off with Bella.

 

Bella whimpers out as she comes too. She rolled out of the bed she was in, only to notice she was in a fucking wedding dress. Her jaw dropped and she looked into a lengthwise mirror in the room. It was long sleeved and trailed down to the floor.

"No!"

Her hair was perfectly fixed. She even had on makeup. White high heels were on her feet. She looked as though a damn Volturi princess! She jerked off the Volturi necklace from her neck and the stupid tiara and threw them across the room.

"No, no, no!"  
Bella slipped out of the heels and ran out of the chamber. She ran to the room they had her father in. Only to find he wasn't there.

"Dad!" She called out and began to look throughout the other rooms.

This felt like one big nightmare she'd never wake from. She took off the throne room. She swung upon the double doors as she entered. Aro came to his feet with a smile.  
"Ah, the Belladonna. How ravishing!"

She saw that they had her father and had him wearing a tux. He grimaced when he saw his daughter. The entire throne room was set up for this spectacular wedding. There were candles about the place, red and white roses. The Volturi women wore red and the men were in black with red looking cloaks on.

"Aro…" Bella said in a pleading voice.

Aro narrowed his eyes upon her and lifted her chin with a single finger.

"Haven't you read him? Aren't you aware of everything he's done? Aren't there rules Edward had to follow as well? Please… this is not what my father and I want. Edward and I, we were over the moment I left Italy the last time. It's been over. I don't love him."

She shook her head and looked upon her father in a panic. Charlie pinched his eyes shut as Felix and Alec kept him guarded.

"We have guests. We cannot disappoint them." He says in a hinting matter.

Aro then leans into her ear.

"I will personally deal with Edward after the wedding. You've my word. He will not harm you or your father again. Besides soon you and your father will no longer have to worry about such qualms."

She grabs Aro by the arm as he goes to walk away.

"There's far more behind it than you think."

He slants his eyes upon her. Bella does something she wasn't even aware she could do. She grits her teeth as she feels this force leaving her body. Aro's eyes widen and he becomes immobile. Bella begins to show him the truth behind EVERYTHING. Everything the behind the Cullen's, Edward, and without meaning to Bruce Banner, whatever memories came to mind, Aro saw for himself. She gasps out as she continues to force it all out she wanted Aro to know the truth! Aro snaps a look upon Edward, realizing now he had literally read someone that was clinically insane.

As she was showing Aro all this, she noticed a certain someone amongst the guests. Apparently, they were treating the sightseers to a "royal" wedding or so they wanted them to believe. He winked upon her. Bella's heart skipped a beat and she quickly dropped her hand. Aro swallowed back and gawked upon her. Aro reached out for her and Bella smiled upon Aro menacingly. Felix was escorting Charlie over so they could begin the wedding.

Just as Aro held up a hand to put a stop to it all. Bella pulled off a twisting maneuver; she immediately grabbed her father and shoved him back to safety. Aro's eyes widen as he slowly turned around hearing the screams directly behind him.

"Madre di Dio…" Aro whispered as he starred upon the green beast before him, knowing they were all FUCKED.

"Bells…" Charlie utters in disbelief.

She nods towards him as she fought to get the guests off to a safer area.

"Still think he's a myth dad?" She called out.

Charlie shakes his head. Bella darts her head over a certain direction and takes notice of Edward about to make his escape. Bella hurriedly blocks his way out. She shoves Edward back and continues to shove him back towards the Hulk. Edward snapped Bella a look of shock. She blew Edward one last kiss. "HULK BABY, SMASH!"

Hulk nods and picks Edward up. He lets out a rumbling roar right in Edward's face. Edward covers himself as if that's going to save him. Hulk pointed to Bella.

"Bell MINE!"

Bella's jaw rather dropped at this. Edward gritted his teeth.

"BELLA WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Edward shouted and Bella rolled her eyes.

Hulk swiftly snapped Edward's head off and tossed it about as though it were a ball. He then smashes Edward into the ground over and over and over. The entire palace shook and the pillars were starting to crumble.

"SHIT!" Charlie shouted as he backed up against the wall. The Volturi's guest screamed out in horror and they too took cover.

He watched in absolute disbelief as his daughter and this creature started taking out the vampires.

"Chief Swan…" He heard someone whisper.

He turned to see it was Jasper.

"How about we get you out of here? We'll let those two have all the fun."

"But my daughter…"

They both grimaced as they witnessed Bella taking Edward's head and tossing it back towards the Hulk. The Hulk batted at it as though it were merely a game between the two of them. Bella laughed and headed for another vampire.

"Something tells me she's got this, sir."

Charlie shook his head wide eyed. Jasper chuckled to himself as Bella and Hulk kept up with the game of kicking and batting Edward's head around. Jasper began to lead Charlie and the tourists out discreetly. He waved upon Bella once she took notice. She nodded upon him in appreciation and was glad to know her father was in good hands. From there Jasper would charm the visitors into forgetting everything and get Charlie back home safe and sound.

Jane and Alec had just burst into the room as the battle was taking place. Without even looking Hulk punched at them sending them both through a pillar. Hulk however growled out as he saw Felix pin Bella against the wall. He reached over and picked him up. Hulk repeatedly slammed him into the wall. Bella and Jane circled one another. Jane looked upon Hulk hintingly then back to Bella.

"Don't even think about it."

Stupidly, she tries it anyhow. Only she ends up dropping to her knees. Bella smiles and crouches down before Jane.

"Is something wrong, Jane?"

Jane screamed out in agony. Bella kept her focus. Somehow she found herself using this newfound ability on the Hulk. All she kept thinking about was this need to protect him. However as she did this, it only caused Jane's ability to ricochet. Bella moved strands of hair away from Jane's eyes. She then cupped her chin roughly.

"Karma's such a fucking bitch… isn't it?"

Bella kept her focus onto Jane now. She wasn't even sure how she was doing it but she could feel it. Bella drops it feeling herself becoming weak the longer she held it. Nevertheless, she grabbed Jane by the hair. Bella soon learned that Jane's ability wouldn't have worked on Hulk anyhow. Alec was also trying his, only Hulk smashed him into bits with no signs of Alec affecting him whatsoever. Bella tossed Jane into the air.

"Here's you another, Hulk baby!"

Hulk swung his fist about and drove Jane through the ceiling of the palace. He quickly bowed himself over Bella as a parts of the ceiling were about to fall on her. She rolled in order to dodge some of the debris. Hulk scooped her up and looked down with annoyance as Caius attempted to get a few blows in. The harder Caius hit, his knuckles had begun to crackle and flake off. To Hulk Caius's attempts was nothing more than a nuisance, like that of a pesky flea. He picked Caius up and Caius hollered out like a little bitch. Bella started laughing as he pleaded and begged for Bella to call the Hulk off.

Hulk looked upon Bella.

"All of them Hulk! Even those two…" She points upon Aro and Marcus.

Aro lets out a nervous laugh and holds his hands up in the air.

"Why Ms. Swan, we can sort this out! I was always on your side prezioso, Isabella. Think about it... Think about the power you could have! You could become a Queen! And we, your faithful Kings! I'm not one to bow before anyone. But you Belladonna... Join us and you'd be as though a goddess!  
Hulk takes Caius's body and starts beating the other two kings with it relentlessly.

"Puny kings!" Hulk roared as he went around making certain that every single vampire was nothing more than dust. There would be no way they could come back. He saved Edward's head for last.

Bella was perched up against Hulk's shoulder with her legs crossed. He grunts and groans out with each stomp upon Edward's head. Bella gasps out as she slid off his shoulder and was falling. Hulk quickly dusted his hands off and caught Bella with both hands. They locked eyes as he brought her up closer to his chest.

"Bell..."  
She nodded and reached out cupping his massive cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes and gently brought her up against his chest. Her eyes widened realizing he was hugging her. Bella's breath was taken back though as Hulk literally leaped out of the Volturi palace. His entire body smashed through everything in order to get out. She shut her eyes as he landed outside the palace. Screams were heard throughout. He'd now exposed himself... Everyone around the area gawked upon them in disbelief..

"What have you done, Hulk?" She whimpered in damn near tears.

He was still to far gone for Bruce to make an appearance. Hulk took off running. His only concern was protecting her and that meant hiding. Bella screamed out as Hulk eventually leaped off a set of cliffs they ended up in the ocean. He placed her back onto his shoulder as he swam towards a rocky area. Without any warning, Hulk dived under the water. Bella clung onto him for dear life as he swam through a tunnel that lead to a hidden cave. She gasped for a breath as they came back up for air. Hulk laid her down upon the dry land within the cave. Bella fought to get the stupid wedding dress off her body, it was weighing her down and she could barely move. Hulk tilted his head about in observation. She managed to get out of the dress and was in a lacy white bra and panties set. She backed up against the wall of the cave shivering. The reality of everything nevertheless hit. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She cried into her arms knowing Bruce not only lost his job, but he would be back on the run again. And it was all because of her!

"Bell..." She felt Hulk poking at her shoulder.

She lifted her eyes towards him.

"Why'd you have to go and expose yourself?!" She snapped.

"Now I'm going to lose you both!"

Hulk growls under his breath and plops down shaking the entire cave. Her eyes widen as parts of it crumbled around them. He takes back a huffy breath blowing back his midnight hair.

"I never wanted you to have to leave..." She said as she violently shook.

Hulk scooped her up once again and brought her up against his chest. Gradually, his body began to warm her own. Bella fought to stay awake, but the dark cave only added to that groggy feeling.

 

Bruce woke to Bella buried against his chest. He narrowed his eyes gathering their surroundings. He took notice of the cave they were in. His eyes widened in surprise though as he rolled off the piece of land they were on. He fell right into the icy cold water. Bella rolled over feeling the water splashing up against her back. Bruce sighed and Bella reached out helping him back onto the rocky area.

"Thanks..."  
She nodded. Bruce looked to be in thought as various memories played out but only bits and peices of it. But the look on Bella's face said it all. He knew Hulk must've put on quite a show. Meaning they were screwed. Often enough, his memories through Hulk were like looking through a stained glass. He could pick up some of it, he even experienced the emotions the big guy did, but only in pieces, never all at once. He pinched his eyes shut and tried to think. Bella didn't even say anything, she simply snuggled up against him. She didn't even care that he was wet and cold at the moment. She knew what all this could mean now. Bella couldn't help but to feel hopeless and heartbroken. She knew Bruce couldn't stay in Forks. They'd come for him for sure. They'd track him down after what happened here in Italy. It wouldn't take long to find him.

Bruce closed his eyes as he felt her breaking down. She was doing her best to hide it from him. But her body and the way it quietly heaved off and on gave her away. He held her wishing he knew what to say or do. He too knew what this meant. Their lives were about to be turned upside down. After a few more moments Bella clears her throat.

"So... you managed to stay off the globe. Until you met some dingy girl in Forks. Now I've mananged to screw up your's and Hulk's lives. You'll be back on the run!"

"First of all dingy? No. Secondly, I have no regrets! We both knew the possible outcome to this. But you're out of your damn mind Bella if you think I'm giving up on us. I'll find a way. Just give me sometime to think!"

"How will this ever work?"  
"Since when are you so quick to question this?! I thought we were both headstrong in making this work!"

He bitterly came to his feet.

"I AM!"  
"Then stop with the defeated attitude! We're better than that. We both agreed that nothing was coming between us. That still stands. We just have a new obstacle to work around."  
"Yeah well, it's one hell of an abstacle."

He shakes his head.

"You graduate in a little over a month. That gives me more than enough time to figure this out." He grimaced realizing what that truly meant. He'd be taking her away from her father if he did go into hiding again. There was no way Charlie could ever know where they were or what names they were going by. Even Bella would have to go by another name. He'd be literally taking away any life she ever had. She'd end up resenting him! He'd be no better than Edward Cullen.

"DAMMIT!" Bruce snapped and he paced the cave.

"So what now? We go back to Forks you hurry and pack? And I just hope to God you call me?"

"Call? You're kidding me right? Bella, I'd be trying to find a way to come get you! Do you not get it?! What exactly do you think this is to me?!"

Her bottom lip quivered a bit and she shook her head.

"I've been alone for so long Bella. For the first time in a long time, I'm choosing to be a little selfish. I want you Bella, I need you. But only if you'll have me, you have got to believe that we can make this. You tell me this, do you honestly think the other guy will let you go either?"

Bruce helped her to her feet. She instantly latched onto him.

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Bella. Always remember that. Just don't go giving up on me. No matter how long it takes. I will come for you! Just have some faith in me. If I don't call or text, you know why. It's not a risk I can take. I won't have your father or you getting hurt on my behalf. I just need you to believe me when I say you and I are far from over."

Bruce looks back towards the water.

"So, that's like... really cold."

Bella softly laughs.

"Um yeah , it is."

He sighs,

"And to think we have to swim back through that."

Bella frowns.

"I know you hate being cold and wet."

"Loathe it."

He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

"Something else I'll have to make up for."

Bruce frowns upon the wedding dress that was on the land. He kicked it into the water.

"Maybe the sharks will mistake it as some sort of fish."

"Sharks?"  
Bruce smirks as she looks around wide eyed.

"I don't think there are any in the water in this cave it's too shallow. Out there... That's a different story."

"Like baby sharks right?"

"That depends..."  
She looks to him oddly.

"In comparison to the other guy? Probably... And I think the least of our worries is getting ate by a shark."

Bruce carressed her cheek.

"Did they hurt you?"

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Bruce shook his head. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment.

"What about your father?"  
"He's ok Bruce. Just shaken up."

She sighs in thought.

"I had to tell him the truth Bruce... Behind everything..."  
He nods.

"I kind of figured that to be honest. So, I suppose that means he knows about us?"

"Yes... And I didn't really hold back on anything."

"And what did he say to that?" He asked rather apprehensively.

"That you were the lesser of two evils!" She says all chipper like.

Bruce raises his brows on this.

"Oh ... well... that's... certainly different!"

"Yep.." She clears her throat though.

"But he also said...Now that doesn't mean that this Bruce Banner and I won't be having a conversation. I don't care how big the guy gets." She says in her best Charlie impersonation.

"Huh, well, I think we can break up now."  
"Oh really?"  
He nods.

"It was a good run! Almost made it a year Bella baby!"

"Um no, but nice try!"

He sighs in defeat.

"So I gotta try and win the Chief's approval?"

"Considering everything… hopefully it won't be that hard."

Bruce reached over and fixed the strap to her lacy bra.

"We could stay "stranded" for a bit longer…" He hints.

Truth of the matter was they both knew this could very well be their last chance for any sort of intimacy, at least until Bruce could come up with some sort of plan.

"Well we're both practically naked anyhow." Bella says running her hands along his shredded clothing.

"Very true… So I suppose we better wait until dark."

There was a hint of light coming into the cave from the tunnel they swam through. Just enough for them to see each other and the surface of the water. Bruce laid her back down.

"It's a proven fact that the fastest way to warm up is through the body's natural warmth, meaning skin to skin."  
"Whatever you say doctor."

He grins at this and hovers over her. This sense of desperation washed over the both of them. They began to madly kiss as Bruce ground himself against her. Bruce went to take off her bra and panties. Only was caught off-guard by Bella ripping them off herself. That only intensified his lust. He spread her legs and drove himself in as deep as he would go. He froze just long enough to position Bella the way he wanted. With her arms and legs wrapped around him, something he could never get enough of. If this was going to be their last time for a while. He wanted to make one hell of a memory and note to Bella that he was worth the wait. He truly hoped she wouldn't give up on him and move on. It'd kill him. As he began to thrust he leaned into her ear.

"You're it for me baby. Never doubt me, not even for second." He whispered and began to thrust even harder he wanted to make his point. Bruce kissed along her neck as he continued.

Bella let out this cooing like moan and arched her back off the ground.

"I need you to come for me Bella. I want to feel you."

Bella cried out his name and flooded his cock. He let out a soft growl. Their moans echoed throughout the cave they were in. Their silhouettes were cascaded around the walls of the cave. Bella damn near attacked his lips as she kissed him. She playfully ran her teeth along his bottom lip before pulling away. He found that incredibly sexy. Bella licked along the crevice of his neck and his dick couldn't handle anymore. Bruce had one more good thrust within him before he came hardcore. He sighs afterword and kisses her once again.

"I'd hoped to last a lot longer." Bruce admitted.

Bella softly laughs. He grins and shakes his head.

"You're entirely too sexy for your own good."

Bruce rolled over to his side. He ran his hands along her body. He was taking her all in. He had to… If he was going back into hiding… With Bella no longer around to influence him… He'd need the visual at least in order to tame the beast. He was going to be PISSED as it was. Just the mere idea of leaving had the other guy trying to take over again. The other guy wanted to take off with Bella. Part of Bruce actually agreed with him. However rationally that just wasn't the right answer, not at the moment. Bruce had her friends, family, and her finishing school to think about.

Bella cozied up next to his chest.

"We could just live in this cave you know?"

Bruce has a good laugh at this.  
"I'm sure we're both smart enough to figure out a way for survival."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Deal!"

 

(Back in Forks)

Charlie opened the door and instantly grabbed ahold of Bella. Bruce swallowed back seeing actual tears in the man's eyes. Charlie kissed the top of Bella's head. He clears his throat and looked upon Bruce.

"Thank you, for keeping my daughter safe."

Bruce nodded.

"No need to thank me. Your daughter means a lot to me sir."  
Charlie nods in return.

"Why don't you come on in?"  
Bruce steps on inside and Charlie motions for him to have a seat. Charlie however took a moment to check on Bella and make certain she was ok.

"You and I need to talk as well kiddo…" Charlie hints and Bella nods as he sits her down.

He paced the living room a bit before turning to Bruce.

"First thing's first. There's no way I can allow you to continue teaching in this town. I will not risk everyone finding out about this highly inappropriate relationship. My daughter will NOT have her name slandered. I won't lie in any given "Normal" circumstances I'd never allow this!"

"Dad…" Bella practically pleaded.

"Now just hold on Bells… Hear me out before you start thinking the worst of your old man."  
He lifts his eyes towards Bruce.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes."  
"Are you really a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Do you…"  
"DAD!"

Bruce raises his hand and does the simmer down motion with Bella, letting her know it was ok. Charlie sighs.

"Do you really love my daughter?"

"Wholeheartedly sir. Which is why what I must do next is killing me."

Bruce looks towards Bella. She nods already knowing.

"Sir… I have to leave for now. But I'd like to return for your daughter one day and I truly hope to have your blessing or the closest thing to it. I cannot care for her the way I wish to at the moment. It is in her best interest that she stays here with you, finishes school, goes to prom, to college, and whatever else may come her way. I do not know when I will return for sure. But I will, I've given her my word. I just have some things in which I need to figure out and if I'm to be honest. It isn't safe for either of you at the moment. All the more reason I need to leave asap. I won't take any risk when it comes to you or your daughter."  
Charlie sighs as Bella covered her face. She knew it was coming, but it still broke her heart. Bruce cleared his throat and he too pinched his eyes shut for a moment.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Bella needs to finish what she started here and get her life straightened out. It sounds like you have your hands full as well."  
Charlie turns his daughter's direction.

"Is this what you want Bells?"

She uncovers her face and Bruce handed her a tissue. She nodded and wiped her face.

"You're willing to wait for this man? No matter how long it may takes?"

Bella half smiles towards Bruce.

"Yes…"

"Ok then… But I have three major stipulations for when this day comes or if it even comes."  
"It will be sir. I can assure you. I will not leave her behind. We both need to get some things sorted out is all."

Charlie nods at this.

"My first stipulation is if you're coming to take her away from me one day. You better make damn sure I get to see her. And I don't just mean here and there. Bells and I have a connection that I won't let anyone mess with. Not even you. I get that you're obviously bigger and stronger than me, but son I got some big damn guns and lot of friends with even more guns."

"Dad please don't…"  
"Let me finish Bells!"

She sighs and gives Bruce a look of apology.

"If I don't get to see my little girl at least every other weekend or so you and I are going to lock horns pretty damn quick. Second one – take care of her and I mean in every which way. You better make damn sure my daughter is happy and that this is what she really wants. Number three- If you ever and I mean EVER hurt my little girl I don't care who the hell you are I will find a way to take you down."

Bella's entire face flushed over with embarrassment. Bruce however remained respectful. Not once did he act smug about anything or as though he could just end Charlie right there. He was calm and collected and completely understanding.

By the time Charlie got his message across. It was time for Bruce to leave. Bella walked him out.

"Well that went better than I thought!" Bruce says sounding a bit nervous still.  
They both let out an apprehensive laugh.

"I mean it Bella. I want you to go to prom, graduate, go to whatever college of your choice."

She nods and runs a hand along his chest. Bruce wiped the tears that were still streaming down her face with his thumbs.

"I love you."  
"I love you too baby. I'm not saying goodbye. You better not either."  
"Is this the part where you go back to your wife, kids, and golden retriever?"

Bruce shakes his head and softly chuckles.

"More like this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do Bella. And I've been through some shit. But this takes the cake. I hate this. But I have to do what's best for both of us at the moment. Only call or text if it's an emergency… I won't be calling or texting you so if ANYONE tries to do this and claims to be me. It's not. You won't hear from me again until I'm physically here to collect you. I want you to go to prom too. I mean it Bella. Dance with your friends have a good time. Hang out with your friends and smile. Don't you dare get all gloomy and go gothic on me."

Bella laughs behind tears.

"So that's a nix on the skull and cross bones t-shirts, and filling my closet with nothing but black?"

He nods.

"I didn't label you as The Skirt for nothing!"

She hits him on the arm.

"See? This right here Bella. Don't let it die. Keep smiling…"

She wraps her arms around him and her feet dangle off the ground. Bruce shut his eyes and held her. He breathed her in once more and kissed her. Once he got into the car Bella blew him a kiss. He gave her a wink and before long Bruce Banner was leaving Forks and heading to God knows where.

Charlie stepped out after he drove away. He didn't say anything just merely hugged her and deep down he prayed this guy wasn't filling his daughter full of shit and breaking her heart. He'd find a way to kill him if so. However something about the man didn't strike Charlie as the type. He truly believed he would come back. All the more reason Charlie felt rather ill. He knew within time this man was about to come swipe her right out from under his nose and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The only part that Charlie seemed content in; was knowing HULK could protect her. That and it truly seemed as if Bruce Banner meant every word he said.


	10. Behind The Fortune

Chapter 10

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. (Think Channing Tatum with new teacher.)

Bella couldn't help but to feel rather bitter when she saw the new teacher. He wrote the name Mr. Alexander on the board. He was younger than Bruce. He'd blonde hair, blue eyes, and this perfect athletic build. The other girls in Bella's class immediately started to whisper and giggle. Bella rolled her eyes. It was as if the guy knew he was hot too. He even turned towards them with this smug expression. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He was certainly no Mr. Bixby. He didn't dress as nice. He didn't talk with the same charisma. Mr. Alexander smelled like Old Spice. Mr. Bixby had this sexy natural scent to him that often enough Bella could pick up from across the room. It was a scent that often enough had Bella crossing her legs and biting upon her lower lip.

Angela entered the room and damn near tackled Bella. She was hugging the living hell out of her and began to cry. Mr. Alexander narrowed his eyes on this.

"Oh thank God. You had us so worried! What on earth happened to you and your father?"

Bella took in a deep breath.

"It's a long story, but we're alright."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she came in not long after Angela.

"Oh look, she's here and alive. Like I knew she would be."

Bella shook her head on this. Angela cut her a certain glare.

"I'm just saying I knew nothing even happened. She's just being Bella. Completely self-absorbed!"

Jessica though caught wind of the new teacher. She grinned upon him ear to ear. She did that annoying schoolgirl giggle and waved. He cocked a brow her direction but didn't react.

"You're one to talk." Everyone froze realizing that came from none other than Mike Newton.

Jessica's jaw dropped.

"Just sit down and shut up Jess."

Bella looked upon Mike in shock. He leaned back and folded his arms about his chest.

"Did you just..."

"YES! Now sit!"

Angela covered her mouth in laughter. Bella turned back around wide eyed. She'd never heard Mike talk that way before, especially to Jessica. Eric mouthed the words "nice" to Mike and gave him a fist bump him when Jessica wasn't looking. Mike nodded making it noted he was sick of his girl's crap.

Mr. Alexander pulled out the top drawer. He narrowed his eyes seeing an envelope labeled Ms. Swan. He looked upon his attendance records to see she was in his class.

"Is there a Ms. Isabella Swan in this class?"

Bella lifted her eyes towards him. She timidly raised her hand. He nodded and rose from his chair. He made his way over and handed her the envelope. She looked upon him oddly until she recognized the handwriting. Her heart did that fluttery thing. Mr. Alexander sat back down as Bella opened her envelope. She was careful about making certain no one not even Angela could see what it was. She hadn't a clue what she was about to unveil. Her jaw dropped seeing it was a scholarship to the University of Washington. Inside was a letter.

Ms. Swan,

I truly hope you don't take offense. But considering recent events; I figured you'd wish to stay close to home. If there is somewhere else you'd like to go. Call this number at the bottom and it will be sorted out for you. This is by no means set in stone. This scholarship is to go towards the college of your choice. Not anyone else's, congratulations Ms. Swan. You've earned it.

Sincerely, 

Mr. Bixby

Inside however was also a money order labeled "books and other expenses". Her eyes widened seeing it was for six thousand eighty-one dollars and forty-three cents.

"Holy shit..." She muttered under her breath.

How expensive does he assume books are?! Little was she aware that five thousand of that came from the diamond Edward had given her, the other thousand came from Bruce himself. He tried his best to make it look as though it came along with the scholarship in which would pay for her tuition, room and board. The way Bruce set it up. Neither Bella nor Charlie would have to come up with a dime. That's how he wanted it. If for some reason she didn't qualify for the scholarship, he'd have paid for it himself. Bella leaned back in thought. A smile crossed her lips. She knew that the University of Washington was supposed to be one of the best in the medical fields. She felt as though she had her answer. By no means was Bruce trying to push her that direction. He truly was just trying to keep her close to Charlie as possible. He knew that's what they both needed at the moment. Bella was merely going with what her gut was telling her.

 

Bruce sat his luggage down and looked around.

"Are you certain about this?"

Jasper nodded.

"Yep, feel free to stay as long as you need. The coven doesn't hardly ever come here and no one else does. This is Esme's very own private island; Carlisle gave her as a wedding gift. They only come here every few years or so. But they won't be coming here for however long you need to stay. You have my word. This is probably one of the most peaceful and safest places you could hide." Jasper says as he shows him around the house that was on the island.

"Pick whatever room you wish to stay in. The house is basically yours for now. Just try not to get... you know..."

Bruce raised his brows on this.  
"Angry?"  
"Yeah. If you wouldn't mind saving that for outside. I'd appreciate it. I don't know how Esme would take it if her lovely island home was destroyed."

"Dually noted."

Jasper checks over everything before he goes. Once he's certain everything's good, he starts toward the door.

"Good luck. I truly hope you two figure this out. In the meantime. I'll check in every once in a while and make certain she's doing alright."

Bruce nods and surprises Jasper by offering his hand.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem. I only wish I could do more."

Bruce watches as Jasper heads back to the boat. When the boat sets out to sea again, Bruce shuts the door. He gazes up on the house and shakes his head. Bruce then took out his wallet and pulled out Bella's picture. In the picture she was smiling. Her hair was down and she was leaning against a tree, with her hands stuffed into her jacket. Snow was amongst the ground as well. Bruce walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and propped the picture up against a vase. That way he could see it every day. He then made his way over to the couch and sat down. He stared upon her picture from the couch. He took in a breath and miserably rubbed his face. Bruce hated breaking her heart like that. But she wasn't alone his was damn near shattered. The only thing that kept him going was knowing she'd be waiting for him. At least he hoped... He had to take into account that she was young, beautiful, and intelligent, other men were sure to notice as well. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bella. That couldn't be further from the truth. It was knowing this could take some time.

He looked upon her picture once more. She could be the one ending up with the husband, kids, and golden retriever. Bruce felt ill in thought, but knew he couldn't blame her if that were the case. He forced himself up off that couch. He had to stop thinking like that and he knew it. Bella was a woman of her word. Still his mind couldn't help but to wander. He felt as though they'd broken up. But that wasn't the case. This was one of the worst scenarios there was to a long distance relationship. Normally, you call, write, email, or have some sort of contact. That wasn't the case here. It was just a mutual understanding. One that would take a lot of patience, trust, understanding, and most of all love.

 

"You look beautiful, Bells."

Bella forced a smile as she made her way down the stairs. Bella blushed as Charlie took a picture. Bella decided on a simple black dress for prom. She pinned her hair back and actually wore heels. Angela managed to talk her into them.

"Dad..." She blushed.

Charlie softly chuckled. He took her arm and personally escorted her to the limo that Bella and her friends had rented out. Charlie peeked inside after opening the door for Bella.

"No drinking... I mean it. I know each of your parents and..."  
"DAD!"

Charlie cleared his throat and looked upon her apologetically. She sighed and pinched her eyes shut.

"I'm just saying Bells."  
"Well don't..." She hisses.

He grins and nods.

"Have fun!" He says and shuts the door.

Mike looks to Bella rather wide eyed.

"Your dad's like..."

"A pain?"

"I was going with scary." Kevin admits with the same expression Mike had.

She shrugs as he waves them off and the limo pulls out of the drive. Eric and Angela were holding hands. Bella couldn't get over how damn cute they were. Jessica and Mike were rather standoffish with one another. They weren't even sitting together.

"You look beautiful by the way." Kevin said.

Bella smiled.

"Thank you Kevin. You look nice as well in fact you all look, like well... hot."

They all laugh even Jessica surprisingly. Bella quickly looked out the window as she choked back a bit. Angela reached over and took her hand. At times Bella swore Angela knew. If she did though she never spoke of it. Her actions alone said enough.

"Hey you ok?" Kevin asked looking concerned.

Bella forced that smile.

"I'm fine."

Bella only went in order to appease Bruce's wishes. Deep down, it still felt wrong. She didn't want to dance with anyone. She didn't feel like socializing. But she knew that's not what Bruce wanted for her. She understood what he was doing. He wanted her to keep distracted off the pain. He wanted her to keep busy with her friends and life in general so this wouldn't eat her alive. Bella was going to do her best to honor Bruce and do as he wished. But deep down it wasn't going to be easy by no means.

When they got there Kevin took it upon himself to escort her into the gym where the dance was being held. It was very cliché with the theme "Midnight In Paris." So cliché Bella wrinkled her nose once she walked in. Was it really that hard to come up with something entirely different she found herself thinking. Music was going, students were already dancing, and gold shimmering lights were everywhere... Bella felt an anxiety attack coming along. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on breathing. She wanted to run out of there and go back home.

That's when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She slowly turned and without another thought she latched onto him and let it out.

"Shhh... it's gonna be ok darlin'."  
Jasper swiftly led her to the dance floor. He remembered how she hated any sort of attention being on her publically. He made certain they blended in with everyone else. He swallowed back as her emotions were knocking him for a loop as well.  
"He's all set up..." He whispered.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked to Jasper confused. He nodded and twirled her about.

"He's going to be ok Bella. I promise."

He danced with her as he continued to talk.

"Thank you..."

He nodded and twirled her about once more.

"I can't stay long. But I wanted to keep my word."

"Your word?"

Jasper nodded.

"Bruce had plans for the two of you tonight. He wanted to surprise you, but as you know things didn't go according to plan. So..." Jasper takes out a corsage with a red rose from his black tux and places it around Bella's wrist.

"This is from Bruce and this..." Jasper cues to the DJ.

Bryan Adams Everything I Do, I Do It For You begins to play.

"Also his choosing..." Jasper whispers.

Jasper twirled her about toward the end.

"He made it clear, I was not to go to third base. Whatever that means..." Jasper teases.

Bella softly laughs behind tears. Jasper does a slight bow and kisses her hand.

"It'll all work out in the end you'll see." He says as he vanishes amongst the other students.

Bella looked to the bracelet and flipped over the letters. She ran her fingers over Bruce's name and nodded.

 

"Dad!" She holds up the ring.

His eyes widen.

"Don't you need this?"

He shook his head and reached over and grabbed it.

"What would I do without you kid?"

Bella smiles as he pecked her on the cheek. They rushed out the door and got into the squad car. Bella laughed as Charlie illegally used his lights in order to get to the church faster. They were already a good five minutes late because Charlie couldn't find his shoes. He was a mess and freaking out. Bella literally had to keep Charlie from falling apart. He was all nerves and forgetting things left and right.

Damn near everyone from Forks was attending this wedding. But it being Charlie and Sue everything was kept simple yet elegant enough. They didn't have the typical husband and groom sides it was completely laid back. No bridesmaids or groomsmen. It was pretty much about their family and friends baring witness to them announcing their vows to one another.

It'd been four months since Bruce Banner left. Bella no longer bothered to hide the Bruce side of her bracelet, then again no one seemed to question it or truly take notice. It was towards the end of July and she'd be starting college in August. She had her good days and bad days. At times she feared he'd already given up, those were the days she'd get pissed with herself for even having such thoughts. She knew better! Other days she was able to wear a true smile on her face, telling herself over and over. He'll be here before you know it. And the last thing she would want is for him to appear on one of her bad days. She wanted him to know she never gave up. She never moved on. Bella was waiting and she'd stand by her word no matter the conditions or how much time it took.

Bella smiled and clapped along with everyone else once they pronounced Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan as husband and wife. That was another thing that was going to feel weird to Bella as well. Seth and Leah were now her stepbrother and sister. Leah however was now living out on her own. Seth and Sue would be moving in with Charlie once Bella went off to college, until they could find a bigger house. Charlie was taking into account that Bella would be home during the weekends and holidays at times. He didn't want her having to sleep on the couch because of Seth taking her old room. So he was looking for at least a three to four bedroom house. Seth was in his last year of middle school and Bella made it clear to Charlie she hadn't her feelings hurt at all about turning her old room into Seth's. Charlie felt like a jackass for even asking, but something about him moving into Harry's old house felt too bizarre for him.

Sue looked beautiful and her white sequin dress. She wore a turquoise trinket of some sort around her neck. Her hair was pinned up and parts of it dropped down in curls. Charlie wore the typical black tux, but for once the man had a genuine smile on his face. Bella took a picture when they went to kiss. There was food and dancing afterword. Bella sat at a corner table during the wedding party as she watched everyone dance. She thought about Bruce and wondered what he was doing and where he was. While saying a silent prayer in hopes that he was alright wherever he was.

"Would you like to dance Bella?!"

She smiled as Seth offered a hand.

"Why not..."

Seth grinned and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Something she wouldn't normally do, but Seth was too cute for words and she was still keeping her promise to Bruce. She also danced with Jake and her father before he and Sue went on their honeymoon.

Hurry up you big, green idiot...

 

7 months later...

"So you made it through your first year."

Bella nods as she places the rolls on the table. Charlie shook his head as he looked upon her grades.  
"She sure doesn't get it from me..." He mutters towards Sue as he noticed she'd made straight A's.

They were living in a house a couple of blocks away from the old one, a four bedroom and two baths. Seth and Bella had their own rooms. Bella was home for the summer, she'd only been home for a couple days. They all sat at the table and were passing the food around. The TV was playing in the background like usual. None of them were really paying attention to what was going on. Bella however froze as she was sipping at her tea. She narrowed her eyes hearing how New York was under a massive attack. That wasn't what caught her attention the most though. It was the one name that made her snap her head that direction. Bella shot up from the table. Nearly knocking Seth's plate down in the process. She spilled her tea all over the place.

"Jesus Bells!" Charlie scolded and hopped up about to clean up the mess. Nevertheless, he too froze as he took notice as well.

Bella rushed over and turned up the TV. Her hand went to her heart as she saw him. He'd just pulled up on a bike. The group they were referring to as the Avengers were walking right up to him.

"So this... all seems pretty horrible." She heard him say.

The woman with the auburn hair smiled and nodded his way.

"Oh, I've seen much worse."

He smiled.

"Um yeah, sorry about that!"  
"We could use much worse actually."

"Stark, we've got him. Just like you said, he actually came. Guess I owe you ten bucks."

"That you do! Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party right to him!"

"Dr. Banner, now might be a great time to get really angry!"

Bruce laughed.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry and for a very good reason..."

Bella's jaw dropped as he transformed right before them. She heard the newscast utter the name Hulk.

She hears the one they called Captain America start giving orders. He gets to Hulk last and Bella couldn't help but to die in laughter. He pointed directly upon him and said...

"Hulk smash!"

"Hol...y... shit!" Bella uttered and staggered back as she heard Hulk call out her name as he punched at the enemy attacking New York.

Bella rushed up the stairs to her room and immediately started packing.

"Bells!"

Charlie rushed up the stairs after her.

"What on earth are you doing?"  
"Going to New York!" She said with a positive beam.

"Um no, you're not kid. Remember he said he'd come and get you. When he was ready! That doesn't look ready to me!"

Bella already had her mind set. She packed a couple of bags and grabbed her cellphone and purse. Charlie grabbed her by the arm on the way out.

"Bells hun, what are you doing?"

"I already said, I'm going to New York."

"Just wait dammit!"

"If it was Sue would you wait?!"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

Charlie sighs.

"Dammit, kid!"

Bella's smile didn't break.

"Dad, you heard it yourself. He no longer has to hide."

Charlie pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"Do you have to do this?"

She nods and pecks him on the cheek.

"Yes." She rushes back down the stairs and grabs her keys.

Bella hugs Sue and Seth before she goes to hug her father.

"Just be careful..." He says as if pleading.

"I will dad. I promise."

He nods.

"You might have to stop in Pennsylvania or something. I'm sure all the flights around New York have been canceled."

"I'll find a way."

"I know you will." He says shaking his head.

The three of them watch as Bella tosses her bags into the back of her truck. She waves as she backs out of the driveway. Charlie damn near staggered back as he watched his daughter hit the road. Sue wrapped her arm around him and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"She's going to be just fine." Sue said with a beam.

 

Bruce lowered the terreract into the case. He nodded towards Thor as he and Loki grabbed ahold of it. Once Thor twisted the handle they each watched in amazement as the two gods disappeared.

"So, what's your plan now?" Stark inquired curiously as Romanoff handed him his bag.

He was just about to answer that when he heard...

"You know Dr. Banner, I always knew you were big... But a hero...?"

He froze and shut his eyes to the wonderful familiar voice. After he opened them Stark was looking upon the person behind Bruce with his shades lowered. Bruce slowly turned towards the voice. Stark raised his brows upon the hot chick running right up to Banner and latching onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"I didn't know Banner had a kid." Barton said to Romanoff.

Both their eyes widened nevertheless as the two started kissing.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah, something tells me that's not his kid." Stark declares nodding towards Romanoff and Barton.

"I don't think she's adopted either." Romanoff adds seeing as how Bruce had his hands along her ass.

"Well, I guess I can't use old timer as an excuse anymore." Rogers mutters under his breath.

Bruce lifted Bella off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Are you crazy?" He finally manages to spill out.

Bella merely shrugged.

"Over a year?! Really Bruce?!"

He flinches and sighs.

"Not by choice Bella. You know that."

She took in a breath and buried her face into the crevice of his neck.

"I saw you..." She whispers.  
"Saw me?"

She nods as he places her back down. Bruce caressed her cheek wiping away a tear as he did.

"On the news."

He shakes his head in disbelief. Stark clears his throat.

"You wanna fill us in doctor?"

Bruce clears his throat and nods. He takes Bella's hand.

"Bella, this is Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and you just barely missed Thor."  
"Thor?"

He nods.  
"Wait, was he the guy with the very pretty hair. Like by fair prettier than mine?!"

Stark has a good laugh at this.  
"I like her already."

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan, my very legal girlfriend."

Bella's jaw drops and she hits Bruce on the arm. Stark's jaw dropped.

"She gets to hit you?! And you're like... ok? ...you know..."

Bruce narrows his eyes upon Stark and shakes his head.

"So you're stealing him away from me?" Stark inquires seeing the rental car parked behind him.

Bella nods.

"You got a place to go?"

Bella looks to Bruce.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." She admits.

Stark nodded.

"Alright, you two follow me, we'll get you sorted out."

 

Bella grimaces upon the damage as Bruce led her up to the top floor of the Stark Tower.

"Man... I wonder what happened here..."

She looked upon the massive indention in the floor. It was cracked all to hell.

"Wait is that..." She noticed the shape looked that like a body had been slammed into the floor.

"Well butt cheeks!" She says noticing the markings within the area she was talking about.

Bruce raised his brows as she hunkered down.

"See, it's an ass print!"

Bruce chuckles on this and shakes his head.

"Must've been one hell of a fight in here."

He shrugs.

"Could've been."

He reaches over and takes her hand. Bruce lifts her over the debris and leads her outside. They overlook the city. Bella couldn't believe all the damage that was done. Bella ran her hands along the buttons of his yellow shirt.

"So you're an Avenger now?"  
Bruce nodded. Bella smiles and looked to be in disbelief about all of this.

"You no longer have to hide."

"That's right Bella..." He says with a certain tone.

He moved a strand of hair from her eyes as the wind was picking up a bit.

"I have something for you actually."

"And that would be?"

He takes a fortune cookie out from his pocket and hands it to her.

"A cookie! What I always wanted!"

He laughs at her reaction. She eagerly takes it and breaks it open. Bella read the fortune inside and utter shock washed over her as she looked upon Bruce. He nodded and dropped down to one knee. Her hand clamped over her mouth in surprise.

"A year certainly gives you some time to think."

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a ring.

"So what do you say, Bella baby?"


	11. Therapeutic Love

Chapter 11

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you. Yes, I know I'm very behind on my other stories. I just haven't had as much time to work on them like usual. I'm lucky to even get a chapter a day posted now. Life is crazy. I'll get to them soon!

"Did you just…"

Her heart was doing this fluttering thing and she felt a little dizzy.

"I mean is this for real?" She whispers with that innocent wide eyed expression.

He looked to her with a slight panicked mien.

"You want to marry me?!"

He nods. She ran her fingers through her hair. Meanwhile, poor Bruce was having a bit of a meltdown. He was beginning to fear that she'd say no, that it felt too soon or that after what Edward had done to her marriage just wasn't in the cards for her at the moment. The way he saw it? They'd technically been together for over two damn years. One of which was a living nightmare. He never wanted to go through that again. Now that she was back in his life. He wanted it to stay that way. There was no longer a need to hide out. This was it and he was taking it to its fullest advantage, starting with Bella. At least he hoped to be.

"…ok…"

"Ok?"

She nods with a smile.

"Ok as in… hell yeah, I'll marry you."

He beamed at this and placed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful white gold, princess cut, diamond halo engagement ring. She couldn't even envision a more perfect ring. Bruce rose back up. Bella giggled as he grabbed a hold of her and spun her around whilst kissing her. Her fingers intertwined with his hair as they continued to kiss. She gasped back in amazement as Bruce brought them down to the ground. She noticed they were on the landing area for Stark's jet. Bruce didn't seem to care at the moment. He carefully laid her down and his hand traveled up her skirt. Bella felt as though she'd climax from merely his touch alone it'd been so long. He was warm to the touch and she already ached for him. Bruce closed his eyes dealing with his own sensitivity as he ran his hand along her panties. She was already wet and her scent drove him mad. Once his eyes opened they had that familiar glowing green hue to them. One she'd missed incredibly.

Bella slightly arched off the ground as he slid her panties down, taking them off. The moment his fingers entered Bella was gone. She came instantaneously. Bruce gritted his teeth as his dick felt like it'd rip through his gray slacks. He hurriedly unfastened his pants knowing there was no way in hell he could hold off anymore. He had to have her and now. Bruce wasted no more time the moment he brought his cock out he lifted her skirt and plunged on in. Bella significantly moaned out making his dick twitch ten times worse than it already was. That and it truly felt she was coming with each stroke he gave. She was warm, soaking wet, and perfectly snug. This low growl escaped his lips as he picked up the stride.

"You feel so damn good." He grunted out and kissed along her neck.

Bella whimpered out his name and Bruce felt her coming yet again. He lost count is how many multiples she was having.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't hold it." He uttered as he came. He was so backed up that he thought he'd never stop coming. Bruce kept stroking himself as he continued to feel himself coming still.

Bella had him by the collar and was feverishly kissing him. She had a smile on her face as he pulled out. A long string of come followed. His eyes widened as Bella positioned herself just right and licked him clean. Something she knew drove him crazy. He throbbed in her mouth and threw his head back.

"Keep going…" He hinted ready to go again.

It'd been far too long for the both of them. He forgot just how amazing her mouth felt. Before long they were making love all over again.

 

Stark lifts his eyes towards them as they enter the room. This smirk came about his face.

"So… Did you two enjoy the view?"

Bella bit down on her lower lip a bit and nodded.

"Actually, yes…"

Bruce grinned and shook his head as he sat on the couch.

"So drinks… anyone?"

"We're good."

"Oh… so you speak for her as well?"

Bruce raised his brows on this and clears his throat a bit.

"She's… 19."

Stark's smile becomes ten times wider than it was.

"Oh… she is… is she?"

Bella sighs and sits beside Bruce on the couch.

"Well, I won't tell! If… you won't!"

"Stark…"

"Hm?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and leaned back wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Let me guess first year of college?"

Bella nods and Stark nods in return.

"That's about what I figured. You truly think your hottie of a college girlfriend has never had an alcoholic beverage? Think about it…"

Bruce cocks a brow towards Bella. She cuts him this wide eyed look. He tilts his head about.

"Let me guess… coy, bookworm, probably one of the top students of the college. I'm guessing fourth or fifth in ranking of highest GPA of the entire college. But even you have your dirty little secrets. I bet after a few drinks in you and behind closed doors you're the life of the party!"

Bella raises her brows towards Stark.

"First of all, I'm second in standing of highest GPA of the University of Washington. I've managed to pull off two years of classes and credits in the span of one year by overlapping my classes because I had more than enough time on my hands. Two more years is all I need to earn my Bachelors of Science in Nursing. I've already earned my associates and am currently able to work in the field. In the meantime, I will continue my education. As to being the life of the party? Haven't had much time to kick back with the frat boys and "whine" and dine with the sorority girls."

"So you're one of those…" He says with a wrinkled nose.

"Now Mr. Stark, that's not to say I've never been to a party."

Bruce looked upon her curiously.

"And what'd you do at these parties? Chaperone?" Stark scoffs.

"Not exactly… you see Mr. Stark I happen to have a high tolerance for alcohol. I can damn near drink anyone under the table. So some bets were lost, some tears were shed, and I never had to worry about a hangover or went hungry for that matter!"

Bruce uncomfortably clears his throat.

"Really…" Stark replies with full interest.

"I bet you couldn't drink me under the table!"

"Stark…" Bruce warns.

Stark holds up a hand.

"Now, now things are just getting rather interesting."

"You don't seem to understand when I say I have a high alcohol tolerance. That's truly what I mean."

He smiles.

"Oh Ms. Swan this could be fate! Can it be? Have I found my drunken mate?!"

Bruce gave Stark this death stare from hell. Stark half laughs.

"Platonic mate of course! I'm merely curious that's all!"

Bella sighs.

"Very well, can you drink an entire bottle of tequila and only feel slightly tipsy? It took half a bottle of Jack to wash that down with, before I even truly felt the effects."

"Bella…" Bruce damn near scolded.

She lets out this nervous giggle.

"You do realize you could have lost your scholarship?" He whispers.

"It was just the one time… honest… well except for that one time Christopher he…" Bella stopped seeing the unimpressed look on Bruce's face.

"I love you!" She says hoping to break the tension.

He smirks and shakes his head.

"I don't know Dr. Banner. Maybe she should be punished."

Bella looks to Stark wide eyed and he dies in laughter.

"Oh you and I are going to get along perfectly. I see what he sees in you. Truly, I do." He says pointing a finger upon her as he pours himself a drink."

"Humor me…" She challenges.

Stark nods as he downs his drink.  
"Very well… Let's see. Smart –check, Modest yet naively sexy– check, Librarian/closet geek- check." Bella's jaw dropped and he winked upon her.

"Wait now, I'm not finished. I imagine your age and the way you two met came as bit of a shock for Dr. Banner. Maybe even for you as well. You both tried to deny it, because let's face it. There's somewhat of an age gap! What we have here are two highly intelligent, fairly good looking people… mainly speaking of Ms. Swan, sorry Dr. Banner just being honest. You seem to strike me as someone that's got some fight in her. So check! But there was the one question Dr. Banner was DYING to know. And that was pretty much what sealed it for him. Age was no longer his concern… But love and life in general. So there was just one golden question to all of this."  
"And that would be?"

Stark smiles and pours himself another drink he downs it and he tosses the empty glass into the sink.

"How does the big guy feel about you? I mean I take it you two have met?"

Bella nods.

"And I'm guessing he's just as smitten or this relationship wouldn't have panned out by no means." He points upon Bruce.

"No offense, but let's face it. You're not so pleasant to be around when pushed over the edge.

I mean if you two ever get into it… It won't be your typical domestic dispute. Therefore, it's going to take one HELL of a woman to put up with the temperament of Dr. Bruce Banner. Now tell me am I not dead on, Dr. Banner? Does that pretty much sum it all up?"

Bruce nods.

"All the more reason you didn't take too kindly to Romanoff touching that picture back on that island."

Bella looks to Bruce oddly.

"Island? You were on an island?"

Stark narrowed his eyes and leaned back. He claps his hands together.

"Ok I'm dying here. Story time and I nominate…" He looks to Bruce then back to Bella.

Stark points to Bella and then changes his mind.  
"Actually as cute as you are. I'm more curious to hear your side of the story. So shoot." Stark declares looking to Bruce.

Bruce shrugs and begins his story. He doesn't even make it through the first few sentences before Stark grins upon Bella.

"You really are a naughty girl! And you sir are my hero! Who'd have thought you had it in you, doctor? Seducing your student and whatnot! Or was it the other way around?"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to hear this or not?!" Bruce inquires.

Once Bruce is done Stark looks upon the both of them in utter disbelief. He then turns to Bruce.

"Fury would be pissed if he knew you were in Forks this entire time! I can't believe you managed to get away with that. And you Ms. Swan, it seems you have a thing for ill-tempered men."

"I'd hardly refer to Mr. Cullen as a man Stark." Bruce retorts rather bitterly.

"Bruce seems to have everything in order Mr. Stark. It'd be something entirely different if I didn't feel safe around him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. If anything it's quite the opposite."  
"Ok fair enough, let me ask you this… Have you two truly fought yet? I mean just a real good knock out drag out fight?!"

They look upon one another and shrug. Stark smiles.

"Hmmm…. Interesting."

"If you're inquiring that one of the two men would hurt me?"

"I'm not sure what I'm inquiring to be honest. There are something's even I find myself baffled at. How is it you two have been together two damn nears nearly and haven't had a real fight."  
"We've had our disagreements. But it's never lead to anything we couldn't solve or learn to deal with. Not everything has to come down to a battle." Bruce states.

Stark rather nods and shrugs at the same time. He takes notice of the engagement ring and leans over getting a better look.

"Now that looks expensive. And didn't you introduce her as your notable legal girlfriend? Or is that not an engagement ring I'm seeing."

Bella and Bruce smiled.

"Wait… did this just happen? Like today?!"

Bruce nods.

"Huh well, it seems we have something to celebrate!"

"I do believe this is something we wish to celebrate more privately. After all, it has been over a year for us. Bella also hasn't had the chance to tell her loved ones back home. I don't believe her father wishes to find out through other means before hearing it from his daughter first."

Stark frowns as if disappointed.

"So that's a no to a party?"

Bella grimaces and Bruce laughs.  
"Bella and I are both in agreement I believe on that one. Your parties they tend to…"  
"To…?"  
"Go a bit overboard."

"Huh… so professing your undying love isn't noteworthy of the world?"

"Quite the opposite actually, we just wish to do things our way." Bruce states and takes Bella's hand.

"So the boring way?"

"Considering everything, I believe boring is a change of pace."

Bella laughs at Bruce's comment.

"I have to agree."

Stark sighs like a spoiled child that didn't get his way.

"Fine…"

He comes to a stand.

"I better head back home anyhow. I'm sure Pepper's starting to wonder. Make yourselves at home. However you might want to nix the idea of trying to sleep in. Things are about to get pretty noisy around here, with the construction crew and all. By the way… Welcome to Avenger's Headquarters!"

Bruce raises his brows on this.

"Right here?"

Stark nods.

"Well, it will be! Think of it like this. You live where you work now! Isn't that just dandy?!"

Bruce clears his throat and looks upon Bella.

"So an apartment is sounding better and better!"

Stark smirks at this and Bella laughs.

"You two behave now. Oh and Dr. Banner?"

They both turn to him as he was grabbing his jacket and about to get on the elevator.

"As big of a fan as I am; think you can keep the big green guy from destroying anymore of the tower? I'd greatly appreciate it!"

Bella's eyes widen as she looked upon Bruce. Bruce sighs taking notice.

"Thanks! Stark…"

Stark winks upon Bella.

"Don't mention it!"

Bruce shakes his head as Stark steps onto the elevator.

"By the way… You can call me Tony…" Tony points to Bella.

"And you can call me…. Ok fine… you refer to me as Tony as well. I suppose."

The elevator door shuts and the both laugh.

"He's… well… interesting." Bella remarks.

"He tends to grow on you."

Bella lays down in his lap and Bruce ran his hand along her tummy.  
"So I see how it is…"

She looks to him puzzled.

"I'm stranded on an island and you go and party?!" He mocks as if truly appalled by her behavior.

"Well, I figure that was as good as time as any." She fires back.

"If I'm going to go rebellious it might as well be in my first year of college!"

"So let me guess dancing on the tables, smoking pot, and flashing people."  
"Were you spying on me?!" She shoots up as if truly taken back.

He dies in laughter.

"I thought your eyes looked a little blood shot. Is there a boyfriend I need to eliminate as well?"

"You can do whatever you want to him. But you leave my girlfriend out of this!"

Bruce raised his brows upon her playful demeanor.

"So not only did you decide to go into the medical field, but you're already experimenting?" He taunts with a smirk.  
"Isn't that what college is about?"

"Hmmm…"

"And what about you? Where was this island you were stranded on?"

"Isle Esme."

"Huh?"

"Yeah it's not on the map it's just a tad out of the way. Think Rio De Janeiro, somewhere around there…"

"What made you go there?"

"Actually, it was your friend Jasper that suggested it. Apparently, Mr. Carlisle Cullen gave his wife an entire island as a wedding present."

"A whole island? You can do that?"

"I suppose so."  
"What the hell do you do with an entire island and even more so, one named after yourself? That would feel really weird."

"So that's a no to ever giving you an island?"

"Um yeah, I believe so."  
"Noted."

"So what was it like there?"

"Beautiful to be honest, serene even, but lonely."

Bruce lies down and has her lay beside him.

"How'd they find you and who found you?"

"Not quite sure to be honest and it was S.H.I.E.L.D they sent Agent Romanoff and a good number of "hidden agents" as well. That naturally only agitated the other guy and it just continued to build from there."

"I imagine so. I really missed you Bruce." She whispers.

Bruce kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I missed you too. More than you'll ever know. I love you."

She smiles.

"I love you too."

Bruce noticed how she was wearing the bracelet he'd given her on her birthday last year, with his name facing. He grazed his fingers along it in thought.

"How'd the other guy do?" She hints.  
"Eh… he had a couple of moments. One in which happened not long after I got to New York. Let's just say Romanoff might not ever see me the same way again."

"Bruce…"

He smirks but shakes his head.

"What can I say? He missed you too, which caused some issues. Once I let him out again he wasn't really one that wanted to be contained. There was no control he just went on a rampage."

"Ugh, looks like he and I need to have a good talk."

"Anything new with you?"  
"Well Charlie and Sue are officially married now."

"So you have a new stepmom and siblings."

"Yep."  
"How's that going?"

"Not too bad actually. Sadly, I get along with Sue better than my own mother."

Bella fixed the collar to his shirt and ran her fingers along it in thought.

"So how long would it have taken you to come get me?" She asks curiously.

He smiles.

"Ironically, I was just about to have Stark drop me off at the airport. If you had been just a few seconds later you would have missed me."

"Now that would have been awkward."

"Yep, you'd be here looking for me and I'd be heading to Washington. I still can't believe you came here knowing the potential danger. What if we were still in mid-battle?"

"Um hello… did I not help Hulk take out those stupid vampires?"

"Bella, what we were facing was ten times more dangerous. Especially, with the tesseract…"  
"The what?"

"Long story… In fact it's something I suppose I'll have to tell you over dinner one day. But for now, I think we could both use some shut eye."

Neither was willing to move. They merely held one another and before long passed out.

 

They both groan out once morning hit. Sure enough the construction crew was here and they were already at it. Bruce quickly grabbed Bella as she was stretching out and nearly fell off the couch.

"Ugh… too early…" She complains and buries herself into his chest.

Bruce smiled and rolled her over. He pecked her on the lips and headed to the bathroom. Bella rolled back over and snuggled up against one of the pillows to the couch. Bella had fallen back asleep, while Bruce was taking a shower. Her phone however made her jump awake and she rolled back over reaching for it.

She ended up on the floor as she answered the phone.  
"Hello?"

Her eyes widened realizing she never called to check in with her father after arriving in New York. So the first thing she heard…

"WHAT THE HELL, BELLS?!"

She flinched a bit and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Um hey… dad."  
"I swear to God kid! I've been over here wracking my brain thinking the worst. I tried to call and text and you weren't even answering your phone."  
"Yeah it died on the way. I forgot my charger so had to get a new one. Sorry."

Bella makes her way to the window and looks out. She noticed the entire city was being worked on and cops were directing traffic. She heard her father sigh on the other end.  
"I didn't mean to make you worry, honest."

"I know kid it's just with everything we've been through." He hints.

Bella leaned against the window as she continued to look out.

"I know dad. I know… I really am sorry." She softly says.

Bruce had made his way back into the room and was buttoning his shirt. Bella hadn't even taken notice of him being in the room.

"So how is everything?"  
"It's good. I take it you've been watching the news?"

"Nothing's been able to pry me away."

Bella smiled and nodded to herself.

"Seems your guy is some kind of hero."

"He always was dad. That's just not how others perceived it. He just needed to be given that chance." Bruce rather cocked his brow on this as he started them some coffee.

"So these Avengers…"

Bella softly laughs.

"Have you met them?"

"All but one."  
"What are they like?"

"Not quite sure yet, I haven't gotten that acquainted. The only one I've truly talked to face to face with that Stark guy."

"Um yeah, I've seen him on TV…" Charlie utters as if in distaste.

"He's not so bad. Not in person anyhow."  
"Hmmm…"

"Well, he is letting us stay at the tower."  
"I figured it'd be destroyed."

"Portions of it are." She admits.

"Look Bells, I gotta know what's the plan. I mean are you coming home or…"

Bella takes in a deep breath and looks to her ring.

"Not at the moment, no. I'm not sure what our plans are we haven't had a chance to really discuss it."

"We…" He scoffs.

"Dad… don't, you already knew. I mean we did mention the possibilities. Bruce did so himself before he went into hiding."

"He proposed didn't he?!"

Bella held the phone from her ear for a moment. She took in another breath.

"How'd you know that?"  
"DAMMIT!"

"DAD!"  
"He couldn't have waited until you finished college?!"

"That isn't for another two years! And no! With all due respect dad this is our decision."

"I knew it. I knew he was going to propose to you the moment he ever saw you again. I could see it all over his God damn face."

Bella reared back.

"You what?"

Charlie sighs.

"I just knew… I'm sorry Bells. I just… I knew it was coming, but still."

"What do you mean you saw it on his face?"

"I don't know. I just could tell. Call it a man's intuition or a father's even. I shouldn't have snapped at ya. Dammit kid, you're killing me."

"Not trying to. Just trying to live my own life."  
"I know you are. At times that's what kills me."  
"You do realize that no matter what I'm still a part of your life? Right? Dad?"

"Yeah Bells. I do. I just gotta remind myself of that sometimes. You just gotta give me a chance to adjust to all this, that's all. You going to college, getting married, and hell for all I know you're probably going to end up living there in New York."  
"Like I said, we haven't planned that far ahead. You'll be first to know."

"I hope so. You're certain this is what you really want?"

"Yeah dad, more than anything."  
He sighs.

"Ok then."  
"Ok…"

"As long as you're happy, Bells that's all that truly matters."

"Well marrying Bruce is what would make me happy."

Bruce rather swallowed back on this.

"You do realize you're marrying the other guy as well right?"

Bella laughs.

"Yes, I've already thought of that."

"Don't that feel a little… awkward? Won't it be like being married to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"Did you just… You really went there? Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as the coffee finished and he poured them both a cup.

"I'm just saying…"  
"Ugh, don't ever… just don't."

Charlie chuckled on the other end.

"It's not funny."  
"It kind of is when you think about it."  
"Um no, it's not, so quit laughing."

That only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"Jesus, dad."

"Alright Bells, I'll let you get back to your "life"."  
"Gee thanks!"

"Yep! Love you kiddo."

"Love you too, even if you can be a jerk."

He dies in laughter once again and Bella shakes her head and hangs up.

"I can't believe him…" Bella uttered under her breath.

"So, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde huh?"

Bella winced and slowly turned to see him handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I was amazed to find out my father actually reads!"  
Bruce laughs as she sips from her coffee.

"I'm going to hit the shower as well."

He nods and watches as she heads to the bathroom with her coffee. As soon as she was out of the room, Bruce began to make plans for tonight. He was anxious about taking Bella on their first actual date. That felt a bit strange considering he'd just proposed to her but they had been together for two years now. Not once, had he truly taken her on a real date. The closest thing would have been that time he took her to Seattle.

Bruce lifted his eyes towards Bella as she entered the room. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a baby blue buttoned shirt that showed off a hint of cleavage, a black skirt that stopped just a few inches above the knee, and black laced boots. He tilted his head about wondering how the hell he managed to get such a knock out for a fiancé. Bruce was in one of his smoky black blazers, slacks, and black shirt.

"Well hello, Mr. Bixby." Bella teased as she made her way over.

He smirked knowing what she was referring to. He had a boner from hell and there was no hiding it. She pecked him on the lips.

"A year…" He reminds and pulls her in for a deeper kiss.

They both wince as one of the construction crew made a loud thud then cursed directly after.

"Hmm… Why don't we get on out of here? See what Manhattan has to offer."

Bella nods and follows him onto the elevator. Bruce hails them a cab once they're out outside. They grab something quick for breakfast head Bruce instructed the driver to head on to the Manhattan Zoo. He figured he could kill sometime before hitting Chinatown.

"The zoo?"

Bruce nods.

"Awesome."

Bruce took her hand as they walked about the zoo.

"Have a favorite animal?"  
"You mean besides Hulk?"

He nods as they were looking at the Gorillas.

"Not really." She says with a shrug.

"Never really thought about it, to be honest."

"So no favorite color or animal."  
"I thought we established that green was my new favorite color."

She reminds pointing to her hair.

"Right…"

"Aw, look at that little guy."

Bella smiled as a baby ape came right up to the glass. He put his hand to the glass and Bella hunkered down and put her hand to it as well. Bruce laughed as the young ape was trying to play with Bella through the glass.

"If this little guy keeps this up it might be the apes." Bella says behind laughter as he was trying to hand her some plants to gnaw on.

He didn't understand why Bella couldn't just grab them. He huffed out bitterly and threw the plants down.

"I think you made a friend."  
"He's too cute."

Bella waved upon the ape as Bruce offered her a hand back up.

"Think they'd let me keep him? We could name him after your friend Tony!"

"So what? Iron Monkey?"

They both laugh on this Bruce and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed to the next exhibit. It was a relief to the both of them, no longer having to hide. They were finally free to be themselves. Bruce was free to touch and kiss her as much as he wanted to now. That's not to say they didn't get odd looks from time to time. He and Bella pretended to not even notice. They knew this was just something they were going to have to get used to. They weren't about to let it get in the way of their relationship.

"So what about you? Favorite color or animal?"

"Hmm probably blue and not sure I have a particular animal I favor."

Bella looks to him in thought. She opens her brown leather purse and hands him a gift. He looks to her oddly.  
"What's this?"

"You just had a birthday. I missed your last one and I was determined to get you one this year; whether you came before then or not. Just a few days shy."

Bruce's birthday was May the 28th. He had to go into hiding before Bella could even celebrate it with him. Bruce was never one to celebrate his birthdays. For one thing he was usually always on his own. He was 35 now. Bruce peeled back the gold and black wrapping paper. He narrowed his eyes upon the black jewelry box. He lifted the lid and found himself rather taken back. It was a very nice watch. He knew she spent a good chunk of change on this. Bella reaches over and presses a certain button.

"Heart rate monitor. Just in case… you never know."

Bruce smiled.

"Thank you, Bella."

She nods as he takes it out of the box. He takes off his old one that had seen better days. He'd had that thing for years. Just never got around to replacing it. Bruce narrowed his eyes however taking notice of the engraving on the back of the watch.

Our love is timeless- Love Bella

Bruce swallowed back and lifted his eyes towards her.

"This is easily one of the best gifts I've ever received."

She smiles. Bella then pecks him on the lips.

"Happy belated birthday."

Once he gets the watch on, Bruce kisses her. He slightly lifted her off the ground.

After the zoo they hung out in China Town for a while. They held off on eating due to the fact that Bruce had reservations elsewhere. They did a little bit of shopping and sightseeing. When it came time to go, Bruce made certain that they had a cab already waiting for them. He took her to one of the nicer restaurants. Where they ate and spent a couple hours rehashing everything they'd missed out on when it came to the other's life. Bruce couldn't believe how Bella was breezing right through her courses. He also was taken back that she'd decided to double up her courses. He knew how hard that must've been. He couldn't even imagine the amount of homework she and how tired she must've been most of the time. He felt a sense of pride, yet at the same time he hoped she didn't do that this year as well. He didn't want Bella to burn herself out. That and selfishly he wanted whatever time he could get with her. But the more he listened to her, the more he seemed to realize she did it in order to keep busy and distracted. And she wasn't at all the party animal Tony had tried to make her out to be. She'd only been to a couple, but she wasn't kidding when she said her lifestyle alone kept her pretty grounded during college. Then there was the fact that she was rather following in his footsteps. He found himself rather stunned that she was going into the medical field as well.

As for Bella? She couldn't believe some of the things Bruce told her about Loki and this tesseract. He also told her about Loki's brother Thor. He also went more in depth about the other Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and everything else that had taken place. She couldn't fathom everything that Bruce had been facing. He really was a hero. They all were… Admiration washed over her as she gazed upon him. He'd come such a long ways and she couldn't be happier for Bruce.

They both looked to one another once they were done catching up. Bruce cleared his throat knowing they still had the one issue to discuss, their future and what step to take next. Considering Tony was going to be setting up headquarters in New York, Bruce figured they might as well stay at the tower until they can find a place of their own. But they had decided on staying in New York after all. Bruce would help Bella get her transcripts and everything else transferred over to NYU. He knew it was late to be trying to apply, but he figured between him and Tony Stark they could easily squeeze her in somehow, especially with her GPA, NYU would be foaming at the mouth to get ahold of Bella Swan. The only other issue they'd have to deal with is he knew they'd want her living on campus. That's just how some of these colleges were. Well if they were about to get married, he didn't see the point. So that was another road they'd have to cross as well. He knew it wouldn't be that hard to get everything settled.

The only issue they knew they'd have a hard time facing was Charlie Swan. They both knew he wouldn't take the news very well. After all she would be moving clear across the country.

Then came the discussion of when to get married and where. They couldn't come up with a place directly but the more they talked on it they both decided on to do so during spring break. Bella would have a couple weeks off during that time and it was more than enough for them to get married and go on some sort of honeymoon. They could get her back in time for school.

On the way back Bella leaned against Bruce's shoulder. He kissed her forehead, but Bruce still had one more thing up his sleeve. When they got back to the tower he led her to the bedroom. Bella still couldn't get over how big everything was. The bedroom within the tower itself could fit three of hers from their old house back in Forks.

Bella was leaning against the dresser with one hand as she went to take off one of her boots. She froze however as she heard music start to play. She snapped a look upon Bruce recognizing the song all too well. He had a single red rose in his hand and as he approached her he kissed her hand and handed her the rose. It was the Bryan Adam's song Bruce picked out for her at prom. Only he had to have Jasper Whitlock in his place instead. Which damn near killed him, but he wanted to get his point across to Bella. And this was the one song that truly touched home to Bruce when it came to her. Every single lyric was exactly how he felt.

Bruce didn't know a thing about dancing, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from attempting it anyhow. He figured he couldn't go wrong if he kept the pace slow and didn't step on her feet. Bella had her head nestled up against his chest as they danced. He held her even tighter as he heard her breaking down. That wasn't his intention, but he knew this was going to be a rough transition. A year was a long time to overcome. A year in which he knew she had her doubts as did he.

"Shhh…" He whispered soothingly and ran his hands along her back.

She clung onto him in such a way that actually had Bruce tear up a bit himself. He quickly wiped them away. Bruce scooped her up once the song was done. He laid her down in the bed. He took off her boots and socks. He stepped out of his shoes and socks as well. Then he lay beside her and propped himself upon his elbow. He reached over with his free hand and wiped her tears away.

"Was I that bad?" He teases.

Bella manages to softly giggle behind her tears.

"Was it my breath or did I step on your feet?"

She takes in a breath and takes his hand.

"I never thanked you for what you did. At prom… What you had Jasper do... Bruce, I know that must've been hard on you. Having another man step in your place to try and get your point across since you couldn't physically be there. If anything that only made me admire and love you even more than I thought possible. I don't know many men that could do that, if any."

Bruce nods and takes the rose from her hand. He runs it along her lips, neck, and chest.

"You're right it wasn't easy. But when you're desperate to get your point across you find yourself taking drastic measures. So yes, I had another man swoon you in my behalf. He might've been the one physically there, but everything else was all me."

"I wish you could have been there."

Bruce rather laughs at this.

"Could you imagine?"

Bella grins at his comment and shakes her head in thought.

"I could already hear the little hens clucking away the moment I marched right up to you and swept you off to the dance floor. Then stole a kiss promptly after."

"Then I mention something about a hotel and follow you out."

They both laugh.

"Just wait until we go back to Forks… How do you think everyone will react?"

She shrugs.  
"Don't really care."

"You know who I'm most curious about?"  
"Hm?"

"Jessica Stanley."

Bella wrinkles her nose but dies in laughter.

"That's so wrong."

"I really don't get how you and Angela remained friends with her."

"Not so sure I ever really thought of her as a friend to be honest. She was more like someone that was just there; like a thorn in your side or a tumor even."

Bella gets this playful grin on her face.

"And what of Ms. Jones?"

Bruce frowns and Bella giggles into her hand.

"She had it bad!"

"Hmmm, yes, she was something else that's for certain. That woman didn't know how to take a hint."

"Well you handled it like a perfect gentleman. Kind of sucks to watch your man getting hit on and you can't even do anything about it."

"Oh we're on the same page there. You haven't any idea just how many heads you turn. I swear every time I lifted my head one of those boys would be gawking at you. There were a couple of times I wanted to let the other guy out on Kevin for sure."

"OK so we both had our jealous moments."

"Very true… However Ms. Swan. I'm more than certain I have plenty more lessons coming your way."  
"Is that so?"

He nods and tosses the rose onto the nightstand. Bruce kisses along her neck. Bella was unbuttoning his shirt, just as the alarm on his watch sounded. He tapered his eyes upon it.

"Well, we know it works."

He takes off his watch and places it on the nightstand.

"I do believe I got this part under control." He says with a wink.


	12. Chapter 12 Take Two and Call Me In The Morning

Chapter 12

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you, - Harley. Bella's new professor, think Benedict Cumberbatch… that's all I can tell you for now ;). 

Bella woke, to Bruce kissing along her back and shoulders. She was laying with her back to him and Bruce simply couldn't resist. He ran his hands along her shapely figure in admiration. She smiled as he was hiking up her leg. His kisses moved up along her neck as he entered her. This was something Bella had missed. He used to wake her up like this often; when she did stay the night with him back in Forks. She couldn't get over the way it felt. She'd wake up to this every morning if she had the option. He squeezed at her breasts and gently tweaked her nipples as he continued. Bruce let out this grunt like moan as she arched back even more against him. Her body molded perfectly against his.

Bruce found himself throwing off the covers, so he could get a better look. He loved the way her ass was pressed right up against him as he drove his cock into her. His hand ran along the curve of her rear. He gave her a slight pop on the rear and thrust even harder. Something he'd learned during their moments of sex in the classroom. Bella seemed to get off to being spanked from time to time. He wasn't sure why, but even he found it a massive turn on as well. Especially with the way she'd moan directly after. That and there were times she'd become so wet it'd run down her legs, without penetration. So yes, Bella did seem to have somewhat of a naughty side to her. He loved that he was able to somehow bring that out in her. Bruce popped her once again and sure enough he could feel her release.

"Good girl. Keep coming, Bella baby…" He whispered in her ear.

He knew all her little perks now. Bruce paid close attention. He knew just what to say and do to and each time she'd soak his cock without fail. Often enough, he'd find himself treating her as a mere experiment. She had his full interest and he wanted to know her inside out. Bella moaned out his name and reached back running her hand along his neck. He kissed along her arm as she did this. He hiked her leg up even more and looked down to observe.  
"Damn…" He grunted in disbelief on how sexy that was.

It'd been far too long for them. Just the littlest things now had them in overdrive. He kept watching with full on lust. He loved how his cock stretched out that little kitty of hers. He rubbed his fingers along her clit and she came yet again. Bruce sped up the friction he was giving her with his fingers and once again she saturated his fingers. At this, Bruce quickly pulled out and he marked his seed all along her pussy and ass.

"Did you just get me all dirty?"

He laughs at this hearing the playful tone in her voice.

"You weren't already?" He fires back and rolls over.

He heard her laughing into her pillow.

"I do hope for your sake you mean in the perverted sense and not sanitary wise."  
He smirks and raises a brow on this as she rose out of bed. He points upon her.

"Well at the moment it's a bit of both!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she headed off to the bathroom. Bruce stretched out once he heard the shower start. He too trolled out of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Bruce also headed to the bathroom as he really needed to go. He raised his brows hearing Bella singing to herself. Ironically, it was "their" song. She wasn't even aware he was in there. That is until she heard him peeing. She stopped singing and peeked out of the curtain. He cut her this rather guilty expression. Bella shook her head.

"We're not married yet, you know." She said pretending to be appalled by this behavior.

"So is that a yes or no to flushing?"

"That depends, how good is Stark's plumbing?"

He nods and decides to chance it. Her jaw dropped and she stepped back from the water. Bruce died in laughter at her reaction. She shrugged realizing it wasn't affecting the water. Meanwhile, Bruce was had come into realization about something else. Bella was soaking wet, naked and for some reason that never truly occurred to him. He'd never seen her in the shower before. Bruce had never thought about it, until now. At the moment he felt as though he were staring at a goddess. He became immobile, silent, and was literally gawking upon her. In fact, he rather felt like that geeky kid he once was all over again; the one that NEVER got the girl. Only now, that couldn't be further from the truth. Often enough, it still didn't feel real to him. There was a time he'd given up. After all, how could he ever be with anyone?

"Bruce?"

He didn't even react, because he hadn't heard her at all.

"Um, earth to Dr. Banner?"

He lifted his eyes and nodded as if in a trance.

"You alright there?"

He nodded once again and decided to join her, also a first.

"Still not married."

He shrugged.

"We could always change that. I'm sure there's a J.P nearby somewhere."  
"I'm sure Charlie would love that." She utters as she steps back under the water.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't known it possible for her to be even sexier than she already was. He became stiff all over again as he watched the water running down her entire body. Her eyes were closed as she was rinsing her hair out.

He thought back to when he couldn't even have sex. He'd tried it a couple of times with Betty after the incident. But the big guy wasn't having it. That's what was so strange about his relationship with Bella. Something within Bruce just knew… He never felt that way about anyone else. Once Bella was done rinsing her hair out; she stepped aside letting Bruce over. He cleared his throat trying to focus. He found himself staring at her as if he'd never laid eyes on a naked woman in his life.

"Do you have any idea just how beautiful you really are?"

She blushed somewhat as she was soaping down. After they finished Bella had opened the shower door. She'd bent over to grab them a couple of towels off a nearby counter. Bruce nonetheless could no longer resist the temptation. He took her by full surprise as he grabbed ahold of her and started fucking her right there. His teeth were gritted and he was gone. Bella hadn't a single complaint. If he wanted to fuck her all day long, she was fine with that, even if she never walked again. After going an entire year without his touch she craved whatever she could get. That and well, Bruce might be somewhat reserved and polite in the public eye, but behind closed doors. He had a bit of a dominate edge to him. She figured it had to do with having to hold back for so long.

 

Bruce was straightening his collar as he made his way into the living area. He tilted his head about seeing not only Stark, but Colonel Fury and Captain Rogers about the room. They were deep into conversation about something. Tony looked up and nodded towards him as he had some sort of holographic image up and was going over it with the other two men.

Bella was also making her way down the stairs. She was putting her hair into a ponytail and froze halfway down.

"So… you two sounded as if you were having a great morning."

Her jaw dropped at Tony's comment. Steve actually looked to be slightly blushing. Fury cleared his throat.

"Never mind us, Ms. Swan. Just pretend as if we're not even here." Fury specified and went back to discussing whatever they were discussing.

Bruce looked upon her apologetically as she started them some coffee. Tony waved Bruce over eagerly. Bella took in a breath trying to be hospitable even if she wanted to smack Tony across the face. How long had they been here and what all did they hear? She thought to herself and found herself blushing again.

"Would any of you like a cup of coffee?" She offered.

"I'll take one!" Tony eagerly replies.

"Very well, Mr. Stark, with or without the cyanide?"

"That'd be extra and hold the sugar."

She nods at this and Bruce softly chuckled to himself.

"I think she likes me!" Tony whispered as he was showing Bruce his ideas for the Avengers Headquarters.

"Hm and what about you Captain or…"

"Colonel Fury…" The tall African American stated as he made his way over and properly introduced himself.

Bella nodded and shook his hand.

"And no need. I already had a cup before we arrived."

Fury headed back towards the guys and they continued on with their conversation. Steve gestured towards her letting Bella know he was good too. So she made a cup for Bruce, Tony, and herself. She curiously watched as the men began working on their project. She couldn't quite fathom that her soon to be husband was going to be a part of this group of heroes. It felt odd, yet she couldn't help but to feel prideful and happy for Bruce. Though she'd never voice it; part of her was fearful too. She truly prayed he wouldn't end up hurt in all this. She knew there was still the chance of "Hulk" having enemies. And now he was right in the spotlight. That had her somewhat on edge.

When the coffee was done brewing she handed them out, but quietly so not to interrupt what they were working on. She was about to head out to the top floor to give them their space. She thought about calling her mother and telling her she was getting married and about how she planned on moving to New York. That and she still needed to call Charlie and let him know what their plans were. She and Bruce needed to make plans on packing her things and moving them down here. She frowned in thought of the distance and how much of a pain that would be. She wondered if it would be somehow cheaper to have her things delivered.

"And what about you?"

She froze and turned towards Tony. He was twirling about in a chair and looking upon her a certain way.

"Me?"

He nodded towards her.

"How do you feel about all this?"

Bruce looked upon her as if he were curious about that as well.

"You want my opinion?" She questioned rather baffled.

Tony nodded.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, why would you care about my opinion?"

"It's not so much that I care. You merely have me curious."

Bella sips at her coffee as if in thought.

"And what exactly is it you want my opinion on?"

He waves her over. Once she makes her way there. He sends out his hands and the holographic image spreads across the room giving her the full view of what the headquarters would look like. She found herself amazed by the technology and how he was able to do that. She blinked a few times taking it all in. He began to move a few things around adjusting it somewhat. He even had images of the Avengers and was moving them around. Bruce was curiously watching her reaction. She nodded.

"Some nifty toys you got, Mr. Stark."

He smirks egotistically. However she noticed he had Hulk standing outside while the other Avengers were sitting at the table he had in the middle of the room.

"May I?"

Tony looked upon her curiously and shrugged.

"Go for it."

She nodded and brought Hulk inside and placed had Tony bowing before him. She then changed the color scheme of the Avengers symbol he had up. He had it in red and black. Bella put her own spin to it remembering how Bruce said he liked the color blue. So she covered up the red with blue instead and added a silver lining to the A and left the black instead the other letterings. Tony rather cocked a brow at this.

"That's much better." She says with a nod.

Bruce smirked and Steve and Fury broke into laughter. Tony sighed.

"Hmmm…"

"Great job!" She pats Tony on the back and heads out of the room.

Steve had a huge grin on his face.

"She sure put you in your place pretty quick." Steve looked to the letters again.  
"I must admit I like her idea on the colors more. The red as a bit more…" Steve admits  
"More?"

"Iron Man…" Bruce states with agreement.

"He's right."  
"And what's wrong with that? Would you prefer green? Like your little darling fan girl?" Tony says hinting about the green strip in Bella's hair.

Fury, Bruce, and Steve shook their heads on this. Tony shrugged. He put it back the way he originally had it.

Bella attempted to get ahold of her mother, but there was no answer. So she left a voice message for her to return her call. As she walked around the top floor she noticed that they were nearly done with the construction. She walked out to the rooftop area and overlooked the city. They still had a bit to go, but were almost there. She bravely called her father and began to discuss her and Bruce's plans. Just as she and Bruce figured, Charlie wasn't too thrilled, but he didn't snap at her this time, just sounded rather disappointed. He asked if she'd told her mother yet and she let him know she couldn't get ahold of her. They made plans to gather her things over the weekend.

When Bella reentered the room the guys had already begun setting up. Bella discreetly changed everything back to the way SHE had it. She then went and sat down at one of the recliners, then grabbed a magazine off the center table. Bruce was first to rise up from whatever they were doing. He lifted his eyes to the holographic image and chuckled to himself. He looked over to Bella and shook his head. She merely shrugged and went back to her magazine.

"Dr. Banner, if you'll go ahead and exit out of that. I'll have Jarvis set everything else up tonight. Just make sure to save it."

Bruce clears his throat.

"As is?"

"Yep." Tony remarked without even bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"Ok then."

Bella covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Bruce did just that. He saved it with the blue, silver, and black that Bella had instead of the black and red that Tony wanted.

"All done!"

"Thanks!" Tony said with a thumbs up.

He was down on the floor checking over the wiring to a console that was already in the room.

Bruce made his way over to Bella. He placed his hands on the arm rest of the recliner and leaned into her ear.

"So what do you think he'll do when he realizes you ruined his precious project?" He whispered.

She smiled, licked her finger, turned the page to her magazine, and shrugged.

"He'll adapt."

He nods and pecks her on the lips. Steve caught wind of this and couldn't believe the night and day difference in the man they'd worked with, within the last couple weeks or so. He got rather moody towards the end, then Bella Swan comes along and BAM he's literally smitten. He shook his head in slight bewilderment. That only added to the Captain's curiosity about the two of them. For one thing, he'd never picture Dr. Banner with someone half his age. Nothing about the man even read that. Steve truly thought the guy was a loner. Not once did he mention having a girl or anything of the matter. But when he thought back to everything that they were facing, he realized Dr. Banner probably didn't want to take that risk. One thing was certain; Dr. Banner had very good taste in women. Steve thought tilting his head about as she crossed her legs. She sure could fill out a skirt… Steve thought to himself in admiration. Bruce however turned just in time to see the Captain gawking at his fiancé. Steve quickly turned away and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

Bruce merely grinned to himself and shook his head. He wasn't too surprised to see the Captain already stealing a glance. Bruce knew when it came to Bella he was going to have to learn to keep his jealous nature at bay, aka the Hulk. But still, it did cross his mind that the Captain "physically speaking" was closer to Bella's age, that and by far better looking. And here she was about to start college again in a couple months. How would the other guy handle all of this testosterone surrounding his "Bell"? Bruce rather grimaced to himself in thought.

"You alright there?" Bella called out.

He lifted his eyes towards her and nodded.

"Alright not much more we can do today. I'll get this all sorted out back at the house and go from there. I say we meet up next week sometime and get to cracking."  
Tony came back to his feet and was dusting his hands off.

"Is she going to be a problem?" Fury questioned and nodded towards Bella in a hinting matter.

Bella caught this and looked his direction.

"A problem?" She inquired.

"Well yes. I don't know you from a stick in the mud. Yet you're going to be calling the Avenger headquarters your home?"

Bruce sighed with frustration.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't…" She says with indication.

"You'll just have to see for yourself."  
"Eh, she'll be fine. If Dr. Banner trusts her, then so do I." Tony expresses with a wink her way.

Steve nods in agreement.  
"I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Colonel Fury, are you suggesting that I might be a spy? That I somehow knew this was to come? So, I seduced my way into Bruce's life. That I'm possibly here to plot villainously against your precious team? If so, then yes you should be greatly concerned." She taunts and goes back to her magazine.

"I KNEW IT!" Tony illuminates behind a smirk.

"It's about time we have an adversary that's not completely revolting. This could be fun!" Tony adds.

"None of you would stand a chance, just let it go." She says and flips through another page.

Steve shrugs.

"Well, I for one believe her!"

Fury shakes his head upon the Captain. Steve softly laughed.

"Cute." Fury scoffs towards Bella.

She sighs and puts down her magazine.

"It seems like you're the only one with the issue. So what is it?"

Bruce raised his brows on this. It seemed Fury was hitting a nerve and Bruce could read it all over her face. He sighs looking over to Bruce.

"Are you certain you won't just be in the way Ms. Swan?" Tony darted his eyes towards Fury as the Colonel spilled out the forbidden question.

Steve snapped a look of uneasiness towards Bruce. Fearful of the other guy's answer.

"In the way?"

"Colonel Fury…" Steve warned seeing that Bruce's eyes were glowing green and his jaw was tightly clenched.

"What I'm trying to say Ms. Swan is…. I'm not so sure you being around, is…"

"I do believe we were just about to head to lunch." Tony intervenes and pretends to look to the time. He tosses Fury his jacket.

Fury goes to say something else and that's when Steve gets his attention. He nods towards Bruce hintingly. Fury nodded in return. He said nothing as he placed his jacket on and headed out. Tony headed out along with Fury. Steve waited until they were gone.

"I apologize on his behalf, Ms. Swan."

"Don't… I can handle whatever's dished my way. I'm not so naïve to believe I wouldn't be facing some sort of negativity. It's nothing new when it comes to mine and Bruce's relationship. We've seen and heard just about all there is."

Steve nods in understanding.

"You two try to enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too, Captain."

He also gets on the elevator; after he's gone Bella makes her way over to Bruce. His hands firmly grasped the arm rests of the recliner he was in.

"Bruce…" She softly said and put a hand upon his cheek.

He shut his eyes for a moment. Bella's eyes widened as she saw that he'd cracked the arm rests all to hell.

"It's ok. I can handle this, Bruce."

He shakes his head.

"You shouldn't have to. That was completely uncalled for."

She sits in his lap and kicks her feet over one of his arms, which were still about the arm rest.

Bruce had a million things he wanted to say to Fury. But he was too mad and all his focus had to go to calming down. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up against him. He released the arm rests and placed his arms around her.

 

Bruce patiently waited as Bella finished signing her papers for one of her classes. She had a couple more professors to meet. He thought it was a bit odd that they offered Bella a private orientation the minute they arrived. Once she was done the dean of the college led her to another room. The dean knocked on the door before stepping in. The professor instantaneously straightened his tie and rose from his chair. He was dressed all in black, black dress shirt, blazer, tie, slacks, and even his shoes were black and shiny. He was certainly younger than Bruce but somewhat older than Bella. Bruce figured him to be around 28 or so. He'd slick auburn/blondish hair and hazel gray eyes. He offered his hand as if he'd been expecting her.

"You must be Ms. Swan."

She nodded and he smiled as they shook hands.

"I'm Dr. Samuel Sterns. I hear you've already earned enough credits to work on the field?"  
"Yes sir."

He smiles.

"And only 19. That's remarkable. Your GPA even more so!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes on this and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but how is it you knew she was coming?" He inquired wondering what the hell was going on. They'd just popped in to get her registered, after he called the University back in Washington to have her transcripts faxed over. He didn't get how they were already expecting her.

The professor looked to the dean in question. The dean nods.

"It was brought to our attention by Mr. Tony Stark."

Bruce raised his brows on this.

"And when was this?"

"About an hour or so ago." The dean admits.

Bruce laments not knowing how to feel about that. Tony must've overheard them talking about it this morning.

"Well, it seems you and I will be getting to know one another quite a bit, Ms. Swan. You and a handful of others will be working under my supervision during clinicals."

"Please excuse me..." The dean stated as he stepped out to answer a call.

"And you must be quite proud of this one. Mr..."  
"Banner..."

"Banner..." The professor repeats with a nod as they shake hands.

"He's also a doctor." Bella puts out there.

"Is that so? Following your father's footsteps?"

"My father's a cop, Professor Stern, Dr. Banner is my fiancé."

He looks upon the both of them with complete surprise.

"My apologies... I..."

Dr. Banner cocked a brow at this, but didn't comment.

"Fiancé... huh, well how about that? I suppose we better take good care of you." Bruce noticed the way he was looking at Bella as he said this. However, Bella was signing more papers Dr. Stern had handed her for this particular class. She didn't catch the smug look on the professor's face.

Bruce just shook his head on this and shoved all idiotic thoughts of his mind. Mainly, the one on how he had been her teacher when they first met. Bruce scolded himself for his sheer stupidity and wandering mind. He knew what he and Bella have, is genuine. Still, his thoughts loved to torture him.

Once Bella was finished she handed her papers over.

"Well, there we go. I'll be seeing you in a couple months!"

Bella smiled.

"It was nice to meet you."  
"Likewise..."

As soon as Bella turned to walk out of the room both men nodded upon on another. That nod that men tend to do from time to time. One was saying game on. The other was pretty much saying fuck you. 

The met her last professor and the dean apologized profusely for having to take the phone call. These people were literally kissing her ass. He knew this had Stark written all over it.

"So that guy was a creep." Bruce utters as they were driving back home.

"Who? Professor Mayfield?" She inquired about the last one they'd met. He was a much older man and rather heavy set.

"No, that Stern guy."

She shrugged looking to him oddly.

"You really thought he was a creep?"

Bruce shrugged in return.

"How so?"

"Just was..."

"Um ok..."

"So you're all set. How do you feel about starting clinicals soon?"

She half laughs.

"Yeah, that parts a little unnerving I'll admit."  
"I felt the same way at first. Once you get the hang of it though it's not so bad. In fact you'll probably enjoy getting out of the class from time to time. I imagine you'll need at least 700 to 800 hours of clinical hours."  
"And what if I suck or get so flustered I can't even get past the reading of the vitals."

"Hm. Something tells me you're going to do just fine. And as long as you don't read the temp rectally you should get through the first steps just fine."

Bella laughs.

"Could you imagine? I'm all putting on my gloves, while asking the patient to drop their pants. As soon as I grab that thermometer, they're gone!"

Bruce dies in laughter.

"Well, when that day comes, I wish to hear all about it!"

"Deal."

"Bruce?"  
"Hm?"

He pulled into a deli parking lot so they could get something for lunch. He was borrowing one of Tony's cars, for now. He'd been thinking about what to get. He figured he and Bella would be sharing a car for now, until they had everything figured out. He highly doubted her truck would make it here.

"Why would Tony be dealing with the school?"

He sighs on this.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll talk to him about this once we get back."

"That felt weird you know."

He chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, it felt rather strange to me as well. I can only imagine how awkward you must've felt."

Bruce steps out of the car and goes to open the door for her. He shakes his head with frustration. She'd already had the door open and was stepping out.

"What?" She questioned seeing the look on his face.

"Are you ever going to let me be a gentleman?"

She looked to him as if puzzled.

"Every time I go to open a door for you, you beat me to the punch."

She laughs.

"It isn't funny. It's well..."  
"What?"

"Disconcerting."

Her jaw drops.

"How?!"

Bruce breaks into a grin not able to hold it anymore.

"Ohhhh..." She groans and frowns upon him.

This only makes him burst into laughter.

"Funny..."

"It really isn't. Now, get back in the car."

"What?"  
He motions towards the car by the waving of his fingers.

"Are you serious?"  
He nods. She sighs and gets back into the car.

"Shut the door." He calls out.

He raises his brows as she slams it shut. Tony would have conniption.

Bruce acts as if he's about to open the door. He even smiles upon her. But he reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone He looks upon it then starts to text someone. Bella's cell goes off and she takes it out of her purse.

Love you!

Bella looks upon him in disbelief.

Bruce baby, I love you too. Now open the damn door...

He nods as he reads her message. Once again he acts as if he's about to open it. He shakes his head and text her again.

I can't, you locked me out.

"Oh my God!" He hears her groan in the car. He chuckled to himself.

YOU HAVE THE KEYS!

He pats down his pockets and nods as if in surprise. He shows her the keys by dangling them in front of the window. Bruce then pockets them and starts to walk away. Bella's jaw dropped once again. She opened the door and he winces as he hears the door slam shut again.  
"Did you seriously just..." She calls out in disbelief.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're referring to, baby."

She growls under her breath as she follows him to the deli.

"Are you hungry? I know I could eat!"

The moment they get to the door he stops her.

"Now... stay..." He says and opens the door for her.

She shakes her head but steps inside. After they order their sandwiches and drinks. Bruce hurries over and pulls out a chair for her, knowing she was about to beat him to the punch, again.

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

She half smiles and shakes her head.

"Just not something I'm used to."

He nods and sit down as well.

"Because I never really got to take you out..." He says, but with seriousness and true disappointment.

"So can you... you know. Let me do these things?"

She sighs as if it really is a hassle, but had that playful smirk about her face.

"I suppose. If that's what would make you happy."

"That and a number of other things we can't discuss in a public setting."

"Oh so you have a list?"

"Would you like me to make one?"

"Will it be in alphabetized order?"

"I imagine I can arrange that."

"Will it be properly notarized?"

"That could prove to be somewhat awkward, but I suppose that could be arranged."

She raised her brows on this after biting into her sandwich.

"This wouldn't happen to be of the sexual nature now would it? I mean are we talking Dear Penthouse or Fifty Shades?"

Bruce chokes back on his sandwich and Bella laughs.

"Issues, Dr. Banner?"

He hits at his chest a bit and sips from his drink. Bella merely smiles and finishes her sandwich. Bruce shook his head once he collected himself. He then looks upon her.

"I'm starting to believe you're the only one that could kill me."

 

"Maybe…"  
Bruce sighs.

"Why?"

Tony shrugs as he and Bruce finish setting up the table and chairs.

"Well, why not?"

Bruce shakes his head.

"I thought you'd be all for helping your little love muffin."

Bruce looks towards the stairs.

"What did you do Tony?"

"Just gave a little enticing offer that's all."

"And what sort of offer would this be?"

"A small donation, you know, get her foot in the door and…"  
Bruce sighs again.

"Don't… just… let me handle this ok."

"Why too proud to take the help of a friend? Look at it like this Dr. Banner. Not only will she not have to stay at the dorms now. But they're going to be catering to her every need. And you know how hard it would have been otherwise. They had their registration months ago. Despite her remarkable GPA, I figured they could use a bit more convincing."  
"You don't know Bella the way I do. She's very private, sovereign, and she's not one that likes to be catered to. She takes pride in doing things on her own. I know you mean well. But Bella will only see this as a knock towards her. It's as if you're telling her she cannot succeed on her own."  
"That couldn't be further from the truth."

"That's just how she'll see it. As to why often enough even I have a hard time doing things for her. Especially since…"

"Since?"

Bruce sits down with that disappointed look on his face.

"Since we've spent that entire year apart... She's grown to be even more independent. Which is fine… it's just…"

"Just…?"  
Bruce makes a certain face that says it all.  
"You want to be able to do more for her. Only you're not sure how without coming off as too possessive, coddling, and somewhat demeaning."

Bruce nods in agreement and darts his eyes back towards the stairs, where she currently was.

"A year…" Tony utters in thought and spins around in his chair.

He then folds his arms about his chest.

"Pep and I went through something like this once before. And believe me when I say Pep is just as independent. It seems you and I have that in common, we like strong willed women. However I still manage to slip in something's here and there. It's about keeping up with the pursuit. Whether they like to admit it or not women always want to feel as though they are constantly being pursued. Look, I'm just going to put it out there. She obviously fell for you for a reason and I'm guessing back then you were doing things for her, here and there. And she either enjoyed it or at least appreciated it or else she wouldn't have stuck around for as long as she has. So the best advice I could think to give you, is to keep being you. Considering the situation, I wouldn't hold back by any means. I'd even go as far as to say that this time is crucial for you both. Just go with your gut. If you feel the need to spoil her, then do so. Maybe she needs some indulging. Every woman does from time to time, even the most stubborn ones. And you gotta take into consideration that during that year apart. Bella had to grow used to the idea of NOT having a man around. So she had to do everything on her own. Which is not a bad thing, but it puts you in a bit of a spot now that you're together again. What I'm trying to say is you gotta tame the shrew."  
"Tame the shrew?" Bruce whispers in disbelief.

Tony has a good laugh at his reaction.

"Now Dr. Banner, I'm not so much calling your fiancé a shrew… well not really. What I mean is you need to get her used to the idea that you're back in her life. That she no longer has to face everything on her own. That's exactly what Pep and I went through when I returned from Afghanistan. Pep had a lot on her shoulders and with everyone assuming I was dead and all…" Tony sighs thinking back.

"Let's just say, it took us sometime. But we managed to get back to where we were. Now did I ever imagine I'd be the one giving a doctor relationship advice? No…"

Bruce sort of rolls his eyes on this and shakes his head.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I'm not that type of doctor."

"Hm…"

They look over as they hear the elevator. The other Avengers and Colonel Fury were entering the room now. They were about to have their very first meeting as a group. Bruce noticed how Romanoff and Fury nodded towards one another. Fury looked upon Tony.

"Where's Ms Swan?"

"She's about here somewhere."  
"Well we have some papers she needs to sign."

Tony narrows his eyes on this.

"Papers? What papers?"

"If she's to be staying here at headquarters, there are legal documents she must sign first." Romanoff added.

Bruce reached over and put on his glasses.

"Perhaps I should look over them first."  
"That won't be necessary." Fury sternly makes clear.

Bella was just coming down the stairs about to get her a bottle of water. She looked to everyone in surprise. The other Avengers nodded towards her. Bella made her way over.

Tony had to quickly cover his mouth and look away. Thor was already giving Bella the once over and he took no shame in it. Then again, he wasn't aware that she was Dr. Banner's girl yet.

"And you are…?" Thor questions with that certain charm about him.

"Bella Swan… you must be Thor… God of thunder I presume?"

"You'd be correct. And Bella? I'm guessing as in Isabella?" She nods.

"A great honor… you have earned this name, and well. Your name means beauty does it not?"

Bella looked upon Thor oddly.

"Um, I guess."

"So you're a beautiful swan!" He declares and kisses her hand.

She looks back to Bruce as if completely lost. He shrugs with slight aggravation to his face. Meanwhile, Tony was desperately trying not to lose it. He cleared his throat.

"Sit down, before you get hurt." Tony warns Thor.

"And why would I get hurt?" Thor scoffs.

Romanoff nodded towards Bella.

"Follow me."

Bruce tilted his head in wonder as Fury and Romanoff took Bella to one of the private offices of the area. He narrowed his eyes witnessing Fury pulling the door to.

"I suppose we don't need them in order to start."

Barton nodded in agreement as he too took a seat.

"Alright so let's get started…" Tony says and begins their first Avenger meeting.

 

"Have a seat, Ms. Swan."

Bella takes a seat as Romanoff pulled out a chair for her. Colonel Fury and Romanoff sat across from Bella.

"So where are these papers, I need to sign?"

Fury clears his throat and intertwines his fingers as he rests his hands about the table they were sitting at. Bella half laughs seeing the look on Romanoff's face.

"There aren't any papers are there?"

"No, but we needed to find a way to get you alone."  
"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Naturally, we have reason for concern."

"And those are?"

"Well for one, we're not so sure you sticking around New York is a good idea. "

"We? As in?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D"

Bella sighs.  
"And what does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for exactly."

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Yeah you lost me at intervention… which I'm presuming this is?"

Romanoff clears her throat.

"It isn't just about what's best for the team in general Ms. Swan. It's about what's best for you as well."

"And you would know what's best for me… how?"

"I myself have seen what Dr. Banner is capable of. There is no control…" Romanoff hints.

"I'm not quite sure what went down between you and "Hulk". But I'm not you and this is my life and I'm the only one that makes decisions in what to do with it. No one, not even a bunch of agents with badges and guns is going to sit here and try to talk me out of this. That man out there is my life now. You're going to have to bring out the big guns; if you want to even try to pry us apart and even then, you won't win."  
"With all due respect, Ms. Swan, I don't truly believe you've seen him in action. You could get hurt or worse! He's not good for you! Or anyone for that matter!"

Bella grits her teeth at Romanoff.

"I'd watch whatever you say next Agent Romanoff. Because it almost sounds as if you're telling me that Dr. Banner is meant to die alone. That would be very stupid. Let's not be stupid, you seem like a highly intelligent woman. If you're working for this agency, you must be strong too. However, I'm not one to play games."

"Now hold on… Just hear us out." Fury sternly states.

"Our concerns when it comes to your relationship are… your safety- first and foremost. Then there's the safety of others as well Ms. Swan. That and we feel he doesn't need the distraction."  
Bella nods.

"Anything else?"

"We mean well by our intentions. I know how heartbreaking this must be. But you'd be doing the right thing by ending this now and going back home. He's needed here. As I'm sure you're aware he helped save many lives. It wouldn't be right for you to hold him back and deep down you know that. For once, Dr. Banner has his life straightened out and he's where he needs to be. He no longer has to hide."

Bella looks upon Romanoff after Fury states this.

"Have you ever been in love Romanoff?"

Romanoff shrugs rather dismissively.

"I'll take that as a no."  
"You're still young. You have your entire life ahead of you. You will find someone. Someone, that can offer you more than what Dr. Banner can. There is no real future with this man. It's time you came into terms with that. I'm truly sorry about all of this."  
Bella nods and looks back to Fury.

"Anything else you'd like to add to that?"

"However you end this Ms. Swan, it needs to be believable. You need to make certain he truly believes you don't love him and that it's truly over."

"As to why we think it'd be best for you to do it now, while the team is here. Just in case…" Romanoff hints.

Bella nods again and comes to her feet.

The Avengers were in the middle of their meeting when they heard a commotion. They each turned that direction. Fury was laying out on the floor with the remains of a door behind his back. He groaned out and rolled over. Directly after they hear a woman scream out and Romanoff followed. Bella stepped out of the room and her eyes were glowing.

Tony smiled. Steve raised his brows. Thor had this smug expression on his face. Barton looked to be in shock. Bruce shot up from his chair wondering what the hell was going on. Bella grabbed Romanoff by the collar of her S.H.I.E.L.D suit.

"Don't fuck with me…got it?"

She drops her where she stands and Bella looks to no one as she heads up stairs.

"Huh… well... that's certainly different." Tony remarks with full on curiosity in his eyes.

Thor couldn't break the grin that was on his face.

"I think I like her." He adds.

Steve shook his head looking to be in disbelief. Meanwhile, Barton was helping Fury and Romanoff to their feet.

"What happened?"

"I have noooo fucking idea…" Fury admits as he rubs the back of his neck.

Romanoff darts her eyes directly upon Bruce.

"What's her deal? How'd she do that?!"  
"What did you say to her?!"

He demands pointing upon the both of them. Fury and Romanoff exchange looks, but don't comment. Everyone jumps as Bruce slams his hands on the table.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" He roars sending chills down Romanoff's spine.

"Oh shit…" Tony utters.

Thor and Steve immediately hold Bruce back as he took on his transformation.

"Not here…" Tony damn near whimpers with a wince, looking to see how much clearing he had before he hit the ceiling.

Fury and Romanoff hold up their hands.

"Look now, we… SHIT!" Fury and Romanoff take off.

Hulk literally tosses Steve and Thor out of the window and he too takes off the direction Romanoff and Fury went. Tony sighs.

"So much for the repairs… Guess I better suit up. " He groans.

Bella was rushing down the stairs.

"What was that?!"

"You might want to come with me."

Bella's eyes widened as she looked to the damage. Hulk had busted right through the elevator shaft and through the ceiling to the floor below them.

"…oh no…" She groans in the same look of misery he had.  
"Yep. Let's go cupcake!"

Tony reached under the table and grabbed this suitcase looking thing. He pushed a certain button and Bella's jaw dropped. The case began to unfold itself and became the Iron Man suit. Once it completed around his body he grabbed ahold of her and took off.

 

"A little warning next time?!" Bella calls out as she and Iron Man were in the air, looking for Hulk.

"So there will be a next time?"

"Really? You think now's a good time for that?"

She clung to him for dear life as they went even higher in to the air.

"There!" She calls out and points.

She grimaced as Thor, Barton, and Steve were doing their best to protect Fury and Romanoff.

"Hurry up will you, before he hurts someone?!"

"On it…"  
He takes off that direction. Once they get there, he cautiously places her down.

"See, this exactly what I was referring to Ms. Swan!" Fury scoffs from a safe distance.

"Oh no buddy, I'm not taking the blame for this one. This… was all on you two. You should have known what was to come!"

"She has a point." Iron Man agrees.

"Just get the two idiots out of here. I'll handle…"

"NO!" Bella shouts as Hulk swung out his fist and sent Iron Man flying back against a car.

"STOP IT!" She scolded and waved her hands about, desperate to get his attention.

"FUCK!" Fury hollered in a panic as Hulk brought his hand back down towards Bella.

Thor sent out his hammer sending Hulk through a light post.

"STOP! JUST EVERYONE BACK THE FUCK UP! I GOT THIS, IF YOU'D JUST LET ME!" She scolded everyone there bitterly.

"And you... touch him again and I will deal with you PERSONALLY!" Bella shouts upon Thor irately.

He laughs in a scoffing matter.

"It's too dangerous." Steve calls out.

"If you all don't back off, he's only going to grow more agitated. Now Captain, please, back the fuck up!"

"I say we listen!" Iron Man sorely calls out.

His suit was shot all to hell and sending sparks everywhere. Everyone backed up. Hulk picked up a car and was about to throw it at Thor.

"NO HULK! Put the car down!"

Hulk froze and slowly he turned. She nodded towards him and held up a hand.

"It's me… Hulk baby… now please, put down the car."

They watched in complete astonishment. Fury and Romanoff exchanged wide eyed glances. As the Avengers protectively kept them covered.

"Bell…" He said softly and with this sadness to his voice.

She nods again.

"You don't want to hurt people. That's not who you are! Do you want to go back into hiding?!" She hated having to talk down to him like this. It killed her, but Hulk was like a child with a bad temper at times. It was the only way she knew to get through to him.

"Don't screw this up! Now put the car down!"

He puts the car down, but punches Thor and sends him flying back once more.

"HULK!"  
He growls.

"Puny god." He utters and walks up to Bella.

The ground beneath her shook. Romanoff and Fury took out their guns; the closer Hulk came towards Bella.

Bella angrily turned towards them.

"Put those away!"

"With all due respect, Ms. Swan. I call the shots." Fury declares.

"Not right now, you don't. Now lower the God damn weapon, Colonel, you too, Agent Romanoff!"

Iron Man was having a field day with this.

"I'd do what she says." The Captain advices taking notice of the way Hulk was eyeing them and continued to pant with rage.

Hulk gritted his teeth. Bella bravely took a few steps towards him.

She closed her eyes as he gently placed his massive hand upon her cheek. She cupped his hand with her own and leaned into the palm of his hand. She gasped back in surprise as he picked her up. Barton rolled his eyes and reached over lowering Romanoff's gun back down.

"He's not going to hurt her."

Romanoff narrowed her eyes.

"I don't get it…" She mutters under her breath.

"Maybe, he just doesn't like red heads." Barton taunts.

"Funny…"

"Are you jealous?" He taunts once more.

They watch in amazement as he started to walk away with her in his hold.

"What should we do?" Romanoff questions with alarm in her voice.

Fury shrugs looking baffled.

"She'll be fine." Iron Man calls out.

"Our new base for headquarters, not so much!"

 

Hulk stopped once they came up on a park. He sat down by a tree and placed Bella down in his lap. He continued to breath heavy and was scanning her over thoroughly once more.

"I'm ok…"

A puff of air escapes his lips. She smiles and hugs him.

"I missed you too." She whispers against his chest.

Hulk narrowed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I hear you misbehaved though…"

He lets out this grunt like sigh and groans. Bella softly laughed to herself. She pulls back and looks him in the eyes.

"Hulk baby, we really got to be careful. Do you understand?"

He frowns and shakes his head. Bella looked upon him in thought.

"Hulk, you do realize you are Bruce Banner right?"

He looks down as if saddened by this. Bella swallowed back a knot that was forming heavily within the back of her throat.

"Bruce better…" He states.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment with that heart sinking feeling. She thought about the irony. She'd never state it, but she saw this same look on Bruce's face when it came to Captain Steve Rogers and Thor. She could see the insecurities written all over her fiancé's face. And to Hulk, Bruce Banner was the threat. That was his insecurity, even though they were the same person. That's not how Hulk saw it.

"No Hulk… you're the same. I love you both. You can't have one without the other."


	13. Chapter 13 Catch 22

Chapter 13

I do not own Marvel or Twilight or Hunger Games (there is a quote from the movie/books). Read and then review. 

"Everything alright?"

Bella sighs into the receiver.

"Um yeah, thanks for accepting the call." Bella says watching over Hulk from a distance.

"Look, Tony I gotta get him out of town. Somewhere a bit more secluded… you know, somewhere he vent…" She hints with a grimace.

"Having some issues?"

"You mean besides the fact that he now sees Dr. Bruce Banner as a threat?"

"Uh oh… talk about awkward…"

"Right? So… Tell the ignorant fools back at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. I said thanks! I owe them one."  
Tony has a good laugh at this.

"Will do, Cupcake!"

"I'm not sure how long this will take."  
"Where you taking the big fella?"

"I don't know… Maybe Forest Park?"

"Hmmm, how about the Catskill Mountains instead? In fact, I know just the area you two could chill for a bit until he comes off his little high."  
"It's hardly little, Tony."

He smirks on the other end as he has Jarvis pinpoint the location she's in by tracing the payphone she was on.

"I truly hope you've taken up yoga."

"What's that have to do with anything?!"

"Oh, I believe it has to do with a lot. You truly believe the big guy doesn't have the same libido Dr. Banner does?"

Bella's jaw drop.  
"Mr. Stark!" She scolds and he dies in laughter.

"Oh, you're too fun! Look, I'll give you directions you can have him take you there. I'll have some supplies airdropped for you. Only, I'm not so sure I have tent big enough for your big green raging loverman."

"We'll make do without one."

"Yeah, I'm sure there will be some cuddling!"

"Tony…"  
"Hm?"  
"Ugh… you're so…"  
"So?"  
"Nevermind, look can you give me directions or not? He's getting impatient."

Bella says with a wince as he was punching down a few trees throughout the park.

"Will do!" Tony gives her the directions, Jarvis had mapped out.

"Thanks…"  
"You two kids behave now!"

"Funny."

"I do try."

At this Bella hangs up and rushes back over to Hulk. He was determined to uproot every damn tree in the park. Bella was thankful there were no small children about. There were just a few adults. Then there was the one couple that was walking their dog. The dog was pissing himself and staring at Hulk the entire time. Bella didn't blame the dog one bit. She damn near pissed herself the first time she ever laid eyes on Hulk as well. Only now, she was awkwardly reaching up to him like a child would, ready to be scooped up. So they could head to this area, Tony referred them to.

Hulk picked her up and Bella began giving him directions. He only took out a couple of mailboxes, a motorcycle (thankfully there was no one on it), a bike rack, at least three more trees, and of course there were a few cracks within the asphalt where he'd stomped about. Considering what he was truly capable of. Bella let it go, figuring this was actually pretty tame. He was just going to piss off a lot of tax payers. She rode on his shoulders the entire time. He kept a protective hand along her legs as he trotted about.

Once they finally got to the area, Bella saw why Tony suggested this place instead. In fact, there was a trail, that lead off to a waterfall area that would be perfect for them both. It was isolated, spacious and surrounded by hills and trees.

"Right there, Hulk Baby. That's where we'll be staying."

He lets out a grumpy breath and heads that direction. When they get there, he places her down. He punches at another tree and bitterly plops down.

"You done?"

He growls through gritted teeth. Bella sighs and sits across from him on a log. They merely stare upon one another for a few moments. Hulk continued to pant and have his hands balled up into fists. Bella looks up hearing the sound of a helicopter. Hulk immediately hopped up.  
"NO!" She shouted as he was about to leap up and take out the copter.

He curled his lips and swatted at it.

"Shit!" Bella staggered back as he nearly took down the copter. The pilot looked upon her wide eyed.

"Hulk please, just sit back down. They're not going to hurt us."

"HULK MAD!" He shouts at her and even pointed upon her irately.

The pilot flew higher up as another man dropped down whatever Tony had for them. Bella waved them off after word.

"Big surprise…" She scoffs.

Hulk paced around a bit and trembled all over.

"So who are you mad at? Me?"

He shakes his head no, but keeps up the angry stride.

"At who, Hulk Baby?"

"BRUCE BAD!"

Her heart did that sinking to the pit of her stomach thing again. She nodded.

"So you're mad at Bruce?

He nods.

"You think he's a bad man?"

She winces as he punches at another tree, uprooting it. She figured that had to of been his 12th tree today.  
"He's not bad Hulk and neither are you."

He snarls back at this. He slams his fist into the earth and the entire area shakes.

"BELL MINE!" He bellows furiously.

She nods at this.

"That's right. I'm yours, Hulk Baby. But Bruce Banner is mine!" She says watching his reaction.

She was hoping he wouldn't take offense and see it as though she were claiming ownership over Bruce. Rather than preferring Bruce over Hulk. He narrows his eyes upon her. She needed to make Hulk feel as though he were more superior and significant than Dr. Bruce Banner. She also needed to get her point across that she truly loved them both. She knew that was going to be a hard sell considering, she couldn't do things she'd normally do with Bruce.

Bella gathered the crates that were dropped down from the helicopter. She looked to see a note attached to one of them. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Stark Industries. Bella half smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Cute Tony… real cute."

She opened the crate to see water, cheese, cubed ham, chocolate covered strawberries, and red wine. The other crate had a flashlight, first aid kit, blankets, a pillow, and yes… KY jelly and XXL condoms. She hissed Tony's name under her breath.

"Still isn't big enough…." She mutters under her breath.

Hulk was watching her every move intensely.

"Hungry?" She offered towards the food.

He shakes his head.

"Suit yourself." She says and pops open the bottle of wine.

At this point, she needed something to settle her own nerves. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Still, his anger alone was enough to have even Bella somewhat on edge. She opened the strawberries and ate one of them. She then drank the wine straight from the bottle. She knew it was pointless though. There was no way she'd feel the effects. She laughed to herself imagining the look on Bruce's face, if he saw her drinking wine straight from the bottle like that. Hulk sat back down. He started to pick up whatever rocks were around him and was crushing them with his bare hands. She figured that was by far better than uprooting trees.

Bella grabbed a strawberry and made her way over to Hulk.

"Try it!"

He curls his upper lip and leans down breathing the strawberry in. He shakes his head and gently knocks the strawberry out of her hand. She gasps back as he scoops her up and breathes her in. He then cradles her up against his chest.

What Bella didn't know is that Hulk blamed Bruce Banner for leaving. In Hulk's mind, what Bruce did, WAS VERY BAD! To Hulk, Bruce Banner failed when it came to watching over his "Bell". He also forced Hulk into a decision he didn't agree with! He growled in thought. To Hulk, Bella was HIS "BELL" she belonged to him and no one would convince him otherwise.

Hulk ran a finger along her cheek, neck, and along her torso. He lifted her shirt, only this time Bella didn't fight it. That didn't stop her from having that slight panicked feeling however. She focused on breathing and showing Hulk that she trusted him. He did that thing of checking her over thoroughly.

"That tickles!" She said behind a giggle as he was running a finger along her thigh now. He looked upon her with curiosity. He did it again and Bella giggled, but hurriedly pushed his finger away. He exhaled and reached over to do it again.

"Hulk!"

She squirmed out of reach and nearly fell out of his hold. He caught her and placed her back down. She nestles up in his lap facing the waterfall.

"So how do you feel about us getting married?"

He doesn't answer, but something else was clearly noticeable. Her eyes widened in surprise and she lifted up. Hulk turned his head with shame.

"It's ok…" She says and squeezes his hand.

"That's just… well… it happens." She felt herself blushing somewhat.

Hulk scooted away from her and looked to the ground. There was that childlike side peeking through again. He angrily pounded his fist against another rock. Bella took in the deepest of breaths. She couldn't believe she was about to do. But she wanted to get her point across. So there was no way in HELL she and Hulk could have intercourse. It just wasn't happening. So she did the next best thing. If she was going to marry Bruce Banner; she was marrying the big guy as well. It was time for her to show Hulk, that she respected him as a man also. She knew deep down it wasn't fair. She was putting herself in Hulk's shoes now. Bruce got to be with Bella at a more intimate level. He got more of her time, when Hulk's, was very limited. He too had feelings, despite his rage. He was just as human as everyone else.

Bella pushed all her history with Edward aside. She shut her eyes and cleared her mind of everything from her past. When she opened them again, she began to strip down. Hulk tilted his head about observing her every move. Once she was down to her panties, she tossed them his way. He raised his brows and picked them up. He held them in the air with two fingers. Bella giggled to herself as he breathed them in. His eyes were glowing an even brighter green. The same green she saw in Bruce's eyes when he was aroused.

But here was this massive temperamental beast and he looked downright frightened. Bella nodded towards him and headed towards the water. She eased her way into the freezing water and turned back towards Hulk as she swam back. Bella dunked herself under the water and came back up. She nodded in approval as he still had that innocent look about him. One she never dreamed she'd witness on the Hulk's face. He was touching himself in a sensual matter as he gawked upon her.

"You're not doing anything wrong…" She calls out encouragingly.

He gritted his teeth and shot up from the ground. Bella remained still and watched him in return. He paced about as if he were about to have a meltdown. Her heart raced with slight fear, that maybe she'd pushed him too far over the edge.

"…holy shit…" Bella uttered in sheer stupor.

Hulk ripped off whatever was left of his pants and gripped a nearby tree with one hand. With the other he was stroking the hell of his cock. Bella had this immense blush to her face. She looked around to make certain they had no spectators. Hulk was gone. His eyes were on her the entire time. He was growling and panting and pieces of bark were coming off the tree as he tightened his grip on it. She found herself turned on. It didn't help that he was BIG everywhere. His dick alone easily made up one of her arms. Bella felt like a complete freak and perv herself. She was just as amazed by the show that he was putting on, as he was by her. Bella stepped out of the water a so he could get the full view. And yes he was definitely ALL GREEN! He stepped back a little, but continued to watch her and hit at the tree with his fist as he picked up the pace. This was something completely new to Hulk. He dropped to his knees as the tree began to tilt back. He let out a decent growl and Bella covered her mouth in shock as he came, like a literal fire hydrant. Talk about backed up… Some of it even landed on Bella.

Hulk bowed over once he was done. He was panting heavily and his fingers were digging deep into the earth beneath him. Bella carefully approached him. He lifted his eyes towards her as if he'd done something wrong. She took his hand and smiled. Hulk came back to his feet as she led him to the water. She continued towards the water fall. He recoiled at first.

"Come on, Hulk Baby." She placed his hand under the water.

She then stepped into the fall. He let out a slight growl as he stepped under as well. She softly laughed at the expression on his face. His hair was in his face now and he looked miserable. Bella reached up in a hinting matter and he picked her up. Bella moved the hair away from his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He cupped his hands together as he held her. His hands were filling up with water and Bella bravely splashed him in the face. He let out a low growl and shook his head.

He grunted with each step he took back out of the water. Hulk plopped back down on the ground with her still in his hold. She let him curiously touch her and look her over. She felt like a doll his clutch however. Bella reached over and caressed his cheek.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Hulk gently brought her up to his chest and she could hear this odd rumble like sound. It damn near sounded like purring only it was much deeper and guttural like.

 

Bruce stretched his arms about and rolled over, shielding the sun from his eyes. He narrowed his eyes in wonder as he felt a draft. He rose up and looked down with widened eyes.

"What the…" He uttered and turned to see Bella lying right beside him and she too was in the buff.

He reared back and ran his fingers through his hair as bits and pieces of yesterday played out. He reached over and shook Bella awake. She rolled over with a smile and she too stretched her body about.

"You're back."

He nods, but with a displeased look. Bella sat up taking notice of this.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell happened?" He hints.

She swallows back rather nervously seeing the pissed off look in his eyes.

"Bruce?"

He shakes his head and comes to his feet.

"What did you do, Bella?"

She took back a quivery breath. She never once thought that Bruce would take offense to this, but he had.

"I…"

He shakes his head again.

"Did you…?" He hints and looks her over as if expecting her to be ripped from V to A or something.

"Of course not! That's not even feasible doctor!"

He raises his brows on how she snapped at him. She quickly covered her mouth and she too shot to her feet.

"Then what did you do?!"

"You don't remember?"

"Not exactly, NO!"

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" He says in a deriding matter.  
"Last time I checked, you were MY fiancé! Not his! What went on between the two of you?!"

"Bruce… you're the same person…"

He shakes his head.

"Come on Bruce, even you know that's true. He's just another side of you! The same goes with him! It's like I told him! You can't have one without the other. If I'm marrying you; I'm marrying him as well."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shouts at her for the first time ever.

Bella shut her eyes and lowered her head.

"I just allowed him to relieve some pent up stress, that's all. He was far too gone, Bruce. I had to do something to tame the beast so to speak.  
"And by relieving some stress, you did what exactly?"

Bella felt her throat constrict as it knotted up. Tears began to stream down her face. She honestly hadn't any idea, he'd take it like this. He acted as if she'd just cheated on him. With a quivery voice, she explains what took place. Once she's done he merely nods. He paced around a tad without words. Then before long he was walking away.

"Bruce!"

He held up a warning hand as if telling her not to follow. Her jaw dropped and a wave of nausea hit. She never dreamed… Bella staggered back as a wave of shock hit. It was NEVER her intention to hurt Hulk or Bruce. Now she was even questioning what she was doing. In her heart, she felt she needed to keep them BOTH happy. She had to show both sides love and respect. Only it seemed by doing that, she was hurting one or the other. Bruce just didn't seem to grasp how far gone Hulk was. He wasn't about to let Bruce return, not until he had some sort of indication or satisfaction in knowing that Bella was a part of his life as well. She had to tame the beast so to speak. Hulk and Bruce didn't understand one another. Bella truly believed they were the same. That the gamma radiation just brought out a side of Bruce that was always there, but he was always afraid to show it. Hulk was that side of him; the part that wanted to lash out at the world. Hulk was his way of dealing with his own insecurities and everything he faced as a child up. They both had that same look in their eyes when angered, hurt, or jealous. In fact, they shared a lot of similarities in facial expressions alone.

Dr. Banner was usually reserved and mannerly, even when faced with a lot of pressure. Hulk was manic and naive. They didn't get one another… To Bella, it was plain as day though. Even if Bruce Banner had never been hit with the radiation, a part of Hulk would have existed within him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind on that. He'd been through too much. She thought about his childhood and how he grew up. About his teenage years and how rough of a transition he had. Bruce Banner was the underdog and often enough very misunderstood. He didn't fit in with the others. Truth of the matter was, he never would, no matter the gamma radiation or not. He was different plain and simple. But that's what Bella loved about him. To Bella, even before the Avengers, he was a hero. Avenger or not… He had a heart of gold. And he'd overcome so much to get where he was today. If anything, he just had one hell of a success story. How many children raised in the home of an abusive, murderous, alcoholic, become doctors? Become actual heroes even? That right there was all BRUCE and his determination for a better way of life. He fought to overcome the odds. He could have given in. He had every right to feel sorry for himself and call it quits. He could have fallen into his father's footsteps. Bruce could have winded up drinking at a young age. There were just so many other probabilities on how Bruce Banner could have turned out. But he chose to become someone with drive and purpose. He dedicated his life to helping others. That's what she meant when she told Charlie that he always was a hero. Only now, Hulk finally got to share that spotlight and be looked upon as one as well. She sighed wishing she had told Hulk that as well. She should have. She felt he needed to hear those words. Hulk was the side of Bruce that he'd fought all these years. Hulk was the part of Bruce that was bullied and picked on throughout his childhood and teenage years. The part that suffered in silence and watched as his mother was murdered by his own father. The part that lived in constant fear, the part that was ready to lash out, but was too frightened and wasn't sure how to express himself, but as the years progressed. That pent up anxiety and anger only continued to build. He continued to hold back. He stayed this well-mannered individual when deep down, he was in complete and utter suffering. That is until the gamma radiation hit. Hulk was released and BAM there was no more holding back.

Bella kicked at one of the crates and slightly pulled at her hair with frustration.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about everything Bella told him. She even explained her reasoning behind it. Yeah it made sense and part of him knew she was right. Still, he was human and a man and felt as though she'd cheated on him. That only made him feel worse about the situation. She wasn't even like that and he knew it. He kept telling himself over and over that she did nothing wrong. However it didn't feel that way to him. At the moment, he was furious with Hulk and Bella. He half laughed amongst himself at the irony. Can you really be jealous of yourself? Hulk was a part of him after all? Or were they two different men? At times he questioned the logic on this. Even as a doctor he found himself baffled when it came to Hulk. He was always learning something new or so it seemed. He wasn't even aware that Hulk had a sex drive! He could only imagine how that must've went. Talk about some mad love or lust whatever you would call it. He shook his head on this. How does that work when you're constantly livid? Furthermore, how did he keep from hurting Bella?

It wasn't just about what they did. It was about his fears. If Hulk was showing lust for Bella now. What's to say he's not going to want more? And physically that would kill Bella. It'd kill any woman! But was Bella lusting for Hulk as well? This was all so confusing to Bruce. He didn't know what to feel or how to think on the matter. Then the other thought came to play and he felt ill. She basically did for Hulk what Edward had forced upon her when they were dating. What's to say that this won't emotionally toy with her? Or bring back some of those dreadful memories or experiences. Now he wasn't just thinking from a lover's point of view but a doctor's. Would this emotionally scar her? Was she even aware of what she was doing or the possible danger to not only herself but her psyche as well? Bruce looked down only to remember he was still naked as a jaybird. He knew they needed to head back. He just wasn't sure how they were going to go about it. He couldn't very well head into town like this.

He took in a breath and started back.

 

"And look at the damage he caused today. You can't tell me this wasn't her doing."

"Um actually, yes I can." Tony says rearing back a bit at Fury's words.

"Oh really?" Fury scoffs.

"Yes… really! Was it or was it not you two, that decided to have a little intervention of your own with Ms. Swan? Let me guess, you were in their business, just like you are with everyone else's. Tell me I'm wrong!"  
"This is none of your business!"

"The hell it isn't. The Avengers and anything related is my business. You messed with one of my own, therefore I'm going to raise some hell, until you get the point. Leave Dr. Banner and Ms. Swan alone!"

"I don't believe you have the right to tell me what to do."

Tony nods.

"Huh… well you remember that next time you come crawling to me, needing Iron Man in your corner Colonel. Have a wonderful day! Chow! And just so you know that man over there has been playing Angry Birds the entire time!" One of the agents' looks upon him wide eyed.

"That's right, you thought we wouldn't notice... so what level are you on?" Tony inquires taking a gander.

"Well, you just keep paying your employees top dollar to play computer games. Meanwhile, I'm going to finish putting my team together and kindly tell you to fuck off."

Steve nodded towards Tony as he exited S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

Once Tony left the building, Steve overheard Fury giving Romanoff orders. Orders indicating that she was to make certain Ms. Swan went back home, by whatever means necessary. Steve gritted his teeth at this. He made his way over, interrupting their conversation.

"You do that and it won't just be Stark that has an issue. You're about to cross a line that shouldn't be crossed."  
"Now Captain, you know we have our reasons."

"Well, I for one don't agree with your reasons."  
"You haven't even heard what they are."

"I don't need to. I already know, I won't agree. "  
Fury sighs with full on annoyance. Steve was thinking about Peggy. How to everyone else it was so long ago, when all this took place. But Steve just woke up to find his entire world flipped around. Peggy was now in a nursing home. She had married and had children. So Steve of all people knew how important it was to hold on to what you have, while you can. You never know when it'll be ripped away. He wasn't about to stand back and watch this take place. For once, he stood alongside of Stark about this situation. He too felt Bella was good for not only Bruce, but Hulk.

 

Bella was kicked back against a tree with her eyes closed. Everything was replaying over and over through her mind. She opened an eye though as she heard something coming from one of the crates. It was the one with the blankets and other embarrassing contents. She crawled towards the sound of ACDC's - Shoot To Thrill playing. Bella quickly dug through the crate and found the source. It was a cell phone. She narrowed her eyes and answered.

"Hello?" She answered with the sound of confusion in her voice.

"So… how'd it go?" Tony questioned all chipper like.

Bella sighed and sunk back in defeat against the tree.

"That bad? Wait, don't tell me he's like big in every which way, but where it counts."  
"Tony…" She damn near pleads.

"Sorry bad pun… So what's wrong, Beast Lover?"  
She pinched her eyes shut.  
"Tony, I really don't wish to discuss this."

"Are you two alright? Is he there or…"

"He's gone. I'm not sure where he went."  
"Now which one are we talking about the big fella or the doctor?"  
She sighs.

"Dr. Banner…"

"Hmmmm… want me to send someone after you?"

She sort of laughs.

"Hell, I don't know Tony. I don't even know if he's coming back."

Tony rather winced on the other line hearing the broken tone to her voice.

"Maybe Fury and Romanoff were right. Maybe I shouldn't be here… What if I really am bad for Bruce or holding him back?"

Bruce had just walked up and overheard what she was saying to Tony.

Tony covered the receiver on his end and uttered the word dammit. Afterword, he cleared his throat.

"I think you more than proved them wrong. I for one think you're rather remarkable! You're the only one I've seen so far, that can somewhat tame the Hulk and believe me, we've all tried. We each failed, epically. Then you come along and damn. I gotta say, I'm rather impressed. In fact, that's not even a strong enough word for it. I think you're good for him, both of them."

She sighs.

"Yeah well, Dr. Banner might argue that theory as of now."

"What's with the defeated attitude all a sudden? I don't think I like this side of you, all mopey and whatnot. I must say it's not very attractive."  
"Funny…"

"For once, I'm not trying to be. You need to bring back that girl that handed Fury and Romanoff their asses, which is something you're going to have to explain one day. She's hot! This one, not so much."  
"And that's my greatest concern Mr. Stark, whether or not I'm attractive, according to you."  
"It should be. Look, let me finish up what I got going here and I'll gather you say in about 30 or so?"  
"I think I should wait and see if he's even coming back."  
"And why wouldn't he?"

She sort of laughs in misery.  
"You didn't see the look on his face. Hell, Tony for all I know, he's ready to call off the engagement."  
"Nah…"

"I'm serious."  
"So am I. The guy is smitten, kitten!"

"Cute…"  
"I always was a fan of Dr. Suess."  
"Well, we're not talking about Dr. Suess, now are we?"

"Hmmmm… I'll be there in thirty!"  
"BUT!"

He hangs up and Bella sighs with irritation.

"Dammit… I swear the guy has ADHD!" She declares and tosses the phone down.

"I've been tempted to run some tests myself on this theory."

She freezes to the sound of his voice chiming from behind.

"Is that so?" She questions, whilst trying to keep it together.

He nods and grabs one of the blankets. He ties it around himself and sits beside her.

"I'm sorry…" She says so softly he could barely hear her.

"I'd never…" She sighs and closes her eyes for an instant.

Bella felt she'd freak out and have a complete meltdown.

"I never wanted to hurt either of you. But what you both don't seem to realize, is that you are the same man. I realize that you're a doctor and ten times smarter than I could ever possibly imagine being. But it doesn't take intelligence to see what I see. I see both sides of you in each persona. I know you Bruce. Just as I know Hulk. You both seem to have an issue with one another. He's not a big fan of you either. In fact, he's downright pissed at you, for whatever reason. And ironically you're pissed with me. I suppose you feel as though I cheated on you with another man. For that, I'm sorry. I never saw it that way and I still don't. But I can understand why you'd see it that way now. That side of you needs me just as much as this one does doctor. He too has feelings and is very much a man. No matter his rage and childish ways of thinking, he has feelings just as we do. He too went an entire year without seeing me. What you both need to realize… is I love you, in either shape or form. Whether you were to stay Bruce Banner the rest of your existence or Hulk, I will always love you. And I'm not going anywhere, unless you decide you're done with me. In that case, then I understand."

She comes to her feet after this and starts towards the woods.

"Tony will be here soon. Mother nature's calling…" She hints and goes to find an area in which to pee.

Bruce shut his eyes once she was out of view. He felt confused. Part of Bruce was still very angry with Bella, he felt justified in that anger. He felt betrayed and cheated. He felt she could have at least discussed this with him, before taking matters into her own hands. The rational side of Bruce, however completely understood her reasoning, even agreed with her. He rolled his eyes and came back to his feet. He never realized that getting married would literally mean sharing his wife, with the other guy. He shook his head on this, feeling ill. Deep down, Bruce knew he was being illogical about this, but he couldn't help himself. He was beginning to feel as though her father was right. Was he Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Was that what this was? Was he more of a monster than Hulk? He grimaced, realizing just how badly he'd hurt Bella's feelings. Something he never dreamed he'd do. And the one thing he couldn't stand, was the fact that he yelled at her like that. As if dealing with Bruce and Hulk isn't enough. Add the stress of everything else around them and then he goes and accuses her of cheating basically. To make matters worse, as long as she was taking to return. He knew she was probably off crying somewhere, because that's how she was. Bella hated to show any sort of weakness.

At this thought he began looking for her. He just wasn't certain what to say or do. Sure enough, he was right on the money. She had climbed up one of the trees and was having herself a good cry. The words you bastard, jerk, and heartless asshole came to mind. He knew he should be thankful, that he even found some one that could love him for all that he is and whether he liked it or not. Hulk was a part of him. Just as Bella was trying to explain to him. He noticed that she had her engagement ring and was twirling it around amongst her fingers, gazing upon it. He went to say something, only that's when they heard a helicopter. They looked up to see Tony lowering a ladder for them.

 

Bruce nor Bella talked the entire flight back. They hardly even looked upon one another. When they returned to headquarters, Bella headed upstairs and Bruce headed to the roof. Tony shrugged and poured himself a drink at the bar. Bella came back down the stairs with her purse and a bag packed.

"Whoa…" Tony hurriedly downed his drink.

He rushed over and stopped her before she could get on the elevator.

"Where you going?"

She sighs.  
"To a hotel…"  
"Um no… that's not going to solve anything."

"You honestly think he wants me here now?"

Tony narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"I thought you two never fought."  
"So did I."

"So what happened? What's all this about?"

The blush on Bella's face said it all. Tony's eyes widen.

"You did realize I sent those things as a gag. You weren't really supposed to…"  
"Tony…" She damn near pleads.

"So you didn't…"  
"Of course not! Jesus you and Bruce both, aren't you supposed to be highly intelligent. Do I look like I echo when I fucking walk?!"

She goes to push past him, only he stopped her once again with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I thought you were just really bendy."

Of course, this is the moment Bruce decides to come back down. He heard what was said, but was looking to the bag in Bella's hand.

"Not going anywhere, huh?" Bruce says with a bitter tone.

"It's just for the night…"  
Bruce shakes his head.

"And where do you plan on staying?"  
"A hotel…"

Bruce sighs and pinches his eyes shut for a moment.

"Bella… I…"

Tony nods and places his arms around the both of them.

"Hmmm, how do you two feel about California?!"

They look upon Tony oddly. He grins and takes pushes the button to the blue tooth he was wearing.

"Pep, get the playroom set up. We've finally got a couple to play with!"

Bella's eyes widened with a blush and Tony winked upon her. Bruce hadn't clue as to the reference.

"Yes, I'll remember to bring the cat-o-nine-tails."

 

Bruce and Bella glance upon one another awkwardly as Tony pecked Pepper on the lips.

"Pep, these are our new playmates Bella and Bruce Banner."

He glances back towards them.

"It does have a nice ring to it, or will anyhow! And guys this is Pepper my wonderful, amazing, remarkably-stunning fiancé. See, I too have one of those."

"Thanks, Tony!"  
He nods as Pepper offers her hand. Both Bruce and Bella shake it.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourselves at home."

"Drinks anyone?" Tony offers.

Bella and Bruce shake their heads. Tony nods and heads to the bar as Pepper takes a seat across from Bella and Bruce on one of the recliners.

"Cute, aren't they honey?"

"Tony…" Pep warns.

"I'm merely stating the obvious."

Tony downs a couple of shots before making his way over. He lifts Pepper up momentarily, then sits down and places her in his lap.

"It seems our new friends here could use some therapeutic couples counseling! So get the long rubber gloves."

"And let me guess we're the counsel?"  
Tony nods.

"I apologize ahead of time." Pepper says.

"Ok, so this is what happened…" Tony begins as if he knows the actual story.

He points to Bella.

"Let me guess, you think you slept with him?" He points to Bruce.

"Only, he thinks you didn't." He points back to Bella.

"But she's pretty certain she did!" He points back to Bruce.  
"And you're very upset about it!"

Pepper sighs and gets up. She makes her way to the bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey.  
"I think I'm going to need this."

Bella sinks into the couch with a disgruntled groan. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't sleep with him…" Bella utters with a huge blush going across her cheeks.

Pepper shook her head upon Tony.

"Say what now…?"  
Pepper smacks Tony in the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry. He's…"

"An ass?" Bella adds and Pepper grins.

"Oh, I like her!"

Tony sighs.

"Hmmm…"

"But you would have, if it were possible." Bruce emits surprising them all.

Bella flinched at this and looked green.

"Bruce…"

He closes his eyes for a moment.

"You really don't get it, do you?"  
"Neither do you! I keep telling you! YOU'RE THE SAME MAN!"  
"No… we… aren't. If we were, I'd have remembered a bit more about last night!"

Bella flinched.

"Is that what you want? You want me to stay angry the rest of my life? You want the other guy?"

Bella's jaw dropped and she looked as though he ripped her heart out. Pepper sighed and looked Bruce directly in the eyes.

"Tell me what would you do if someone murdered Bella?"

Tony and Bruce looked upon her oddly. Meanwhile, Bella hadn't even heard her. She was literally broken.

"I'd kill them!"

Pepper nods.

"Sure sounds like Hulk to me." She points out and Tony nods in approval.

"I agree, it does! A very Hulk like reaction."

"So that's all I'm good for? You, the Avengers, even the woman I love? Everyone wants the strong guy, who cares about what's left?"

Bruce's eyes were glowing green. His shirt was ripping at the sleeves and his belt snapped off his waist. Tony wished he had a full length mirror in this room, so Dr. Banner could see what they all did at this moment. As Bella ran to him to calm him down, it was the Hulk's eyes looking at her. But it was Bruce's tears pouring down his face.

"Do you not remember how I knew nothing of your secret, when we first met? Do you not realize I had already fallen for you BEFORE I even knew? It was you I first kissed and fell for. NOT HIM! And dammit Bruce, if you could only see yourself now, you'd realize what I've been saying all along is true! I've been making love to you and Hulk! It's your body, but his eyes! EVERYTIME! I chose to love him, because he is a part of you. He is you and you are HIM!" She gasps back and reaches to her heart.

Pepper's eyes widen and she nudges Tony on the shoulder. He nods taking notice as well. Bruce and Bella's eyes were glowing with that same green hue.

"Tell me Dr. Banner, when you look into your fiancé's eyes what do you see?" Tony utters with curiosity.

Bella looked to them confused.

"I see Bella, glowing or not, she's the woman I want to be with."

"Bella, what do you see when you look at him?"

"I see the MAN I fell in love with."

"Well there you go…" Tony says and Pepper smiles taking Tony's hand.

Bella closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
"Excuse me…"She whispers and rushes out of the house, onto the deck.

Bruce comes to a stand and gradually follows. When he stepped out he saw Bella leaning against the railing. He swallowed back and soothingly ran a hand along her back. She instantly turned around and latched onto him.

"I'm sorry."

He sighs.

"I'm sorry too, Bella baby."

"So now what?"  
He nods and steps back a bit. He lifts her chin with his fingers.

"What is it you want from him?"

She flinches.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded… I just…"  
"Bruce, I did what I did for him more than anything. Hulk has his insecurities just as much as you do. All I was trying to get across to him, is that he too is loved and respected as a man. It was never about me. What you and I share is by far more intimate and always will be. Hulk will never experience that. That's why I did what I could. I… Bruce, there is no one else for me and there never will be. It's ironic… I fought with Hulk over this very thing. Only he couldn't express himself the way you can. But now, I get it… You both see each other as separate beings. You both envy one another. You both are fighting over me, when there's no need. My heart is by far bigger than what you realize. There's plenty for the both of you."  
He nods and caresses her cheek.

"So what happens the next time he wants… you know…?"

"Whether it's you or him, I'll take care of the man I love. That's really all we can ask out of each other."

"…hmm. Fair enough, Bella. For whatever its worth, I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14 Loose Ends

Chapter 14

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and then review, please. 

Bruce moaned out in his sleep. He'd been dreaming about Bella sucking him off during class, back in Forks. She was under his desk going to town on his cock, while he tried to teach class. He looked down to see her playing with her breasts as her blouse was unbuttoned. She hadn't a bra on.

"Hmmm, that's right Bella baby, keep sucking…" He grunted.

Bella rolled over as she heard this. She grinned as he was still out of it, but twitching around in his sleep. Not to mention, he had severe wood poking about the bed sheets. Bella lifted the sheets and her eyes widened a bit. He was so aroused by whatever he was dreaming about, precum was leaking out the tip of his dick. It also throbbed so intensely, it was bobbing about on its own. Bella decided to take matters into her own hands. She had to keep from laughing. The moment she wrapped her mouth around his cock, he thrust about.

"..fuck…" Bella heard him utter in his sleep.

Bruce's shot awake to realize, he was no longer dreaming. He looked down to see Bella sucking him off. She licked up and down his shaft provocatively. Bruce let out a growling moan as she was bathing his cock with her tongue. He observed as she continued. She lifted her eyes towards him at one point what that sexy mischievous grin about her. He smirked somewhat on this and reached over pulling her into his lap. He positioned himself and Bella let out a noteworthy moan. He slammed her down on him. Bruce then vigorously moved her about him, giving her the hint. He wanted her to ride the hell out of his cock. Bruce was too far gone in lust. Once picked up the pace Bruce desired. He merely played with her tits and enjoyed the show.

Her hands were braced against his chest as she kept up the stride. He loved the way her breasts bounced around and how wild her hair was. She saturated his cock as she came. His teeth were gritted at the sensitivity.

"Faster…" He urged as he was almost there.

Bella suddenly arched back with this unbelievably sexy pose. She grabbed her breasts and was playing with them. He eyed her in sheer astonishment as she began to suck on one of them. He could see her tongue rolling along her nipple. Bruce had no more control. He couldn't even speak he was in full on lust. Bella could feel that he was about to release. She rolled off him and swiftly took his cock into her mouth. The moment her mouth wrapped around his cock, he began to come. Bruce filled her mouth and she downed every drop. After she finished she licked her lips.

"Now, that's one hell of a wakeup call."

She softly laughed and lay on his chest. Bruce kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmmm, I love you."

"I love you too, Bruce."

The both of them nevertheless looked around, remembering where they were now. They let out nervous laughs realizing Tony and Pepper probably heard them. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time Tony Stark has heard the two of them going at it. Bella blushed to herself in thought. She rose and Bruce chuckled at the rosy red hue she had to her cheeks. She darted for the bathroom connected to the guest room, they were staying in. Bruce stretched out and looked to the time.

When she was done, Bruce also hopped into the shower. After they finished getting ready, they made their way down the stairs. Pepper and Tony already had those "grins" about their faces. Tony cleared his throat as he sipped at his coffee.

"So I "heard" you two made up! You're welcome by the way."

"Tony…" Pepper warns.

Bruce sighs and pulls out a chair for Bella at the island.

"So, what are we going to do today?!" Tony questions eagerly.

"Tony!"  
"What?!" He questions, whilst eyeing them over the paper he was reading.

"What if they already have plans?!"

"Nah, they don't have plans! Do you?"

Pepper cuts them an apologetic glance. They both shake their heads and look upon one another.

"Great! So, I say we meet for dinner at what?" Tony looks to his watch.

"Seven or so? Oh and Dr. Banner, keep it dressy!"

Bruce rolls his eyes.

"We didn't pack anything dressy, Stark…"

"Huh… Well, I suppose you two have some shopping to do!"

Bruce shrugs and looks towards Bella.

"You want do a little sightseeing?"

"Sure, not real big on shopping but…"

Bruce laughs.

"Same here…"  
"And that's why they invented window shopping. I'm sure you two kiddos will figure it out."

Pepper sits a couple of plates down. They were filled with eggs, bacon and biscuits.  
"You really didn't have to do that."

Pepper smiled upon Bella.

"Nonsense, you're our guests. Eat up…"

They ate their breakfast and Bella went to help Pepper with the dishes afterword, only she insisted otherwise. Tony already had the limo ready for them.

"Alright you two, have fun. We'll meet you at the restaurant at 1900!"

"Did we just get kicked out?"

Bella questioned once they were on the elevator.

"I think so."

"Huh…"

Bruce grinned and took her hand as the door opened. They headed to one of the local malls first. It didn't take long for Bruce to find a tux. Bella though grew frustrated looking for a dress. They were too sparkly and more like something you'd wear to a casino. Even Bruce didn't care much for what they had. Bruce nonetheless caught wind of a dress off in a window from a distance. He led her that way and pointed it out. It had Bella written all over it. It was black, form fitting, and had a slit along the thigh area. The mere thought of seeing her in this dress had him roused.

"You like that one?" She quizzed.

He shrugged and cleared his throat.

"You should try it on."

Bella nodded and headed inside. She found the dress in her size and went to try it on. Bruce sat down and was waiting for her. Once she stepped out, Bruce shot up from his seat. His jaw damn near dropped.

"…damn…"

Bella blushed and twirled around giving him the full view.

"I'd say that's the dress." Bruce uttered in awe, whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

He shook his head in disbelief as she headed back into the dressing room. It still amazed him often enough that "she" was about to become his wife. Once Bella stepped back out, he took out his wallet. She cut him a look.  
"I can pay, you know."

"Bella… Don't just let me do this, please. Besides, I'm the one that more or less picked it out."

"Bruce, you don't have to…"

He sighs.  
"I know I don't, but I want to. That's just something you need to come into terms with. That and well…" He got this frisky smirk about him.  
"Well what?"

"This is actually on Tony. So the way I see it, skies the limit."

She broke into laughter as he winked and flashed her Tony Stark's credit card.

"So I'd go with those shoes over there and that hair pin and…"

Bella grinned and shook her head as Bruce started pointing out things throughout the shop.

"So he likes his friends sponging off him?"  
"Apparently it gives him great joy."  
"Well then, by all means… We better not disappoint."

Bruce dies in laughter as she grabs the items, he suggested.

"Bruce?!"

They froze hearing another woman calling to him. He recognized the voice all too well. Bruce turned that direction with complete bafflement. Bella raised her brows as a pretty dark haired woman ran over to him. They hugged and the woman kissed Bruce's cheek.

"I can't believe it's you! I mean, wow… it's been forever, it seems."  
Bruce cleared his throat and nodded. He dropped his arms and motioned towards Bella.

"Bella, this is Betty Ross."

Bella smiled but felt a bit on edge. She politely offered her and with a warm smile.  
Betty shook her hand, but with a bemused look to her face. Bruce could already see those gears of hers going. Before she had a chance to question it... He just spilled it out.

"Betty, this is Bella Swan, my fiancé."

There was no hiding the look of absolute shock on Betty's face.

"Oh… well… congratulations."

Bruce nodded. The air around them was very uncomfortable. Bella took in a breath.

"Um, why don't you two catch up? I was going to hit one of the book stores anyhow. It was really nice to meet you Betty."

Bruce took Bella's bags and pecked her on the lips, before she headed off. Bella forced that smile, but she was all nerves. Betty was a lot closer to his age and beautiful. Bella softly groaned to herself, but wanted to show Bruce she trusted him. She knew there was history there and at the moment, Bella was just the third wheel.

"So… you're engaged."  
Bruce nods and leads Betty to a nearby bench.

"And how about you? What are you up to these days?"

Betty sort of laughs.

"Well, I was engaged…"

"Oh?"

She nods.

"Didn't pan out so well, seems I worked too much for his liking."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

The guilt in Bruce was overwhelming. He wasn't sure how to act or what to say. He'd always love and care for Betty. But seeing her again only confirmed his feelings for Bella. Betty was now a part of his past. Something he never truly thought he'd be ok with, but things change and so do people. Betty once hung the moon and stars or so he thought. Then again, her father was always in the way. Their relationship was always unsteady and things never truly got sorted out.

"She's gorgeous… younger than I'd imagine, but…"

Bruce raises his brows on this and sighs.

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that. But that's not why…"

Betty smiled and shook her head. She patted his hand with her own.

"She's special. We both know that. Otherwise, you wouldn't be settling down. You look great! Happy even… That's wonderful, Bruce. I'm happy for you!"  
"Thank you and yes she is."

Betty looks around and leans in closer.

"How's… you know…?"

He nods at the hint.

"That's going okay as well, surprisingly…"  
"So, the Avengers…?"

"Yes…"  
She smiles again.  
"You've come a long way. Both of you have. Speaking of which… May I ask how the other guy feels about all this?"

He grimaced a bit and leaned back.

"Betty…"

"Right… Sorry, I was just…"

He sighs and they have a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"He's good with her. It's like he knows... He's become somewhat protective of Bella and seems to show certain feelings." He finally admits.

"And you two can…" She softly laughs.

"You know…" She hints with a blush.

He nods taking in a breath.

"Yes… It seems I've got that part under control now."

"Great… wow, you really have come a long way. Seems she's managed to work wonders, with you both. So what brings you to Malibu?" She inquired curiously.

He was actually wondering the same thing about her.

"We're visiting Mr. Stark and his fiancé."

"I'm here visiting a friend as well and I imagine that feels strange."

Bruce chuckles.

"Eh, a little. He grows on you."

"Never met the guy, but have seen a lot of him in the media."

Bruce cleared his throat at this and rose.

"It was nice seeing you again, Betty."

She nods and she too comes to her feet.

"You too, Bruce. Once again, congrats. When's the big day?"

"It'll be sometime in March."

"Not too far away!"

"No, it isn't."

Betty hugs him before they parted ways and heads straight to the nearest restroom. She hadn't even seen Bella as she was washing her hands. Bella flinched and her heart sank a little as she heard Betty breaking down in one of the stalls. Bella braced her hands on the counter and took in a breath. She glimpsed towards the stall Betty was in, once more before she left.

Bella headed to one of the vendors in the mall and bought a couple of bottled waters. She saw Bruce leaning against one of the fountains in the mall. She smiled as he was handing a little blonde haired boy (that looked no older than 6 or 7) a nickel to throw inside.

"Thank you." Bruce acknowledged as Bella handed him one of the bottle of waters.

The little boy that had been talking to Bruce smiled towards Bella.

"You're really pretty!"

Bella nearly choked back on her water and Bruce chuckled.

"She is. Isn't she?"

The boy blushed and nodded.

"Well, thank you."

The boy smiled and took off towards his father as he was being called. As soon as the boy was gone Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't take you anywhere." He teases and kisses her.

"Are you ok?" She hinted.

He nods.

"Everything's just fine, Bella baby."

She smiles. Bella hadn't the heart to tell Bruce about Betty's breakdown. It was just one of those things. After heading back to the limo they went out for ice cream and hit one of the museums.

 

Bruce waited in the living room as Bella got ready. Only to be caught flat footed as she stepped out. Her hair was beautifully pinned back and her long curls just naturally fell perfectly into place. He found himself conjecturing if she looked this breathtaking at prom. Who was he kidding of course she was?! When is she not? He kind of wanted to hit Jasper now. Lucky bastard he thought. Then again, he knew he was the lucky one. He came to his feet and straightened his tie.

Bella wasn't used to wearing heels so she damn near fell on her face. Bruce hurriedly braced her against him. She had a full body blush.

"Sorry… heels… Not really my thing…"  
He nods and swallowed back. There were no words. He could form words if he wanted to. Bruce caressed her cheek and kissed her. Only that kiss lingered and became more passionate. He wanted her in a bad way, but knew they hadn't time and he didn't want to mess up her dress. Bruce's eyes widened as she dragged him into the elevator by the tie. He shook his head as the curve of her ass taunted him. He reached over and ran a hand long it. Bella turned back around with a giggle. Bruce wiggled his brows about.

He looked to his watch as if in suffering. Bruce came to a decision that took Bella by surprise. He hit the emergency stop button to the elevator. Bruce loosened his tie somewhat and backed Bella into the corner of the elevator.

"We're going to be running late."  
She grinned as he ran a hand up the slit of her skirt. He tapered his eyes for a moment and lifted her dress. Bella was wearing a lacey black thong, something he'd never seen her in. Bruce instantly twirled her around taking it all in. Bella bit upon her lower lip as she suddenly felt his warm hands running along her bare cheeks. She felt him kissing along her neck as he pulled down her thong. The sound of a zipper was heard and before she could truly think. Bruce had her bent over and he was fucking her in the elevator. Bruce truly blew her away at times. He could be a complete gentlemen one moment and the next a sex craving beast. Bruce never held back when it came to what he wanted in that department. Something she found to be a massive turn on. Bella was so stimulated by his actions that it didn't take her long. She came so hard it was running all down her legs. The minute Bruce felt her coming, he too came. He was too pent up to last any longer. He grabbed a kerchief from his suit afterword. Then wiped her clean and pulled her thong back up.

Bella twirled around and adjusted herself. She softly giggled and fixed his tie. He folded the kerchief about and tossed it into nearby bin on the way to the limo.

"You two are fashionably late." Tony remarks as Bella and Bruce got to the table.

Bruce nodded and pulled out a chair for Bella. Bruce handed Tony his card back. Tony cocked a brow at this.  
"Didn't I give you this a couple weeks back?"  
Bruce nods once again and unfolds his napkin, placing it in his lap.

"Thank you for the lovely dress, Mr. Stark."  
Tony chokes back on his wine. And Pepper had a huge grin on her face as Bella cut Tony a mischievous mien.

"Yes. Thank you, Tony." Bruce added and raised his wine glass to him.

Tony sighs.

"Security!"

"Tony…" Pepper whispers hesitantly.

The four of them spent the rest of the night sharing stories. Stories, such as how they met their significant others and little adventures here and there. They actually got along rather perfectly. It also helped that Pepper and Bella seemed to naturally click. After they were done visiting, Tony cut Bruce a certain nod and took Pepper to the dance floor. Bella was still laughing about a pervious conversation they had. Bruce wiped his mouth clean and placed his napkin in his plate.

Bruce came to his feet and offered Bella a hand. He took this as a chance to make up for prom and everything else he'd missed during that year apart. That and well… for being a complete dick about the whole ordeal with the Hulk. He hadn't quite forgiven himself for that. Truth of the matter, that only proved how truly remarkable Bella was. She had the patience of a saint and the heart of an angel. Through his sheer stupidity alone, he could have ran her off. Now that his head was clearer, he realized that if the roles were reversed. He too would have done what she had as well. That's just what you do when you truly love someone, even more so when you're going to spend the rest of your life with that one person.

He had one hand along the slope of her back. The other was holding her hand. Bella softly laughed after a couple of dances. He grinned already knowing.

"At least I'm not the only one with two left feet."

"Watch it, Ms. Swan…" He whispered sternly using his "voice of authority" like he used to when he was her teacher and dipped her.

She giggled as he brought her back up against his chest. He shook his head with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He heard her say as she was running a hand along his chest.

"Two left feet and all?"

She laughed again.

"Yep."  
He takes back a breath as if relieved.

 

Couple days later back in Manhattan…

Fury and Romanoff glanced towards Bruce's watch with slight alarm. It was beeping away. Bruce leaned back and shut his eyes. His hands were balled up and his teeth were gritted. They sat in utter silence, both looked as though they were about to shit their pants. They waited until Bruce gained the composure needed to calm down.

He continued to eye them as he spoke.

"If you ever try to come between Bella and I again. I will be gone and you won't find me this time around. I can assure you. I do not care what worldly crisis comes up. You will ALL be on your own. That woman is to become my wife. And think me selfish, that's fine. I don't truly give a damn what you think of me. She will come first, always. I already lost her once. I won't lose her again. Do I make myself clear, Colonel?"

Fury sighs.

"Crystal."  
"Then I can trust that you will never harass her again?!"

"You have our word."  
"I'm counting on it then. If I were you, I'd keep that word."

Bruce marched out the office and slammed the door on the way out. Once he stepped out of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters the entire Avenger team, stood outside waiting for him. Steve nodded towards him.

"Everyone of us has your back, Dr. Banner. We just wanted to let you know that. Your personal affairs shouldn't be any business of S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else for that matter." Thor, Barton, and Stark each nodded in full agreement.

"I'll personally be dealing with Agent Romanoff on this matter as well." Barton adds.

Each of them shook his hand on this matter. He nodded in appreciation and they all began their meeting.

 

Visit to Forks… 

"Bella!"

Bella laughed as she stepped out of the cab. Seth ran right up to her and hugged her.

"Hey… wow you grew!"

She jostled with his hair some.

"Stop that…" He grumbled and Bella smiled.

Charlie and Sue stepped out of the house. Her father nodded towards her. Bruce got out of the cab and was grabbing their things from the trunk. Charlie cleared his throat and made his way over. He helped Bruce gather their things and place them inside. After he was done, Charlie grabbed ahold of Bella and hugged the daylights out of her.

"I really missed you, kiddo."  
"I missed you too, dad."

After he releases her, he turned towards Bruce.

"Have a seat… So how's New York treating you two?"  
"Don't have any complaints, sir."  
Charlie nods and sits in his recliner. Sue gathered Charlie and Bruce a beer.

"Thank you." Bruce politely responded as she handed him the beer.

She smiled and sat on the armrest beside Charlie. Seth plopped down on the couch beside Bruce and Bella.

"Bruce this is Seth and his mother Sue, which is my stepmother now."

Bruce shook their hands.

"A pleasure."

"Anything new…?"  
Bella shrugged.

"Not anything you don't know about. Well other than we've finally come up with a wedding date."

Sue smiled and Charlie raised his brows on this.

"Is that so?"  
Bella nodded.

"March 14th, it'd be on a Saturday. We would leave for our honeymoon that night."

Charlie looked to be in thought.

"So you two are really going through with this."

"Charlie…" Sue voiced and nudged him.

"Don't be rude."

Charlie sighs and takes a plunge of his beer. Sue gazed upon the ring on Bella's finger.

"Now that is gorgeous. Let me see that!"

Bella made her way over and showed her ring off to Sue. Charlie glanced it over as well and polished off his beer. He looked over to Bruce.

"You want another?"  
"I'm good, sir. Thank you.

Charlie shrugged on this and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed another beer and tossed the lid into the trash, after he opened it.

"Have you called your mother yet?" He called from the kitchen.

Bella looked over to see her father leaning against one of the counters.

"She hasn't returned my call."

Seth sighs.

"That'd be my fault. Sorry… I forgot to tell you. She left a message saying she lost her phone and forgot your new cellphone number. She left a new number for you to reach her at."  
"Seth!" His mother scolds.

"Sorry…" He said with a grimace.

"I meant to tell you, honest!"

"It's ok Seth. This isn't really anything new, when it comes to my mother." Bella took her cell out of her purse.

Charlie choked back on his beer, but nodded in agreement.

"What was the number?"  
Seth goes in search for it and returns shortly with the number. Bella began to dial the number and headed outside.

Once she was out of the house, Charlie turned back to Bruce.

"How's she really handling the big city life?"  
Bruce shrugs.

"She's adapting rather well to be honest, sir. Bella's to start NYU here once the school year begins in the meantime; we're staying at the old Stark Tower. That is until I find us a place of our own."  
Bruce turned as Seth tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you really the Hulk?!" He said in a rather excited tone.

Bruce lifted his eyes towards the young boy curiously.

"Not at the moment, no, but he's within me, yes."

Sue smiled on this.

"That's so cool! That's way better than some stupid leech!"

"Seth Jonathan Clearwater!"  
"Well, he is…"  
"I've taught you better than that and you know it."

"The boy has a point Sue." Charlie admits to Bruce's great surprise.  
"Yeah! He's an Avenger! I've seen you on TV!"  
Bruce narrowed his eyes as Seth left the room for a moment. He turned with a magazine all about the Avengers. He had a magic marker in hand.

"Will you sign this for me? Please?! No one's going to believe I know you, for reals!"  
Bruce chuckled on this. Bella had just reentered the house. She had this rather melancholy look to her face. Nevertheless, Bella had overheard what Seth said. Bella broke into a smile at this and winked Bruce's way. He'd never been asked for an autograph before.

"You alright?" Charlie called from the kitchen as he took notice of the look in his daughter's face, when she first entered the house.

"Yep…" She said but with a slight quiver to her voice.

She swallowed back.

"Excuse me…" Bella damn near ran out of the room and headed to the upstairs bathroom.

They each looked to one another. But Charlie already knew…

"Dammit, Renee."

"What?" Sue whispered.

Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"Fifty bucks says she's not coming to the wedding. That Renee has other plans she can't possibly break from. Ever since she married Phil…" Charlie stopped himself and tossed his empty beer into the trash.

He headed up the stairs. Bruce signed Seth's magazine, but he too was concerned about Bella.

"Awesome! Thanks!"  
Bruce genuinely smiled and handed Seth his magazine and marker back. Seth went back to his room and was putting his magazine away.

"He just can't get over that we're about to have an Avenger in the family."

Bruce nods not sure what to say to that.

"Even I have to admit, it's pretty cool."  
Bruce chuckled a bit at this. That soon faded however as they heard Bella breaking into sobs upstairs. Charlie was doing his best to calm her down.

"She says that she and Phil already have plans that week."

They heard Bella's voice echo.

"And she can't possibly put those plans on hold?" Charlie's echoed in return.

"Dad… She's not even interested in coming. I mentioned something about changing the date so she could. She acted hesitant. Like no matter what, she just didn't have the time."  
"Look, I'll talk to her and…"  
"No dad! Just don't… please. If that's truly how she feels. Then I don't want my wedding tainted by her presence. She's not even worth my time or energy. Hell, she barely made the time to even talk to me on the phone."  
"Bells…"

"Dad… really, I'll be fine."

"Between you and I?"

Bruce lifted his eyes towards Sue.

"Renee never deserved either of them. If you ever meet Bella's mother, you'll know exactly what I'm referring to. She's one of the most selfish people that's ever walked the face of this earth… Like it wasn't bad enough she walked out on Charlie. But Renee turned her back to her own daughter. I guess she figured Bella wouldn't need her anymore. But even at 16, she was just a child. A teenage girl at that…" Sue sighs.

"She needed her mother… But once Renee remarried. They dropped Bella off like she was a stray dog. They hardly even took the time to say goodbye. Her mother hasn't once made an attempt to visit her since."

Bruce shook his head on this.

"She never deserved that. Bella…" Sue pinches her eyes shut for a moment.

"Forgive me…" She forces it back and quickly wipes a few tears away.

"You haven't any idea just how thankful we are… That includes Charlie. What that vampire did to her…"

Bruce nodded in understanding.

"It got back to the pack pretty quick. Bella's is one of the most selfless people I've ever met. But also one of the strongest..."  
"I couldn't agree more…" Bruce admits.

He reaches over and hands Sue a tissue. He gestured hintingly that Bella and Charlie were making their way back down the stairs. The minute Bella seated, Bruce wrapped his arm around her. Charlie looked to the time.

"Why don't we hit the diner?"

"You just want the chicken fry that's on special tonight."  
Charlie shrugged and grabbed his keys.

"Seth!" He called out.

Seth entered the room with a grin still planted on his face.

"Hey, guess what Charlie?!"  
"What's that, son?"

"Bruce signed that magazine you got me."

Bella looked to her father in marvel.

"That's pretty cool, Seth." Charlie utters as if trying to be dismissive about it.

Bella broke into a smile. Her father caught this. He waited until Seth was outside.

"Don't even Bells."

"Don't what?" She says innocently.

Charlie groans under his breath.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" He hums, just waiting for it…

"Are you a closet Avenger fan?"  
"Bells…" He warns.

Bruce had to keep from bursting in laughter.

"He wanted the damn magazine. So I got him the magazine."

"Before or after, the Hulk…" Bella taunted in a whisper.

"Shut it, Bells."

"Just admit it, dad!"

"I swear to God, kid!"

She giggled to herself and got into her old red Chevy truck. She could tell that her father had been keeping up with it. It was immaculate on the inside.

"You really love to give your father a hard time don't you?" Bruce declared once they were in the truck and following her father to the diner.

She shrugs, but had a smile planted on her face still.

"So how cool was that? Even Seth knows a hero, when he sees one."  
"Bella…"  
"Don't go getting all modest and humble on me now Bruce. We both know the truth."  
He sighs and leans back.

"So your mother…"

Bella wrinkled her nose a bit and shrugs.

"What about her?"  
"Bella baby, I think we both know…"  
"She won't be attending the wedding. She's got other arrangements. It happens…"  
Bruce shakes his head on this. She hadn't realized that he and Sue could hear her and Charlie. Bella forced that smile and was acting as if everything was perfectly fine now.

"So was that your first autograph?"

He cocks a brow at this.

"It was! Wasn't it?!"

He shrugs.

"How awesome is that? Seth got your very first John Hancock! Oh, I bet he's stoked! Hell, I'm your fiancé and haven't even gotten your autograph!"

"Hmm… I could put one right…"

He puts a finger to the curve of her ass.

"Whatever suits you, Dr. Banner. I'd sure hate to make you angry."

"Would you now?"

She nodded, with that playful smirk to her face. Still, the sadness remained in her eyes. He knew it wasn't really something she wanted to discuss. Bruce understood that more than anyone. He never talked about his father. Just thinking about him, made Bruce sick to his stomach.

Bella parked beside her father and hopped out of the truck. Bruce took her hand as they headed into the diner. Irony have it, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jessica were having dinner together as well. Bella was taken aback by this, considering she knew Angela had moved to Seattle and was going to college there. Jessica last she heard was in freaking Paris. She wasn't really sure what Mike and Eric had been up to. Still, Bella found herself baffled that they'd all be in Forks at the same time.

"Bella?!" Angela was first to take notice of her.

She shot up from her seat and eagerly made her way over. Bruce dropped hold of her hand as Angela went to hug her.

"Wow, it seems like forever! How are you?!"

"I'm great, thanks and you?"  
"The same."

Eric also rose from his chair and hugged Bella. Mike and Jessica kept planted in their seats.

"It's so good to see you and you look amazing!"

"Ditto."  
Eric clears his throat and Angela blushed towards him, gathering the hint.

"Eric and I are engaged now!"

"Oh wow… that's terrific you guys. Congratulations."

Charlie, Sue and Seth had already taken their seats. Bruce awkwardly stayed by Bella's side knowing they were going to have some explaining to do.

"You'll have to give us your new address so we can send you an invitation."  
"I'll text it to you."

"Cool."  
Then there it was. They all looked to Bruce as though he were "one of those things that just didn't belong here". Jessica slanted her eyes and shook her head, piecing it together, before Bella even had the chance to say anything.

"Wait… you and Mr. Bixby?"

"That's not Mr. Bixby." Eric says.

They all look to him oddly.

"I mean he is, but he isn't. He's an Avenger. I've seen you on TV. I remembered thinking … Hey that's our Chemistry teacher, Mr. Bixby. Only I soon learned your real name is Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. A fan by the way…"

"Um… thanks…" Bruce answered feeling rather odd, this was going to take some time to get used to.

He goes from running and hiding, to having fans? It felt unnatural to him. Bruce took back a breath.

"I apologize for misleading you all. At the time, when I was your teacher, it wasn't safe for me to reveal my true identity."  
"Well of course!" Jessica says all chipper like.

"And yes we too are engaged." Bella added feeling slightly on edge. But it wasn't because she cared about what they thought of her. No, it had more to do with Bruce and what they thought of him. She knew how this looked and that couldn't be further from the truth. Bruce wasn't like that. Then again, she knew they'd believe whatever they wanted.

Jessica had this smug I knew it look to her face. Mike looked downright pissed and didn't comment. Angela covered her mouth in shock. Eric started to chuckle on this.

"Who'd have thought that Bella Swan would nail our teacher?!"

Bella's eyes widened and Bruce sighed. Angela nudged Eric.

"What?"

She cut him a look from hell. He laughed again.

"And I thought you were all innocent." He adds again and Angela pinches the bridge of her nose, with a deep blush.

"Not so much…" Bella decides to play along, hoping to make things less awkward.

Angela burst into laughter. Bella smiles and nods towards her. Mike and Jessica shared the same unimpressed look. Meanwhile, Eric and Angela were just laughing it off and seemed okay with the situation.

"It was good seeing you guys again." Bella says deciding to wrap things up before things led to a possible fight, or a certain someone losing his temper.

Once they made their way back to the table, Bruce pulled out a chair for her. They took their seats and ordered.

Meanwhile…

Jessica rolls her eyes towards Bella's table.

"Well that certainly explains everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela questions.

"I always wondered how freaking Bella Swan had a higher GPA than mine!"

Angela shakes her head on this.  
"Jess, you're not seriously suggesting that…"  
"Oh come on. The entire time, she was sucking face with Mr. Bixby!"  
"Bruce Banner actually, he's also a doctor you know!" Eric points out.

"I don't care what he is! That's just plain wrong and sick! And how dare she… Bella played us all!"

"Jess!" Angela's face was vibrantly red.

"You honestly think she would? Could you imagine? Listen to yourself!"

"Oh come on, Angie. Bella was a little slut and we never even knew it."

"Jessica!" Eric and Angela reprimanded.

"What exactly do you think went down during all those tutoring sessions of hers?!"

Mike rolls his eyes.

"She was innocent in all this. You want someone to blame." Mike points to Bruce with a wrinkled nose.

"He took advantage of her. He knows damn well what he's doing. He's the one that needs to get his head examined. The bastard…"

"You're defending her?!"  
Mike shrugs.

"He was a grown ass man, Jess. So yeah… this looks bad on HIM! Not her."

Angela shook her head and rose back from the table. Eric joined her and they both threw down their napkins.

"What is with you two?" Jessica scoffs.

"You… That's what. I can't believe I was ever friends with you. You're nothing more than a back stabbing bitch!"

Bella, Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Bruce all glanced over, hearing this. Angela was pointing upon Jessica irately.

"You pretend to be someone's friend, but the moment you get the chance you talk shit!"

Bella's jaw dropped and her hand clamped over her mouth. Angela took her glass of tea and dumped it on Jessica.

"Oh and by the way…" Angela turns to Mike.

"Your little girlfriend, is nothing more than a hypocrite! She wants to talk crap, but the entire time you two were dating. She was screwing Mr. Alexander!"

Mike half laughed, but that laugh soon faded as he turned to see the look on Jessica's face, realizing it was true.

"YOU PROMISED!" Jessica snaps.

"Yeah, well things change! And we're not in high school anymore."

Jessica rushes over the table and pops Angela in the face. Bella immediately scooted out of her chair and sprinted over.

"Dammit…" Bruce and Charlie chorused.

Seth died in laughter. Bella grabbed Jessica by her pretty blonde locks of hair. Bruce winced and hurriedly came to his feet. Bella was dragging Jessica outside. Charlie got up from the table and was also heading outside.

"Bella…" Bruce hurriedly wrapped his arms around Bella's waist yanking her off Jessica.

She had her pinned up against the wall of the restaurant.

"Your eyes…" Jessica expressed in disbelief.

Bruce gritted his teeth finding himself actually struggling to keep her off Jessica.

"Calm down, baby."

Charlie dashed over and stood before Bella as Bruce held her back.

"She's not worth it, Bells. Just breathe…"

Jessica overheard Chief Swan and her jaw dropped.

"Mr. Swan!"

Charlie turned back and pointed upon Jessica.

"Oh, shut it… Or I'll take you into custody for assault!"

Jessica's eyes widened and she covered her face. She took off in tears and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I never could stand that girl." He muttered under his breath.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

Angela and Eric made their way over. Mike and Jessica were arguing in the parking lot.

"THE HELL WITH YOU JESS, WE'RE DONE!" Mike shouted and got in his car and left her ass stranded there.

Bruce dropped his hold and Bella walked over to Angela. She cupped her chin and checked her nose and lip over. She shook her head and took her hand. Bella led her to back into the diner and to the ladies room, where she helped Angela care for her busted nose and lip. Bella held a wet paper towel to her nose and lip doing her best to stop the bleeding.

"You could press charges…" Bella said with a playful grin.

Angela laughed..

"Ugh, she's so not worth the paperwork or the time."

"Right?" Bella sighs.

"I'm so sorry…"  
"Bella…" Angela says with a sigh.

"I was the one intended to be at the receiving end of that hit. It's been building between Jess and I for years. You just happened to be closer."  
Angela laughs again.

"Oh no… trust me … We've had our moment's as well."

"So she really slept with Mr. Alexander?"

Angela nodded.

"Man… so she cheated on Mike with our new Chemistry teacher?"

Angela nodded.

"Wonders never seize. I'd say I'm surprised, but…"  
"…right…"

Once Bella gets Angela good and cleaned up they both lean against the counter. They giggle about the situation off and on.

"Why did we hang out with Jess again?" Bella pondered out loud.  
"You know, I've been questioning that myself for the past few years."  
"I thought she was your friend…" They uttered at the same time and shared a glance upon one another.

"Wait… so this entire time we were only friends with her… for the other's sake?"  
"Damn…"  
"You got that right." Angela says in agreement.  
"Huh, how about that? Well, fuckity, fuck!"

Angela dies in laughter.


	15. Chapter 15 When It Rains, It Pours

Chapter 15

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read and Review please thank you.

Later on…

Professor Sterns lifted his eyes towards Bella, as she was stifling a giggle.

"Sorry." She said once she took notice and cleared her throat.

"Something amuses you?"  
She pressed her lips together and shook her head. Bella tapped on the paper pointing out the error to her lab partner. His eyes widened and he quickly erased it and shook his head.

"I can't believe I put that." He admitted as Professor Sterns went around picking the students lab results.

"Long night?"

"You could say that." He uttered in return with a shrug.

"So what is Electro and what was with that odd formula?"

He takes in a breath and shrugs.

"You know? I have no idea!" He says with a sort of high pitched tone to his voice.

"Huh… Well maybe if you didn't fall asleep in class, Peter."  
He groans.  
"I did? Again?"

Bella nods.

"It's cool. I don't even think he noticed this time."

Peter sighs.

"Mr. Parker…"

They both lift their eyes towards the professor.

"I'm crediting this assignment to your partner. Considering how you slept throughout most of my class."

Bella grimaced on Peter's behalf and Peter pinched his eyes shut.

"…dammit…" Peter groaned.  
"He did help with most of the assignment, Professor Sterns." Bella defends.

"Don't, it's cool…" Peter whispers.

"But you did help."

Peter yawns and tiredly stretches his arms about. As he did this, he noticed the way Professor Stern was staring Bella down. Bella was oblivious. She was too busy jotting down today's homework in her planner. This was something that Peter had taken notice, since the beginning of the year. He swore up and down that the professor had a crush on Bella. It was also obvious he was jealous of damn near any guy Bella talked to. Once the professor took notice of Peter eyeing him in return, he looked away. With a look of annoyance about his face. Peter chuckled to himself. He found it amusing, considering everyone knew she was engaged and to freaking Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. Everyone had seen his transformation on the news. In fact her fiancé usually picked her up from school every day.

"What's so funny sleeping beauty?"  
"Wait, you really think I'm beautiful?"

Bella softly giggles. Once again, Peter noticed how the professor was looking her way. He had a pen in his hand, as if he were jotting something down. But he was eyeing her. Once class was over, Professor Stern asked her to stay behind. Peter shrugged on this and grabbed his messenger bag and books on the way out.

As soon as they were alone Professor Stern rose from his seat and adjusted his tie. He leaned against his desk and folded his arms about his chest.

"You know Mr. Parker will never learn to take responsibility for his own actions, if you keep covering for him."

"I don't know, he seems pretty responsible to me!"

The Professor licks his teeth, looking to be in thought.

"Perhaps you need a more legit lab partner? One that isn't so much of a slacker?"  
"I'm just fine…"

"Hmmm. Well your lab partner isn't exactly what I needed to discuss with you.

Bella looks to him in wonder.

"It seems you're the only student of mine ready for clinicals. Or at least the only one in need of the hours. Meaning I have no choice, but to make this an after school event. I've already cleared things out with the hospital I used to work for. So there are no concerns there."  
"And how many hours and times a week are we talking?"  
"Three at the most, I won't push you any further than that. I know you have other classes to concern yourself with. I assume you're eager to get your hours over with nevertheless. We'll have plenty of time for that. For now, it's mostly observation and taking notes on whatever you deem noteworthy."  
"So it's just me and you?"

He nods.

"I was sure I'd have more but they don't have the credits needed quite yet. And my other students aren't going into the medical field. They merely need this course for other purposes. I do apologize."

"Um, no need. That's fine."  
He nods again.

"Good deal. If you would like we'll start next week perhaps Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. That gives you Wednesdays and Fridays to catch a break. I thought it best if we go directly after school. You might as well ride up there with me. I can take you on home from there."

"You don't have to do that. Bruce can pick me up."

"I insist. I'm sure he'd appreciate the break. It's on the way home anyhow."  
"Um ok. Sounds good then I suppose!'  
He smiles.

"You're doing exceptionally well so far!"  
"Thank you, sir."

He takes his seat again and waves her off. Bella grabs her things and heads on out.

"PETER!" She shouted as he leaped out from nowhere it seemed and frightened her. He died in laughter as she reached to her heart.

"You scared the shit out of me!"  
He continues to chuckle as she chucks a book at him.

"Hey, that actually hurts!"  
"GOOD!"

Bruce nodded towards them as he pulled up. Peter picked up Bella's book and was handing it over. Bruce was in a black Ford f-100 Year 1980.

"Isn't your fiancé a doctor?" Peter mutters.

"Yes…" She answers wondering where this was going.

"Hmmm…"  
"Hmm, what?"

"You'd think he'd pick something a bit more…"  
"More?"  
Peter chuckles at the defensive tone to her voice.

"Well you know… doctor like."

"And what exactly would that be?"

He shrugs.

"Like something more flashy? Sporty even!"

"I picked it out you dick!"

"You picked it out?"  
"YES!"

Peter presses his lips together and looks back to her then the truck.

"Why?"  
"Cause it's like my old Chevy from back home."  
"But it's a Ford!"  
"You think I don't know that?!  
"Well you are a girl…"  
"PETER PARKER!"

Bruce raises his brows.

"It was the closest thing they had!"

"Still it's not a Chevy… like there's a big difference. He should be teaching you these things."

"OH shit!" Peter rushes over and beats her to the truck.

He gets inside and locks the door.

"Drive doc! Go back to 1958!"

Bruce looks to him oddly.

"Oh come on."

Bella was trying to get into the truck.

"Let's go doc! Haven't you ever seen Back to The Future?!"

Bruce sighs.

"No actually, I haven't."  
Bella and Peter freeze at Bruce's words.  
"Wait, you haven't seen Back To The Future?" They chorus.

Bruce shrugs.

"Oh no… Where has she been keeping you? What kind of a…"

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF OUR TRUCK!"

"Wait, how'd you know my middle name?! And why did you middle name me?!"  
"Go on, Parker." Bruce says behind a smirk.

"Dude, you think I'm going out there?! LOOK AT HER! HER EYES ARE GLOWING! AND I WAS WORRIED ABOUT MAKING YOU ANGRY!"  
Peter does a double take.

"Holy shit, they really are!"

Bruce's eyes widen. He hurriedly hops out of the truck and rushes over.

"Bella…" He hints.

"What?"

He clears his throat.

"Eyes…" He whispers.

"What? But I'm not even mad… I mean not really…"

Bruce narrows his eyes on this. Bella quickly puts on her shades. Bruce takes her by the hand and walks her around. Bruce grabs Peter by the collar of his jacket and drags him out of the truck.

"So that's a no to getting a ride home?"  
Bruce says nothing as he gets Bella inside. Bruce damn near peels out of the parking lot. Bella looks upon him oddly.

"It's ok, Bruce."

He shakes his head.

"You need to keep your emotions in check."

"I wasn't even mad. I was just slightly irritated."

Bruce doesn't comment and looked to be in thought.

"Bruce?"

"We just have to be careful that's all."  
Bella sighs.

"So what does that mean exactly?! I mean I am human, Bruce!"

Bruce cuts her a look of guilt. That this is all my fault look.  
"Don't… I mean it Bruce. I know that look!"

He remains pensive looking the rest of the way back to their apartment. Once they get inside, Bella sets down her mag and books. She took off her shades and slid them into her purse and set it on the table. Bruce places his keys on the table and takes off her jacket. He hangs it up along with his.

They'd picked out a one bedroom studio apartment. Bella had been going to school for about three almost four months now. They moved into the apartment and got the truck a couple months ago.

Bruce's cell goes off and he looks to see it was Tony… again.

"You can't avoid him for forever."  
Bruce shrugs and silences his phone.

"He'll just end up at the door eventually."

Tony had been calling nearly everyday for the past few months. He couldn't help himself. He'd become eager to learn more about Bella. He'd even made hints about how maybe she too could he an Avenger. Bruce hadn't let on to Bella anything about this. Bruce felt she had enough to worry about. It was bad enough he'd passed some of his radiation onto her. But dragging her into anything of the sort of life he had? No… He wouldn't stand for it.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your day?"

"Not too bad… Yours?"

He shrugged. Bruce had been picking up a few hours at the hospital while she was at school. The rest of the time he spent working on projects for the Avengers.

"About the same."

Bella kissed him and his hands traveled down along her ass.

"Did you behave today?"

She grinned at his sexual tenor, but didn't answer. Bruce popped her on the rear and slightly lifted her skirt.

"Well?"

She shrugs and goes to "walk away". Bruce flipped her over his shoulder, smacking her on the rear once more. He then placed her on the dining table. His lips returned to hers as he unbuttoned her blouse. He slipped it off her shoulders along with the straps to her bra. She bit down on her lower lip as he kissed along her shoulders.

"I really missed you." He says a certain way and she softly giggles.

"Did you now?" He nods and unclasps her bra.

Bruce tosses her shirt and bra across the room. Bella arches back as Bruce sucks on her breasts. She cooed out in pleasure feeling the warmth of his tongue against her nipples. Bella ran her fingers through his hair as he continued. Bruce had pressed himself against her in longing. He moaned out feeling her hand working its way against his crotch. She teasingly fondled him through his slacks.

"Hmmm." He hummed against her tongue and scooped her up.

They continuously kissed as he carried her to the bedroom. Bruce slid her panties out from under her skirt. Just the sight alone had him taking his tongue her pussy. Because of work, college, side stuff with the Avenger's headquarters, and homework. They didn't have as much time together. It'd been nearly a week, since they'd even had sex and Bruce was in suffering. Bella's hips gyrated about as he licked her clit.

"Bruce…" She cried out and that only egged him on more.

"FUCK!" She shouted as he got more into it. Bruce chuckled to himself, but didn't break stride.

Bruce unfastened his pants and freed himself during his eating out session. He kissed along her tummy and breasts as he made his way up. Bella ripped his shirt open and they heard the sound of buttons scattering about the floor.

"Oops…" She said behind a giggle.

Bruce cocked a brow, but had a smirk on his face.

"I liked that shirt." He commented with a grunt. But instantly had her gasping out, as he drove his entire length in.

Bella ran her hands along his bare chest.

"I can buy you a new shirt." She uttered, behind a moan.

Bruce felt her lips traveling along his neck and chest. That only ignited his drive. He thrust even harder now. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him. He felt the signs of her release all over his cock.

"Hmmm, good girl…" He grunted out.

"You haven't any idea just how crazy you drive me." He whispered in her ear.

Her tongue teased the crevice of his neck and Bruce moaned out in a finish. They feverishly kissed as Bruce gave a few more strokes. Bruce rolled over with her still in his hold. He had her draped along his body, as he lay on his back.

"I love you."

Bruce smiled and his fingers ran along her body.

"I love you too, baby."

"How much?"

He narrows his eyes on this.

"Are you really questioning this?" He asks in a playful gist.

"Well yeah…"

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What are you up to?"  
She fake gasps and rises.

"Why does that mean I have to be up to something?"  
"Since when do you question how much I love you?"

She shrugs, trying to keep from laughing

"Since I have like 2 hours of homework."

He cocks a brow, with confusion at first.

"It's really hard." She says in a whiny like expression.

Bruce dies in laughter.

"Now that I find hard to believe…"  
"Bruce…"  
"Hmmm?"

"You could do my homework… While I shower and cook supper."

"You're going to do those two things at once?"

She rolls her eyes, with a bit of a smirk.

"No… I was going to shower, and then cook supper."  
"What are we having?"

"Pizza…" She murmurs.

He raises his brows and rolls her over on the bed, eyeing her.

"You're making pizza?" He questions in a disbelieving tone.

"Maybe…"  
"You laid out chicken."

She shrugs and rolls out from under him. He watches as she heads to the bathroom.  
"I'm not doing your homework." He calls out.

"That's cheating."  
"Not if I already know all the answers."  
"Then you shouldn't have any issues."  
"I could get carpal tunnel syndrome, which may be bad for you!" She cruelly hints, as he pulls the bathroom door shut.

Bruce chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

 

"Bruce…" Bella said with a hint of guilt.

Seeing as how, he was cooking supper. He stuffs a piece of grilled chicken in her mouth. Bruce then pecks her on the lips and returns to cooking.

"Wow, that's like really good. You really didn't have to cook though."  
He shrugs.

"I haven't cooked in sometime actually. In fact the last time I cooked, was for you…" He says with this rather look of melancholy about him.

Neither liked thinking about that year apart. He had fried rice going as well. Bella's tummy rumbled as she took in a whiff. She then sat down and started her homework. Before long, supper was ready. Bruce sat it on the table and they ate as she finished her homework. Just as Bella got to her very last question, her cellphone sounded. She looked to it oddly, seeing as how it was her mother.

She cleared her throat, before answering.

"Hello?"

Bruce heard the awkwardness to Bella's voice. He kept quiet though and cleared off the table.

"Mom?" Bruce heard Bella say in more panicked like mien.

Renee was sobbing on the other end.  
"Are you alright?"

"No… no, I'm not." Her mother cried.

Bella took in a breath.

"What's wrong?"

"He… he left me!"

Bella swallowed back as she paced the living room.

"What do you mean, he left you mom?" Bella inquired as soothingly as possible.

"I mean he left! He was seeing someone else and just up and left me! She's pregnant with his child and…"

Bella took in a breath, and held the phone from her ear, for a moment. The first thing that hit was guilt. That guilt was only brought on by the fact that Bella kept thinking… karma's a bitch mom.

"I mean can you believe that?! Why would he do this to me?! How could he?! We're not even divorced yet."  
"I'm sorry to hear that…" Bella forced out.

"What am I supposed to do now?!"  
"I don't know what to tell you mom, I'm sorry."

"Why don't you come stay with me for a while? Please? It'll be like old times again."

Bella sighed.

"Mom, I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I…"  
"What do you mean you can't?! I'm your mother! Of course you can! I'd do the same for you!"

Bella half laughs and Renee caught this.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"  
Bella rolled her eyes. She gritted her teeth, doing her best to remain civil.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just I'm entering my second semester of college and…"

"They can give you a few days off can't they? Or better yet… Why don't I call them sweetheart and have all your transcripts moved over. I'm back in Phoenix! Why don't you move back home?! We could start over."

Bella's jaw dropped and she looked to the phone in amazement. Bruce saw her mouthing the words, what the fuck. Bruce tilted his head about seeing as how Bella's eyes were now vibrantly glowing.

"Old times? You'd do the same for me? You honestly expect me to drop everything, run back home, because that's what you want?!"

"Please Bella, I need you."

"You need me? Dad and I needed you? Where were you?"

"I've always been there for you sweetheart, you know that?!"

"You must be mistaken me for someone else mom."  
"What in the world Isabella?!"

Bruce swallowed back as Bella's entire face was flushed over, with anger. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I haven't seen you in damn near five years! The only time you ever give me, is a few brief moments on the phone! Then you let me know that you're not coming to the wedding."

"Now listen, Bella! I can come to the wedding now and…"

"Don't even bother." Bella crushes the phone with her bare hands.

Bruce looked to the remains of the phone, in surprise. Bella headed out the sliding door, leading to the small patio, they had. He took in a breath, wishing he knew what to say. He thought back to his father and shook his head. Bruce glanced out the door and saw Bella sitting at the patio table, in literal sobs. She quickly wiped her eyes as she heard Bruce sliding the door open. He made his way over and put a hand along her shoulder. This look of embarrassment came about her. Bruce took her hand and had her rising from the chair. Nothing knowing what else to do, he merely wrapped his arms around her. He swallowed back rather hard. Bella lost it. He held her even tighter as she was crying against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyes in wonder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I just don't get it. I truly don't. She truly acted as all was right in the world between us! I didn't become bitter about being dropped off at my father's, until a year or so passed. And I began to realize that was pretty much it. My mother was done with me. It's like she'd already done her part. She barely had time to even talk on the phone. It was always Phil this and that. We gotta run! I don't have time! I'm in a hurry! At times I felt as though she were merely calling to see if I was alive. Once she heard my voice. That was all the indication she needed. I became nothing more than an afterthought."

Bruce kissed the top of her head, and soothingly ran his hands, along her back. He cleared his throat.

"So... I see it's time to shop for a new phone!"

She sighs but softly giggles against his chest. He lifted her chin with his fingers and wiped the remains of tears off her cheeks.

"It's never easy. To this day, I still find it hard to overcome the things my father did. In some ways… you never truly do. You just learn to ride the tide so to speak."

"One hell of a tide, doctor."

"It sure is." He says nodding in agreement.

 

Bruce sighs as Peter tapped on the window. He made a shoeing away motion, as he was kissing Bella. Peter chuckled and tapped on the window again.

"She's going to be late, doc!"

Bella and Bruce were sighing now.

"I don't suppose there's any way you'll let the "other guy" handle your new buddy?"

"Now Bruce it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Hmmm…" He kisses her again and Peter opens the door.

Bruce cuts him a look of hell. Peter's eyes widen.

"Um, hey doc!"  
"Peter what's your deal?"

"Just wanna talk, you know! Before class!" He says with eagerness.

Peter grabs her by the arm and starts to drag her out of the truck.

"Love you!" Peter calls over his shoulder back to Bruce.

"PETER! And to think you started off so shy!" She remarks.

When she first met Peter he rather kept to himself. He hardly even smiled or so it seemed. Now he wouldn't shut up. Bella turns back and Bruce was shaking his head, waving her off. She blew Bruce a kiss and Peter continued to drag her away.

"So…" He said once they came to a stop.

"So…?"

He shrugs and looks around.

"What's with you?"  
Peter reached over and took off her shades.

"Hmmm…" He says glaring into her green eyes.

Bella grits her teeth.

"Can you give them back now?"

Peter shakes his head looking puzzled.

"Weren't your eyes a nice shade of neon green yesterday?!"

"Peter…" Bella uttered looking around uncomfortably.

"So what was that exactly?"

She shrugs.

"We're going to be late." She retorts and starts towards the building, just as the bell rings.

Peter sighs but tags along behind her. It wasn't his intention to upset her or make her uncomfortable. Truth of the matter was he too had his secrets. He knew what it was like and just wanted Bella to feel as though she could confide in him, if she needed. What he wouldn't give to have that! Sure Iron Man and Hulk's secrets were out. Then again Dr. Banner didn't have much choice. It just sort of happened. Tony Stark however just threw it out there. Peter wasn't quite sure what to think of that. But there was no way he was willing to take that risk. He had his Aunt May and M.J to worry about. He wouldn't take that kind of risk. It'd be different if he didn't have loved ones to consider.

As of late however, Peter felt M.J was becoming more distant. She spent most of her time at the theater. She was the one constantly canceling their dates now. There were times he was beginning to second guess himself when it came to her. She seemed to be in another world in entirely. They both held things in different regards. Like Bruce and Bella they too were engaged. Only M.J put off the wedding for another year. He wasn't sure why. But didn't argue it. He was surprised she even said yes.

Once again Bella walks into class. Professor Stern straightens his tie like usual and nods directly upon her. Peter wondered if she even took notice, that Professor Stern only did that with her. Everyone else he pretty much shrugged off. Like usual they take their seats, spilt into partners and begin another day.

 

Bruce adjusted his glasses and grabbed the next patient's chart. He was flipping through it as he knocked on the door. He read the name Anthony Edward Stark but it didn't quite catch until he heard the familiar voice. Bruce rolled his eyes as he was flirting with one of the nurses. The moment he saw Bruce though he started this phony hacking and coughing bit.

"Please excuse us…" Bruce asked the nurse eyeing Tony down.

Tony waved and kicked his feet about. Once the nurse left the room, Bruce pulled the door shut.

"What do you want, Tony?" Bruce utters with a sigh and places the clipboard down.

Tony gets this wounded expression about his face.  
"Is this how you greet all your patients, Dr. Banner?"  
Bruce nods and takes off his glasses. He pinches the bridge of his nose as if he's getting a migraine already.

"By the way white?! Who'd have thought it's a great color on you!"  
Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Um thanks. Now why are you really here?"

"Aren't you going to check my vitals and ask what's ails me?"

"I could always check your temp. Judging by the way you keep hacking though. Maybe we should go for a rectal reading rather than oral."  
"I thought you checked by ear now."  
"We do…"  
Tony raises his brows on this and straightens his tie.

"Are you coming on to me, Dr. Banner?"

"Really Tony?"  
"Yes that's a valid question. I'm starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable here. Maybe we should bring that nurse back in."  
"Tony, I really haven't the time for this."

Bruce grabs his clip board.

"You're not even going to do a checkup?"  
"There's nothing wrong with you, other than you're OCD, and a hypochondriac. Not a whole lot we can do for that. I say you're well enough to go home, Mr. Stark!"

"What kind of a doctor are you?!" He mocks as if appalled.

"The kind that's off the clock in 15 minutes, and will be picking up his fiancé. So you see Mr. Stark you're wasting my time."

Tony smirks at this.

"That's right! You do have an incredibly hot college student waiting for you. How's that going by the way?"

Bruce nods without another word. He grabs the chart and heads on out the door. Tony hurriedly hops off the hospital bed. He wrinkles his nose and uses some hand sanitizer on the way out.

"Hey!"

Everyone around them turned to face them.

"Just let me see what she can do."

Bruce sighs with sheer annoyance.

"Good day, Tony!" He calls out and heads on to the break room.

Tony shrugs and looks around to see everyone was staring at him. He presses lips together and nods to himself.

"You'd think he'd be all for a donation to the hospital! But noooo…" Tony throws his hands in the air.

He starts to storm out as if truly insulted. They all look to him puzzled.

 

"What's with you?" Bella questions as she and Peter head out.

He shrugs with a disappointed look to his face. He was stuffing his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Did she cancel on you again?"  
Peter groans to himself.

"She has to stay behind for rehearsals."

Bella nodded wishing she knew what to say. Personally, she thought Mary Jane was a real piece of work. She'd met Aunt May and M.J. She thought the world of Aunt May. But couldn't stand Mary Jane. She was a REAL drama queen in every which way. She never truly saw what Peter saw in her.

"You want a ride home?"

He sighs and lifts his eyes towards the truck. Bruce was already parked and waiting like usual.

"Actually do you think the doc would mind dropping me off at the theater?"  
"I'm sure that can be arranged."  
"If nothing else I can at least be there to support her during rehearsals."  
Bella shrugs.

"Better than nothing I suppose."

Once they get into the truck, Bella pecks Bruce on the lips. Bruce noticed how Peter wasn't acting like his usual annoying self.  
"Everything alright?" Bruce inquired.

"Um yeah. Do you mind if we drop Peter off at the theater?"  
"Not at all. I thought we could go out tonight for dinner anyhow."  
"Thanks doc." Peter calls out rather softly as he gets situated in the back.

Bella takes in a breath. She felt horrible for Peter. The three of them sat in silence however on the way to the theater. Bruce parked out front.

"Thanks guys!" Peter called out and he grabbed his bags.

"Just a phone call away, Peter." Bella reminds once he steps out of the truck.

He forces a smile.

"Thanks! You guys go out! Have fun! Later doc, thanks for the ride!"

Bruce nods. As soon as he's inside, Bruce turns to Bella.

"So what was that about?"

"Well Bruce to be frank, his fiancé's a bitch."

"Ah…" He knew for Bella to say something like that. It had to be true. She was never one to really speak ill of anyone.

Bruce had only met MJ a handful of times if that. He'd helped Peter's aunt with her water heater about a month ago. He and Bella ate with them that night and a few times since. He too thought a lot of Aunt May. And though he wouldn't admit it, he saw a lot of himself in Peter. Especially, when he was Peter's age. They both shared that knack for science and all things related. Which was what most of his and Peter's conversations consisted of.

"By the way you should know I start clinicals Monday. So there's no since in picking me up."

"Oh?"

She nods.  
"I'll be riding up there with Professor Stern and he's offered to give me a ride home after."

Bruce narrowed his eyes on this.  
"I could pick you up if you'd like."  
"He says it's on the way home." She says with a shrug.

Bruce nods, but something didn't quite feel right about all this. Then again he didn't want to sound like the asshole "green eyed" fiancé. Even if he truly was… Naturally, he didn't like the idea of them spending so much time together. That only made him feel more like a jerk. Bruce swallowed it back deciding not to comment. That it might be best to let it go. Just as he's about to put the truck back into drive.

"What the…" He hears Bella say.

The sound of her seatbelt flying back and her door opening, had Bruce cranking her direction.

He reared back at the sight. Bella was jogging up to Peter. His head was down and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He was walking at a quickened pace himself. The doors to the theater flew open and out ran a familiar red headed girl. She was in tears. Behind her was some other guy. He was a lot bigger than Peter. More athletic looking and more attractive. He was adjusting his pants and zipping them up. Bruce grimaced on Peter's behalf. The man wasn't the only one adjusting…

"PETER!" MJ shouted.

Peter kept walking.

"What are you doing MJ?!" The other guy called out.

Bella gritted her teeth and looked at MJ in full on disbelief.

"PETER PLEASE! JUST TALK TO ME!" She screamed out.

"Really?!" The other guy scoffed bitterly.

Peter froze and shut his eyes for a moment.

"I have nothing to say to you." He says with a broken heart.

Bruce inches his way over, seeing the look in the other man's eyes. He was ready to start some trouble.

"You're hardly being fair about this!"

She calls out. Bella half laughs in marvel of the nerve of this woman.

"You were never there! You were always running off!"

Peter nods and slowly turns.

"I've tried to be there! As of late you keep pushing me away! You told me for rehearsals! But you're screwing Minute Man over there?! Just how long has this been going on? Were these so called rehearsals even real?!"

"COME ON PARKER! LOOK AT YOURSELF! THEN LOOK AT ME! YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! IF YOU HAD BEEN KEEPING HER SATISFIED, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO ME. NOW WOULD SHE?!"

Bruce automatically stops him by roughly putting a hand up against his sternum. His eyes were glowing as he locked eyes with the man.

"I wouldn't do that."

He looked as though he were about to shit himself. Even Flash Thompson knew who the Hulk was. Bella shocks them all as she grabs MJ by the straps of her pretty aqua marine dress.

"He's worth ten of him and you know it. That's the sick part about all this. You don't even deserve Peter."

Bruce nods in agreement. Peter's eyebrows were raised on this and he rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe that they were both defending him like this. No one had ever truly done that for him. He swallowed back rather hard.

Bella drops her hold and she looks back to Peter.

"You hungry?"

He nods as if afraid to even talk. Both Bruce and Bella's eyes had that hue to them.

"Peter please. I… I'm sorry."

"Oh shut it. By the way Broadway called. Their slut position's already been filled. You just ran off the best thing you had going for you. Peter's got a bright future ahead of him. You'll probably end up working for some lousy night club!" Bella snaps.

Bruce choked back. Peter just remained there like a gargoyle, in shock. Bruce came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Let's go." Bruce softly stated.

Dinner however couldn't have been more awkward. Bella nor Bruce knew what to say exactly. Peter felt like the third wheel. He knew he was ruining their date night. But they insisted he tag along. They all rather nitpicked at their food. When it came time to drop Peter off his Aunt May waved them off. Bruce was taken back on the ride home. Bella curled up next to his shoulder.

"I love you." She said softly, yet with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"I love you too, Bella baby."

"Thank you."  
"For?"

"Everything…"

He narrowed his eyes on this and kissed the top of her head. He stopped at a red light. That's when he took notice of Bella shedding a few tears of her own now. He took in a breath on this. He felt horrible for the situation as well, but he too hadn't a clue what to say, or how to even act.

Once they arrived, they both sat in the truck for a moment, looking lost. Bruce finally cleared his throat after too long. He opened the door and took Bella's hand, as she crawled on out on his side. After he shut the door, he pressed her up against the truck. He wiped any remaining tears.

Bella grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and heatedly kissed him. Her arms wrapped around him and he slightly lifted her off the ground. He had her in his hold and they continued their kissing session all the way back to their apartment. They were so into it in fact. That Bruce merely unlocked the door to the apartment. Once he shut it and locked it up, he eagerly lifted her up against the door. He was hiking her dress up and rubbing himself against her.

They froze however as they heard the clearing of a throat.

"Tony?!" Bella called out in surprise, as he was kicked back on their couch.


	16. Chapter 16 Looking For A Friend

Chapter 16 

I do not own Twilight or Marvel. Please read and then review. Thank you! Sorry about being behind. I'm doing my best to get there. A lot of things going on at once…

"No, no, please continue." Tony motions with a smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes and lowered Bella's skirt. He placed her back down, cutting Tony a go to hell look.

"How'd you get in in here?"

Tony looks to Bruce as if insulted.

"Hello, I'm Tony Stark." Tony says offering a hand as he rises off the couch.

"You have issues." Bella remarks.

"That he does."

Tony nods.

"Then I suppose I'm in the right place! Wouldn't you say doctor?"

"I've told you once before. I'm not that kind of doctor."

"And you by the way look stunning. And quite the place you two have here. A bit small for my taste but it's home I suppose…"

Tony takes Bella's hand and twirls her about as though she were a ballerina. He cuts her a wink as he dips her. Bruce shakes his head on this.

"Limber aren't we?" Tony utters behind a smirk.

"Stark…" Bruce warned.

The watch Bella had gotten him was going off. Bruce sighed with annoyance.

"Uh oh…" Tony practically dropped Bella he couldn't move his hands fast enough.

He raised them in the air.

"No touchy…"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We both know why you're here and it's not to dance with my fiancé. Have I not made myself clear?!"

Tony swallowed back rather nervously. Bruce had moved his hand and his eyes were a vibrant green. He was breathing harder than usual.

"Bruce…" Bella whispered and rushed to his side.

Bruce pointed directly upon Tony.

"You're pushing a line! One that's going to cause a lot of trouble between us, if you do not drop this and NOW!" Bruce was shaking all over.

Tony nodded and scratched the top of his head.

"Just hear what I have to say… That's all I'm asking. I think your lovely fiancé should be part of this conversation as well."

"I've already heard all you have to say. My answer is still firm."

Bella looks to them both confused. Tony tilts his head Bella's direction.

"And what is your take on this?"

"On what exactly?"

Tony makes a tsking sound.

"So he hasn't even discussed this with you?"

"Discussed…?"

He smiled.

"Please have a seat. I'll make some coffee!" Tony said with a warm smile.

Bella had a look of confusion about her. Tony seated them on the couch. He even took Bruce's arm and wrapped it around Bella's shoulder.

"Awe, you guys! Just picture perfect!"

Tony wanders off to the kitchen and starts to digging through their cabinets.

"Um I'm gonna go with decaf for you Dr. Banner."

Bella softly giggled at this, but quickly cleared her throat.

"Sorry…" She said with a slight grin.

"You either love him or hate him."

Bruce sighed on her words and leaned back with a disgruntled look about him. Tony found everything he needed and had a pot brewing. As it brewed he returned to the living room, welcoming himself to Bruce's recliner. He leaned over resting his elbows on his knees.

"So…"  
His eyes locked onto Bella's.

"Any little episodes?"

Bella shrugs.

"Not really."

"Big?"  
"You are aware that I don't actually "Hulk" out right?"  
"That's too bad. That's something I'd like to see. "Tony gets this mischievous look about him.

His eyes dart Bruce's direction.

"I bet the other guy would too!"

"Ugh, Tony…"

He chuckles.

"See! I missed this, guys! You really should consider moving closer to us!"

"I think we're good!" Bruce remarks with a sarcastic tone.

Tony hears the coffee finish brewing. He hops back up.

"Be back in a jiff!" He says full of beans.

Bella covers her mouth, stifling another giggle.

"You know you're only encouraging him. He's like a child. He feeds off your reaction."

That for some reason only made her burst into full on laughter. Bruce shook his head as if to scold her but had a slight grin about him as well.  
"What am I going to do with you?"

"I might have a few answers for that!" Tony called out.

"Not interested!" Bruce replied.

"Come now… let me talk."

"Yes, because we all know you don't talk enough."

"Finally, something we agree on!"

Tony conceded as he got the coffee ready.

"Sugar? Cream? Anyone?"

"No cream for Bruce. Just sugar."  
"Ok and what about you sweetheart?"

"I take sugar and cream."

"Ah… "Sugar" likes it sweet! Well whattaya know?! I cream everytime she calls me sugar!"

Bruce shakes his head with full annoyance. Tony winks his way.

He makes his way back over, handing out the coffee. He plops back down with his.

"Good?" He asks as he waits for them to take a sip.

They nod and Tony claps his hands together.

"Good deal. So where were we?"

"Something about having something discussed."  
"Ah yes! Good memory!"

Tony sips at his coffee and Bruce hands him a coaster.

"Thanks!"

Bruce nods but looked annoyed as hell still.

"Where to begin…"  
He leans back in thought. He eyes Bruce once more.

"So here's the deal. We both know you've been outted so to speak. Everyone now knows Dr. Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk. And word is out about your engagement. However your wife to be's secret is still hush, hush."  
"The way it's going to stay…"

Tony takes in a breath as Bruce's watch was acting up again.

"I knew I should've gone with the decaf."

"Tony would you please get to the point? I rather like our apartment, even if it is small." Bella hints.

"Right… To the point! "Hulk" is bound to have enemies if he doesn't already. That's just something that comes with the territory. Then again, you already knew that. But here's where I'm going with this. She needs protection. The kind you can't always give her. As lovely as it would be, the two of you can't be together 24/7."

That guilt like mien returned to Bruce's face.

"Dammit, Tony!" Bella scolded.

"Do you know how hard I have to work to get out of his system? Then you just waltz right on in and pack it back on! Knock it off! I know damn well what lurks about. I'm sure Pepper does as well. Neither of us is exactly ignorant!"

Tony beams on this.

"No one ever accused either of you as such."

"Then where exactly are you going with this? Because it isn't just about the temperament of Bruce you have to concern yourself with. I don't take kindly to you pulling some sort of guilt trip on him. He does that on his own well enough, without you adding to it!"

"Relax, Pumpkin!"

"YOU RELAX!"

Bruce raised his brows and gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. Without realizing it, Bella was on her feet leaning over Tony, threateningly. She hadn't even taken notice that she had risen from the couch. She looked back to Bruce alarmed. He grimaced seeing the green glow in her eyes.

"Hmmm… most couples need marriage counseling… You two however. A nice dose of anger management could suit you well."  
"Shut it, Tony." Bella hissed.

He sighs.

"Look, I didn't come here to start anything believe it or not. I have your interest best in heart."

Bruce seated Bella back down.

"Outside."  
Tony raised his brows on this.

"Now, Stark."

Tony shrugged and followed Bruce out to the patio. Once the patio door was shut. Bruce whipped around.

"Her best interest in heart?! We've discussed this plenty! I know exactly what your plans for her are! This isn't what I want for her! It never was! She's not me! Bella has her own life. She's going to graduate from college, go into nursing, and do whatever else makes her happy. This isn't about The Avengers or whatever else you got going in that thick skull of yours. This is about someone I love deeply. Someone who I can't and will not fathom, being put in harm's way."  
"With all due respect, the moment she said I do. She was put right in the spotlight. So was Pep. It's just how it goes for us."  
Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on.

"I built Pepper a suit. So what are you going to do?"

Bruce looked to Tony in disbelief.

"You what?"  
Tony nods rather smugly.

"Yep. I built my squeeze an emergency suit. I call it the helper suit. For now…" He says with a shrug.

"So what are you saying? You want me to wrap my fiancé in bubble wrap?"

"Eh, I was thinking of something more affective."  
"Such as?"

Tony smiles as Bella steps out, joining them.

"Say Pumpkin… How do you feel about learning how to fight? You know, seeing what you're truly capable of?"

"Tony…" Bruce uttered looking ill.

"Fight?"

"Well not so much at first. Maybe run a few tests and go from there."

That word hit Bruce all wrong.

"Tests?!" He practically shouted.

"TESTS?!" He shouted the second time round.  
"She's not some lab rat, Stark! She's to be my wife! Not some Stark logo or another notch of ego to add to your belt. I should have known! Everything to you is about what you can achieve. You want to use her! This has nothing to do with her safety."

"Bruce!" Bella scolded in disbelief.

"I don't truly think Tony would ever…"

Bruce snaps a look her direction.

"Please, just let me handle this." He pleaded.

The watch was going ninety to nothing and without thinking. Bruce ripped it off, tossing it down. Her jaw dropped and she hurriedly picked up the pieces. Bruce came to a halt, once he realized what he'd done.

"Bella… I…"  
"Don't… its fine."

She hurriedly wiped her eyes before she rose. She forced a smile.

"I can get it fixed. No big deal."

Bruce shut his eyes. There was no hiding the painful expression in them. He also knew that was a relatively expensive watch. But that wasn't the point. She'd put a lot of thought and love behind that gift and he just reacted as though it were nothing more than garbage. But that wasn't how he felt at all. That watch meant just as much to him, if not more. She headed back inside. Both men sighed now.

"I take it that was a gift…" Tony hinted.

Bruce nodded looking defeated.

"I wanna tell you something. Just between us… Everyday I have to fight against my own vices, when it comes to Pep. I can't tell you how many times I've nearly called off the engagement. Or thought about going out my way to hurt her, just enough that she'd want to steer clear of me. Because let's face it. I've more enemies than anyone at the moment. But that's the easy way out. And let's face it. I'm not one that takes the easy route. That and well selfishly, I don't wish to give up on everything else in my life in order to be Iron Man. In that same sense I don't wish to retire him either. So I find a way to make it work. I balance everything out and make sure I don't lean over so much, everything tips to one side. Believe me I've had my share of some pretty gruesome panic attacks when it comes to Pep. But like Bella… She too had to make me realize she knew what came with it all. And she's just as willing and crazy as I am. So it works. Now does that feeling ever go away? The I'm going to freak the fuck out if anything happens to her? Not ever! If anything it only grows stronger as time continues. I'm only telling you this to prepare you. I'm not about to sugar coat anything."

Tony takes in a breath.

"Just talk to her. See what it is SHE wants."  
"What is it you expect her to do exactly Stark? Drop out of college. Piss away her degree and join us Avengers?!"

Tony reared back looking truly offended.

"Wow. You really are overly protective."

"Just because you ignore all your vices to protect your girl, doesn't mean you get to target mine! You're damn right I am! I almost lost her! I'll be damned if I lose her again. So yes, as far as I'm concerned…"  
He put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Tony simply nodded.

"That's what you think this is?"  
"Well, I don't exactly see Pepper Potts joining us anytime soon."  
"Of course not she's my CEO."

"Tony…"

"Easy… We're in the same boat. I just need you to step back and see it for what it is. Even if she weren't to become one of us, it'd be good for her to learn what she what she's capable of. We both know this. Look at it like this… if her life ever hangs in the balance. There's more of a chance of survival, if she learns what all she can do. Just give it sometime. You two talk it over."

Tony sighs and pats him on the shoulder.

"And try not to break anymore sentimental gifts…"

Tony makes his way back inside. Bella was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She had Bruce's watch in her hand. Tony took the remains of the watch and pocketed it.

"I'll get it back to you. Promise."

She looked to him bewildered.  
"Let's just say I have a knack for these things."

She gave a simple nod.

"Goodnight, Tony." She softly said and headed on to her and Bruce's room.

Bruce had just entered the house as Tony was grabbing his jacket.

"I'm going to run her off, aren't I?" Bruce quietly commented with fear in his eyes.

Tony looked towards the area she was in. He shook his head.

"Nah, this one isn't going anywhere. You two just need to find your equilibrium, that's all."

At this Tony opened the door.

"Oh and this time… I'd appreciate if you were the one that called me this time. This relationship feels so one side as of late. You really need to show more initiative. If nothing else a text would be nice. Or one of those youtube videos. You know the one with the dancing cats or talking dogs? Those are always great. It would make me feel appreciated."

Bruce narrows his eyes on this and shakes his head, as Tony exits the apartment.

 

Bruce peeks into the room, after giving Bella her space for a bit. Bella had already showered and was in bed. The sheets were pulled over her head. He rubbed his wrist where he'd worn the watch.

"I'm sorry…"

She sighed and pulled the covers back.

"No need… I said it was fine."

He shakes his head.

"We both know that isn't true."

"Just a watch… "She mutters with a shrug.

"It wasn't just any watch." He shut his eyes momentarily as he made his way to the edge of the bed.

"That watch meant a lot to me, Bella."  
"I could tell!" She says sarcastically.

"No… it truly did. I wasn't lying when I said that was the best gift I'd ever received."

She nodded and looked to the ceiling.

"I think we both know this has to do with a lot more than a watch."

He sat at the end of the bed, glancing upon her.

"I thought we were equals, Bruce."

He cuts her a puzzled look. She half laughs miserably.

"We are…"  
"Funny, it sure seems as if you're calling most of the shots. You're so concerned about keeping me safe. That you don't even realize you're…" She stops herself before saying the words.

"I'm…?"  
"Nevermind…" She wasn't about to hurt him like that.

He wasn't nowhere near as bad as "him", not even close. But she felt the need to get her point across…

"Bruce… was you ever planning on truly talking to be about all this? I mean were you ever going to give me the choice or just decide for me?"

Bruce flinched. He hadn't even realized how it was perceived. He was so concerned with keeping her safe. He'd blinded himself to anything else.

"Bella, that's never how I meant for it to feel. I don't wish to control you. I want you to do whatever it is you wish, what makes YOU happy. It was never about that, ever. My only other concern besides your happiness is protecting you. That's what this was. I just…" He sucks back a breath of air thinking back to when the Volutri had her.

Bruce rubs his face as the flashes mocked him.

"I can't lose you. Not ever again. You weren't just taken from me, but I had to leave you behind. That killed me. I didn't want to leave. But my love for you overpowers everything else. The thought of me sticking around or having you tag along, with the possibility of something happening to you? And knowing it was because I was too selfish to do the right thing? I'd never forgive myself. Neither would the other guy. I don't ever want to be apart from you like that again. As to why I didn't take long to propose. That year apart, it opened my eyes. I came to realize when you have a good thing. You do whatever you can to hold on to that and never let go. That's exactly what I plan to do. I'm not going anywhere. As for Tony and whatever it is he's got planned for you. That's also your decision in the end. All I ever ask is to please take precaution. Don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with and for now, I do feel we should keep your aptitudes on the down low. We don't want this knowledge getting in the wrong hands. And that's another thing... S.H.I.E.L.D… I'd be most leery when it comes to them. Do not trust them at their word and if I were you I'd deal with Tony personally. He's got a bit of a trust issue with S.H.I.E.L.D himself."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D?!"

"Um yeah… Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division…"

"Yeah, you lost me at Homeland."

Bruce chuckles.

"That's where most end up lost."

"I can see why. Ugh."  
He clears his throat.

"Bella, I will always support you with whatever you want in life. But on that same note. I will go do whatever I can to keep you safe. And you're right. I should have talked this over with you. For that, I apologize. I honestly wasn't thinking about how it looked. I made a mistake and I can see it for what it is. I went about it the wrong way. Seems I keep screwing up…"

He sighs and crawls over on the other side of the bed. He lays beside her.

"So I failed to communicate with you properly. I also broke the watch you got me for my birthday having a temper tantrum… I suppose that puts me on the couch tonight."

Bella giggles into her pillow.

"You're such a dick, you know."

Bruce raises his brows on this.

"Am I now?"

She nods into her pillow. Bruce reaches over and places her hair behind her ear.

"Please, don't take my advice as telling you what to do. I merely want to open your eyes and help in whatever way I can. Don't be so quick to trust in others. A lesson I myself have been through. Keep sharp, pay attention to everything and everyone around you. And whatever you do… Keep your emotions in check. I know that's not always possible, but do your best. In the meantime, I do think some colored contacts might prove beneficial. We can get them like the green in your eyes already. Continue to keep shades on you whenever you can."

Bruce pulls his hand back, the remorse returning to his face.

"Don't…" She warns.

Bruce nods and kisses her hand.

"If I'm to be perfectly honest, my biggest fear is you'll wind up resenting me, Bella. I wouldn't blame you either."

"Ugh, Bruce… Shut up… We've been through this. You know how I feel. Nothing's changing that. As for Tony… I truly believe we can trust him. He might be a lot of things, but he wouldn't betray a friend. He thinks a lot of you. That's more than obvious. Hell, I'd go as far as to say he has a man crush."

Bruce's lip curls at this causing Bella to laugh.

"I think it's cute!"

"Cute?!"

She nods.

"And you like him too. You just won't admit it. You two are like science bros!"

He raises his brows on this.

"Did you really just say that?"

She laughs and nods.

"Oh you know it's true. The two of you, once you get started talking anything related to that particular subject, you are like a couple of hens clucking away!"

He narrows his eyes.

"Hens…"

She nods with a playful grin.

"Hmm, so let me get this straight. You go from calling me a dick. To telling me to shut up. To saying Mr. Stark has a "man" crush on me. You refer to us as hens afterword?"

She nods once again.

Bruce nods in return but reaches back over yanking the covers off her. She was in the buff, how they usually slept. He swiftly grabs her and twirls her about, popping her on the rear.

"Bruce!"

He laughs.

"I believe you earned that one."

She grabs her pillow and goes to hit him, only to have him dodge. He snatches it out of her hand and quickly goes to return the blow. Bella managed to grab the other end before he can get the hit in. The both of them came to a halt as the pillow ripped in half. Cotton was everywhere.

"Oops…" She says rather wide eyed.

Bruce looks to all the cotton.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Tony might have a point."

Bella scooped up some of the cotton with her hands. She blew it right in Bruce's face. He tackled her down, holding her wrists back on the mattress. Their laughter was silenced by other urges. Their lips locked as they feverishly kissed one another. Bella felt Bruce's erection as he had it pressed against her. The more he rubbed himself against her the wetter she became. She could feel him rubbing right against her slit. He was so into it; he was spreading her apart with his arousal and hitting just the right spot. Bella reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Bruce felt the tug of his zipper making its way down. He moaned out at the feeling her hand fondling him. He throbbed against the palm of her hand. Her pussy was glistening with arousal.

Their eyes chorally burned gamma green as she placed his cock within her. Bruce thrust with a steady pace wanting to take his time. He knew they had another busy week ahead. They'd hardly see one another until the weekend arrived. So he kept it slow, but with just enough oomph to drive her into orbit. She bit on that lower lip of hers, as Bruce kissed along her neck and shoulders. His lips traveled towards her breasts. Her fingers ran through his hair as his tongue flicked along her nipples. He moaned against her breasts, as she drenched his cock. He lifted her eyes and watched as her eyes were shut and she was off in the land of ecstasy. He couldn't get over how sexy that was. Her hands clung onto the pillow. Her back was arched off the bed. She was gone…

He found his dick pulsate even more as he observed this. Once her eyes opened and she cried out his name. Bruce lost it. He hurriedly pulled out and jerked off aiming right for her breasts. She cut him a sexy glance and squeezed her breasts together licking up the remains.

"Damn…" Bruce softly muttered under his breath.

 

"Bag?!" Bruce calls out as Bella was heading out the door.

"Oh yeah!" She hurriedly grabbed it and started back out.

"Don't you need this book?"

She turned back to see her lab book in his hold.

"Right…" She huffs and returns for it.

He chuckles and grabs his keys.

"A bit frazzled today, aren't we?"

She frowns.

"We have a test today…"

He shrugs.

"I'm sure you'll ace it like everything else."

"If you were my professor, sure I would!" She taunts.

Bruce shook his head but was laughing.

"You actually earned your grades in my class." He says as he follows her out, adjusting his tie.

"Oh so "the skirt" bonus five points? I truly earned that?"

He nodded confidently.

"It was one hell of a skirt."  
"Dr. Banner! You should be ashamed of yourself."  
"Appalled and mortified even…? Get in the truck."

She laughs and hops on in.

"Remember, I won't need you to pick me up today."

"Right…" He said doing his best to keep himself in check.

"About what time you think you'll be home?"

She shrugs.

"He said about three hours a day. So I'm assuming around 8 or 9?"

Bruce stops at a red light and sips at his coffee he made to go. He clears his throat once the light turns green.

"Well good luck on your test and with your first clinicals."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

Peter wasn't at his usual waiting spot today. Bella's heart rather sank at this. She thought back to what MJ pulled and wanted to beat the bitch's face in.

"Hope he's okay." Bruce said sincerely taking notice as well.

"Me too…"

She sighs.

"Today's not a good day to miss with the test and all. Professor Stern already has it out for Peter as it is."

Bruce looked to her in question. Bella takes notice.

"He's been falling asleep in class. But he's like the smartest of us all. His GPA was higher than mine. Not so much as of late… I suppose we know why now." She had a solemn mien to her now.

"He'll come around. He doesn't seem the type to let things keep him down for too long."

A small grin came to her lips.  
"I'm sure you're right. This is Peter after all."

She pecks Bruce on the lips.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, Bella baby. You have a good day. I have my cell on me if you need me for anything. "

She nods before exiting the truck.

 

"Miss Swan." Professor Stern greeted, like usual.

She smiled warmly his way and took her seat. She sighed at Peter's empty seat. Part of her hoped he was already inside. The professor started class after the other students arrived. Peter remained a no show. Her tummy churned a bit as he handed out the tests. Her eyes darted towards his once she received hers. She hadn't realized how thick of a booklet it would be.

"Um how long do we have?"

She questioned, causing some of the other students to laugh. Professor Stern smiled and looked to the time.

"You have the remainder of this class period and tomorrow's."

"That's it?!" She practically squawked.

She quickly covered her mouth. The professor had a good laugh at this.

"I'm sure you're going to do fine, Miss. Swan. Now please, begin."

She nodded rather wide eyed.

"Okay…" She said behind a deep breath.

Professor Stern continued his usual thing of damn near staring at her as she took her test. Something she never noticed, considering the moment she'd look up, he'd make himself look busy. There were other things she never seemed to notice. Such as him taking pictures of her with his cell phone during class, he'd simply act as if he were texting or surfing the net. But he had an entire memory card of his favorite student. He had a bad habit of smelling her hair too. Even through his disgusting routines, he was careful to never get caught. In a lot of ways he was another Edward Cullen. He knew what he wanted. His focus was on her entirely. And he would go above and beyond to get what he wanted. He'd planned on starting to ease his way on in. In his mind, he was certain he could win her over. He just hadn't a clue what he was getting himself into.

He took up their test once it was time. As the students were heading on to their next class, he reminded Bella she had clinicals today. She gave an understanding gesture and exited the room. After school, Bella sent Peter a text. A simple shout out seeing how he was holding up, she refrained from making matters worse and mentioning the test. That'd only add to his misery. She made her way back to Professor Stern's class. He came to a stand once she entered the room.

"You ready?"

"Sure."

"Anxious to see how it's all done?"

She shrugs.

"A little…"

He smiled and pocketed his keys.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting."

Bella follows him out. She looks to him rather astonished.

"What happened to the black Caddy?" The car that reminded her entirely too much of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He shrugs and twirls his keys about. He had a brand new cherry red BMW convertible parked in the faculty area. She ran her fingers along the car in amazement.

"I doubt your salary covers this." She mutters without thinking and is quick to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! That was rude!"

"Just a touch… I'm a doctor too, remember? I mean I am your mentor."

"Right… Doctor…" She looks to the car again.  
"Surgeon?" She taunts.

He chuckles.

"I've performed surgery, yes…"

She nods not sure what else to say. That and she were afraid of making a complete ass of herself again. The car was nice but she never was one to be swooned by such things. After he arrived at the hospital they'd be working at. She looked to him rather stunned.

"Something wrong?"

"No actually… I just didn't realize we'd be at the same hospital my fiancée works."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He forced all ill feelings about this out of his head.

"Well, maybe this means you two will be getting to see more of one another!" He said trying to sound as earnest as possible.

She smiled.

"Maybe…"

Once her back was turned, his lip was curled and his teeth were grinding together.

"He usually works morning shifts though…" She adds as she steps outside.

Irony have it, Bruce was just exiting the hospital, as they were walking up to the hospital. Bruce stopped in his tracks. He nodded towards Bella. She warmly greeted him with a kiss.

"Dr. Banner! What a pleasant surprise. I hadn't any idea you worked here." Dr. Stern calls out.

I bet you didn't you bastard. Bruce thought as he'd caught Professor Stern staring at her ass on the way.

"A shame you're leaving and we've just arrived."

"Essentially, I'm taking a quick break. Since, I worked through lunch. We're understaffed today. So I offered to work another shift." Bruce looks to Bella.

"I was just about to text you and let you know I wouldn't be home until around 11:00. I didn't want you waiting up on me."

Bella nods.

"So same hospital, pretty cool, huh?!" Bella says with somewhat of a beam.

Bruce smiles, eyeing her professor.

"Yes, it is."

The professor's smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"We'd better get started. There's a lot to cover in the short time we have Miss. Swan."

"Yes, sir."

Bella enters the hospital. Dr. Banner and Dr. Stern have a menacing stare down, before Dr. Stern follows Bella inside. The typical man's nonverbal pissing match.

Dr. Stern gets reacquainted with some old colleagues and newcomers before setting everything up. He introduces Bella as well. A few of them showed interest in meeting the fiancé of Dr. Banner. Another thing that had Dr. Stern boiling on the inside... These old colleagues of his seemed to hold Dr. Banner in higher regard than he! How dare they! After he'd put in so much time in this hospital. A few of them he'd trained himself! This was the thanks he received? Dr. Banner this and that... How great he is. What a beautiful fiancé he has! Dr. Stern reached to his temples the more they went on in their praise for Dr. Banner and the HULK. Dr. Stern grabbed some logging books and a couple of patient charts. He went to the board and wrote his and Bella's names beside a couple of patients. He then motioned for Bella to follow him an empty examination room.

She cut him an odd glance, once they were inside.

"It will be easier to go over something's in here, less distraction and noise."

She nods as he rolls over a medical stool.

"I'll be right back."

He exits the room, only to shortly return with another stool.

"Alright… I thought we could go over how the logging process is done, the typical charting and codes. This is something every nurse should know inside out, before even considering examining a patient. This part shouldn't take you long to achieve."

He opens one of the books and starts reviewing everything. This takes a couple hours. As they went back and forth between this and her observing as he examined the patients he'd marked on the board. He goes over everything he can think of. He even has her fill out some practice notes and logging sheets. Dr. Stern checked them over once she was finished. He went over how introductions were done between staff and patients. He explained Health compliances and things to watch for when observing patients.

"Flawless…" He utters.

She followed Dr. Stern to the board. Dr. Banner was at the desk going over a patient's chart with one of the nurses. Dr. Stern handed Bella the black dry erase marker.

"Would you like the honors?"

She shrugs and takes the marker, marking out the two patients. Dr. Stern beams at this.

"And there you go. Made it through your first day! You did a rather exceptional job."

Bella looks upon him as if he'd lost his mind.  
"All I did was take notes and work on log books."

Dr. Banner lifted his eyes towards them on hearing this.

"And that in itself takes skill. Just one little foul up and you could put a patient in a lot of danger. Not to mention get a fellow nurse or doctor into a lot of trouble. Your screw up is ours. Always keep that in mind. If you go down Miss. Swan, we all do. It takes a team to care for these patients. You got your C.N.A's, Med Aids, Nurses, and Doctors. Each of us plays an important role. However I am curious…"  
"Yes?"

"Do you plan on going the whole nine yards?"  
"Pardon?"

"I mean receiving your doctorate?"

Bella starts laughing and Dr. Stern cuts her an unamused look.

"You seem to find humor in this?"

She clears her throat. Dr. Banner takes a chart from the nurse he was communicating with.

"I meant no disrespect, Professor. It's just not my thing. Nurse is something I'm a bit more comfortable with. The label "doctor"… Just isn't me."

"Hmmm… a shame. I for one would love to see Dr. Swan on the boards one day!"

"Dr. Banner… She corrects."  
Dr. Stern looks to her puzzled at first.

"Well, I do hope if I was to earn my doctorate, I'd be married by then. That's a bit of a hold don't you think, Professor Stern?"

Dr. Banner couldn't contain the smirk on his face. He headed on to his next patient resisting the urge to cut Dr. Stern a smug look.

"I do believe I can see your point!" He says behind a forced laugh.

He looks to the time. He then grabs her first sign in sheet listing her clinical hours. He has her sign it.

"OK then... Looks like we're good to go, we'll return Wednesday." He grabs both their jackets and his keys.

Bella grabs her purse and follows him out. Without uttering a word Dr. Stern pulls up to a fancy restaurant. She looks to him, bewildered.

"I figured we could both eat…" He says a tad dismissively.

"Here…?"

He nods.  
"It's one of my favorites."

She narrows her eyes towards the restaurant.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind taking me on home, I have homework and it's really late."

"Homework? I didn't give you any homework."  
"I have other professors…" She reminds.

"Right… I should let them know your clinical days. Maybe they could give you some leeway or extend the due dates."  
"Please don't… really… I'm fine."  
He sighs.

"Even you need to eat. Come now, it's on me!"  
"With all due respect Professor Stern, this isn't my type my type of place."

Dr. Stern chuckles.

"Well, why didn't you say so?!"

He starts the car and pulls on out of the parking lot.

"Where would you like to go?"

She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Home…"

He sighs with true disappointment.

"Home it is then."

"Thank you…"

He nods and takes her on home.

 

Bruce entered the apartment, to see Bella still at the dining room table. She had her pencil in her hand. An open book and spiral she had been doing her homework in. He shook his head at the sight before him. He quietly put away his things and made his way over. He carefully eased the pencil from her hold. He left everything as it was and scooped her up. She softly whimpered out in her sleep, as he lay her down in the bed. Bruce slipped off her shoes and tucked her in. He looked to the time to see it was now midnight. He too was exhausted. He tiredly rubbed his face and went to shower.

The alarms went off and Bruce hit the snooze button. He went back to spooning, neither ready to leave the nice warm bed.

"Do we have to go?"

Bruce laughs and kisses the crevice of her neck.

"Unfortunately ,we do…"

She groans into her pillow.

"So how'd your first day of clinicals go?"  
"Not bad. How was your shift?"

"Long…"  
She rolls over, facing him. Bruce caresses her cheek and kisses her. In the middle of their kissing she froze.

"Oh no…"

"What?" He asked with concern.

Her eyes widened.  
"I didn't finish my homework!"

She shot up and looked to the time.

"SHIT!"

Bruce sighed as she hopped up and rushed off to the bathroom. She sprang into the shower and ran through her usual routine, so she could get to her homework. Bruce shaved and got ready as well. He made them some coffee as she hurriedly finished what she could of her homework. She groaned, realizing there was no way she could finish. She still had three questions to go. She slammed the book shut. Bella grabbed her things and rushed out the door, cursing under her breath.

Once they got to the University, Bella quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Love you!" She called out and damn near ran out of the truck.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, taking notice of Peter's absence once again.

Bella dashed down the hallway and made her way to class. She swiftly opened her book using what little minutes she had left to get caught up on her homework. Professor Stern took notice of this and shot to his feet.

"Won't you please allow me to talk with your other professors?"

She lifted her eyes towards him as she kept writing.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got this."

He sighs and makes his way back to his desk.

"No…" Bella bitched to herself as the lead to her pencil snapped.

She desperately began searching through her bag for another, only to see a pencil being placed on her desk. Professor Stern was already heading back to his. She mouthed the words thank you. She barely managed to answer her last question, when he started to hand out the tests.

"Today is your last day on this exam. Make it count."

It was then it truly dawned on Bella. Peter wasn't there… again. She reared back and went to look to her phone to see if he'd replied back yet.

"No cellphones please during the exams." Her professor hinted.

She quickly cut him an apologetic glance. She wasn't even thinking.

"Sorry…"  
He gave a simple nod and motioned for her to start.

After class she handed her test in.

"Are you alright Miss. Swan?" He questioned seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said and darted out the door.

She immediately grabbed her cellphone. She sighed as there were no calls or texts from Peter.

 

"This just isn't like him. Something's wrong."

"He was pretty upset." Bruce adds.

"I know… and rightfully so. But I know Peter. He wouldn't miss like this. Not over her! Not over some two timing…" She forced it back and this time tried calling him instead.

"That's weird…"  
"What?" Bruce questioned as he took a bite of the pasta Bella had made.

"It's going straight to his voicemail."

"Hmmm…"  
"Would I be like the overbearing friend if I call his aunt?"

Bruce shakes his head.

"I don't think so… Didn't you say he missed an important test?"

Bella nods.

Bruce shrugs and starts clearing off the table.

"Well there you go…"

"Well I'll be. I must've called you to the phone!" Bella heard Aunt May say as she answered.

Bella smiled at this.

"I was just about to call you!"

Bella's smile was quick to fade however.

"You haven't seen my nephew have you?"

Her eyes lifted towards Bruce.

"That's what I was calling you about." Bella admits.

"He hasn't been to school the last couple days."

His aunt sighs.

"He's been missing for about three days. I didn't want him to think I was hovering. He hates that."

"Right…" Bella says with a sinking heart.

"I suppose whoever sees him first lets the other know?"

"Absolutely…" Bella agrees.

She winces at what she's about to say next. But she didn't want his aunt to worry.

"I'm sure he's fine. Not sure if you knew but he and Mary Jane had a rather nasty break up."

His aunt made a gasping sound.

"Oh no…"

"…yeah…"

"He's going to hate me getting into his business like this. But do you know who did the dumping."

Bella managed to grin.  
"Oh I'm pretty certain it was Peter! And believe me I'm in his court on this one."  
"That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Hmmm… Well he's lucky to have such good friends. Now if we could only find him and get some sense in that boy!"

Bella softly laughed.

"Right… And we will. He'll turn up."

"I know he will."

"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, sweetie."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment. She scrolled through the numbers on her phone. She wrinkled her nose at MJ's name. She only had it for Peter's sake. Back when he was spending all of his time with her. Then that became less and less.

Bella rolled her eyes as she hit the name.

"Hello?"

"Um hey…"

"You're kidding me right?"  
Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and sucked back a breath.

"Look I just need to know if you've seen Peter, in the last couple days?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!"  
"Don't even get me started MJ. Just answer the question."

"Why the hell are you looking for Peter? It really shouldn't be any of your business where he is!"

"Oh do shut up!"

Bruce quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you two timing twit! Now have you seen him or not! His aunt is concerned."

"Wait… Peter's really missing?"

"No I was bored and thought I'd raise some hell. Of course he's really missing!"

"New phone!" Bruce quickly reminds seeing the familiar glimmer in her eyes.

"Right…" She sighs as she hangs up and carefully places the phone down.


	17. Chapter 17 Anger Management

Chapter 17 

I do not own Twilight or Marvel. Read and review please. A little surprise to make up for being behind! But I will not be posting again until the weekend. Enjoy!

"Just answer the question."

Flash shrugs and takes a pull off his beer. His friends start laughing. Bella cuts them a sheer look of hell. Flash was already drunk off his ass.

"Have you seen Peter or not?!" She practically hisses.

"Look babe, why don't you take a break? Join us. Have a few drinks on me."

Bella wrinkles her nose in disgust. Flash scoots back in his chair and pats his leg.

"I even have a place for you to sit." He cuts her a wink.

"I can't believe MJ cheated on him with YOU!"

"Give me one night and I'll have you singing another tune."

Bella's gritted her teeth.

"Flash…?"

He froze. And Bella rolled her eyes. She turned, to see Mary Jane.

"Ah, babe, I was just joking. "

MJ shakes her head with tears in her eyes. Bella starts laughing.

"Oh, honestly! You two deserve each other!"

Bella grabs the pitcher of beer that was on the table.

"One more chance… Have you seen Peter or not?"

"I haven't seen the little shit! Why don't you go back home to that raging green beast of yours? That is unless you're looking to get some "Peter" from Parker."

MJ's jaw dropped. Bella's eyes flickered with that familiar green hue. She took the pitcher of beer and dumped the entire contents into his lap.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He shouted as he hopped up.

"NOOOO!" MJ shouted.

Flash's friends jumped up as well and immediately shoved him away from Bella. "Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry!" Flash voiced sincerely. He seemed to sober up in realization. But it was too late… Flash had backhanded her, a good one too.

"Dude! What the hell Eugene?! Did you have to hit a chick?!" One of them called out seeing Bella's busted nose and lip as she came to her feet.

"Shit man, her eyes!" Another called out.

Bella heard nothing. Her eyes were locked on Flash. She casually walked over. She jerked Flash out of his friends hold. Everyone in the bar looked upon her in disbelief. Bella had Flash by his blond locks and slammed his face into another table. Bella went to do it again. "STOP!" MJ screamed out. Bella stopped and turned back. She quickly dropped her hands, seeing everyone's eyes were on her.  
"Oh no…" Bella groaned, grasping just how bad the situation had gotten.

Bella grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the bar. She brought the hood to her jacket up and took off. She didn't stop running, until she passed a coffee shop a couple blocks away from the bar. The sound of thunder caught her attention and she looked towards the sky.

"Miss. Swan?"

Bella narrowed her eyes and turned towards the familiar voice.

"Professor Stern…" She says caught off-guard.

He nods and tilts his head. His focus went directly to her eyes.

"Amazing…" She heard him whisper but was so flustered she wasn't sure why.

Bella wasn't aware that the contacts she'd been wearing had melted, during her confrontation with Flash Thompson.

Lightning strikes something nearby and it began to downpour. Professor Stern quickly brought out a black umbrella. He gently took her by the arm and brought her beneath it.

"Ummm, thanks…"

He smiled but that soon faded, once he took notice of her face. Professor Stern cupped her chin.

"Who's responsible for such a cruel act?!" He questions looking irate.

He hurriedly took a kerchief from his pocket and put it to her lip. She flinched at first.

"My apologies…" He says as he gently dabs the kerchief along her lip and nose.

The professor shook his head.

"You're going to need stitches."

She swallowed back knowing that wasn't true. She just needed time. But that's when it occurred to her.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned as she recoiled from him.

Bella shook her head and stepped out from the umbrella. The ice cold rain hit, causing her to flinch. Professor Stern reached out.

"You really need to get that looked at." He called over the thunder.

She wasn't even sure what to say, knowing she would see him again in the morning and be perfectly fine. At this she took off once again. This time she didn't stop until she got to the apartment.

Bruce shot up from the couch the moment she entered.

"Bella?" He questioned in alarm.

"I think I fucked up…" She declares with fear in her eyes.

Bruce rushed over. She was drenched from head to toe. He also noticed that her lip and nose were busted, but they were starting to heal.

"Did someone hit you?!"

She grimaced and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I…"

"Who did this?!"

"Bruce…"  
"Bella baby, just tell me…"

She sighs.

"It was Flash."  
Bruce's eyes get that glow and he reaches for his jacket behind her.

"No Bruce… Please, just hear me out."

He stops reluctantly and listens as she tells him what happened. Her fears of him being angry soon subsided. Bruce caressed her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He softly asks.

Bella nodded but recoiled from his touch. She felt undeserving of his affections at the moment. She truly let things get out of hand. Doing exactly what he asked her NOT TO DO! Bruce looked on with concern and placed a couple fingers beneath her chin. He lifted her head, so their eyes met. '

"Let's get you cleaned up…"  
He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Where he propped her up on the counter and used a warm wash cloth to wipe the blood from her face. Once he finished he ran her a bath.

"Please don't…" She practically pleads, with a guilty mien to her.

Bruce sighs. He knew that look all too well.

"You defended yourself, as would anyone in that situation."  
She half laughs.

"By slamming his head into a table?"

Bruce rather shrugs.

"Maybe not to that degree…" Bruce says with a playful wink.

"However, I think it's safe to say he had it coming."

"But I went against your wishes… I … I mean, dammit Bruce, you should be furious with me?! Why aren't you?"

"Yes and you'll be spanked for that later, but that being said I think you feel guilty enough for the both of us. Right now, let's get you cleaned up."

Bella manages to smile and shakes her head. Bruce kisses her forehead.

"You seem to forget, you're dealing with the master of anger issues."

He lifts her back down and pried her wet shirt off. The warmth of his hands was inviting amongst her freezing body. He unclasped her bra and Bella undid her pants, stepping out of her shoes, etc… He eased her on into the tub. Once she got situated. He too undressed, deciding to join her. Bella rested her head against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes closed momentarily, as she allowed herself to relax and embrace the warmth and Bruce's touch.

Today totaled five in which Peter Parker remained missing. Bella hadn't a clue where to go from here. She wiped out all the sources she could think of. Aunt May had gone through the some process. Neither had any luck.

Bruce kissed along her neck, whilst running his hands along her breasts, beneath the water. She felt him stirring awake below. He firmly gripped her waist and ground her more against him.

"Hmmm…" He hummed along her neck as he continued his trail of kisses.

Bella softly giggled as he twirled her about, facing him. He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck.

"There are other means of relieving tension and stress…" He hints.

"Is that so, doctor?"  
He nods and positions himself. Bella coos out, feeling him enter. Bruce moved her about, gathering the right tempo. Her tits were right in his face and that's all he could focus on. He worshipped them thoroughly with his tongue. He had her riding his cock during this.

"Fuck…" He called out she was so tight and welcoming; he had to keep from coming within the first few strokes.

Bruce slowed it down, not wanting it to end, just yet. They simultaneously moaned out as she kissed him. Her tongue explored his driving him mad. Bella felt him throbbing within her and filling her up even more. Water was sloshing about but neither cared.

"I suppose I should "come" more often, Dr. Banner." Bella whispers in his ear and licks his lobe seductively.

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He drove her against him even harder. Those mere words sparked within him. He'd never been called that during sex. It seemed he'd discovered a new kink. One he wasn't even aware existed within him. He couldn't help himself.

"Call me that again." He challenged, demandingly.

Bella got this smirk about her face.

"And what's that, doctor?"  
His eyes damn near rolled back as he was set afire within her. Bella gasped out feeling the damn near hot semen escaping him and filling her to the brim. She feverishly kissed him afterword. They continued to kiss and Bruce grunted out. He looked to Bella with full on lust. She looked to him in disbelief. Bruce was raging hard, once again. He grabbed her and rocked her about him. He growled out as she took over. It wasn't long before he came once again. He chuckled, afterword.

"Nurse, huh?"

"Not yet…"

"Hmmm, well you succeeded in giving me the nourishment I needed."

"Now doctor, I thought this was about my needs."

He grins and kisses her once again. As he kisses her he pops her on the rear.

"Bruce!"

He smirks

"Now I did warn you. Did I not?"

Bella laughs and leans against his chest once again. Her eyes were growing heavy and by the steady pace of her breathing, Bruce knew she was about to fall asleep.

"Let's get you to bed."

 

Just as she assumed, Professor Stern cut Bella and odd gaze the moment she entered class. He reared back as if studying her. She pretended not to notice and took her seat. Bella sighed, as she regarded Peter's empty seat. This made day six now. In fact she was entering her second week of clinicals. Like usual, before she left for her next class, Professor Stern reminded her about them. She nodded and was about to exit like usual.

"About last night…"  
She cringed with her back towards him.  
"Care to explain?"

"Explain?" She inquired in her best innocent mien.

"I believe we both know… I pay more attention than you think."

"I've no idea what you're referring to." She hated this but knew in best case scenario. Denial was the best way to go. To merely pretend as if nothing had taken place.

"Do you mean to tell me, that my eyes have deceived me?"  
"That all depends on what you think you saw."

"Playing games are we, Miss. Swan?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, gripping the hell out the doorknob.

"It's a shame about your friend." He articulates in a rather odd tone, one she couldn't quite detect.

She cut him a look of bewilderment and turned, facing him. He leans back in his seat and looks towards Peter's usual desk.

"He'll probably end up flunking the year out, due to his own negligence. I apologize on his behalf by the way. It seemed he left your team project for you to do solo. You did a magnificent job anyhow. I knew you would. You don't need anyone, in order to succeed. No you will go far Miss. Swan. As for Mr. Parker he should've taken things a bit more seriously."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've offended you…" He says and quickly come to a stand.

He adjusts his tie as he makes his way over.

"Please… By no means was I…"

Bella shakes her head.

"If Peter isn't here, it's for a good reason, Professor."

He half laughs, getting under her skin.

"You should make better friends, my dear. Mr. Parker is by far the most irresponsible person I've ever met! Which is a shame, truly. He has so much potential. But he's managed to piss it all away. I doubt there is a future in video gaming and partying."

Bella rears back.

"Wow…"  
He raises his brows.

"Pardon?"

"You know nothing of him! Why would you make such assumptions?!"

"I mean no disrespect. I simply call it the way I see it."  
"So you're being judgmental."

He half laughs at this.  
"I see I've managed to strike quite a chord!"

She shakes her head on this.  
"I better get to class. I'm already running late."

"I'll write you a pass."  
"Don't bother." She practically hissed and hurried off.

 

Flash Thompson stepped out of his apartment. Bruce nodded towards him as he was leaned against Flash's car, his arms folded about his chest. The entire thing was folded in half like that of a phone book. He smirked at the black eye Bella had given him.

"Do we have an understanding, Mr. Thompson?!"

Flash nodded wide eyed and Bruce actually heard him gulp.

"Ye…yes sir!"

"Perfect! Do have yourself a splendid day!" Bruce called out with a nod.

Flash looked on, in a trance as Bruce got into his truck and drove away.

 

The professor came to his feet, once it was time for Bella to meet him for clinicals. She entered the room before long. But wouldn't even make eye contact.

"Are you ready?"  
Bella nodded and followed him on out the door. When they got in the car he glanced over.

"You needed stitches as I recall. However now…" He cups her chin and looks her over.

"Fascinating."

He tilts her head a bit.

"Not even a scratch!"

"Mind moving your hand now?"

He was so mesmerized, he hadn't even heard her.

"Absolutely remarkable… Tell me, was it a simple exposure or did HE somehow transfer the radiation?!"  
Bella slapped his hand away from her face. He looked upon her rather appalled.

"I asked you to move your hand." She utters with a shrug and fastens her seatbelt.

He sighs with impatience.

"If you'd only allow me to help you…"  
"I don't need help, thank you. Now, could we please just go and get started. I have a lot of homework."  
"But of course…"

She takes in a breath of relief once he starts the car.

"Would you at least take me up on my offer of dinner afterword? I shall like to discuss somethings."

Bella looked to him oddly.

"Can't. Like I said, I have a lot of homework."  
"It's a simple dinner. Bring your homework along!"

Part of her felt relieved seeing Bruce's truck was still in the parking lot. The last couple times, he was gone by the time they arrived. They entered the hospital to see it was a complete mad house. Dr. Banner already looked frazzled.

"As you can see doctor… dinner just isn't an option."

He sighs with true disappointment.

"Well it's a good thing we've got you squared away when it comes to paperwork!" Dr. Stern says with a chuckle.

"Looks like you're getting your hands dirty today."

Bella cut him a worrisome look. He winked her way and shrugged.

"Ah now, you'll do just fine, Miss. Swan!"

He points to the board.

"Write our names beside the ones that aren't taken yet."

She nods and does as he wishes.

Bruce bumped into her as he went to scratch one off.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said with a playful grin.

She giggled causing Dr. Stern frown.

"Likewise, Dr. Banner!"

"And how is your day going so far. " He questioned.

She wondered how he managed to stay on his feet, he looked exhausted.

"Eh…"  
"Just eh?"

She nods.

"Well hopefully your night will get better." He hints as he reaches over her and grabs a clipboard.

Dr. Stern rolled his eyes, seeing the grin on Bella's face as she watched Dr. Banner head into an examination room.  
"Hmmmm… He should learn to keep things more professional." Bella heard Dr. Stern mutter.

Her eyes darted his way in disbelief.

"Surely, you two don't plan on working at the same hospital."

She couldn't believe the nerve of this man. What business had he, getting into theirs?!

"I do not see why that would be an issue, if that were the case."

He laughs in a scoffing manner.

"It's just not what I'd consider very professional. Spouses or any sort of significant other haven't any business working together, at least not in this field. That just leaves too much open…"

"Um, excuse me?!"

Another woman calls out overhearing this.

"Is there a problem, Margaret?"

The older Latino woman curls her lip at him.

"Don't you even listen to him, sweetheart! My hubby and I have been working side by side for over a decade now! Haven't had an issue, yet!"

"And that's the keyword…. Notice how even she said 'yet'."

The woman's jaw dropped. Bella cut the nurse an apologetic glance. The nurse nodded towards her respectfully.

"Well, we haven't all day Miss. Swan. Let's go check on our very first patient of the day. Shall we?"

She nods and follows him into one of the examination rooms.

"Hello, Mr. Michaels. I'm Dr. Sterns and this is my intern, Miss. Swan. Is it alright that she works with us today?"

The man was about their age. His hair was sandy blond there was an athletic build to him. He also had a pleasant smile as he glanced her way.

"Well, by all means… I could use some "nursing"." He says with somewhat of a flirtatious tone.

One that had Dr. Stern seeing green. His smile faded.

"Do be more respectful." He says causing Bella to blush and cut yet another apologetic look on Dr. Stern's behalf.

"Excuse me?" The patient inquired, looking rightfully offended.

"I do not believe I stuttered. You will show Miss. Swan respect, when speaking with her."

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Dr. Stern. I do not believe he meant any disrespect."

The patient smiled her way.  
"It seems your adviser is suffering from a disease known as the green eyed monster."

Dr. Stern slammed down his chart.

"OUT!"  
"Dr. Stern!" Bella says in absolute astonishment with a hint of a nervous laugh behind it.

"What the fuck is your deal?" The patient says as he hops off the examination table.

"You heard me! You find yourself another hospital!"

"You can't do that!" Bella warns, knowing the law.

"The hell I can't." Dr. Stern declares as he opens the door.

Bella grimaced as the man had a piece of board stuck in his leg. He was limping as he headed out.

"Don't go! Just please! You're going to need surgery on that leg! It already looks infected!" She calls out and quickly covers her mouth as all eyes were on her.

Dr. Stern quickly grabs her by the forearm and drags her back into the room slamming the door.

"That is not your call!"  
"But Professor Stern, his leg… it's really bad. And what you did was against the law and you know that. You cannot turn a patient away! Especially one in that bad of condition."

"And this is how you thank me for doing what I deemed best in your honor?!"

"My honor? And best?!" She says with a giggle.

"Oh please. So he was slightly flirtatious. There is no harm in that. I'm sure my fiancée deals with..."

They freeze as they hear one of the nurses holler out. Bella quickly opens the door to see their patient had passed out on the floor. Bella rushed over and quickly checked his vitals. Dr. Stern sighs.

"Allow me…"  
Bella cuts him a look of disapproval.  
"Don't even touch him." She sterns bitterly.

The staff around them covered their mouths in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"He's in this situation because of you in the first place! Can I get another doctor, please?!" Bella called out as she rolled the man over and got him better situated.

Dr. Stern yanks the stethoscope from her hand. He starts to take over.

"I do believe it's in the best interest of the patient if you step aside on this one doctor!"

"And you are just a student, are you not?!'

Bella nods and half laughs again.

"That's right… What would I know?!" She throws her hands in the air and storms off.

Bella darts into the locker room and slams the door. She leans back and closes her eyes trying to gain some sort of composure. What she hadn't realized is that Dr. Banner witnessed the entire episode. His blood was already boiling. He too fought to keep his equanimity as he made his way over.

"I got this…" Dr. Banner states.

Dr. Stern lifted his eyes Dr. Banner's direction.

"He is my patient, Dr. Banner."

"Was… You released him from your care. So I will take over from here."

Dr. Banner points to one of the examination rooms, as the nurses got Mr. Michaels set up.

Dr. Banner takes the chart from Dr. Stern's hand.  
"I'll be needing that."

After Dr. Banner examines Mr. Michaels he approaches Dr. Stern.

"Why are you training her anyhow? Isn't that the job of a RN?"

Dr. Stern narrows his eyes on this.  
"We both know it's not typical for a doctor to train a nursing student."

"Why have mediocre training when you can have the best?!"

"That's most certainly debatable. Your actions seem to prove otherwise today. I've my eye on you Dr. Stern. This might've been your hospital once upon a time. But as you can see we manage just fine without you. Now if you'll excuse me. I've an incident to report."

Dr. Stern gritted his teeth.  
"There is no need for that."

Dr. Banner whipped around with his index finger pointed directly at him.

"Let's set aside my relationship with your student, Professor Stern. What you pulled today was beyond unprofessional! And you've a student under your wing. Miss. Swan learns through you! You're putting her entire career on the line. She's worked hard to get where she is. And I'll be damned if you sabotage that! So you bet your ass I'm writing this up! Good day, doctor!"

The entire staff starts to clap, proving all too well what they truly thought of Dr. Samuel Stern.

 

"Everything alright?"

Her eyes shot open as Margaret stood before her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here." Bella quickly stepped aside.

The nurse's eyes were fixated on Bella's however.

"Oh dear… I've seen that glow before. Rarely but I recognize it."

She takes Bella's hand and leads her to the sink. She cuts on the water and wets down a wash cloth. Bella looks to her oddly as she placed the cloth along the back of Bella's neck.

"I wouldn't take it personally. That's just Dr. Stern for you. He's one of the best. Even I can't deny that. I do believe he's read every medical book known to mankind. However he's narcissistic and well obviously a fool, if I'm to be blunt."

Bella looks to her oddly. The woman smiled. Bella thought the woman had a beautiful smile.

"I do believe Dr. Stern has himself a crush!"

Bella's eyes nearly bulged out at her words.

"Huh?"

"Oh hun. It's so bluntly obvious…"

"Crush?"

The woman nods.

"Oh yeah. I wonder how Dr. Banner feels about it." The nurse says with a playful grin.

"Ugh…" Bella groans.

The nurse dies in laughter.

"Oh hun, I do believe you and I are going to get along great."

The door to the locker room flies open. Dr. Stern steps in looking irate.

"Leave us."

The nurse sighs and rolls her eyes as she exits the room.

His hands were folded into fist as he stared her down. He backed her up against a corner and rested his hand against it. Bella closed her eyes feeling it coming. She kept what happened with Flash in mind and was doing her best to keep that anger at bay. She wanted to beat the shit out of him. How dare he back her into a corner and get in her face! Her teeth ground together. She kept her eyes shut.

"You're done for the day. You lost whatever clinical hours you had by the way. We will start over tomorrow."  
Her eyes shot open. He couldn't control the smirk on his face.

"I knew it."

He cupped her cheek once again.

"And that my dear was a test! I knew it wasn't my imagination after all. There' something about you? Isn't there?"

His entire body was pressed against hers. Anger coursed through her veins. Memoirs of Edward Cullen hit.

"Get… off… me…" She said through gritted teeth.

He chuckles and takes a step back raising his hands in the air.

"Don't you ever touch me again. As for my hours…. You will give me everything I've earned! From here on, you're to stay professional with me. No more reading between the lines, as there is NOTHING TO READ! I'm engaged! I'm your student!"  
"Funny, from what I hear you seem to enjoy a little student teacher action."

Her jaw dropped as he cut her a wink.  
"That's right… I know all about you Miss. Swan. I too do my homework. And I knew there was something special about you from the beginning."

He points to his head.

Bella nods.  
"And we're done here, professor. I will find someone else to mentor me now."  
"That would be a grave mistake!"

She snaps his direction once more as she was heading out.  
"Is that a threat?"

He smiles and shrugs as he leans back, folding his arms about his chest.

"Take it however you want."

She reaches for the door.

"I wonder how channel 9 would feel about doing an interview?" He cruelly hints.

"Right here at the hospital! All about the Hulk's significant other, who's somehow taken on some abilities of her own. Such as you miraculously healing, putting a dent in my doorknob, the way your eyes glow when you're having some sort of emotional moment. And if I'm not mistaken. Gamma radiation I believe… must you both be so selfish? Think about it… Think about what this could mean!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would! You see, I tried to go about this like a gentleman. But you're…. well, you're being difficult. Like I said, I've had my eye on you for sometime. At first, I'll admit it was your fiancée that had my attention. But what can I say… Such the pretty little package you are…"

She closes her eyes, losing her cool big time.

"What is it you want?!"

"You already know what I want…" He says and goes in for a kiss.

His lips were just about to touch as she pushed him back against the lockers. She swung her fist only to have it stopped. Bella looked back with glowing eyes and rage spreading throughout her core.  
"What are you doing?!"

"You're not going to hit him."  
"WHY NOT?!"

"Because I am!" Bruce gently moves her aside and punches the living shit out of Dr. Stern.

His hands were turning green and he trembled all over. His eyes shared the same hue. Bella's eyes widened and she quickly took Bruce by the hand and rushed him out of there.

 

Bella tossed and turned all night long. Bruce had passed out after his long shift. But try as she might, Bella just couldn't sleep. The day's events kept replaying in her head. That and something else wasn't setting right within her. She had a bad feeling. And before long it finally dawned on her. She thought back the other night with Flash Thompson and her run in with Professor Stern. Something she'd forgot to even mention to Bruce. All she'd told him about was the Flash incident in general. Her hand clamped over her mouth. She thought about Dr. Stern's threat. She squirmed out of Bruce's hold and hurriedly got dressed. She vaguely remembered Professor Stern's lab, only by mention of course. He liked to brag about it from time to time. The issue?

She wasn't quite sure where this lab of his was. Bella quietly dressed, before she left she kissed Bruce on the forehead. She grabbed her keys, jacket, and purse, before heading out. The only place she could truly think of? The university. If nothing else she hoped to find something that would lead her to this lab's whereabouts. She figured she'd start with his desk. Meaning… She was going to have to pull a Stark and break in, somehow.

Bella parked a couple blocks away from the school, so not to raise any suspicion. From there, she walked. She was cautious of all surveillance, taking her time, even if she felt impatient at the moment. She used her strength to jam the doors open. And feeling as though a spy, she carefully made her way down the hall and to Professor Stern's room.

Bella used the flashlight on her cellphone to see, as she dug her way through Professor Stern's desk. She sighed in defeat, all she found was some sort of blue print She rolled her eyes in thought. However the light to her phone hit a certain area on that blue print. Her eyes darted towards a particular floor plan. Bella tapered her eyes. She'd used the elevators in this building before. She knew there wasn't a button for anything below the first floor. Yet there was a basement, a pretty big one from the looks of things. She shrugged in thought and rolled the paper up and stuffed it back where he had it.

For her own peace of mind, Bella made her way to the elevator. She was thankful there wasn't a camera within the elevator. She stepped inside and scanned the buttons over, just as she assumed, no button for the basement. She hit the first floor button anyhow and it stayed where it was. She nodded to herself and stepped back out.

Bella looked to the door with the stair area was. She'd used those stairs a million times. They only went up from here. She glanced back towards Professor Stern's room. She hesitantly made her way back. Not even sure what for exactly… She began a thorough sweep of the room. Nothing. She sighed and was just about to exit the room once again. However she came to a halt and eyed the closet. She shrugged to herself and headed that way.

When she opened the door, she began her search for some sort of crawl space. That was all she could think of. But there was nothing there. Or so she thought… She narrowed her eyes upon a particular area. She crouched down and ran a single finger along it. Bella raised her brows seeing that it was a loose board. She lay her phone down and picked up the board.

"Bingo…" She whispered as it revealed a hatch.

She lifted the hatch and a square piece of the wooden floor rose along with it. She couldn't contain her smile.

"Oh something tells me you're in big trouble Professor…" She mutters under her breath.

Bella retrieves her phone and makes her way down the hidden staircase. The entire area she was in was cement. There was a chill within the area. It was a very long yet narrow pathway. She kept the flashlight to her phone going as she continued down the path. A solid minute passed before she finally arrived where it led.

"What the hell?"

Before her was a massive lab. She sucked back a breath. Something about it gave her chills. She could hear something going within the lab itself. Bella stepped towards the lab with the one goal in mind.

But something else caught her attention. The glass windows to the lab reflected something much more chilling. She dropped her phone and slowly turned.

"PETER!"


	18. Chapter 18 The Leader

Chapter 18

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/gamma-love-banner.jpg

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

"PETER!"

He lifted his eyes upon her. His senses being the only reason he heard her, otherwise he wouldn't have even known she was there.. He gave a weak nod. Bella couldn't believe her eyes. There were chains coming from the ceiling, floor, and both sides of the cement room he was in. Chains, in which kept him bonded. His body had taken quite a beating as well. Bella banged her fists against the bulletproof glass, which separated them.

https://wordfamily13.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/spideys-prison.jpg

"Just hang on Peter. I'm getting you out!"

His eyes batted something fierce. Bella entered the lab and looked around with desperation. However, the more she searched for some sort of lever or key. That desperation swiftly turned into rage. She growled out as she continued to dig around the area, with no such luck. She turned back to see Peter's eyes had come to a close. With growing fury she hurled a drawer to a filing cabinet; she had been digging through across the lab. Just as she was to rush back out she instantly came to a halt.

Just as she'd feared… It was the kerchief, Professor Stern had used on her busted nose and lip that stormy night. She swallowed back seeing as how he had some sort of lab already going on it. He had it hanging by a clothes pin and some sort of substances running along the kerchief. The ends of it dripped down into another tube. That tube that lead into several more. She shook her head and gritted her teeth as she rapidly gripped the table and flipped it over. Chemicals and shattered glass went everywhere. She stepped over them, and then made her way back to Peter.

With nothing else to go on, Bella banged on the glass, once again. She continued with more force than before with each attempt. She only managed to crack the glass in certain parts. So she went about it even harder, more urgently. Her flesh started to peel back and blood spattered about the glass the more she beat on the glass. All she managed to get was a fist size hole and that took some time to accomplish.

"DAMMIT!"  
And that's when it dawned on her. She knew someone that could get the job done a lot faster. Bella took her phone out and gazed upon her friend once again. She sighed in relief as Bruce tiredly answered the phone.

"Bruce!"  
"Bella?" He answered sounding shocked that she wasn't home.

"Bruce I need your help. It's Peter…"

She gasped out as the phone was flung out of her hand. Bella's entire body was slammed up against the glass.

"That'd be a foolish mistake Ms. Swan."

She groaned out as her head was forced back.

"And to think I had plans for you! It didn't have to be like this. All I needed from you, was a few times of intercourse. Pass it on such as he had you. It would have been the preferable much more suitable way of going about this. But I see you've destroyed what I had left. Meaning we have to go about this in a way that is sure to cause you great pain. You see Ms. Swan…"

He forced her back around. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him.

"I need more. It's not near enough. The strand was too weak." He demanded with urgency.

Professor Stern was covered in sweat. She swore his forehead had slightly swelled as well. He was a frantic mess. He reached over caressing her cheek.

"I do apologize for what I must do. But if you had done things my way, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?!"

"And what's this have to do with him?!" She pointed to Peter.

Dr. Stern nodded. .  
"I admit at first I simply wanted him out of the way. But at the moment, he's collateral."

Bella broke out of his hold and shoved him back.

"Have you completely lost it?!"

"No. No I haven't! Believe me." He tapped his temple and half laughed.

"It all adds up. I've got it all in here. This is the start of something. Something… marvelous…"

Bella gave a simple nod and rushed at him like a bull. She slammed him right into another table of the lab. Bella then grabbed him by the collar and hurled him across the room. In return, the doctor threw whatever he could get his hands on. Bella dodged what she could but was hit with a chair as it struck her in the face. She took that same chair and bound off a nearby wall. Something she wasn't even aware she could do. It just hit her instinctually. She sailed across and took the chair to his face. She did this over and over until she heard his jaw snap. The professor's eyes rolled back and she took off running.

"Bruce if you can hear me, we're at the school. There's a secret compartment in the Professor's closet." She called out as she punched with everything she had.

Tears had made their appearance, as she fought to free her friend. She could only create one hole at a time.

"DAMMIT!" She shouted once she made her fifth hole.

Bella reached in and tried prying the glass back. She gasped out in agony as it cut into her hands. But she was able to snap off pieces of the bulletproof glass now. But she didn't stop until she succeeded in making a space big enough for her to crawl through. She lifted herself up and made her way through. Once she was inside, she tugged at the metal chains. She cried out at the pain as they only drove deeper into her wounds the glass had caused her. One chain was successfully ripped out of the concrete wall. But she had seven more to go. With that in thought she staggered back and shook her head. Her eyes shut as she clenched her jaw and pried the other off. His left arm had been freed. At this, she made her way around and somehow gained the strength to break his right hand free as well. He still had chains from the ceiling however that were wrapped around his shoulders. And his feet were chained to the ground.

Her vision grew somewhat blurry as she fought to keep going. Her eyes locked onto the ceiling. She took a few steps back and nodded to herself. She knew this was going to suck. Bella gathered enough speed to leap up and cling onto the chain. The girl gave it all she had and the chains came down, but so did she.

As she landed Peter's eyes locked with hers. Neither had time to react to the situation.

"…no…." Peter hoarsely called out as Bella's body was suddenly levitating.

A menacing laugh followed, as her body floated back out of the crawl space she'd made.

"I was wrong... Something that happens to be a rarity." Dr. Stern stood before her now. His skin had a light green hue to it. The doctor's forehead had become even more pronounced. He had used some sort of telekinesis in order to gain control of her body.

"Your DNA must be far more potent than I ever imagined. All I needed was to amp up the radiation!"

"NO!" Bella shrieked out as he held out another hand and jerked Peter's chained feet from the ground.

He too floated on out of the prison the professor had him in. Her friend gravitated towards them. Peter and Bella groaned out as they were hurled across the room. They both rolled about the ground as they took a rather hard landing. They crawled amongst the ground as Dr. Stern made his way over.

"You could have led with me. We could have reigned above them all! You and I make perfect sense!"

His hand motioned about once more. Her body was being pulled his direction. She drove her nails into the ground as she tried fighting against it. She and Peter reached out to one another with panic stricken faces. Peter fired off a web wrapping it around her wrist. That's all he could manage at that moment he was so weak.

Her jaw dropped once she realized what he'd done and the truth behind it.

"…Peter…?"

He nodded and tugged back with all he had. But it had become a game of tug-of-war, her body was being stretched out, between the two of them. And Peter let go, knowing if he didn't she could lose her hand.

"How dare you! You not only humiliated me, but because of you. I became the laughing stock of the very hospital in which my legacy first began. You turned down my every advance! You and I… We had a connection. And you most of all Ms. Swan should understand. I mean honestly? What other reason would you have for being with HIM?! I doubt there's any real chemistry." He said with a mocking chuckle.

"You're far too beautiful, smart, and young to be with that. As smart as he seems to be, he's that stupid when he changes. Whereas, I am the best of both, smart and powerful, benevolent and dangerous. I am what is best for you! I AM THE LEADER!"

All three turned towards the sound of rumbling. It was followed by a loud BURST. The professor reared back as the enormous green beast before them soared cross the room. He swiftly shoved Dr. Stern back and took Bella from his hold.

"MINE!" He barked and he pointed upon the man, causing his Bell harm.

The Hulk's lip was curled and he growled out furiously. Yet he kept a gentle hold on Bella and nuzzled against her, lovingly. Bella wanted to respond in return but was starting to black out. The Hulk thoroughly examined her.  
"Bell…" He whimpered with a painful expression.

She was covered in blood and her body had been put through the ringer.

"BELL HURT!" He roared wrathfully causing the professor's hair to blow back.

Hulk carefully laid his mate down. Once he had, Peter scurried about the ground towards her.

Dr. Stern tried to use his newfound ability on the Hulk. Only it caused him physical pain. His nose bled and his head felt as though it'd cave into itself, the harder he tried. He could only lift the Hulk a couple feet off the ground. Hulk looked down, as he took notice. He curled his lip at this and broke through whatever the professor was doing. Hulk slammed his hands together this caused a sonic wave. This had the self–professed Leader flying back where he landed on his ass. Hulk went to charge after him only turned back hearing Peter.

"Bella…"

The younger man's hands were on his Bell. Peter's eyes had shot Hulk's direction.

"Oh no Buddy… I'm on your side."

Hulk leaped over and picked him up tossing him aside as though he were a mere flea. Peter groaned out as he was flung against a wall. The envied beast scooped his mate up and breathed her in. He eyed Peter down, threateningly. Hulk had Bella against cradled his chest. The Leader had taken advantage of the situation and promptly made his escape.

Hulk growled under his breath once he'd taken notice of his absence. Hulk felt conflicted. He wanted to hunt the man down and end his very existence. But his concern for Bella was by far greater even though his rage. Hulk glanced upon her once more and had taken off, but not before muttering the words.. "Stupid Leader."

He found a secluded area and did the only thing he knew how to do. He simply held her and rocked back and forth. When she wouldn't wake Hulk with his childlike mind, had begun to cry. Tears of frustration trained down his face.

Bella whimpered and squirmed about. Hulk observed her every move as she came to. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as her eyes locked with his.

"Hulk?"

He nodded and caressed her cheek with his finger. Her bottom lip quivered and she found herself hugging the daylights out of him.

"I'm sorry…"

Hulk tilted his head about with confusion. He blew out a huff of air and held her up higher so he could get a better look. Her body had finally healed itself, but she was caked in dry blood. Bella gasped out as he reached over and shredded her clothes off. She quickly covered herself looking at Hulk wide-eyed. He cradled her against his chest and came to his feet. Hulk made his way to a nearby lake and eased on in. Once he was about waist high he came to a stop. He lowered her into the water and Bella shivered all over. She found herself amazed however, once she realized what he was doing. He gawked upon her as she started to bathe herself.

"Thank you…" She softly stated, whilst running her hands along her body.

Hulk tilted his head about once she got use to the water and dunked herself beneath. When she came back up Bella ran her hands along her hair. Her hands continued down along her body as she worked to rid of all the dry blood. Bella peered over to see Hulk touching himself like before. His eyes were glued to her, intensely. She smiled and reached out to him.

"You can touch, if you want." Belle coyly offered.

He narrowed his eyes.

"It's ok…" She encouraged.

She rose from the water, exposing herself even further. Beads of water were running down her neck, shoulders, and breasts. At this, Hulk picked her up. He curiously ran his hands along her breasts, rear, and sex. Bella used caution as she touched him in return. But she wanted Hulk to know what it was like… To experience what Bruce got to. Bruce knew her touch and what it meant to be loved. Hulk on the other hand hadn't quite, at least not like this. She gazed into his eyes as she made her way further down. He growled out but not in a threatening way. No, it was more animalistic. Bella stroked the head of his cock. Hulk had other plans however. He scooped her up and carried her back out of the water. He laid her down in the grass and took it upon himself to spread her sex apart. Bella clamped her hand over her mouth as he took his finger along her pussy. It didn't hurt by no means, she only covered her mouth to keep from moaning out. He tilted his head looking as though a curious child. Bella arched back as he placed his finger inside. He groped himself with the other hand and watched his finger work it's way about her pussy. Something he had obviously found very stimulating.

It didn't take long for Bella to gush at the mere sight of him stroking himself.

"Hulk baby…" She cried out as she soaked his finger.

Hulk's eyes glowed brighter than usual as he picked up his mate's scent. He closed his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth. He removed his finger and took her by surprise all over again. Hulk braced his body over hers and rubbed himself against her. His dick ran along her pussy, torso and between her breasts. It didn't take long for Bella to realize what he was doing. Something she happened to find rather erotic. Hulk pumped himself along her eyeing her body intensely. She could feel the heat coming right off his cock as it pulsated against her. He grunted out and picked up the pace. She was truly baffled. Dr. Stern couldn't have been more wrong, when it came to the Hulk. This only further proved it.

He punched at the ground as he was near his climax. He didn't lose stride or slow down, no he kept going. But the ground beneath her took a beating, the closer he came. His fingers dug into the earth as he gave two more strokes. When he came it shot along her chest, breasts, and neckline. There were a few drops along the grass and a nearby tree. Hulk was the one with the surprised look as he looked down to see Bella cleaning him off with her tongue. Her eyes were locked upon his as she did. He petted her head and encouraged her to keep going.

Bruce stretched his arms about as he came to the next morning. He rolled over seeing Bella lying beside him. She too, naked... He nodded to himself in realization. The doctor cleared his throat and rubbed his face as bits and pieces were coming back to him. These recollections had him reaching out to her. His hand ran along her body caressingly. Bella turned over and faced him. She had this look of guilt about her. Bruce could see it in her eyes. She expected him to bitch her out like last time. Only that was the farthest thing from Bruce's mind.

His lips locked onto hers as a certain fire lit within him. Bruce pulled her into lap his hands were planted about her hips. He ground her about him. He did this until he had her so wet, he was able to slide on in.

"FUCK!" He called out and moved her about him even more intensely.

"Ride it , Bella baby."

Bruce didn't understand it by any means. Instead of feeling envy on what Bella had done for Hulk. He found himself incredibly turned on. He hadn't a clue as to why. Bella was just as surprised by his behavior. However this smirk came about her.

"Doctor's orders?"

His eyes widened and he swiftly flipped her over. Bruce was fucking her into oblivion. And every time she came, he'd demand another. And he knew just the spot to hit.

"Don't stop." He ordered as he drove himself even deeper.

"Harder!" She begged.

His eyes damn near rolled back as he gave into her wishes. She flooded his cock and he gave one last deep thrust.  
"…fuck…"he uttered, feeling slightly dizzy.

A giggle left her lips as he pulled out, a string of cum followed. But that wasn't what had her giggling. It was the hinting glance he had cut her. She rose and just as she had Hulk she licked him clean, proving she was all more than willing to take care of both her men.

He narrowed his eyes and caressed her cheek afterword.

"How the hell did I get so lucky… women like you… they just don't exist."

All the more reason he was determined to find Dr. Stern. The mad doc hadn't a clue the war he started when he chose to come after the fiancé of Dr. Bruce Banner!

"I do believe it's the other way around." She said and snuggled up against his chest.

They froze however as they heard…

"Ewww mommy, they're naked!"

Bruce and Bella had shot up with wide eyed expressions. They quickly concealed themselves. The mother abruptly covered the boy's eyes.

"Honestly!" She hissed.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Both had full body blushes going. Bruce cleared his throat.

"My apologies, mam."

"What were you two thinking?! This is a public area!"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip something fierce. She found herself giggling uncontrollably.

Page break

Bella and Bruce shared the same exact sigh as the man before them twirled his keys about.

"So…"  
Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Just bail us out Tony…"

Tony had a never ending smirk.

"Will do, after you tell me how you two lovebirds ended up singing a chorus in Jailhouse Rock!"

"Tony…" Bruce grumbles.

"No, no… Now I paid for a show. And I'm not leaving until I get one."  
Bruce cocked his head about impatiently.

"I'm serious… I paid extra in order to take all the time I need."

Bruce takes Bella' by the hand and sighs with annoyance.

"…dammit…" He muttered under his breath.

Peter grunted out painfully as Bella hugged him.

"Peter… I'm so glad you're alright!"

He nodded upon Bruce and Tony, uncomfortably, as Bella welcomed herself inside. Aunt May however latched onto Bella and broke into sobs.

"Peter told me you saved his life."

Bella swallowed back on this and looked to Peter a certain way. He nodded her way and pulled the door to, once Bruce and Tony entered the apartment. After Aunt May dropped her hold, Bella had that look of absolute guilt about her.

"I'm sorry Peter…"  
"For…?" He questioned, looking baffled.

"I believe we both know why."

Peter shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't you even apologize on that sick bastard's behalf?!"

Aunt May gawked upon her nephew in surprise.

"Sorry Aunt May…" He softly said.

She smiled.

"Oh I agree… I'm just not so sure I ever heard you curse before."

Everyone rather laughed on this.

"Please, have a seat. I'll make some coffee, then stay of your hair. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

Peter nodded towards his aunt. Once she exited the room they each exchanged looks. Bruce was the one cutting Peter the rather apologetic look this time.

"About last night…" Bruce hinted, remembering vaguely what the other guy had done.

Peter nervously chuckled on this.

"It's cool."  
"Not really…" Bruce says with a grimace.

Bella had a puzzled look about her. Bruce sighed taking notice.

"What happened?"

"Eh nothing major. It's all good. Just let the other guy know I'm not the enemy next time that's all."  
"Oh no…" Bella uttered looking ill.

"What did he do?"  
Tony was having a field day as he listened in.

"Yeah… What did he do?" Tony taunted as he peered over Bruce's direction.

"Let's just say he wasn't too thrilled to see me around his girl." Peter replied with a shrug.

Bruce winced and shook his head.

"Dammit Hulk!" Bella scolded and Bruce cocked a brow.

She grumbled under her breath and folded her arms about her chest, bitterly.

"Uh oh… Sounds like the big guy's in trouble now…" Tony said behind laughter.

Bella and Bruce sighed in unison then glanced upon one another. From there they told their story about Professor Stern and his growing obsession with Bella. She took over once it got to the part about how she'd gone to get the kerchief from Dr. Stern, remembering how it had her DNA. Bruce interrupted her at that point.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you wake me? I would have taken you myself…" He inquired, sounding slightly peeved.

Bella sighed.

"I honestly never dreamed it'd become what it had. I thought I'd be in and out and back in bed before you ever woke."

He pinched the bridge of his nose on this.

"Bella baby… next time… Wake me up. I don't care about the circumstances."

She nodded in agreement and continued.

"Huh…" Tony called out once she finished.

"So that sounds neat!"

"Doesn't it?" Peter smarted in reply.

Tony nodded with a chuckle.

"Oh absolutely… So we got some potentially dangerous guy with big head on his shoulders, pun fully intended, on the loose somewhere?"  
"Potentially?" Peter repeats in a tsking matter.

"You did hear everything we said, right?"

Tony shrugs.  
"I've seen worse."

They each cut him a look of absolute hell. He laughed and crossed his legs about with a smirk.

"We got this. I'll call the team together. It'll be fun. Just like last time!"

"The planet was nearly destroyed last time!" Bruce reminds.

This had Peter with a look of astonishment now.

"Ummm what?!"

"Long story…"

Belle however shot to her feet in recall. Her eyes widened as she regarded Peter. He sighed.

"Yeah I suppose you and I need to talk."

This had the other two's attention as well.

"I should say so."

Peter had a certain look about him as his eyes darted upon Bruce and Tony. He leaned over resting his elbows about his knees.

"So…"He stated with a whisper.

He glanced towards the stairs where his Aunt May was.

"I'm Spiderman…" He admitted, with a shrug.

Tony dies in laughter. Peter reared back, rather offended.

"Sorry kid. No way you're that cool. That was pretty funny though, wasn't it…?" Tony nudged Bruce on this.

Bella smiled.

"That's like… freaking awesome!"

Bruce chuckled on the way she was acting.

"I can't believe you're…"

Peter put a finger to his lips and gazed towards the stairs once more.

"Oh…" She whispered taking the hint.

He cut her a wink.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… Just not ready for her to know, yet."

"Gotcha…" She understood with a beam about her.

"Spiderman…" The astonished girl whispered ever so slightly.

"Hmmmm…" Tony hummed with a look of mistrust about him still.

Bruce wasn't sure what to think. He was somewhat flabbergasted. But unlike Tony, he believed the boy.

"You two are seriously buying this? I mean have you seen Spiderman in action? He's pretty outstanding… Sorry kid but you're like… well…"  
"Well?" Peter inquired bitterly.

"Kind of a dork…"

Peter nodded and reached out for his cup of coffee. Only as he did this, he purposely webbed Tony's mouth shut. He then leaned back in sipped at his coffee.

"Coffee's really good tonight. You should try some Mr. Stark!"

Bella and Bruce died in laughter. The doctor patted the well-known genius on the back.

"I do believe you owe Mr. Parker an apology of sorts!" Bruce declared, behind a chuckle.

"It seems your mouth ran away with you once again." Dr. Banner added.

Bruce was first to enter the apartment. He narrowed his eyes and breathed in the smell of lemons and bleach. He then reached over and switched on the light. Bella and Bruce reared back in wonder. The entire apartment had been thoroughly cleaned and somethings had been moved around.

"What the…." Bella uttered as she looked around in observation.

"That's what I'd like to know."  
There were fresh flowers in a vase, on the dining room table. They heard shower start and Bruce took off that direction. He slammed the bathroom door open, startling their intruder.

"MOM?!" Bella shouted in disbelief.

There her mother stood in the buff. Bruce quickly averted his eyes, looking to Bella apologetically. Her mother hurriedly grabbed a towel and covered herself.  
"What the hell, mom?!"

Bruce shook his head and rushed on out of the bathroom. Bella grimaced at the embarrassed look on her fiancé's face. Renee smiled and reached over hugging her daughter. Bella couldn't even move she was so stunned.

"How'd…" Bella swallowed back, absolutely amazed by her mother's behavior.  
"I'm so glad you're finally here. I've been wondering where you two went. Just let me finish my shower and we'll get caught up."  
Bella ran her fingers through her hair as her mother hopped on into the shower and was actually singing. This had Bella laughing, in damn near hysterics. She shut the door and looked to her fiancée wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry… I…"  
Bruce sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He wished he could get drunk and un-see what he had just seen. He chugged the beer down then tossed it into the trash and grabbed another.

"How'd she get in here?" He asked as he popped the other one open and tossed the lid into the trash.  
She pinched her eyes shut.

"I haven't a clue."

The couch they had in the living room was already made into a bed, with blankets and a pillow.

"This is not happening…" Bella groaned.

She started to laugh again and reached to her heart.

"Of all the things…" she uttered feeling as though she'd have a panic attack.

Bella darted out the patio door, needing fresh air. Dr. Banner sighed as he glanced towards the bathroom door once more. There wasn't enough booze in the world to rid of that image. It had more to do with the fact that he'd just seen his fiancé's mother naked, than it had to do with Renee's body. She wasn't hideous. But it grossed him out nevertheless.

Before long Renee stepped out, fully dressed. She welcomed herself to the couch and sat down.

"I can't believe how you keep house! This is how it should look. You should take pride in…"  
Bruce raised his brows on this and Bella's teeth were grinding together.

"There is nothing wrong with how I keep this apartment."

"There was an inch of dust on the bookcases and the bathroom… Don't even get me started there."

"How did you get in here?"  
Renee leaned back and shrugged.

"I simply told the maintenance crew I'd been locked out. That I was your mother and you obviously forgot I was coming to visit today. It'd be wrong of you to expect me to wait outside all day. Especially as long as the two of you took to get home. Where have you been anyhow?"

Bella drew back a deep agonizing breath. Bruce patted Bella on the leg.

"You two get caught up. I'll be right back."

Bella cut him a desperate look. He simply winked her way and headed into their room. Bella groaned to herself. What she didn't know was that Bruce was calling Charlie. He felt this was more along the lines of something he needed to handle. Not that he felt Renee was Charlie's responsibility. No, but in the sense of a father and this being more of a family matter. That, and Bella had been through enough as it was. Not only did she have some crazy professor obsessed with her. But she almost lost her best friend in order to save him she had to risk her own life and almost died in return. And this stalker of hers was now a supervillain so to speak and on the loose. She was in no shape to deal with her somewhat unhinged mother.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Swan…"

 

(Be a sport and review! Thanks! Chasing Images to be up next! Will let you know from there. A Webcatcher's Dream coming up this weekend. But keep in mind I have a beta on that one so it's also when she can get to it. We're doing our best to get things out ASAP!)


	19. Chapter 19 It's Not Easy Being Green

Chapter 19

I do not own Marvel or Twilight.

"Mom you can't do that."  
"Do what?"

"Invite yourself in like that. You really should have called."

"Nonsense, I'm your mother. I shouldn't have to call in order to visit my own daughter."

There was a touch of misery behind Bella's nervous laugh. So many things she wanted to say. But not around Bruce, she told herself. She didn't want him seeing this side of her life. This alone was humiliating enough. And she couldn't fathom the way her mother was acting. Putting on this spectacle, like all was right in the world and they were truly close-knit. It had Bella damn near nauseas. Bella pinched her eyes shut and took in the deepest of breaths.

"Look, let's just call it a night. We can discuss this tomorrow morning."

"I was just about to comment on how tired you look."

"Gee, thanks mom!"  
"Now I didn't mean it like that."

Bella came to her feet and drew back a breath of frustration.

"I'm going to shower and get to bed."

Her mother narrowed her eyes.

"You're not suggesting that you're to bed with that man before you're married?!"

And naturally that was the moment Bruce stepped back into the room.

"That 'man' is my fiancé and this is 'our' apartment!"

"Isabella! I taught you…"

"ENOUGH!" Bella snapped causing Renee and Bruce to freeze in their tracks.  
"DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT THOUGHT! IF I WENT BY EVERYTHING YOU TAUGHT ME I'D…"

Bella hands balled up and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. It was taking everything within her not to say exactly what she wanted to say. She held up a single finger.

"I'm not doing this with you tonight. We've had a very long day. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Her mother looked on in disbelief as Bella took Bruce by the hand. Renee jumped as she heard their bedroom door slam shut.

Bruce regarded Bella with concern. She sat at the edge of the bed and covered her face. He swallowed back rather thickly and sat beside her.

"I can't apologize enough, Bruce," with pure mortification to her voice.

"You haven't anything to be sorry about baby."

She sort of laughed and shook her head, not sure if she agreed or not.

"I didn't even properly introduce you…" she said in realization. "Just a whole lot of crazy, I truly didn't expect."

He nodded and ran a soothing hand along her back.

"Why don't you go run you a bath and try to relax a bit before bed?"

"Relax?"

He chuckled and folded his arms about his chest.

"…right…" Bruce murmured as Bella lay back on the bed.

Before long they were both lying down, looking to the ceiling. Within the matter of minutes they were sawing logs.

Bruce was first to shower and dress that morning. He let Bella sleep in knowing they were in for another long day. When he entered the kitchen, Renee was fixing breakfast. She smiled and sat the table.

"I can't believe she's sleeping in," she professed as she handed Bruce cup of coffee.

"A strong man like you needs a good breakfast!"

Bruce raised his brows on this but didn't comment.

"Well, have a seat. I hope you like omelets! I'll get her out of bed."

"I'd prefer it if you let her sleep in. She had a bit of a rough day yesterday."  
"Oh she doesn't even know the meaning of a rough day."

The doctor drew back a rather impatient breath. His eyes darted towards the bathroom as he heard the shower starting.

"Oh good, sounds like she's up already. You know I should make her a list."

"A list?" He inquired curiously.

"You know, of wifely duties…" Bruce spit his coffee all over the table.

"Oh bless your heart. Was it too hot?" Renee rushed over, handing him a napkin.

She then cleaned up the mess.

"Mrs. Dwyer have you by chance been drinking?"

She laughed as if he was joking and Bruce merely sighed.

"I feel I must advice against causing Bella anymore stress. I mean no disrespect when I say you haven't any idea what she's dealt with as of late."

"That's right, you're a doctor!"

He nodded with a cocked brow. Renee sat beside him with her plate of food.

"You haven't even touched yours. Don't be shy now doctor."

"Not much of a breakfast person."

"But you do realize it's the most important meal of the day?"

"I'm quite aware."

Renee took a bite of her omelet. Once she chewed and swallowed her bite of food. She pointed to Bruce with her fork.

"So besides my daughter's lack in ability to keep a tidy house and cook you breakfast, how are things going?"

He takes another sip from his coffee, before answering.

"Things are going great! Your daughter is brilliantly excelling in all her classes. It won't be long now before she's able to work the field."  
"The field?"

He nodded with a look of pride about him.

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

Bruce cleared his throat.

"As a nurse rather than a student Mrs. Dwyer."

"Nurse? Bella never told me she was going into nursing."

The doctor said nothing on this. But knew she was mistaken. Meaning Renee wasn't even listening to what Bella had to say on the rare occasions they did talk. Mrs. Dwyer struck Bruce as a very self-involved woman.

"She's going to be rethinking that one over…"

Dr. Banner tilted his head on this.

"How so?"

She rather shrugged as she took another bite of food.

"I seriously doubt she can handle that sort of work. I know my daughter and the medical field? That just isn't her."

"Hmmm, from what I've seen she's managed to do an exceptional job so far."  
"So far… that being the key word. She'll get bored eventually or too grossed out."

"Perhaps you don't know your daughter as well as you thought," he threw out there feeling somewhat peeved.

"Excuse me."  
"Do you even realize you've done nothing but criticize your daughter, since your arrival? You come into our home, uninvited nevertheless. You more than made yourself at home. And during this time you've made a mental list in which to find faults in. You continue to point out anything that comes to mind. Not once have you tried to carry on a decent conversation with your daughter."  
"I see I've touched a nerve!"

"That you have."

They turn as there's a knock at the door.

"Pardon…" Bruce said but in a snippy manner.

Once he opened the door, he looked on in relief.

"Please, come in…"

"Charlie?" Renee called out in unreserved surprise.

She pulled a certain face as Sue followed behind.

"Renee…" the chief greeted with a nod.

"Where is she?"

Bruce gestured towards the bathroom. Charlie nodded in return.

"What are you two doing here?" Renee asked rather rudely.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you that same thing."  
"Well, I'm here to visit of course!"

Charlie raised his brows on this as Bruce pulled the door to. He politely motioned for Sue to have a seat. The chief stood before his ex-wife with his hands planted about his hips.

"Visiting, huh? Is that why there's a moving fan with all your crap in it parked outside this complex?"

Bella had just stopped out of the bathroom. She was fully dressed but her hair was still damp.

"Dad?"

Charlie drew back a breath.  
"Hey, kiddo."

She nodded, looking disordered as ever.

"Mom… what the hell is going on?"  
"Isabella!" Her mother scolded.

"No. Nope. You're not doing this!"

Bella pointed upon her fumingly.

"I can't believe you! You have the balls to call me with that pity party of yours and when I didn't up and leave whatever life I have going for me, you decide to barge your way in. After telling me you couldn't come to my wedding. You didn't come to my graduation. You hardly acknowledged my birthdays. Yet you think you can pack up and move on in with me and Bruce."

"Bella let me explain."  
"I DON'T NEED YOU TO! TELL ME MOM, HOW DOES IT FEEL BEING ON THE RECEIVING END OF THINGS?"

Charlie, Sue, and Bruce flinched gathering the meaning.

"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Was it not you that walked out on dad? Then dumped me off like some stray dog so you could go enjoy your life, with your newly wedded husband?"

Charlie tilted his head about and Bruce winced.  
"Bella…" Bruce softly stated and hurriedly made his way over.

Sue took notice as well and covered her mouth in shock.

"Mr. Swan, do you mind taking the women out to the patio, while Bella and I have a moment."

Her father nodded but looked to his daughter stunned as her eyes were vibrantly glowing. Charlie ushered Sue and Renee out the patio door.

Once they were out of the apartment Bella staggered back against the wall.

"This isn't happening…"

There was another knock at the door and since she was closest, Bella answered it. Two men were at the door and boxes of her mother's belongings were now in the hallway.

"Where would you like these Miss?"

She nodded and trudged on out the door she grabbed a couple of her mother's things. Bruce reared back as she was heading outside with them. The two men and Bruce, curiously followed her out.

"….shit…" Bruce mumbled under his breath and rushed on over. Bella was taking everything they unloaded and literally hurling it back into the van.

"HEY!" The movers shouted at her.

"GET THIS SHIT OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

"Bella baby… Your father and I will handle it from here."  
"She's not your responsibility! She's my crazy mother!" She shouted and continued to throw her mother's stuff back in the van.

One of the movers made the mistake of manhandling Bella, in order to get her to stop. Bruce's lip curled as the man's arms were around her waist and he was dragging her back towards the apartment. Bruce reached over and pried Bella out from the man's hold.

"Get your damn hands off my wife!" He snapped as he shoved the guy back.

Charlie sighed uncomfortably as Sue and Renee stared another down. He'd have come alone but it just wasn't happening, the moment Seth heard the words New York, Bella, and Dr. Banner - he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"It really wasn't necessary for you to come down. Both of you at that… This is between Bella and I."

The chief shakes his head on this..

"Renee, just what in the hell are you thinking?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Sue pipes in as well.

Renee pointed upon Sue with hatred in her eyes.

"This is absolutely none of your business!"  
"That's where you're wrong Renee." Charlie defends.

"Sue has just as much say as either of us about this ridiculous situation."

"I beg to differ! I could care less what your little Injun wife as to say."

Charlie's face lit up with rage.

"Dammit woman, you had better watch that mouth of yours!"

Renee's jaw dropped.

"Don't you go disrespecting my wife. It's bad enough this shit you're pulling with our daughter!"  
"Charlie, I…"

"No… you had better hear me out! You're going to leave New York and you had better find your own place. You will not bombard our daughter like this. She's building a life here and I'll be damned if I let you get in the way of that! So pack your stuff up and find a new place to call home."  
"I can't!"

"And why the hell not?"

She covered her face and started to cry.

"I have nowhere else to go and I don't even have the means of supporting myself."  
"Ever thought about getting a 'job'?" Sue tossed out there.

Charlie snorted on this.  
"Renee? Work? That's a joke in itself!" He scoffed, with the rolling of the eyes.

"So what happened anyhow? Where's Phil?"

Renee kept crying as she went on about how he left her for a younger woman and how that woman carried his child now.

"Karma… sucks doesn't it?" Sue croons having no compassion whatsoever on Renee's behalf.

Charlie drew back a breath on this.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Sue couldn't believe her husband's words.

"However, you knew the risk… Renee I wasn't near the fool you think I was. Now I'd never say anything in front of Bells. But I knew you were running around on me."

"Charlie! I never…"  
"Oh save that phony act of yours. You sure as hell aren't going to get me to fall for it. You haven't changed at all, have you Renee? Damn, I can only imagine how our daughter must feel and I cringe in thought of what Dr. Banner thinks of you. Do you not see just how pathetic you're coming across?"

"I hated that town and you know that! And I made it clear I wasn't ready to have a child. I had to give up EVERYTHING because of Bella! The least she could do is help me!"

Renee gasped back as Sue slapped the shit out of her. The woman had tears in her eyes and went to say something on the matter as Renee held a hand to her cheek, with a look of absolute shock.

"Bells…" Charlie called out looking like he'd pass out as she and Bruce were standing outside the balcony door. Bella simply nodded and pivoted back around, reentering the apartment.

Bruce's jaw clenched and flashes of his piece of shit father hit. He shook his head as he eyed Renee down.  
"I want you out of this apartment. NOW! You got fifteen minutes to gather all your stuff or I'll personally remove you. You're not welcome back unless Bella states otherwise. Do we have an understanding?" Bruce then turned toward Charlie and Sue.

"My apologies… But I do believe enough is enough."

They nodded in full agreement. Charlie took it upon himself to escort Renee out of the building. He also stood by and made certain the movers packed all her belongings and left the premises. They gave him shit at first until he flashed them that badge of his. Then they argued no further. In fact they damn near tripped over themselves they couldn't pack up fast enough. Charlie gave Renee a list of places to go until she could find herself a job and make ends meet. And that was just the cop within doing that.

Sue knocked on the bedroom door, before entering. She drew back a compassionate breath as Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, having herself a good cry. Her stepmother sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She swallowed back the knot within her throat as Bella hugged her and cried into her shoulder. Bruce gave Sue a simple nod as he peeked inside. She smiled upon him, when he pulled the door to, giving them their privacy. When it came to Bella, Sue knew just what to do. She could always tell when Bella wasn't in the mood to talk. And that was one of those moments. Sue merely ran her fingers through her hair and hugged it out.

Bruce nodded upon Charlie once he reentered the apartment.

"I'd offer you a beer if it wasn't ten in the morning."

Charlie chuckled on this and sat on the couch. He miserably rubbed his face and leaned back.

"I apologize on getting you two involved… I…"  
"Don't be. I'm glad you let me know what was going on. Trust me, this was the only way of going about it. Renee's just never one to take no for an answer. Hell and based on what I just witnessed. I'd even go as far as to say she needs a damn psych evaluation."

"Oh trust me I was thinking the same thing within the first twenty seconds of meeting her."

"Try being married to her."

Both men shook their heads on this.

"I can't even imagine."

"Hard to believe Bella's a product of such a vile…." Bruce stopped himself and cut Charlie an apologetic glance.

Charlie started laughing.

"Oh don't stop on my account. I'm sure it's nothing I hadn't said myself or thought at least."

"Well that being said. She's lucky to have you and Sue."

Bella's father smiled.

"I'm far from perfect, but thank you."

Bruce nodded and their attention shifted towards Bella and Sue as they entered the living area.

The doctor came to his feet.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" He offered.

They spent another hour getting caught up with one another. Naturally, Bella left out anything pertaining to The Leader and Spiderman. And like that of Bella, Bruce was on edge; knowing Professor Stern was still out there somewhere. Both currently wondered what he was up to.

"So your wedding is right around the corner." Charlie pointed out and Bella smiled.

Bruce took Bella's hand.

"That's right."

Sue smiled and Charlie had a look of approval about him. Bella's stepmother held up a single finger as her cellphone sounded.

"Sorry, one second."

"Now's not really a good time Seth."

"We'll discuss this back at the hotel."

"No."

Bella narrowed her eyes on this.  
"Seth's in town?"

"He's back at the hotel," her father said with a nod.

She smiled on this.

"Well he should come on over."

Her father looked to be in thought.

"Well it's almost don't we all meet up somewhere?"

"Sounds good."

He nodded at his daughter's words. At this he and Sue came to their feet.  
"Just send us a text on where and what time."

Bella walked them to the door. Charlie hugged her before exiting the apartment.

"Love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad."

Sue cut her a wink and kissed her on the cheek.

Once Bella pushed the door to, she turned to Bruce with a sigh of exasperation. He motioned her over as he sat in his recliner. When she got there he pulled her into his lap.

"You sure you want to marry into all this mess?"

Bruce softly chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd marry you now if we had the means," he genuinely affirmed.

Bella had a certain beam about her as something else came to mind. She adjusted his collar "did you realize what you said when dealing with that idiot mover?" Bruce narrowed his eyes on this. "You referred to me as your wife." Bruce traced back, realizing she was right. He smiled and shrugged.

"I suppose that's where my heart is. It's just how I see you."

The doctor raised his brows as Bella praised him with a fiery kiss. One that had him bucking off his recliner. They continued their heated make out session until it came time to go. Just as they were leaving, Bruce leaned into her ear.

"To be continued…" he murmured in a seductive gist.

"Oh I'm counting on it doctor…" she taunted in return.

Bella stifled a giggle as Seth admirably stared at Bruce throughout most of their lunch. At one point he leaned over the table.

"Hey…" he whispered.

Bruce peered over as he sipped at his tea.

"Yes?"

"So…"

She covered her mouth as Bruce raised his brows upon Seth.

"So…" he repeated playfully.

Seth grinned and had this mischievous look about him.

"What's it take to make you angry?"  
"SETH!" His mother scolded.  
"What?" He questioned putting on an innocent front.

Sue shook her head with a hint of a smirk about her.

"You wouldn't want to make him angry." Bella played along with a wink.

"But I wanna meet the Hulk!"

"What is it you expect that he'll just "hulk" out right here?"

"Would you?"  
"Seth…"Bella muttered behind a giggle.

Bruce shrugged and looked around the restaurant they were in. His hands balled up into fist and his eyes locked onto Seth's as he began to shake all over. Seth's eyes widened.

"Dude, not here! You could hurt someone! Let's go outside!"

Everyone but Seth broke into laughter.

"Look, we'll be in town for a couple more days if you need anything" Charlie alleged as Bruce hailed them a cab. "Sue and Seth have never been to New York, so thought we'd do some sightseeing." Bella drew back an apprehensive breath on this. Bruce gathered the worried expression on her face as well. He cleared his throat on this. "I feel we should warn you that things aren't as safe as they seem here. If you stay please take precaution." His train of thought was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Something he'd normally ignore but he knew the ringtone to be Tony's and couldn't take the risk of not answering.

"Pardon…" Bruce respectfully said as he held a finger up and answered.

"Yes?"

"Hello gorgeous! You're late…"  
"Late?"

"Why yes we're all here… Patiently awaiting your arrival."  
"On the contrary, you never stated an actual time. And we ran into a couple of obstacles that needed taking care of first."

"Well doctor, I strongly advice you wrap those affairs of yours up and get over here. Oh and be a doll and bring that little sex kitten of yours along."  
"Stark…"  
"Hm?"

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Watch yourself… We'll be there when we can," at this he hung up and took notice of Bella waving her loved ones off.

"What'd they decide?"

"They're going to head back in the morning."

He nodded in understanding and felt relieved.

"They're waiting for us back at headquarters."

"They?"

"The Avengers."

She grinned ear to ear.

"I get to go too?"  
The doctor chuckled on how childlike she sounded.

"Yes Bella baby, you can tag along," he teased in return as they headed to his truck.

"YES!"

"Ah, there they are!" Tony exuberantly announced and swiftly rose from his seat.

He made his way over and took Bella's hand, kissing it. Bruce rolled his eyes and Tony cut him a wink. "Good deal the gang's all here!" The billionaire wrapped Bella's hand around his arm and escorted her to the empty chair beside him. Bruce took the seat beside her. Bella covered her mouth as she looked to the person sitting directly in front of her.

"You're here! That's so awesome!"

He waved upon her. The man in red and blue put a finger to his lips however indicating that the other Avengers hadn't a clue yet. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Does this mean Spiderman's an Avenger too now?" She threw out there in marvel.

"Yes!" "Nope!" Tony and Spiderman chorused.

They reared back looking to one another.

"And why not?" Tony questioned.

Spiderman shrugged.

"Because I'm black!"

Tony raised his brows on this. Bruce resisted the urge to laugh, considering they knew the truth behind that.

"And Mr. Stark here is a racist," Spiderman mocked.

"Wait, isn't your best friend black?" Steve probed thinking about Rhodes.

"I'm only here to help you guys deal with The Leader. I work solo. That, and well, I was never asked if I would be joining. You called letting me know there was a meeting and well here I am!"

"Hmmm, I'll win you over eventually. You'll see."  
"I highly doubt that Mr. Stark."

"So…. How's that temperament of yours today?" Steve teased Bella with a smirk.

She softly laughed.

"Better than last... Besides, it's not me you have to worry about."

Bruce grinned on this and shook his head.

"Try saying that to Fury and Romanoff." Tony added.

She gave a dismissive shrug. Spiderman however tilted his head wondering what the reference was about.

"Are you one of them?" The webslinger questioned curiously.  
"YES!" "No!" Tony, Bella and Bruce chimed simultaneously.

"What?" Bella and Bruce spoke once again in unison.

Mr. Stark drew back a breath and folded his arms about his chest. He regarded Bella with a certain air about him. He then looked to Steve.

"You know, I bet you can train her."

All the guys turned their heads and hissed on Steve's behalf, remembering Bella's anger. Steve looked to Bruce wide eyed and raised his hands, in defense.

"Hey now his words not mine and what?!"

"Just hear me out… whether or not she joins us or not. She needs to learn what she's fully capable of. And you my friend are the perfect candidate."

Bruce drew back an uneasy breath on this. He wanted to argue this but knew Stark had a point. He had to think like a doctor and Avenger rather than a boyfriend at the moment. And deep down he knew she'd be in better hands if she knew how to defend herself better. And he couldn't quite teach her those things… Not as Bruce… and Hulk wasn't stable enough to even attempt such an ordeal. Steve however was right up her alley. Even if he felt slightly envious at the thought, he had to push his personal feelings aside and think of what was best for her.  
"What is it you want?" He asked meaningfully as he gazed upon his fiancé.

"Let's just put it like this. This feels as though more my battle than any of yours. You ask me what it is I want… I want to help you take Professor Stern down and make certain he's where he can never harm anyone else ever again." As she said this, the young woman glanced Spiderman's direction.

She thought back to that day and felt a lump forming within the back of her throat. Each of them nodded in understanding, even Dr. Banner and Spiderman.

"Fair enough…" Tony stated.

"If you wish to help you can start off by telling us everything you know. Such as how he came about these powers and what all he's truly capable of. Things of that nature…"

She told them everything to the best of her knowledge. Bruce and Spiderman also added a few things here and there. Tony jotted everything down as the others listened. Towards the end of their meeting Thor slanted his head, as if in thought.

"Instead of waiting for him. Why don't we lure him our way instead?"

"And just how do you suppose we go about that?"

"It seems power isn't his only obsession…" the god motions towards Bella.

"Are you suggesting that we use Dr. Banner's precious squeeze as bait?" Mr. Stark curiously queried.

Thor shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt."

Bruce's teeth grinded together as he eyed Thor down.  
"Not an option."  
The god sighed.

"We wouldn't allow any harm to come of her. It is merely a way of drawing him in."  
"Well you can come up with a different plan. We're not using Bella as a lure! And we're not even sure it would work even if I hadn't an issue with this. We haven't a clue what he has up his sleeves now!"

"With all due respect you're not thinking clearly! You're letting your relationship get in the way. As to why her becoming one of us will never work!" Thor barks.

Bruce jumped to his feet and slammed his fist down on the table. Thor swallowed back thickly and the other men backed away from the table as they saw the green appearing in his eyes. He pointed upon Thor, irately.

"And if it were Ms. Foster?! Would you simply throw her into the ring of fire, in order to draw an enemy in?!"

Thor frowned in thought. The doctor nodded in return.

"That's about what I thought. There will be no more talk of this. Not a one of you would put your significant other in the line of fire like that. HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION SUCH A PROPOSAL!"

"Bruce…" Bella softly called out.

"It's ok… If that's what they need… I'm more than willing to…"

Before she could even finish her words, Bruce stormed out of the room. Bella closed her eyes for a moment, before coming to her feet as well.

"Excuse me…"  
As she passed by Thor reached out and gently tapped her on the arm, in order to get her attention.

"My apologies. I meant no disrespect towards either of you."

"I know. He's just very protective."

Spiderman cleared his throat, before adding his two cents.

"I happen to agree with Dr. Banner on this. You all haven't seen the depths this man has gone in order to win Bella's affections. And when that didn't work…"

Bella cringed on his words. Spiderman sighed.

"It's just not a risk we can take. You all weren't there to see what this guy is truly capable of. He nearly killed us both. If it hadn't been for the Hulk, Bella and I would be six feet under. And like Dr. Banner was saying. We haven't any idea what all Dr. Stern is up to. Sorry Bella but I stand by your man on this one. Using you as bait, not an option…"

"Agreed." Steve confirmed with a nod.

Bella truly looked lost having no clue what to do.

"I just want to help. In whatever way I can."  
Spiderman nodded.

"I know and I get that. So does Dr. Banner. But that could prove more dangerous than good. Look at it like this… If we were to go with this plan… Just how do you think the other guy will take it? You see how Dr. Banner is reacting. It'll only be triple of that."

The others cringed in thought.

"So we're all in agreement on that one. Hulk is certainly someone we don't need on our bad side."  
"Exactly." Spiderman stated, agreeing with Mr. Stark.

Thor chuckled with a hint of nerves behind it and shook his head.

"I must admit I wasn't quite thinking of the beast!"

"Beast?" Bella uttered with a defensive tone.

Tony chuckled in amusement.

"Aren't they just adorable?! And Thor buddy, you're truly batting a thousand today!" Tony remarked with utmost sarcasm.

"Batting a thousand? A thousand of what?" Thor questioned, perplexed on the meaning.

Bella stepped out onto the balcony. Bruce was leaning over the rails, overlooking the city. He closed his eyes, once he felt her hand running along his back.

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"No… I'm sorry. I just…" he took the deepest of breaths, before turning to face her.

She leaned into his hand as he caressed her cheek.

"Just too many close calls for my liking. And for Thor to even suggest…"

Bella nodded in understanding.

"And I didn't help matters."

He half smiled and shook his head.

"Precisely… I get that you want to help. But giving me a heart attack or upsetting the other guy isn't going to help anyone. There has to be a more rational way of going about this."

His arms wrapped around her. Just as he was about to kiss her, Bella's cellphone sounded.

"Sorry…" Bella whispered as she answered, running a hand along his chest.

"Hello?"  
"Bells!"

"Dad?"

She reared back hearing the commotion in the background.

"Hey!" Bella called out with slight panic to her voice.

"… they're collapsing… all over town…"

Bella narrowed her eyes in wonder.

"What's collapsing? And you're breaking up. I can barely hear you."  
Her heart hit the pit of her stomach as the ruckus in the background grew louder.

"SETH!"

She heard Charlie and Sue holler.

"DAD!"

Bella staggered back, realizing the line went dead.

"…Bruce…"

"What is it baby?"

"You two might want to see this." Tony called out as he poked his head out from the balcony door.

They headed back inside. Aside from Hawkeye and Black Widow who are currently on another mission, each of the Avengers and Spiderman stood before the TV watching in horror as every bridge around the New York area was subsiding.

"Bruce… They never made it out of town…" Bella murmured with a look of fright.

(Be a sport and leave your comment/review thank you!)


	20. Chapter 20 Bella Smash

Chapter 20 

I do not own Marvel or Twilight. UNEDITED sorry it's late, I've currently battilng a stomach bug, and I'm tired (Brings out world's smallest violin, cheese, and wine) but wanted to get this out to my readers will work on the editing tomorrow.

"Let's go…" Steve called out.

Bruce and Bella eyed one another as the other Avengers hurried off. The doctor drew back a breath.  
"I'll find them. I promise."

She narrowed her eyes on this.

"You do realize I'm going, right?"

He raised his brows.

"On the contrary, you're going to stay right here."  
"Um no, I'm not."  
"Yes you are and that's final."  
"BRUCE!"  
He shook his head and started towards the elevator.

"THAT'S MY FAMILY OUT THERE! NOT YOU OR HULK HIMSELF CAN STOP ME!"

The doctor stopped in his tracks and pinched his eyes shut for a brief moment. When he pivoted back around, she was already gone.

Bella darted down the staircase in hopes of beating Bruce out the door. Once she made her way out of headquarters, she looked around for Tony's red Acura. Bella nodded to herself when she spotted it. She didn't even bother to open the door, just leaped on in and placed the keys she'd swiped from Tony into the ignition. She peeled out and went to floor it, only to wind up gritting her teeth and slamming on the brakes.

"JESUS, BRUCE!"

He shook his head as he blocked her path. To her surprise he walked around and got in.

"Let's go."

She nodded at his words and hit the gas. The closer they came to the Manhattan bridge area, the thicker the traffic and more chaotic things were. Bruce and Bella locked eyes for a brief moment, before deciding to abandon Tony's precious car. They hightailed it towards the bridge, with the same thoughts in mind. Both looked about the area, with desperation. Spiderman was already on the remains of the bridge doing his best to help whoever he could. Bruce and Bella hurriedly made their way over and helped as well.

"HELP PLEASE! HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Bella and Bruce snapped their heads towards the voice. A woman had a toddler in her arms and tears were running along her face.

"My son, please…"

Bella rushed over and began to examine the boy. Bruce was tending to a man's leg that had a piece of metal pipe sticking out of it. She laid the boy on a flat surface and checked for a pulse. His lips were blue and his body was cold to the touch. Without another thought, she started CPR. The mother covered her mouth with a gasp as she observed. A sigh of relief came about them as the boy started to cough. Bella quickly rolled him over as he threw the water up from his lungs. She took her jacket off and placed it on the boy." Keep him warm…" Bella warned, already seeing signs of hyperthermia. She zipped the jacket up, doing her best to shield him from the wind chill. She handed the toddler back to his mother. "Thank you!"

Bella nodded but a knot formed within the back of her throat as she looked around. Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America were at the other bridges aiding other civilians. Before long, helicopters were hovering about. Ambulances, and police cruisers were forcing their way through the traffic and crowd. Bella, Bruce, and Spiderman continued to help as the AMT's made their way over. As she made her rounds, Bella came to a halt. She'd caught a glimpse of something else. The young woman swallowed back and without another thought she dived into the water. Bella swam towards the area and sure enough it was Charlie, Sue and Seth. Charlie was paddling some sort of board. Sue and Seth were on top of that board and he was pushing it towards the surface. He turned back in surprise as he felt the load become lighter and moving slightly faster.

"Bells?!"

She cut him a small smile and nodded.

"Oh thank God kid."  
Bella helped get them to the surface. The moment they were on land she hugged each of them with tears in her eyes.

"I have to get you all out of here…" she said desperation as Bella was hugging her father.

She tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the gash on Seth's arm.

"You need to get that disinfected and stitched up ASAP."  
He nodded and she placed his hand upon the area.

"Keep pressure on it."  
Each of them cranked their heads towards an odd sound. Bella tilted her head about and her eyes darted towards the bridge area.

"NO!" She shouted.

She pivoted back around.

"GO! Find shelter now!"

"Bells."  
"JUST GO!"

At this, she took off as fast as she could. She cringed as she heard the whistling of the bullets. Bella found herself bounding off a nearby car and into the air. Her eyes widened as she was sailing towards the area she was so desperate to get to. She landed in a crouching stance. A familiar pair of green eyes met hers. They nodded upon one another. He growled out however as another round of bullets were being fired. Hulk had a majority of the citizens behind him doing his best to guard them. He was swatting at the bullets like they were merely flies. A few of them ricocheted, hitting a few of the odd looking hoverbots on the other side of him was Spiderman, he'd created a massive web and it acted as a shield as well. So the civilians were covered front to back. These bots were no bigger than a helicopter but they were packed with some serious heat.

Spiderman was able to web a few of them down and Hulk smashed the ones that came in too close.

"Hulk baby, I'm gonna need you to stay right there."

He narrowed his eyes and let out a confused growl. She cut him a wink and took off running right towards him. Another look of absolute amazement came over her as she was able to use his body to catapult into the air like she had that car earlier. Bella brought her hands together and smashed them through a couple of the flying mechanisms.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
She called out in shock. Spiderman had taken notice of this well and gave her a thumbs up.

"Now where was that when we were dealing with Professor Stern?" He smarted and she flipped him off as she came back down.

Spiderman chuckled but he reared back as something… or more like someone had his attention. This woman was zipping through vehicles and fighting to make her way over.

"Huh…"

Just as Bella was sailing for another row of hoverbots. This girl was heading that same direction.

"Uh oh…" Spiderman murmured seeing it coming.

He fired off his web and jerked Bella out of the way.

"HEY!" She yelled.

He nodded towards the odd woman that continued in taking these bots down.

"I think I'm in love…" Peter murmured upon Bella in awe.

"Good! Whatever it takes to forget a certain ginger." Bella remarked teasingly.

They simultaneously whipped around though as this odd electrical sound was heard. "HULK!" Bella shouted as one of the bots had him down on his knees with one hell of a current going. Captain America had just made his way over and before he could even blink, Bella yanked the shield right out from his hand and sent it flying towards the bot responsible for hurting her Hulk. Captain America and Spiderman looked on in in utter disbelief as the shield returned to her and she handed it back like it were nothing. Bella rushed over and brought her hands along the Hulk's face.

"Hulk baby?"  
He lifted his eyes upon her as though a wounded child.

"Are you alright?"

Hulk nodded but she gasped out as he randomly scooped her up and tossed her into the air.

"BELL SMASH!"

Her jaw dropped at Hulk's words yet she brought her hands down and smashed another oncoming bot. Captain America couldn't move at the moment as he observed this.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Spiderman stated and patted him on the back.

"Um yeah… I think…"

Hulk caught her as she came back down. He thoroughly checked her over and nuzzled her, lovingly. Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Awesome!"  
Bella had a kneejerk reaction at the voice. The boy's eyes widened as she suddenly had him by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SETH?"

Another round of hoverbots was making their way. Bella heard the buzzing sound of shots being fired and she swiftly twirled about and grabbed ahold of Seth. She dived into the water doing her best to shield him. Seth's eyes widened as her body jerked about and he saw a trail of blood in the water. He tried to get her attention by tapping her on the shoulder. With determination, she fought to get him to the surface. Once she got him there, she crawled out of the water.

"Bella!" The teenage boy cried out noticing the bullet wound in her abdomen. The bullet had penetrated right through her back.

Her eyes had that familiar green hue to them.

"Whoa…" Seth murmured in marvel.

"Go back right now!"

Bella scolded as she leaned against a rock.

"But you're hurt."  
"I'll be fine. NOW GO! We'll discuss this later!"

She forced herself up putting on a brave front. Bella even took a few steps towards him. "See…? Now find Charlie and Sue and stay out of the way!"

"Bella I never meant to get you hurt. I just wanted to see him in action."  
The young woman forced a smile.

"I know Seth. But you can't ever scare me like that again."

He nodded looking as though a wounded pup and took off.

Once he was out sight, she started towards the battlefront. But came to a stop. She looked around in observation. She thought back to the bots and back to what Dr. Stern was capable of.

"Where are you…" She mumbled under her breath.

Bella flinched as her abdomen felt like it were on fire and every step she took only added to her agony. She had to keep going. She had to find Dr. Stern or there would be no end to this. So these things came to mind. If she were an egotistically-deranged-mad scientist that loved putting on a show; where would she hide? Or would she? She reared back realizing the helicopters that were hovering about were being ignored by the hoverbots. Why? Some looked to be rescue copters and they truly were going out their way to save whoever they could. However what Bella deemed to be media… She was beginning to wonder. The woman nodded amongst herself and took off as fast as her legs would carry her. Bella got the attention of the first Avenger she ran into.  
"I need Tony like now!"

The Captain narrowed his eyes on this. He reached up catching his shield. They both looked around.

"Not sure where he is at the moment."  
"Ok Thor!"

He shook his head.

"Don't know where he is either!"

"DAMMIT, I NEED A MAN THAT CAN FLY!"

"Um… okay…"  
She growled out with frustration.

"There!" Bella pointed towards Iron Man as he zipped right by them.

"I need you to throw me that direction."

Captain America came to a complete stop, once he regarded the blood on her blouse.

"Are you injured?!"

"I'm fine dammit, now THROW ME!"

"Sorry, no can do. You're clearly hurt. Meaning you need to stand down now. Let us handle it from here."

She shook her head and drew back the deepest of breaths.

"Very well, have it your way."

He went to say something else as she acted like she was walking away. But the instant he went to shield himself from an attack she pivoted back around and took off like a bat out of hell.

"What the…" the patriot hollered out as Bella used his shield to propel herself into the air.

"Are you crazy?!" He hollered.

"Heads up!" Bella shouted as she was sailing right for Iron Man.

Iron Man was in the middle of firing off his repulsor beams, when he heard her call out.

"SHIT!"

He braced himself for impact and caught her.

"I'm not so sure how he'd feel about this." He motioned toward the big green guy who was currently going into a frenzy, looking for his Bell.

They grimaced as he was furiously twirling about a hoverbot and sent it flying toward another set of them causing an explosion.

"BELL!" He roared and stomped about looking for her.

"Why don't we tame the beast by showing him that you're alive and well?"

"Not just yet."  
Iron Man reared back but fired at another bot.

"As much as I enjoy our little one on ones, I'm not too fond of the idea of being on the receiving end to that, pumpkin." He gestured towards Hulk once again.

"Tony, I've reason to believe that Dr. Stern is in one of these helicopters. And I've a feeling it's one of the broadcasting ones."

The man within the iron helmet was rather taken back as she hurriedly continued her theory on this.

"Huh… well I tell you what. Let's get you back to 'Hulk Daddy' over there and I'll look into this."

She nodded and he zipped along dodging bullets as he personally handed her over. Hulk was breathing heavily and a literal mess.

"Bell…" he called out, checking her over like usual.

He tilted his head upon the blood on her shirt and slightly lifted it, revealing the wound. It'd already begun to clot over, so it wasn't bleeding out near as bad now. But that wasn't enough to appease the raging beast.

"No Hulk!" She hollered out as he shielded her body with his and took off running.

"STOP IT!"  
Bella hit against his chest.

"GO BACK! WE HAVE TO HELP! PLEASE!"

His lip curled as he stopped in his tracks and stared her down. He reared back at the tears in her eyes.

"Hulk baby… this… it our job. We have to help them…" He glanced back and let out a puff of air.

"No more running. We don't run. We stand and fight."

He shook his head and brought a finger along her wound.

"I'm fine… I promise."

He arched his brows a certain way and she swallowed back.

"You remember The Leader, right?"

Hulk growled out at this.

"Well he's the reason behind all this. I'm certain. So let's do what we do best. Hulk we're going to SMASH the bastard!"

 

Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Spiderman and the strange woman all before one another.

"Where's my favorite odd couple?" Iron Man questioned.

He tilted his head upon the stunning brunette he'd caught Spiderman gawking at.

"And you are?" Tony probed in wonder.

"Shadowcat."

"Huh…"  
Spiderman offered a hand and the young lady blushed.

"Big fan by the way," she admitted.

"Really?"

"Um, I'm all for introductions. But perhaps now isn't the time." Captain America threw out there.

Iron Man sighed.

"Such the party pooper."

"You called this abrupt meeting for a reason I assume?"

"See what I mean" Iron Man taunted.

"And yes actually it seems Dr. Banner's little love muffin was dead on. I spotted Dr. Stern in one of the helicopters. Now not everyone look at once but three o clock. And he's got others inside and…" Iron Man started to hover about.

He reared back and looked to the others with slight alarm.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this…"

Captain America narrowed his eyes in wonder as he too was lifted into the air.

"SHIT!" Iron Man shouted as he and Captain America was jerked back at great force.

The others started involuntarily rising as well. Spiderman sighed.

"This again…" he murmured.

They were sent flying through several cars and buildings uncontrollably. Shadowcat was doing her best to transfer herself through each one but at the last time she didn't make it in time and her body was slammed against the wall. Spiderman groaned out as he came to a crawl. He looked over to see the woman had been knocked out. He jumped to his feet and rushed over.

"Hey…" he called out as he checked for a pulse.

 

Bella looked about the area wondering where everyone went. Hulk was swatting at nearby hoverbots. Her body began to rise just as the others. She snapped her head back Hulk's direction. Once he caught wind of this he leaped up reaching for her but she was already too far up. He slammed his fists around furiously as Hulk kept doing everything within him to get to her. Bella was brought into one of the helicopters. She looked over to see Tony and Steve with these blank expressions about them. Dr. Stern sat in the middle of them with his arms around their shoulders. He'd Iron Man's helmet in his lap.

"Tony…?" she softly called out.

Dr. Stern moved to the seat beside her and placed the helmet beside Tony.

"Lights are on but nobodies home."

Chills ran down her spine.

"What did you do?!"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders about.

"Let's just say they're under my influence. I might not be able to get into yours or Dr. Banner's minds, but I most certainly can get in theirs."

"NO! Leave them be!"

"Sorry no can do. I have so many plans for the three of you. You and I have a great future ahead of us and they will only add to that wondrous time."

She sighed as if uninterested.

"Let me guess, you want to take over the world with that ridiculous swollen head of yours. And you assume I'll give in and become your partner in crime?"  
"Hmmm my dear Miss. Swan, my plans for you… go beyond more than you could ever imagine."

Bella gasped back as he took a syringe and drove it into her heart. He smiled as he injected her. She shot up as her body began convulsing. Bella was staggering about during this. Dr. Stern noticed a couple drops of blood on his pants he narrowed his eyes and reached to his bloodied up nose. He sighed and retrieved a kerchief from his pocket. He put it to his nose but quickly shot up as Bella fell out of the helicopter. All the hoverbots started malfunctioning as well and they were falling from the sky in all directions.  
"NO!" He shouted as he tried to use his telekinesis to lift her back up but he was too weak.

"No you weren't supposed to do that!" The professor yelled once again and pulled at his hair.

Bella plummeted into the ocean and her body began to sink. She reached out as the last image that came to mind was Bruce. Her eyes glowed brighter than ever and she let out a cry as this agonizing pain coursed throughout her entire body.

Hulk snapped his head the direction of Bella's cry. Thor and the other's looked on with concern as Hulk reached to his temples. He shook his head and paced about.

"What it is it, buddy?" Spiderman asked.

They looked to one another in wonder as Hulk took off.

 

"Bell…"

Bella blinked as she came to. She regarded the green beast before her. The young woman quickly rolled out of his hold. She staggered back as if frightened. Hulk reached out to her and she shook her head, and continued to back away.

"Stay back!" She warned and continued to back away.

A car nearly slammed into her and she whipped around and stopped it with her bare hands. She tilted her head about as the driver looked upon her with fear in his eyes. Bella gritted her teeth and flipped the car onto its back.

"NO BELLA!"

Spiderman shouted in disbelief as he'd made his way there alongside of Thor. He hurriedly handed Shadowcat off to Thor and went to the driver's aid. Bella covered her ears as she looked around. Everything was so loud. Her body ached all over and she couldn't remember who anyone was. That, and hadn't a clue who she was. All she knew was pain, anger, and fear. She quickly bolted as though a frightful child. Hulk took a few steps back and came down to all fours.

Spiderman managed to get the man out of his car and safely. He turned back to see Bruce eyeing the direction Bella had taken off. Both shared the same apprehensive expression.

"What the hell was that?" Spiderman asked.

Bruce shook his head.

"I don't know… but we need to find her and now."  
"And what of Captain America and Iron Man?" Thor inquired.

"I'm afraid Dr. Stern has them."

"What?" Dr. Banner inquired looking ill.

Spiderman drew back a breath.

"I've a feeling that his plans for the Cap and Iron Man are about the same as whatever he's done to Bella. And was it just me or did she seem as if she hadn't a clue who we were?"

Bruce grimaced and took off in search of Bella. Shadowcat whimpered out in Thor's arms. Spiderman glanced that direction.

"You help Dr. Banner find Bella. I'll get this one to the hospital."

Thor nodded.

 

Bruce thickly swallowed back as he saw the flashing lights up ahead. The closer he came he could hear the commotion. He cringed already knowing. And the nightmare before him began to unfold as he took notice of the police officers with guns and they were aimed at Bella. She paced around as though a caged animal as they had her blocked in.

"NOOOO!" He shouted and pushed his way through as one of them tased her.

They cranked their heads his direction.

"This isn't your business. Stand aside!"

"I can help just…"

His eyes widened as the man who tased her was suddenly hurled up against another car. Bruce rushed out and stood before her knowing they were about unload their guns on her. He raised his hands.

"Let me handle this…"

One of the officers looked on in awareness.  
"You're him, aren't you?"

Dr. Banner nodded.

"This isn't her … she'd never hurt anyone. Lower your weapons."

It felt odd to be on the other side of things. Bruce and the officers dodged parts of cars and whatever else Bella tossed their way. When he turned back around, she had an officer in a chokehold.

"No Bella…"

Tears were streaming down her face. Bruce put a hand along her shoulder and nervously gulped back. He knew damn well she could hand him his ass. But she didn't need Hulk at the moment. She needed Dr. Banner.

"You don't want to hurt anyone. Let him go…"

She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild. The man before her was turning a nice bluish purple.

"If she doesn't release him Dr. Banner we'll have no choice!" The officer that had recognized him warned.

Bruce drew back a breath and gestured for the officers to fire in the air. He needed her startled. They cut him a confused glimpse but fired off their guns. Sure enough, she jumped and this caused her to drop her hold. Bruce instantly grabbed a hold of her and got her pinned down. That lasted briefly as she quickly reversed it.

"It's me Bella baby. Come back to me…"  
He could hear her teeth grinding together. He could tell by the look in her eyes. At that very moment Bella Swan was gone… His heart sank at this knowledge. The doctor flinched as she started to waylay the living shit out of him. Before long, her eyes rolled back and she went limp in his hold.

"My apologies…" Thor said as he had to knock her out by taking his fist to the back of her head.

Bruce swiftly rolled her onto the pavement and checked her over. Once he knew she would be ok, he pressed his forehead against hers. Thor patted him on the back.

"She will be alright. I assure you."

"I know she will… Thank you." Bruce replied but looked absolutely destroyed.

He came to his feet and scooped her up. Dr. Banner handed her over to Thor.

"Please, get her back to headquarters," he drew back an agonizing breath.

He reached over caressing her cheek. The doctor shut his eyes…

"Put her in the lockdown room meant for the other guy."

Thor looked upon him rather baffled. Bruce pinched his eyes shut.

"We need her contained until I can find a way to bring her back."  
"And if you cannot?"  
"That's not an option. I'll find a way."

 

(Be a sport and leave your review/comment. I like knowing what you think!)


End file.
